Unexpectedly
by Sorirc
Summary: Desconocidos a simple vista. Conocidos desde el corazón. / Encuentros imprevistos. Obligaciones. Fracasos. Promesas por cumplir. Sentimientos contradictorios. Amistades. Situaciones que afrontar. (...) Así van a ser sus vidas a partir de la que será la peor noche de Noviembre de 2003 para Katherine, y la mejor para Richard. ¿Serán capaces de lidiar con lo inesperado?
1. Chapter 1

_Tras un largo tiempo de ausencia, vengo con una nueva historia inspirada en la serie de televisión Castle (abc). Have a good reading! ;)_

 **PRÓLOGO**

Al fin podía decir que el día se había terminado. Desafortunadamente su carrera probablemente también.

Katherine se dejó caer abatida en la cama sabiendo que una vez tumbada sería incapaz de levantarse de nuevo. Ni siquiera se veía con fuerzas de ponerse el pijama, sin embargo estaba deseando reemplazar lo que llevaba puesto por algo más cómodo.

Medio incorporada, con la espalda apoyada en varios cojines junto al cabecero, no lograba concentrarse en la lectura de su nuevo libro. No podía entender como una compañera suya – aún teniendo cero afinidad con ella – podía haberles traicionado de aquel modo. No obstante, había algo aún más importante vagando por su mente y el verdadero motivo de su falta de concentración. Probablemente la agente Hanburg tendría su cometido, pero ella se había ganado el pasaporte para seguirla de cerca y eso no entraba en sus planes y mucho menos por culpa de un sinvergüenza.

De todas las personas del sexo opuesto que había conocido hasta el momento, el de esta noche se llevaba el _Razzie_. Sus estúpidas preguntas y ese continuo acoso hacía su persona le habían hecho bajar la guardia, al querer poner fin a esa situación, en el peor momento de la noche.

" _Beckett centró la mirada dónde se acababa de producir el disparo. Sus sentidos estaban bloqueados. Sus ojos vagaban confusos entre los asistentes de esa gala benéfica; todos pesos pesados de los negocios. Al instante reconoció al tirador escabulléndose entre los presentes._

 _\- ¡Keller!_

 _Su compañero se volvió hacía ella esquivando a los invitados que presos por el pánico habían empezado a abandonar la sala del Hotel Palace. Kate movió sus manos señalando por dónde había visto que se dirigía, el cual no dudo en responder saliendo hacía allí con otro agente._

 _Con el corazón bombeándole arrítmico se volvió hacía donde el alcalde yacía inmóvil en el suelo detrás del atril. Aquello le sacudió por dentro. No fue capaz de reaccionar, ni siquiera era consciente de que había alguien que la estaba observando. La misma persona que llevaba evaluándola desde su primer día en la comisaria doce. "_

Sobrecogida por un repentino escalofrío cerró el libro dejándolo en la mesilla de noche. Decidida a dejar atrás ese día de mierda saltó de la cama apartando algunos cojines de mera decoración, apartó la ropa de la cama, entró acolchándose ella misma y cerró la luz de la lámpara deseando quedarse dormida al tiempo antes de contar hasta tres.

Era la primera vez que le ocurría algo similar. No obstante y a pesar de que muchos de sus compañeros lo veían como el error que podría haberle ocurrido a cualquiera, Katherine no dejaba de verlo como esa mancha en su expediente o escuchar "te lo dije" con voz autoritaria.

Se sentía avergonzada por ese estúpido error, sí, no obstante lo que más le dolía era la sensación de haber fallado a quien desde niña y a día de hoy seguía considerando su heroína, su Atenea particular: a su madre.

...

...

 **CHP I**

El despertador había dejado de sonar hacia una hora. En la pantalla de su teléfono había una llamada entrante registrada de hacia exactamente treinta minutos, sin embargo, ella seguía durmiendo.

Totalmente desorientada e ingenua de la hora en la que vivía, Katherine se desperezó levantando las manos junto con un bostezo y dejando que todas sus extremidades se estiraran oyendo algún que otro "crack" de por medio. Perezosa, sin intención de levantarse todavía ni querer abrir los ojos, alargó su mano izquierda por encima de su cabeza hasta palpar el teléfono. Intentando acostumbrarse a la luz de la pantalla, lo desbloqueó convencida de esos minutos de más antes de levantarse y tener que afrontar un nuevo día. Al leer la hora el corazón le dio un vuelco. Alarmada se giró comprobando la hora que marcaba el despertador al otro lado de la cama. En ese momento no podía hacer nada más que maldecirse a sí misma mientras se enfundaba unos vaqueros, elegía una camiseta manga larga al azar, se ponía sus botines favoritos y recogía la chaqueta de cuero del salón junto con el maletín – situado en la mesa del comedor - antes de salir fugazmente de su apartamento.

Varias llamadas entrantes y un montón de mensajes era todo lo que podía confirmar mientras, apresuradamente, bajaba por las escaleras saltándose los tres últimos escalones de un salto y con la vista fija en la pantalla de su teléfono.

Podía permitirse salir a la calle sin haberse peinado, incluso maquillado, pero era incapaz de empezar el día sin su café.

"Total, ya llego tarde... " - se dijo a sí misma.

\- ¿Lo de siempre? - preguntó el chico al verla acercarse apresuradamente al mostrado

\- Si, gracias. - asintió dejando el dinero al lado de la caja registradora. - Quédate con el cambio.

No pasó ni medio minuto cuando el chico que la había atendido dijo su nombre al mismo tiempo que su compañero llamaba a otra persona. Kate recogió el vaso para llevar y salió decidida hasta la boca de metro más cercana para llegar a comisaria lo antes posible.

En el momento que cruzaba el paso de peatones, a menos de cuatro pasos de la cafetería, un hombre de unos treinta y dos años, pelo castaño y con buena presencia, salía de la misma con intención de detener a quien acababa de llevarse el café equivocado.

\- ¡Disculpe!

A pesar de su acelerado andar, consiguió alcanzarla.

\- Perdone, - dijo jadeando. Apartando su mano del codo de ella – se ha llevado mi café por equivocación. Éste es el su...

El hombre dejó de hablar al ver su reacción.

\- ¡Genial! - soltó con desprecio al reconocerle – Ahora mi día ya sólo puede ir al fracaso...

\- Lo siento, ¿nos conocemos? - dudo él.

Kate sonrió irónica.

\- Mira, no tengo tiempo que perder y menos con ese tipo de juegos, - dijo intercambiado sus vasos - Llego tarde...

\- ¡Espera! - la siguió – Entiendo que no quieras hablar conmigo, supongo que me lo merezco. ¿Nos conocimos anoche? De ser así lo explicaría todo. - Kate se detuvo girándose hacía él con cara de pocos amigos - Vale, lo tomare como un sí. - continuó él – La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho, o casi nada, de lo que hice anoche así que sí, tuvo que ser ayer, de lo contrario me acordaría... - comentó aún aturdido por la resaca – ¿Crees que es cosa del destino?

\- ¿Te estás quedando conmigo? ¿Sabes? Me da igual, ya he oído suficiente – le respondió dando media vuelta y encaminándose de nuevo hacia la boca del metro.

\- Lo siento...

Kate se detuvo. Retrocediendo sin saber qué iba a salir de su boca.

\- Quizá tú creas que el destino tiene algo que ver con _esto_ , pero para mí _todo esto_ no hace más que acentuar el que va a ser el peor día de mi vida. Así que hazme un favor y a partir de ahora evítame cada vez que me veas, sea dónde sea que casualmente podamos volver a coincidir, por qué toparme contigo no me trae más que problemas.

A diferencia de él, patidifuso en medio de la calle con su mirada fija en la dirección por dónde acababa de alejarse esa chica, a su alrededor el ritmo era el mismo frenético al de una mañana en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Aquella era la situación más embarazosa, incómoda y surrealista que había tenido hasta el momento. No obstante, en breve estaría en el juzgado firmando el divorcio con su mujer, con quien estaba deseando deshacer cualquier vínculo para siempre y eso estaba, sin duda, por encima de cualquier curioso y extraño contratiempo.

...

Katherine afrontó el último tramo hasta el edificio dónde se encontraba la comisaria 12 intentando recomponerse con cada una de sus bocanadas de aire.

Al entrar se dirigió directamente a los ascensores sintiendo como si el corazón le fuese a salir por la boca.

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? ¡Llevo horas intentando localizarte!

Martin, uno de sus compañeros más fieles, la arrastró al interior del ascensor esperando que se cerrasen las puertas para encerrarse dentro.

\- Lo sé. Lo siento. - intentó excusarse.

\- Anda, toma.

De su espalda sacó una bolsa con el uniforme de Kate. Agradecida se lanzó a su cuello al ver que aún existían hombres tan caballerosos como él - lástima que ya estuviera pillado -.

\- Bueno, ya vale... - insistió risueño.

\- Perdona. - sonrió, apartándose algunos mechones de la cara.

\- ¡Date prisa!

Martin se giró dándole intimidad mientras ella se deshacía de su propia ropa – no había tiempo para ponerse pudorosa -.

\- Apuesto por tu careto que te has quedado dormida. Y no te culpo. Yo en tu situación ni me hubiese levantado... - insinuó - Hines lleva preguntando por ti toda la mañana y no parece de muy buen humor.

\- ¡Estoy jodida! - manifestó apoyándose en una de las paredes del ascensor mientras se colocaba los botines.

\- No mucho más que Melanie...

\- ¡Por favor, alégrame el día y dime que la han echado! - le rogó terminando de abrocharse la camisa y colocándola por dentro de los pantalones - Ya puedes girarte.

\- ¡Muy guapa! - acentuó, entregándole la chaqueta – Respecto a Mel, sí, está fuera. Y en cuanto al sargento, no te preocupes, le he dicho que seguramente estarías en el escenario del crimen del que acababan de informarme cuando me lo pidió.

\- ¿!Lo hiciste?!- le miró con expectación.

\- Me debes una. - le sonrió.

\- Más bien dos...

\- ¡Tomo nota! - dijo antes de apretar el botón para que el ascensor volviese a funcionar.

\- ¿Puedes llevar esto a mi taquilla? Será mejor que me presente por voluntad propia antes de que vuelva a preguntar por mí...

\- Y van tres... - dijo risueño, aceptando - Buena suerte.

…

Saber que su superior, Edward Hines, llevaba buscándola toda la mañana podía superarlo a pesar de las repercusiones que aquello suponía. Sin embargo, presentarse en su despacho y escuchar "Por cierto, el comisario quiere verla" después de un amable "Me alegra que haya decidido aparecer al fin Beckett." había sido totalmente inesperado.

Desde la muerte de su madre, la única persona que había estado en ese edificio, recorriendo el camino hasta el que fue el despacho de la Comisaria Johanna Beckett durante varios años, había sido su padre días después del funeral para recoger algunos efectos personales.

Cuánto más cerca estaba más dudas tenía de ser capaz de andar por esos pasillos sin verse obligada a salir corriendo. Beckett respiró profundamente antes de enfrentarse a los recuerdos que le transmitía aquel sitio.

\- Hola, Aby. - saludó a quien conocía de hacía años, por verla trabajar codo con codo al lado de su madre.

\- ¡Kate! - exclamó alegre - Sé que no va con los protocolos pero...

La mujer de alrededor de unos treinta salió de detrás de su mesa para rodear sus brazos entorno a Kate con gran entusiasmo.

\- Me alegra un montón verte. ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí, bien... – intento sonar convincente – Me han dicho que quiere verme, ¿no es así?

\- ¡Espera! Le diré que estás aquí.

Katherine adoraba a esa mujer. El día que supo de la marcha de Clark, quien en su día y durante un tiempo ocupó la mesa en la que estaba apoyada, se alegró infinitamente. Nunca le había caído bien. Es más, de pequeña siempre le había comparado con Frollo, el villano de la película el _Jorobado de Notrê Dame._

\- La agente Beckett está aquí, señor – informó.

 _\- ¡Hazla pasar!_

La detective y secretaria del comisario la miró invitándola a entrar. Con un nudo en la garganta, Katherine entró con paso firme.

\- Gracias Aby. - dijo ella, antes de que cerrase la puerta.

Las miradas entre ambos le hicieron darse cuenta que aquello había estado fuera de lugar.

\- Lo siento, señor. Viejas costumbres. - se disculpó cabizbaja.

\- Gracias por venir. ¡Siéntate, por favor! - le ordenó

Beckett se quitó la gorra peinándose el flequillo con los dedos, tomando asiento a su vez en uno de los dos sillones clásicos de piel color marrón claro, situados delante de la mesa - del mismo estilo clásico - que presidia aquel despacho.

\- ¿Tiene idea de por qué la he citado?

\- Por el accidente ocurrido anoche, señor. - aceptó a su pesar.

\- Así es...

Las siguientes palabras que salieron por parte del comisario no tardaron en ser mero murmullo para sus oídos; a veces preguntas que respondía de forma mecánica. Su concentración se había visto enfocada en otra dirección.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al darse cuenta que seguía siendo capaz de recordar con todo detalle dónde y cómo estaban colocados los diplomas, condecoraciones, figuras decorativas, marcos de fotografías, medallas, etc. que su madre tenía en la estantería del fondo del mismo modo que ahora lo tenía su sucesor.

\- Tres meses... - repitió intuitivamente.

\- Por un momento pensé que no me estaba escuchando. Me alegra saber que estaba equivocado.

\- En realidad... - comenzó a hablar cabizbaja juntando sus manos alrededor de la gorra - le pido disculpas por...

Katherine dejó de hablar en el instante que notó la mano del director en su hombro.

\- ¿Un café?

\- No, gracias... - dijo aturdida.

\- Realmente aprecio que hayas venido a verme. - dijo usando un trato más cercano, alejándose hacia la cafetera que había al otro extremo de su despacho. - Sé que no debe resultar fácil estar aquí ahora mismo.

El comisario respetó el silencio que se había creado entre ambos.

\- ¿Crees que ella lo aprobaría? - volvió a intervenir intentando crear un ambiente en el que pudiese relajarse.

\- Ella siempre decía que en éste despacho no había tiempo ni para tomarse un descanso, ni para asuntos personales. - recordó.

\- Excepciones a parte. - comentó dando un breve sorbo de su taza de camino a su asiento.

\- Lo siento, creo que no... - intentó argumentar totalmente desorientada.

\- Johanna amaba su trabajo. Al igual que la mayoría de esta sociedad, trabajaba para vivir aunque en según qué circunstancias pareciese justo lo contrario. No obstante, en el momento de su nombramiento como Comisaria supo cómo iba a cambiar su vida y cómo podía afectar a su familia. De ahí que te estuviese escondiendo en la sala de conferencias los días que no tenías extra escolares. - hizo una breve pausa y prosiguió - Sé que la odiaste por tenerte encerrada aquí en vez de dejarte vía libre. Pero todos tenemos miedos, y tu madre no era una excepción a pesar de su apariencia. La idea de perderse tu adolescencia, no estar a tu lado para tus dudas, miedos y decisiones importantes la perseguía constantemente. Amaba su trabajo, pero por encima de todo era madre.

\- Tiene razón. La odié – aceptó recordándolo – Y todo ese odio ahora es agradecimiento. Lo que empezó siendo una obligación, acabo en una rutina y una necesidad. Después de varias semanas ya no fui capaz de concentrarme si no estaba rodeada por éstas paredes y el ambiente frenético, que a veces se vivía, de fondo... - sonrió melancólica.

\- Katherine, soy consciente que quizá no me pertenecía a mí darte ésta charla, en ningún momento he querido ocupar un lugar que no me pertenece. Sin embargo, son muchos años trabajando con tu madre, no sólo desde las altas esferas. A todo esto... - se irguió, retomando su compostura - Dime. ¿Crees apropiada tu suspensión?

\- En primer lugar, le agradezco sus palabras sobre mi madre. Meses atrás probablemente no lo hubiera permitido, pero ahora agradezco escuchar la opinión que tenían los demás de ella, incluso las malas. Ella le tenía mucha estima y sé que le admiraba como persona, de lo contrario no habría dejado por escrito su voto hacía usted en cuanto a su sucesor. Y en segundo lugar, y respecto a mi suspensión... - Kate se tomo unos minutos apoyándose al respaldo del sillón buscando la respuesta a su pregunta - Anoche al acostarme no podía dejar de pensar en qué sería de mi si lo ocurrido suponía entregar mi placa... - dijo con la voz rota.

El Comisario se levantó, abandonando su puesto, para sentarse en la butaca vacía que había junto a ella.

\- Debo admitir que al principio me pareció excesivo. Todos cometemos errores. Todos – remarcó -. Pero después de hablarlo con el jefe de departamento y demás, decidí que tres meses era lo correcto. - confesó – Esto no es un castigo, Kate. Consideralo una excedencia, una oportunidad para pensar en tu carrera y disfrutar de tiempo libre. Te lo debes.

\- Mi madre no habría sido tan amable...

\- Estoy seguro que esté dónde esté compartirá mi decisión. Y lo más importante: estará muy orgullosa de ti. Recuerda que todos cometemos errores. Todos. – volvió a remarcar.

Beckett asintió.

\- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, señor?

\- ¿Sobre el alcalde? - ella asintió - Se recuperará. Es un pez gordo. - bromeó.

Lo había intentado desde que había entrado en ese despacho, cuando se reconoció junto a sus padres, el jefe de departamento y Abigail en la fotografía enmarcada – colocada verticalmente debajo de otra en blanco y negro – situada en la pared de su izquierda; era del día de su graduación. Aquello hizo remover recuerdos que creía sellados.

\- Le están esperando en sala de conferencias, señor.

El comisario asintió con una rápida mirada hacia Abigail.

\- Tómate tu tiempo. - dijo a Beckett, rozando su antebrazo - Cualquier cosa ya sabes a quien llamar.

Katherine se levantó para despedirse con el saludo reglamentario.

\- Gracias, Señor. - pronunció con dificultad.

La seguridad de saber y ver que estaba sola le permitió relajarse y derramar las lágrimas que no se había atrevido a llorar delante de su superior, a pesar de no ser un desconocido.

Sintiéndose más firme consigo misma, se levantó paseando lentamente como si estuviera reconociendo la escena de un crimen – algún día lo haría -, recordando los buenos momentos, hasta situarse a un lado de la silla dónde recordaba a su madre haber pasado largas horas trabajando. Por un instante tuvo el deseo de sentarse en ella, pero las voces en la sala contigua la hicieron desistir.

Con un hormigueo en el estómago a sabiendas de estar – probablemente - a punto de cometer una ilegalidad, Beckett se sentó en ella con cautela. Acomodada, desenfundó el arma de su funda dejándola encima de la mesa y cerró los ojos, abriéndolos en cuanto se sintió preparada para dar el siguiente paso. Con la placa entre sus manos y sin apartar la vista de ella, con la garantía de que muy pronto volvería a colgar de su cinturón, Kate alargó la mano para dejarla al lado de su pistola.

"Noventa y tres días". - pensó - "Sólo noventa y tres."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHP II**

En el momento que solicitó el ingreso en la academia sabía a qué mundo se exponía. Con qué situaciones iba a tener que lidiar y la variedad de turnos con los que tendría que acostumbrar su cansancio.

Ahora todo iba a ser distinto; ya lo era. Acababan de darle las veinticuatro horas del día enteras para ella, sin horarios que seguir, sin malos a los que detener, delincuentes con los que pelearse, ni motivos por los que empuñar su arma o situaciones por las que perder el sueño. Pensar en ello le hacía sentir náuseas.

Beckett empujó la puerta hacia fuera sintiendo como el aire de invierno le golpeaba en la cara; aquello la hizo sentir mucho mejor. Por unos segundos permaneció de pie delante la entrada de la sede del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York con los ojos cerrados e inspirando hondo.

\- Antes de salir de casa esta mañana tuve el presentimiento que algo iba a ocurrir y pensé "¡Qué demonios! Podré con ello." Estaba equivocado.

Katherine abrió los ojos, mirando al frente dónde se encontraba su – ya – e _x_ compañero de patrulla apoyado en una de las columnas que sostenían el edificio.

\- No deberías estar aquí. - sonrió.

\- Pensé que necesitarías a alguien con quien desahogarte.

La sonrisa de Beckett se ensanchó mientras se acercaba a él. Martin pasó los brazos alrededor de su cintura después de que ella se dejase caer contra él, colocando los suyos alrededor de su cuello.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? - preguntó sin separarse.

\- Ha habido cambios en los turnos. Luego el sargento me llamó para decirme que mañana tendría un nuevo _partner_ y que me cogiese el día libre. Algo insólito viniendo de él.

\- ¡Vámonos de aquí!

Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras se alejaban de la sede.

Al llegar al lado del flamante y nuevo Honda Civic de Martin, éste se apoyo en él rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

\- Tres meses. - dijo situándose a su izquierda.

\- ¡Guau! Incluso para mí que siempre encuentro cosas por hacer es mucho tiempo.

\- Eso ha sido un golpe bajo... – comentó empujándole amistosamente.

\- ¡Venga! Sabes que no iba con intención de ofenderte.

Katherine sonrió antes de poder contestar. Ambos adoraban sacarse de quicio mutuamente.

\- Voy a echar mucho de menos estos momentos.

\- ¿Puedes repetirlo? - dijo asombrado.

\- No.

\- Obvio – sonrió – ¡Ni que te fueras para siempre o te mudaras de país! Tengo cómo localizarte y se dónde vives... Además, conociéndote seguro que nos vemos antes de 48 horas desde ahora mismo.

\- Puede... Bonito coche, por cierto. - dijo cambiando radicalmente de tema.

\- MHmm... - sonrió orgulloso - Fui a recogerlo ayer por la tarde. Creía habértelo dicho.

\- Me gusta. ¿Puedo? - dijo señalando el lado del conductor.

Martin asintió y ambos se refugiaron del frío de finales de Noviembre de aquel 2003 dentro del coche.

\- ¿He dicho que me gustaba? ¡Por qué me encanta! - manifestó observando detenidamente el cuadro de instrumentos y la pantalla situada en el salpicadero.

\- ¿Quieres conducirlo?

\- ¿Qué? - se limitó a decir intentando asimilar esa pregunta. - ¿Te importa repetirlo?

El chico se echó a reír.

\- Dije: ¿Quieres conducirlo?

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - dijo uniéndose a la risa de su compañero.

\- Eso mismo pensé yo de ti cuando dijiste _"Voy a echar mucho de menos estos momentos."_

\- No es lo mismo. - añadió a su defensa - Nunca me dejas conducir cuando estamos de servicio porque dices que soy una loca al volante y ahora...

\- ¿Quieres o no? - insistió interrumpiéndola.

\- ¿Sin arrepentimientos?

Keller le mostró las llaves y ella las aceptó antes de que pudiese cambiar de opinión.

A pesar de sus diferencias durante las primeras semanas, al poco tiempo se vio inmersa en una rutina y una compenetración en el trabajo en equipo que por aquel entonces aún no había experimentado. Aquel agente de cuarto año, era la única persona que le había hecho sentir que había alguien a su lado, alguien en quien confiar y que confiaba en su talento dejando a un lado todas las habladurías que comportaba llevar su apellido.

Con el tiempo Martin había dejado de ser un simple compañero de trabajo. Le había demostrado que por ella sería capaz de poner la mano en el fuego; y ese sentimiento era mutuo.

…

…

 _Tres Años & Cuatro Meses más tarde. _

Marzo, 2007.

Como cada jueves a las once de la mañana desde hacía un año, Richard iba a las oficinas del periódico _The Independents_ para hablar sobre el escrito de su columna de opinión semanal y tratar posibles temas para el número de la siguiente semana con su compañera y editora Julia Shumway.

\- Ricky, ¿me estás escuchando?

\- Por supuesto. Dime que tengo que cambiar y lo haré. - respondió distraído.

\- Definitivamente no me estabas escuchando. - dijo, cerrando varios archivos del escritorio de su ordenador portátil - ¿Va todo bien?

\- Como siempre... - respondió desmoralizado.

\- ¿Te apetece venir a cenar con Dale y conmigo? Seguramente también se animen unas amigas. ¿Qué me dices?

\- Otro día. Hoy no sería una gran compañía.

\- Richard Edgar Alexander Castle, tienes que empezar a pasar página. No puedes estar así toda la vida porque una editorial incompetente ha rechazado publicar tu nueva historia.

\- No soporto que me mientan. Esto es lo que me cabrea, no el hecho de rechazarla.

\- ¿Debo recordarte que no es el primer libro que publicas? ¡Vamos, Rick! No te pido que actúes como si no pasara nada, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no quiero que tires la toalla.

\- Creía que después de un año y medio en la sombra no sería difícil encontrar a quien le interesase.

\- Para serte sincera yo tampoco entiendo como esa editorial se hizo atrás en el último momento. Puede que no sea como tu otra saga, pero sigo viendo la misma esencia de Richard Castle que vi en los demás libros. Incluso algo distinto. Algo...

Los ojos de Richard se abrieron como platos al escuchar sus palabras. Llevaba semanas esperando este momento.

\- ¡La terminaste!

\- La termine hace tres semanas. Dejé pasar dos días y volví a cogerla, esta vez tomándome la libertad de ir haciendo pequeñas anotaciones de estilo y ortografía en un documento aparte. No quería decirte nada hasta haberlo terminado, me quedan cien páginas, pero debido a las circunstancias...

\- ¿Tan mala te ha parecido?

\- Definitivamente, eres idiota.

\- Te agradezco el piropo.

\- Vamos a ver... - dijo desesperada, separándose de la mesa – Dije que era distinta, no que fuese mala. Y no lo es. Desde mi punto de vista es todo lo contrario. Te juro que si no fuese porque sé que tu capacidad imaginativa es enorme, diría que está basada en una experiencia personal.

Richard trató de disimular la sonrisa que le produjo aquel comentario.

\- Estás sonriendo... ¡¿Es real?! - gritó, conteniéndose, emocionada. - ¡¿Richard Castle que es lo que no me estás contando...?!

Una llamada entrante en su teléfono fue el motivo perfecto para evitar tal conversación y retomar la referente a los planes para la noche.

\- ¿A qué hora has dicho que es la cena?

\- ¿Vienes?

\- Me pasaras a recoger aunque diga que no – respondió.

\- ¡Me vas conociendo...! - afirmó ella sonriente - ¿Sobre las nueve? - el aceptó, volviendo a rechazar la misma llamada - Si fuese antes te llamo. Estoy a la espera de la llamada de una de mis amigas, la forense de la que te he hablado alguna vez, a ver si ha podido convencer a una amiga suya.

\- ¿Debería estar deseando que me saliese un contratiempo...?

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! - exclamó, tirándole el bolígrafo que tenía a mano - No es ninguna cita a ciegas, te lo prometo. - le aseguró mostrándole el dedo meñique.

Rick se la quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido antes de dejar entrever una sonrisa.

\- Nos vemos después, entonces.

\- ¿Desde cuándo no confías en mí?

\- Fin de la reunión – dijo volviendo a escuchar el mismo tono de llamada por cuarta vez consecutiva. - Te pasaré el artículo corregido esta noche. - dijo extrayendo su memoria usb del _MacBook Pro_ de su editora. _-_ Cuando me ponga con ello después de la cena, por supuesto. - concluyó antes de salir por la puerta. Dejando así una sonrisa satisfactoria en Julia, quien no tardó en marcar el número de su chico desde el teléfono de su despacho.

…

Con el auricular del teléfono inalámbrico pegado en la oreja, cambiándolo de izquierda a derecha y/o sujetándolo con el hombro, Kate llevaba desde las tres de la tarde escuchando a Lanie en su intento de convencerla para salir a cenar con unos amigos aquella misma noche.

\- ¿Sigues ahí?

\- ¿Dónde voy a estar si no?

\- Como no dices nada...

\- Ya te dije que no estaba segura - contestó distraída observando la hora que marcaba el reloj digital en la mesita de noche; _15:52h_.

\- No voy hacerte cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?

\- Lanie... - suspiró, sentándose a los pies de la cama para calzarse las zapatillas deportivas con las que su perro disfrutaba jugando con los cordones. - Ya sabes que no soy de salir entre semana...

\- Oye no eres la única a quien le suena el despertador a las siete. O antes... Y digo yo que vas a tener que cenar... - contraatacó.

El perro se levantó del suelo al ver que ella iba en busca de la correa.

\- Oye, hablamos luego. Tengo que sacar a Royal.

\- ¿Y no puedes seguir hablando conmigo mientras das un paseo?

\- Necesito pensar en ello. Te llamo luego, lo prometo.

\- Sólo tienes que decirme que sí. - insistió.

\- ¡Adiós Lanie!

\- Está bien... - aceptó a regañadientes – No pienses mucho.

\- Vale... - sonrió - Hasta luego.

Inmediatamente después de colgar lo tiro encima de la cama y cogió su móvil guardándolo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta deportiva después de atar la correa al collar de Royal. Cogió su pequeña mochila comprobando que llevaba lo esencial y salió de su apartamento haciendo una primera parada en el parque de enfrente, el _Gramercy Park_.

Kate estaba enamorada de su Golden Retriever. Tenía meses cuando decidió adoptarlo – un mes después de su suspensión/excedencia – y ahora que ya llevaban alrededor de cuatro años juntos, no podía estar más orgullosa de su decisión.

\- ¡Royal! - le llamó, poco después de haberle soltado para que hiciese sus necesidades – ¡Vamos! Sabes que no me gusta, pero tengo que atarte.

Dispuesta hacer un poco de ejercicio, se colocó los auriculares seleccionado una lista de reproducción en su _ipod_ , pasó el otro extremo de la correa alrededor de su muñeca y ambos empezaron a caminar girando a su izquierda en la esquina de esa misma calle, E 21st, hacia _Park Ave S._

A pesar de las bajas temperaturas a primera hora de la mañana, el sol de primavera hacia que el ambiente fuese realmente agradable. En la esquina de la calle 14, al este, Katherine volvió a girar a su izquierda cogiendo la _University Pl_ hasta llegar a _Washington Square Park_.

Ambos recorrieron el parque jugando; ella le tiraba un palo de madera y él se lo devolvía. Diez minutos después, Kate centró su mirada en uno de los bancos vacíos, situados alrededor de la plaza, dónde decidió sentarse para descansar antes de volver a casa; él hizo lo mismo tumbándose a sus pies.

\- ¡Hola perrito!

\- Cariño ¿qué te digo siempre sobre tocar animales mientras estás comiendo? Vamos, ven aquí.

Kate se apartó las gafas de sol momentáneamente para observar mejor a esa mujer, sentada en el banco de enfrente, y a la pequeña, que seguía acariciando a Royal; a quien parecía gustarle.

\- ¡Kyra! ¿Qué acabo de decirte? - insistió la madre molesta acercándose a por ella y llevándosela en brazos.

El labrador se incorporó observándola atentamente sin moverse del lado de su dueña mientras madre e hija se sentaban dos bancos a la derecha de donde estaban.

\- Relájate... – le ordenó Kate acariciándolo.

Sin dejar de prestar atención a la pequeña y a su alrededor obedeció y volvió a tumbarse.

Aprovechando los últimos minutos antes de volver a su apartamento Kate consultó su _Blackberry_.

A pesar de su concentración, los gruñidos de Royal le hicieron apartar la vista de la pantalla; sabía que ese comportamiento no era en vano. Al instante se escuchó los gritos de una mujer forcejeando con quien salía corriendo con su bolso debajo del brazo.

\- ¡Hey! - gritó Kate quién acababa de presenciarlo.

Su reacción provocó que Royal saliese tras él dejándola confundida. Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo pequeño de la mochila y se acercó a la victima.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Mi hija... - respondió sobresaltada.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó mirándola. La pequeña asintió asustada. - Quédate aquí con mamá, enseguida vuelvo. - le anuncio sonriente.

Katherine se dirigió de nuevo a la madre de la pequeña para ayudarla a levantarse, con la ayuda de un hombre que se ofreció amablemente, antes de salir corriendo en dirección Este por dónde había visto alejarse a su perro.

Los minutos que le llevó voltear la fuente y adentrarse en el parque ya estaba hablando con la central informando del asalto. Beckett se plantó en el centro de uno de los caminos girando sobre sí misma, mirando hacia izquierda y derecha en busca de su labrador o el asaltante cuando reconoció los ladridos.

\- ¿!Royal?! - le llamó recibiendo respuesta.

Con los años había aprendido que siempre era bueno llevar el armar encima. Se agachó para hacerse con el arma que guardaba en su pernera y avanzó hacia el norte. Al llegar al punto dónde se encontraban lo que presenciaron sus ojos fue totalmente inesperado.

\- ¡Guau! - exclamó sonriente acercándose a ellos – ¿Parece que te ha salido mal la jugada, huh?! ¡Buen trabajo Royal!

El perro respondió a su presencia. Beckett se agachó halagando y obsequiándole por aquello.

\- ¿Es que no va a decirle que se levante? ¡Me está aplastando!

Ella se lo quedó mirando por unos segundos encogiéndose de hombros. Aquella situación le estaba divirtiendo.

\- ¿No te importa que me lo llevé, verdad? - dijo recogiendo el Armani Jeans de charol del suelo – Más te vale que esté todo...

\- ¡Beckett!

De entre los arbustos una pareja de agentes se acercó corriendo hacia su encuentro.

\- ¡Aquí! - gritó ella, enfundando de nuevo el arma.

Royal se apartó situándose al lado de su dueña observando cómo ambos agentes ayudaban a aquel chico a levantarse para llevárselo.

\- ¡Haz los honores! - le ofreció la agente Frizz.

\- ¡Será un placer! - dijo ella aceptando las esposas que le proporcionó su compañera.

\- ¡Deberían demandar a ese puto chucho por lo que me ha hecho! - exclamó el detenido cabreado.

\- ¡Da gracias que no te estés desangrando! - respondió el agente Philips sujetándole con fuerza por el brazo.

\- ¿!Ves?! Parece que al final vas a tener que agradecérselo...

…

Después del aviso a la central, todo lo ocurrido a continuación en la plaza se había convertido en una atracción para la pequeña y un gran foco de atención para los presentes; dos unidades patrulla, una ambulancia...

Madre e hija habían recibido atención médica de inmediato. Por suerte todo había quedado en un simple incidente.

\- ¡Mami, mami, mira!

Todos los presentes miraron en dirección dónde la niña estaba señalando con su dedo índice. La presencia de ambos agentes custodiando al detenido con Katherine y Royal siguiéndoles de cerca animó los aplausos de algunas personas.

\- Detective Beckett.

\- Sargento Keller.

No cabía ninguna posibilidad que pudiese estar allí sabiendo cómo había cambiado su vida desde hacia un año. Sin embargo, se alegraba de tenerle ahí. Fuese un buen o mal momento, su presencia siempre le reconfortaba.

\- Esperad un momento.

Katherine se acercó a la victima para devolverle su costoso y a la vez deseado bolso para algunas. Aunque no fuese su estilo le venía en mente a dos personas quienes probablemente matarían por tener uno en sus manos, incluso una en concreto quien no le importaría estar en su lugar en este momento; aunque sólo fuese para sostenerlo un par de minutos.

\- No se puede imaginar lo que significa que lo haya recuperado. No hace ni 48h que lo compré... – confesó aliviada.

\- Compruebe que no le falte nada - pidió entregándoselo.

Aparentemente, después de una rápida comprobación por los distintos bolsillos, no le pareció que faltase nada. No obstante, al mirar en el monedero revisó repetidas veces el billetero y el tarjetero.

\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó Beckett al ver su comportamiento.

\- Llevaba ciento noventa dólares y ahora no están. También me falta una tarjeta de crédito.

\- ¿Está segura?

\- Completamente. - confirmó mostrándole el hueco dónde debería estar.

Beckett miró hacia el banco dónde retenían al chico con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¡Ahora mismo vuelvo!

\- ¡Beckett espera! - la retuvo Keller – No te pases...

\- ¿Has olvidado con quien estás hablando?

\- No. Por eso te lo recuerdo. - admitió sonriendo.

\- Entonces no me ofendas...

Decidida a resolver aquello de la forma más civilizada posible, se dirigió con paso ligero hacia él cambiando su semblante divertido por la conversación _express_ con Keller a una expresión totalmente seria.

\- Seré breve. Así que espero que no me hagas perder el tiempo. - dijo como previa introducción deteniéndose delante de él - ¿Dónde está el dinero y la tarjeta que faltan en el monedero que estaba dentro del bolso que has robado? - dijo señalando a la víctima.

\- ¿Qué? No sé de qué estás hablando. - respondió con actitud despreocupada.

\- ¿Dónde están los ciento noventa dólares y la tarjeta de crédito que has robado? - repitió acortado la pregunta.

\- ¡Acabo de decírtelo! No sé de qué coño me hablas. - continuó negando.

Kate se movió nerviosa.

\- Tercera oportunidad y más te vale que me digas la verdad. ¿Qué ha pasado con el dinero y la tarjeta que faltan en su monedero?

\- ¡Que te jodan! - chilló el chico escupiendo en el suelo.

Sin delatar el nervio que le corría por las venas, le dio la espalda por unos segundos – antes de cometer alguna estupidez - calmando a Royal quien había empezado a gruñir y obligándole a ir con Keller.

\- Zorra... - añadió el chaval murmurando.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Cuidado con este vocabulario! - le advirtió el agente Philips.

La distancia que había entre la víctima y su asaltante no fue suficiente para pasar desapercibido aquel comentario hacía un miembro de la autoridad. Keller interpretó de inmediato la expresión que vio en el rostro de su amiga una vez escuchado el insulto.

Beckett, olvidando algunos conceptos aprendidos en la academia, se acercó sujetándole bruscamente por la camiseta y obligándole a ponerse en pie.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - se quejó él.

Con el pulgar y el dedo corazón de la mano derecha presionándole su cuello lo suficiente para dominarle, se lo llevo prácticamente a rastras hasta el centro de la fuente, alejando así, a todos quienes permanecían cerca.

\- ¡Y ahora escúchame bien! - soltó cabreada dejándole al suelo de la misma - Vas a decirme dónde está el jodido dinero o te juro que me voy asegurar de que se te pasen las ganas de seguir robando en todo lo que te queda de vida.

Viendo que no tenía ninguna intención de hablar, le ayudó a levantarse para arrastrarlo hasta el surtidor principal.

\- ¡Vamos a ver si con un baño se te aclaran las ideas!

\- ¡Sacadme de aquí! – gritó. - ¡Está tía está loca! – continuó mientras luchaba para salir de allí.

\- ¿Dónde está el dinero? - insistió ella.

\- ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Te lo diré! ¡Lo juro! Pero sácame de aquí.

Silenciosamente acababa de agradecerle que se decidiese a hablar. Empezaba a sufrir por su propia salud; el agua estaba demasiado fría para su gusto.

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó sentándolo en los escalones que había por el interior de la fuente.

\- En mi cartera - dijo tiritando de frío.

Martin se dirigió a sus hombres al interpretar la mirada y las señas de Beckett, y los tres fueron a su encuentro.

Con el dinero y la _American Express mas Gold_ en manos del sargento, los cinco salieron de la fuente: tres de ellos en dirección al coche patrulla y los otros dos dónde se encontraban la madre y la hija.

Uno de los paramédicos salió de la ambulancia con dos mantas, una para el detenido y otra para Kate.

\- No sé como agradecérselo.

La mujer se hizo a un lado para que pudiera sentarse en la ambulancia.

\- Sólo hice mi trabajo - contestó aceptando otra manta por parte de Keller – Aunque esta vez me va a costar un resfriado... - bromeó.

\- ¡Detective Beckett! - se acercó un agente – Necesitaría el informe del accidente, si no le importa...

\- Claro. Más tarde me paso por comisaria y relleno los papeles. - dijo volviendo la mirada a Keller y éste a su agente. - Ahora si me disculpáis, no hay nada que desee más que ir a casa y cambiarme.

\- ¡Te acompaño! Dejé tus cosas en mi coche.

\- Te lo habría pedido de todas formas – confesó ella risueña.

\- Kyra, levántate del suelo. No te lo voy a repetir... - la regañó la madre viéndola sentada al lado del perro.

\- ¿Necesita que la acerquemos alguna parte? - se ofreció Martin.

\- No será necesario. Gracias de todos modos. Y... - continuó dirigiéndose a Kate - Muchas gracias de nuevo, detective. - le agradeció no muy segura de cómo dirigirse a ella.

\- Puedes llamarme Kate.

\- Sonia Willgsburg. - se presentó – Ella es Kyra. - añadió mirando a su hija, aún sin intención de levantarse.

Beckett sonrió al ver la situación.

\- Royal, vas a tener que ir despidiéndote de tu nueva amiga - comentó – Tiene que irse, y tu también.

El labrador la miró y volvió a descansar su cabeza en el pavimento.

\- Está bien. Como tú quieras. - se encogió de hombros. - Si prefieres quedarte...

Katherine giró sobre sus talones y se puso a andar en dirección al arco de triunfo dedicado a George Washington. Antes de que pudiera llegar, el perro se puso en pie yendo detrás de ella soltado algún que otro ladrido.

\- ¡Buen chico! - le acarició. - Ven, vamos a despedirnos.

Muy a regañadientes y con la ayuda de todos Kyra acabó aceptando que era hora de irse. No obstante, en cuanto Martin y Beckett empezaron alejarse, la pequeña no puedo evitar mirar hacia atrás - viendo como cada vez estaban más lejos - mientras caminaba de la mano de su madre hacia otra dirección.

…

Odiaba dejar trabajo acumulado para el último momento y probablemente por ello no se había movido de la habitación del hotel desde el mediodía.

Incluso antes de lo previsto acababa de mandar por correo el repaso del escrito de su columna y algunas ideas para el próximo número de la semana entrante. Con esto fuera de su agenda, había llegado el momento de apagar el portátil y dirigirse a la ducha antes de llegar tarde a una cena que a él le olía a cita.

Antes de la hora acordada – un hecho muy propio de Julia - alguien llamó a la puerta cogiéndole delante del espejo abrochándose los botones de la camisa blanca. El tiempo de llegar hasta la puerta se colocó la camisa por dentro los pantalones para estar más presentable.

\- Sabía que vendrías ant...

\- Hola Richard.

Su inesperada presencia y escuchar su nombre pronunciado nuevamente por aquella voz le habían dejado en shock. En ese momento no era consciente de estar respirando o incluso seguir pestañeando.

\- ¡¿Sonia?!

No sabía cómo reaccionar. La aparición de su ex no entraba en sus planes para esa noche. Para ser más exacto, ni para esa noche ni en el resto de su vida. Por algún motivo había firmado los papeles del divorcio. Sin embargo, ahí estaba.

\- Siento presentarme sin avisar, pero de haberlo hecho te habrías negado a verme. Seguro que ni siquiera me hubieses cogido el teléfono.

\- Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero tienes razón. - objetó.

\- No estaría aquí si no fuese por ella, créeme. Le prometí que la llevaría a Nueva York para conocer a su padre y quería hablar...

\- Puedes... - la interrumpió inconsciente de lo que acababa de escuchar - Lo siento... creo que no he... ¿Has dicho _padre_?

Sonia invitó a la pequeña a salir de detrás de sus piernas donde se había escondido. Tímidamente fue dejándose ver permaneciendo aferrada a la ropa de su madre.

\- ¡Hola papi!

En aquel momento hubo un par de cosas que pasaron por la mente de Rick. La primera, cerrar la puerta y volver abrirla deseando que esa niña y su ex mujer no estuvieran, y la segunda, salir corriendo en caso contrario.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHP III**

Nada de lo que había pasado por su mente había sido posible.

Richard se había preocupado de dejar a la pequeña entretenida mirando los dibujos del Disney Channel, prestándole unos cascos para que solo ella pudiese oír la televisión y así evitar que les escuchase mientras él y su madre charlaban en el cuarto de baño, la única zona de aquella habitación que estaba fuera de su alcance.

\- Había olvidado la facilidad que tienes en complicarme la vida.

\- ¿Crees que estoy aquí para arruinarte tu recién y gloriosa vida de escritor? - Ironizó.

\- Te presentas aquí sin avisar después de tres años y con una niña de... ¿2 años? diciendo que es mi hija. ¡Lo siento, pero no me digas que esto lo ves normal! - dijo alterado, procurando no alzar la voz.

\- Rick... - le llamó como solía hacerlo años atrás, cuando su relación aún tenía sentido - Me enteré de que estaba embarazada a las dos semanas de haber firmado el divorcio. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciese? Llamarte y decir "Hey Rick, siento molestarte sé que seguramente estarás disfrutando de tu vida de divorciado, pero quería que supieses que acabo de saber que estoy en estado. Y si, el hijo es tuyo." - hizo una pausa – Te conozco Richard y te habrías negado a la paternidad. Deseabas tanto como yo deshacer este matrimonio. No me hagas creer ahora que hubieses preferido saberlo en su momento.

\- Quizás...

\- ¡Por favor! - exclamó irónica - Se racional, ¿quieres?

\- Bueno, vale, probablemente tienes razón. Otra vez. Aún así... - se pasó la mano por el pelo ganando unos segundos para pensar en lo siguiente que iba a decir - ¿Que te hace pensar que ahora va a ser distinto?

\- Porque no tienes elección. - respondió segura de sí misma.

\- ¿Bromeas?

\- No... - susurró de espaldas a él comprobando si Kyra seguía mirando la televisión. - Se ha quedado dormida – sonrió.

\- Quiera o no, la elección debería ser mía, no tuya. ¿No crees?

\- Me gustaría que tuvieses elección Richard, de verdad. Pero...

Una melodía empezó a sonar desde el interior del bolsillo trasero de él.

\- Lo siento, tengo que contestar. - le indicó, alejándose de la habitación para no despertar a la pequeña.

 _\- Ricky_ \- habló Julia al notar que había descolgado – _Dos minutos y llegamos_.

\- Jules, lo siento, pero habrá que dejarlo para otro día. - respondió sujetando la puerta de la habitación sin cerrarla.

 _\- ¡No! No, no, no. Ni de coña, tú vienes._

\- Oye, de verdad que preferiría ir, pero me ha salido un contratiempo y..

 _\- ¿Qué clase de contratiempo?_

\- Ahora no, ya hablaremos mañana. Dile a Dale que lo siento. Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

 _\- Pero escúchame..._

Antes de que Julia pudiese decir otra palabra la llamada se cortó.

Rick respiro hondo antes de volver a entrar. Al cerrar la puerta escuchó los sollozos de alguien procedente de su habitación. Al girarse y no ver a la niña en la cama, se apresuro al cuarto de baño dónde se la encontró llorando al lado de su madre quien yacía en el suelo inconsciente.

\- ¡Sonia! - gritó alarmado.

Richard sostuvo a su ex mujer en brazos tratando de hacerla reaccionar. Al ver que no respondía y notar su pulso débil la cargó en brazos colocándola encima de la cama. Tratando de no perder el control de la situación, al ver que seguía sin responder a su voz ni a los movimientos, cogió el teléfono de su habitación y llamó a recepción exigiendo una ambulancia lo más rápido posible. Por alguna razón tenía la corazonada que el tiempo jugaba en su contra.

…

Visto lo visto y ante el misterio de la no asistencia de Rick a la cena, Dale había conseguido escaquearse dejando a Julia en la puerta del McDonald's donde Lanie y Kate ya la estaban esperando.

En el interior del local, sentadas en una mesa para cuatro, Lanie decidió romper el silencio que parecía haberse instalado entre ellas desde que habían empezado a devorar sus respectivos McMenú.

\- Odio tener que admitirlo pero me sentía más acompañada hace doce horas por el matrimonio a quien tuve que practicar la autopsia.

Katherine y Julia se miraron entre sí.

\- Tienes razón. - aceptó la periodista dejando su hamburguesa en la bandeja de cartón - Siento si no estoy muy comunicativa, pero lo de mi compañero me ha dejado preocupada. No suele cancelar los planes a última hora.

\- Por eso tu marido no ha venido - afirmó Kate.

\- Sí, aunque no es mi marido. Aún. Quiero decir que no estamos casados.

\- Oh... Creía que me habías dicho que sí – dijo mirando a Lanie.

\- ¿Perdona? En ningún momento te dije que estaban casados. Lo debiste dar por...

\- Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Lo dijiste – dijo convencida comiéndose una patata llena de ketchup.

\- ¡Chicas! Discutir por quien será mi dama de honor en la boda, lo entiendo, pero por esto... – comento sonriente.

\- Lo seria yo, sin lugar a duda – respondió Lanie sin pensarlo.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo – afirmó Katherine, dando un sorbo a su bebida.

\- Increíble... - admitió Julia echándose a reír.

Lanie y Kate se unieron al darse cuenta de lo absurda que resultaba esa situación.

\- Ahora que ya conocéis mi motivo, ¿cuál es el tuyo? - dijo Julia, dirigiéndose a quien se sentaba a su izquierda.

\- Es una tontería comparado con lo tuyo – admitió.

\- Eso ya lo decidiremos nosotras... - dijo Lanie limpiándose con la servilleta.

\- Prefiero no hablar de ello.

\- ¿Éstas segura?

\- La conozco, cuando dice que no...

\- ¿No sabes que a veces es más fácil hablarle a un desconocido que a un conocido de según qué temas? - contraatacó la periodista.

\- Ni se te ocurra – dijo mirando a Kate fijamente mientras la apuntaba con la paja de la bebida.

\- Alguien se pone celosa... - tanteó Julia, compartiendo una mirada cómplice con Kate.

\- ¡Cállate! - reaccionó Lanie.

\- Terriblemente celosa - intervino la detective.

\- ¡Os odio! - dijo incapaz de mantenerse seria.

Hora y media más tarde, seguían sentadas pero esta vez en un pub repleto de solteros, la mayoría, dispuestos a encontrar a alguien con quien pasar la noche, y grupos de amig s cuya finalidad era pasar una divertida y loca noche de la que muchos probablemente a la mañana siguiente apenas se acordarían.

\- Creo que debería ir yéndome.

\- ¡No...! ¿Diez minutos? - propuso Kate.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Eso! Diez minutos y nos vamos. - insistió Lanie levantando su copa.

\- En realidad... Tiene razón.– intervino Kate al instante mostrándole el reloj de la pantalla de su teléfono.

\- ¡Oops! No pensé que sería tan tarde... - admitió Lanie - Que pena, ahora que le había puesto el ojo a uno...

\- Hazle una foto y el próximo día le buscamos. - propuso Julia al levantarse.

\- No es mala idea. - dijo sacando el móvil de su bolso cruzado.

\- ¡Por el amor de dios...! - exclamó Kate entornando los ojos. - Si alguien me pregunta no os conozco.

Faltaban pocos minutos para las dos de la madrugada y a pesar de ser buena hora para empezar la noche, la suya se veía obligada a terminar.

\- Ya estáis buscando otro día en vuestras agendas para repetir esto - comentó la médico forense agarrándose del brazo de ambas.

Al doblar la esquina, a pocos pasos de su coche, Lanie se detuvo en una de las grandes joyerías de la quinta avenida contemplando los distintos escaparates.

\- Maravilloso...

\- Y tremendamente caro.

Julia y Kate se miraron al escucharse decir lo mismo y se echaron a reír llamando la atención de Lanie. Ignorándolas volvió a centrar su atención a un collar de diamantes cuando una sombra negra se movió al otro lado del cristal. La forense dio un respingo hacia atrás asustada.

\- Te dijimos que el precio era de infarto... - dijo Julia acercándose para tirar de ella.

Kate permaneció callada centrando la mirada hacia el escaparate al ver lo mismo que acababa de ver su amiga. En cuestión de segundos ésta las apartó del escaparate, queriendo protegerlas al darse cuenta que alguien las estaba apuntado desde dentro, sin tiempo a decir "al suelo" o algo similar. Varios cristales volaron a su alrededor.

\- ¿Por qué siempre que salgo contigo tengo que acabar metida en un lío policial? - exclamó Lanie, tumbada en el suelo soportando el peso de Julia.

\- ¿¡Que ha sido eso!? - gritó Julia alarmada.

\- ¡SHT! ¡Lanie cógela! – le susurró entregándole una pistola que acababa de sacar del tobillo. - Os servirá para llegar hasta el coche.

\- Creo que estoy sangrando... - dijo Julia al ver un rastro de sangre en su mano.

\- Es mía. Pero estoy bien, no es nada... – admitió la detective restándole importancia, pendiente de la salida de ese hijo de perra.

\- Voy a llamar a una ambulancia...

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! - se giró cabreada. - Estoy bien. Y si quieres ayudar, llama al 911 y a Keller. ¡Préstame tu fular!

\- Oye es nuevo y fue un regalo de...

\- ¿Prefieres que me desangre mientras voy detrás de él?

\- Siempre tan convincente... Además no creo que debas ser tú quien...

\- ¡Gracias! Ahora iros al coche y haced las llamadas – siguió hablando mientras se lo anudaba alrededor del brazo en forma de torniquete.

\- ¡Kate! - la detuvo Lanie al instante que iba a salir – Ten cuidado.

Beckett le guiño el ojo sonriente a pesar del dolor del disparo. Cubriéndolas, esperó a que se alejaran y salió detrás del ladrón por la 46 Este dirección Lexington Avenue.

…

Conduciendo como si le fuese la vida, Lanie se acercaba a la entrada de urgencias del hospital Presbyterian después de una llamada alarmante de Richard a Julia cuatro calles antes de llegar a casa; posteriormente a lo sucedido en la joyería.

\- Fin de trayecto – dijo poniendo los cuatro intermitentes - ¿Éstas bien?

\- Pues no sé qué decirte... - confesó soltando un suspiro.

\- Puedo quedarme si quieres.

\- No te preocupes. Gracias por traerme.

\- Cualquier cosa ya sabes...

Julia se despidió con un breve gesto con la mano al cerrar la puerta del coche, poniendo rumbo al interior del hospital marcando el número de teléfono de su chico.

Antes de que pudiese respirar hondo el nombre de Kate empezó a parpadear en la pantalla de su teléfono.

\- ¡Kate! Gracias a dios, ¿estás bien? - descolgó la forense hablando por el manos libres del coche.

\- ¡Lanie! Soy Martin Keller, hablamos antes por teléfono.

\- Oh... Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Va todo bien?

Un rápido y mal presentimiento cruzó por su mente.

\- No exactamente, por eso te llamo.

La forense soltó un largo y pesado suspiro. Antes de seguir con la conversación se incorporó al carril de la derecha para dar la vuelta a la manzana y volver a recorrer el trayecto hasta el hospital antes de que se lo pidiese.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- No parece grave - anunció ante todo – No dejaba de decir que se encontraba bien hasta que vi como se desplomaba encima del tipo que había esposado.

\- No esperes que le dé las gracias por parar el golpe.

\- No lo hago. Estamos de camino al hospital. El Presbyterian – aclaró - En diez minutos llegamos.

\- Estoy cerca. Nos vemos allí.

Con la misma decisión con la que había reaccionado por la llamada del compañero de Jules, se encaminó hacia el interior del edificio al encuentro de una maquina de café antes de que llegaran; necesitaba una dosis de cafeína para poder aguantar lo que quedaba de noche.

…

La cara de Julia era de desconcierto a medida que Richard iba avanzando con esa inesperada y nueva situación en su vida; ser padre. Su mirada no dejaba de volar del rostro de él al de la pequeña, que dormía apoyada en su regazo, esperando encontrar alguna similitud.

\- A todo esto no recuerdo que me hayas dicho como se llama.

\- Kyra. - dijo esbozando una sonrisa – Kyra Willgsburg..

\- ¿Willgsburg? ¿Y que pasa con 'Castle'?

\- Supongo que al estar separados...

\- Rick, no quiero meterme, pero deberías asegurarte de que es tuya. Y si es así que quede constancia. Una hija no es como un libro...

El sonido de la sirena anunciando la llegada de una ambulancia iba haciéndose cada vez más cercano hasta detenerse en la entrada de urgencias, dónde algunos médicos ya estaban preparados para actuar.

\- ¿¡Lanie!? - se levantó Julia al verla cruzar la sala - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Disculpe, ¿Dra. Parish? - las interrumpió una enfermera.

\- Sí.

\- El Sargento Keller ha preguntado por usted. Acompáñeme.

\- Luego te llamo.

Lanie entregó el vaso de café a su amiga y se alejó siguiendo muy de cerca a esa enfermera.

\- Lanie Parish, imagino – la saludó saltando de la ambulancia. - Martin Keller, encantado.

\- Hubiera preferido que fuese en otra situación, pero lo mismo digo.

Ambos se hicieron a un lado dejando paso a los dos paramédicos con la camilla dónde yacía Kate inconsciente. Uno de ellos empezó a informar de su estado al médico que se acercó preguntando por ella.

\- Siento no poder quedarme, pero tengo que volver a comisaria. - continuo Keller.

\- No te preocupes. Puedo quedarme hasta mañana a las ocho.

\- Gracias. De todos modos, llamame en cuanto sepas algo, sea la hora que sea.

\- Por supuesto.

No muy lejos de la zona de urgencias, el médico que llevaba a la mujer del box en diagonal en el que estaban atendiendo a Kate, salió de detrás las cortinas dispuesto a hablar con sus familiares.

\- ¿!Familiares de Sonia Willgsburg?!

Richard se levantó manteniendo la mirada en el hombre con camisa y corbata debajo de la bata blanca que permanecía delante de él. La niña se enderezó quedándose sentada en la silla con los ojos somnolientos mirándoles a ambos.

\- ¡Por fin! Llevo un buen rato esperando y nadie ha querido decirme nada. ¿Cómo ésta mi... Sonia?

\- Le pido disculpas por la tardanza. Me han llamado enseguida que a ingresado, pero iba de camino a un evento. He venido en cuanto me ha sido posible.

\- ¿Va a decirme que está pasando?

\- ¿Y mami?

El doctor Guzmán mantuvo cara de pócker desviando la mirada hacía la pequeña, sentada mirándoles con atención.

\- Tú debes de ser Kyra, ¿verdad?

La niña asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Me puedo llevar un momento a tu papá?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Julia. Puedes quedarte... - le pidió Rick.

\- Quiero ver a mami.

\- Necesito que te quedes con ella hasta que vuelva y después iremos a ver a mamá. ¿Vale? - intervino Rick por instinto.

\- ¡No! ¡Quiero ir con mamá! - insistió frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Rick, no importa. No me conoce, es normal que quiera a su madre.

\- No hay ningún inconveniente para que esté con su madre. - intervino el médico – Pero tienes que quedarte sentada y no tocar nada, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo mirándola.

\- Siii – aceptó sonriente.

\- Carrie - llamó a una enfermera que estaba en el mostrador actualizando las entradas y salidas de urgencias - ¿Podrías llevar a la niña con su madre, por favor? Es la hija de la Sra. Willgsburg. Box 3.

\- Por supuesto.

La pequeña aceptó la mano que le ofreció la enfermera sin problema.

\- Todo solucionado entonces. Acompáñeme.

Viendo como se cerraban las puertas del ascensor en el que acababan de entrar para dirigirse al despacho del Dr. Guzmán, Julia miro a un lado y a otro preguntándose qué hacer. ¿Se iba mientras mandaba un mensaje rápido a Rick o se quedaba y esperaba a saber qué le había dicho el médico y así también saber noticias de la amiga de su amiga?

Decidida a quedarse, mando un mensaje a Lanie esperando saber noticias de Kate, después de volver a llamar a su chico, avisándole de que la noche iba a ser más larga de lo esperado.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHP IV**

Nueva York empezaba a despertar saludando a los más madrugares con un maravilloso amanecer y por primera vez después de un invierno riguroso, con un ambiente más cálido.

Alrededor de las siete de la mañana – cinco minutos arriba, cinco minutos abajo – un Honda Civic de color blanco estacionó cerca del 43 3rd Street. Martin salió del interior de su coche, lo cerró a través del mando a distancia y se guardó las llaves en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón de chándal oscuro con varias franjas blancas a cada lado del muslo. Al entrar, saludó al portero del edificio dónde vivía Beckett poniéndole al día de la situación; esta vez no estaba ahí de visita.

Al mismo tiempo, al sur de Manhattan, un taxi se detenía delante del 425 de Broomer St. La puerta de detrás del copiloto se abrió poco después de la del conductor, quien se apresuró hacia la parte trasera para quitar el equipaje del maletero.

\- ¿Quiere que le ayude a subirlo, señora? - se ofreció muy amablemente.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Por qué no? Gracias.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron invitándoles a salir.

Con el neceser colgando de su antebrazo como si de un bolso se tratase, salió del ascensor rebuscando las llaves del apartamento en su pequeño bolso cruzado mientras el taxista sacaba el resto del equipaje – un par de maletas de cuatro ruedas de buena marca – antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

\- Creo que con esto será suficiente.

Con las llaves en una mano y el monedero en la otra, se detuvo en la puerta y se giró hacia él entregándole dos billetes de cincuenta y uno de diez dólares.

La expresión de su rostro decía claramente que no se esperaba tal generosidad.

\- ¿Y bien...? - insistió ella.

\- Sí... Sí, sí. Es perfecto. – puntualizó aceptándolo. - Muchas gracias.

\- Bien. Puede dejar el equipaje aquí mismo. Yo misma lo entraré.

\- No me importa...

\- Insisto. - le cortó – Puede irse, gracias.

\- De acuerdo entonces... ¡Que pase un buen día!

Guardó el monedero y jugó con las llaves hasta que aquel cortés (aunque desconocido) taxista entró en el ascensor y éste empezó a descender.

¿Cuántas veces habría abierto esa puerta? Demasiadas para recordar. No obstante, en aquel momento esa simple y rutinaria acción...

El día que decidió irse no pensó en la probabilidad de que algún día volvería a estar delante de esa puerta a un sólo paso de volver abrirla. Mentira. Claro que lo había pensado, el problema estaba en la velocidad con la que habían transcurrido los últimos ocho años. Y estaba claro que no iba a pasarse lo que restaba de día ahí de pie.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura recordando que por algún motivo, de vuelta en el avión, se había imaginado llamando a su cuñado – maldiciéndolo – después de comprobar que la llave no entraba. Eso no sucedió. Dio dos vueltas deteniéndose un segundo antes de girar por tercera vez. No tenía ni idea de lo qué iba encontrarse, ni cómo. Abrió la puerta despacio dándose tiempo para ir reconociendo todo lo que iba quedando en su campo de visión. Con la puerta parcialmente abierta entró desactivando el sistema de seguridad (esto tampoco había cambiado). Con esto resuelto, agarró el asa de ambas maletas, una con cada mano, y entró dejando el equipaje al comienzo de las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones, o eso recordaba.

Parecía como si para el apartamento el tiempo se hubiera detenido después de la muerte de su hermana. La distribución de la planta principal – salón, cocina (concepto abierto), despacho y habitación de matrimonio; incluyendo también los muebles y la decoración, especialmente las cortinas (algo que iba a cambiar muy pronto) – era exactamente la misma de cómo la recordaba. Viendo los _grandes_ cambios, decidió inspeccionar el piso superior. Para su _sorpresa_ , las tres habitaciones (entre ellas la suya) y el cuarto de baño tampoco habían cambiado.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien?

La hermana de Johanna se precipitó bajando las escaleras al oír una voz femenina que le resultaba familiar.

\- ¿Sr. Beckett? ¿Es usted?

\- ¡¿Alicia?! - dijo sorprendida y a la vez entusiasmada con su presencia.

La mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos años, morena, pelo corto y rizado, se quedó pasmada en la entrada observándola de arriba abajo.

\- ¿!Sra Rodgers!? - pronunció desconcertada.

\- ¿Tanto he cambiado?

\- No... Es...

\- Me tomare su reacción como un halago.

Rodgers se acercó para saludarla con un corto abrazo.

\- Sabía que tarde o temprano volvería. - confesó la asistenta.

\- La verdad es que empezaba a echar de menos esta ciudad... - admitió – Y por favor, llámeme Martha. Yo nunca he sido como mi hermana, que en paz descanse.

\- Lo haré. Ahora si me disculpa... Debería empezar con mis tareas. - comentó, quitándose la cazadora y colgándola con una percha en el guardarropas.

\- Por supuesto. - dijo Martha acercándose a su equipaje – Y que sepa que me alegra mucho ver que mi cuñado no la ha dejado sin trabajo, después de todo.

\- Pase unas semanas sin saber qué debia hacer y finalmente, un mes después de entierro, el Sr. Beckett se presentó en casa disculpándose por haber tardado tanto en hacerme saber que quería que continuase siendo su asistenta. Le estoy muy agradecida por ello.

\- Pocas veces apruebo sus decisiones, pero debo reconocer que no esperaba menos. Me alegro mucho, de verdad. De todos modos... - continuó – la admiro Alicia, yo en su lugar me habría echado a correr nada más ver la cantidad de trabajo que había por hacer...

\- ¡Qué me va a contar...! - suspiró con una media sonrisa.

Las dos se rieron con complicidad.

\- ¡No la entregando más...! - exclamó espontanea - No hace falta decirle que cualquier cosa...

\- No se preocupe, está todo bajo control. - sonrió con un trapo en la mano – ¡Sra Martha!

\- ¿Sí?

\- Bienvenida de nuevo.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Alicia antes de darle la espalda y enfrentarse a las tareas que la estaban esperando.

…

Había olvidado las consecuencias que tenía pasar dos noches seguidas en vela. Su cuerpo estaba agotado, pero su cansancio físico no era lo único que empezaba a delatarle.

La charla con el Dr. Guzmán le había alertado de tal manera que no quería perderse ni un solo segundo de Sonia o de su hija, a quien le habían improvisado una cama después de negarse en rotundo a pasar una noche alejada de su madre. Eso era a lo que se había dedicado las últimas 29 horas, a contemplarlas mientras se iba concienciando de que ahora tenía una familia.

\- ¿Otra noche en vela?

La voz de Sonia le desveló de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Hey! - respondió con una sonrisa.

Richard se levantó del sillón acercándose a su cama, procurando no despertar a la niña, la besó en la frente y tomó asiento a su lado.

\- ¿Has descansado? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Estoy bien. - respondió algo adormecida. - ¿Y la niña?

\- Durmiendo – dijo señalando la cama que tenía al lado - Sabías que hace las mismas burbujitas que recuerdo que hacías mientras dormías? Es gracioso. - sonrió.

\- Veo que encontraste el osito Boo. Es incapaz de dormirse sin él. - aclaró pasando por alto su comentario.

\- Si. Estaba en su mochila como me dijiste.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que ella decidió insistir con el tema.

\- Richard.

\- ¿Hmmm...? - pronunció bostezando.

\- ¡Mírate! Como sigas así vas a tener peor aspecto que yo, y ya es decir... - bromeó.

\- Estoy bien – dijo desperezándose – No te preocupes por mí. En cuanto a tener peor aspecto que tu, lo dudo. Siempre has sido la guapa, la inteligente, la intrépida...

\- No sé a qué viene tanto piropo, pero te recuerdo que hace tres años firmamos los papeles del divorcio.

\- Sí. Y once que te conocí. Y ocho que te pedí que casaras conmigo...

\- Fíjate, el cansancio está empezado a hacer efecto. No obstante, no esperaba que siguieses acordándote. Más bien te veía haciéndome vudú o jugando a los dardos con una foto mía en el centro de la diana...

Atraído por la intimidad del momento, la conversación, los sentimientos apagados pero aún existentes hacia ella, la tristeza... Richard acarició una de sus mejillas tímidamente sonrojadas y se acercó a su rostro rozando sus labios.

A diferencia de lo que Richard pudiese creer, ella no había vuelto a estar con ningún otro. Una vez divorciados, su vida se había visto absorbida por la sorpresa del embarazo, el cuidado de su hija, y el trabajo y los múltiples viajes por semana que ello conllevaba antes de saber que su vida se estaba apagando antes de lo que hubiese querido.

El cuerpo de Sonia se estremeció al volver a sentir el contacto de sus labios con los suyos.

\- Rick... No es una buena idea.

La ignoró. No quería hablar. Sólo hacerla sentir especial, viva. Recordar y volver a sentir ese hormigueo cuando la acariciaba mientras sus labios estaban demasiado ocupados en besarse. Y a su vez provocando que aquello fuese reciproco.

A su lado una risa traviesa les obligó a cortar en seco su efusiva muestra de amor.

\- Está despierta – susurró ella recuperando el aliento.

\- Eso parece... - contestó aclarándose la garganta.

Ambos se quedaron con las frentes pegadas, risueños y respirando hondo antes de hacer frente a la situación. Mientras, su hija permanecía en la cama de al lado tumbada boca abajo, mirándoles de reojo y escondiéndose, así repetidas veces.

\- Buenos días, tesoro.

La pequeña sonrió, agarrando la mano de su madre.

\- ¿¡Dónde está mi beso de buenos días?!

Kyra gateo por la cama hasta la de su madre, aferrándose a su cuello y llenándola de besos.

\- ¡Buenos días mami!

\- ¿Y...? Te dejas a alguien...

Sonia señalo a Rick con la mirada.

\- ¿No le dices nada? - insistió.

\- Quizá no sabe quien soy... - intervino él compartiendo una mirada cómplice con su ex mujer.

\- Lo sabe. ¿Verdad que sí?

La niña se escondió debajo el brazo de su madre, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

\- Creo que alguien tiene vergüenza...

\- Kyra, escúchame. ¿Sabes quién es? - su hija asintió.

Apartándose el cabello de la cara de manera cómica, la niña se levantó y se situó entre los dos obligándoles a separarse unos centímetros. Miró a su madre, ésta asintió y la niña se abalanzo sobre él llenando su mejilla de besos.

\- ¡Buenos días papi!

Intuyendo lo extraño que estaba siendo todo aquello para él – demasiados cambios en pocas horas – Sonia colocó su mano derecha en la espalda de su hija acariciándola, aprovechando, a su vez, la ocasión para estrechar la mano de Richard, transmitiéndole de ese modo que lo estaba haciendo bien.

En medio de esa estampa tan familiar, escucharon unos golpes de nudillo en la puerta justo antes de que se abriera.

\- ¡Buenos días! - dijo la enfermera con total vitalidad. - Ya veo que estáis todos despiertos. ¿Habéis dormido bien?

\- Unos más que otros – confesó Sonia mirando a su ex marido.

\- No le haga caso. - añadió él.

\- Ahora si queréis podéis aprovechar para ir a casa y descansar. Vamos a bajarla para hacerle unas pruebas y no volveremos a subirla hasta pasadas las doce.

La niña mantenía una mirada desafiante hacia la enfermera.

\- Mami...

\- No pasa nada, amor. Mamá se va a ir un momento, pero te quedaras con papá hasta la hora de comer, ¿vale? Después comeremos los tres juntos.

\- No - se quejó a punto de llorar. - No quiero.

\- Kyra, ¿recuerdas las veces que mamá se iba a trabajar y te quedabas con Emma? - asintió – Pues hoy vas a pasar la mañana con papá, por qué a mamá tienen que hacerle unas pruebas. Y ahí no pueden entrar los niños.

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- Por qué no es como ir al parque con columpios al que solíamos ir en Chicago. Aquí solo pueden entrar los mayores.

\- ¿Y por qué?

\- Por qué de éste modo... - dijo Richard tirándose a la aventura – todas aquellas cosas a las que mamá te ha dicho que no, papa te dejará...

Sonia clavó la mirada a su ex marido, negando la cabeza, sabiendo las consecuencias que esto comportaría.

\- ¿Me vas a comprar un perrito?

Esa pregunta salió de su boca con una claridad y una velocidad que le dejó pasmado.

\- Papá no va a comprarte ningún perrito, cielo. Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces.

\- Pero papa ha dicho...

\- Papá debería habérselo consultado a mamá antes de decir nada. - se excuso él.

\- ¿Te gustaría ir al Zoo?

\- ¡Sí! Al zoo, al zoo, vamos al zoo, vamos al zoo.

No había duda que su madre acaba de dar en su _talón de Aquiles._

\- Al zoo entonces – confirmó su padre.

\- Kyra, escucha a mamá un momento. - ella atendió dejando de moverse entusiasmada – Antes de ir al Zoo iréis al hotel donde duerme papa para cambiarte de ropa y desayunar. ¿Trato hecho?

\- ¡Vale! - acepto risueña. - ¡Vamos papi!

Richard la cogió en volandas, al colgarse de él sin previo aviso.

\- ¿Iremos también en un bus abierto?

\- Se refiere a los autobúses turísticos. - aclaró su madre.

\- Si, eso, bus abierto. - repitió.

\- Ya veremos, no sé si nos dará tiempo de todo... Va, despídete de mamá.

\- Adiós mami. - le lanzó un beso - ¡Vamos papi!

\- Ya la irás conociendo... - aseguró Sonia.

\- No se te ocurra hacer ninguna locura mientras estamos fuera, ¿me oyes?

\- ¡Pasadlo bien! Y se buena con papá, ¿me oyes Kyra?

Besando primero su frente y después sus labios, Richard se despidió de Sonia quien le susurró un "buena suerte" en el oído antes de separarse. Recogió la mochila de su hija y salió por la puerta con la niña en brazos.

…

Horas más tarde, Martha comenzaba a sentirse de nuevo como en casa. Sus trajes, vestidos, camisas y demás volvían a lucir en el armario, junto a todo su ejército de zapatos y complementos.

De pie delante del armario no dejaba de buscar el que sería el outfit idóneo para salir a comer a su restaurante favorito, decisión que había tomado minutos antes mientras disfrutaba de un largo un baño relajante.

A través del ruido del aspirador, el ring del teléfono de la habitación de al lado al mismo tiempo que el del salón, llamaron su atención. Alicia paró el electrodoméstico y no tardó en llamarla quedándose a mitad de las escaleras.

\- ¿!Sra. Martha?! Está llamando el Sr. Beckett. ¿Quiere que le diga algo?

\- No. Prefiero hacerlo yo. - contestó saliendo de su habitación anudándose la bata - Pero en otro momento...

La asistenta asintió y volvió a bajar.

\- Apartamento de los Beckett, ¿!dígame¡? – respondió al descolgar – (…) Sí, estaba pasando el aspirador por eso tarde en cogerlo. Usted dirá...

Imaginándose la conversación que estaban teniendo por sus respuestas, ella continuó arreglándose yendo de su habitación al cuarto de baño y viceversa.

Le gustaba lo que veía en el espejo ovalado situado en una esquina, al lado del armario. Finalmente, la camisa amarilla y los pantalones estampados, con zapatos negros y uno de sus collares largos con bolas azules, había sido su elección para afrontar ese _nuevo_ día, a pesar del jetlag.

Alicia estaba guardando el aspirador y algunos productos de limpieza cuándo vio bajar por las escaleras a una radiante Martha Rodgers.

\- Esta muy guapa, Martha. ¿Va a salir?

\- Sí, comeré fuera. Así no la molesto.

\- Usted nunca molesta, señora. De todos modos, he terminado por hoy.

\- ¡Oh! Entonces, ¿le apetece acompañarme? Yo invito. Así puedo ponerme al día de mi familia. Estoy segura que sabes muchas más cosas que yo...

\- Le agradezco la invitación, de verdad, pero a las cuatro voy a limpiar al apartamento de la Srta. Kate, y ya que ésta semana mi marido trabaja de noches, hemos decidido salir a comer juntos...

\- ¡Lo entiendo! - gesticuló negando con las manos – Además, no tiene por qué darme explicaciones. No obstante, acaba de decir que tiene que ir a limpiar al apartamento de mi sobrina.

\- Sí señora.

\- ¿Hace mucho de eso?

\- Unos tres años, más o menos.

\- Bueno... Esperaba no tener que compartir hogar con mi cuñado, pero si no queda otra...

\- Por él no tiene que preocuparse. El Sr. Beckett se instaló en la casa de los Hamptons después de la muerte de la señora.

\- Creo que me he perdido.

Alicia cogió aire antes de continuar.

\- Si me permite, y con todos mis respetos... - dijo haciendo otra pausa - Cuando la vi hace unas horas pensé que probablemente había vuelto por lo de la señorita Kate, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que desconoce ciertos detalles los cuales no debería saber por mi...

\- Lo siento Alicia pero no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me está hablando. Sea más directa. ¿Le ha pasado algo a mi sobrina?

Por un momento todas las alarmas de su alrededor saltaron en estado de alerta.

\- Las palabras exactas del Sr. Beckett fueron, " _estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado"_. No sé mucho más, sólo que se encuentra estable.

\- ¿Está en el hospital? ¿Ingresada?

\- Y estable – enfatizó.

Martha se acercó al sofá andando totalmente distraída.

\- En el periódico viene la noticia. Si quiere leerla... Página seis.

Alicia dejó el periódico en la mesa de centro antes de ir a por sus cosas y marcharse.

\- ¿Quiere que me quede, señora Martha?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y levantó la mirada sonriéndole.

\- Puedes irte Alicia, estoy bien. - dijo obviando las formalidades – Saluda a tu marido de mi parte. Disfrutad.

\- Gracias, lo haré. Hasta mañana.

Unos minutos después de escuchar como la puerta del loft se cerraba, Martha se bajaba del taxi convencida de lo que iba hacer; caminar hasta la entrada principal del hospital Presbyterian dónde había averiguado que se encontrada su sobrina y afrontar los errores que hubiese cometido en el pasado. Ésto último no iba a ser fácil.

\- Disculpe, ¿podría decirme en qué habitación se encuentra Katherine Beckett?

\- Un momento por favor.

\- ¿Katherine Houghton Beckett?

\- Sí.

\- Segunda planta, puerta 215.

\- Vale, gracias.

Hubiera sido más fácil acceder por el ascensor, era consciente, pero pensó que subir dos pisos por las escaleras en aquel momento era lo mejor.

Martha pisó el último peldaño llegando a la segunda planta, mirando a izquierda y derecha, dudando de por dónde debía seguir. Una vez averiguado, se dispuso a seguir pasillo abajo al reconocer de espaldas a alguien demasiado familiar para pasarlo por alto. Martha se le acercó para saludar. Era consciente que tarde o temprano ese momento tenía que llegar, sin embargo, seguía sin obtener respuesta a la pregunta que llevaba en mente desde hacía horas: "¿Cómo representa que debía presentarse delante el marido de su difunta hermana después de todo este tiempo sin saber de ellos?"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHP V**

Cada segundo que seguía permaneciendo en aquel hospital, en la ciudad de Nueva York, se preguntaba si la decisión de quedarse por una temporada en realidad no había sido un error. Pero, ¿qué padre no pasaría por cualquier infierno, aún y siendo éste el carácter de su única hija en ese momento?

Deseaba hacer algo para que todo pasara, pero ni siquiera los medicamentos parecían aliviarle ese dolor persistente en el brazo. En vez de ir a mejor, su estado empeoraba. ¿Por qué?

Terminándose el zumo que había comprado en las maquinas expendedoras, Jim decidió que ya era hora de regresar a la habitación. Al darse la vuelta sus reflejos impidieron que chocase con una mujer, echándose a un lado antes de alzar la mirada para disculparse.

" _¿Qué tipo de broma era aquella? ¿Podía estar pasando?_ " pensó.

El padre de Kate se quedó atónito cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra.

\- Si no fuese por qué tú inconfundible estilo y perfume "YSL" te delatan, juraría que estoy teniendo una pesadilla.

Martha suspiró.

\- Hola a ti también, Jim.

\- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

\- No sé cómo pude creer que por un instante iba a escuchar palabras amables saliendo de tu boca... - confesó con una amarga sonrisa.

\- Palabras amables – repitió con risa nerviosa – Da gracias de que siga aquí hablando contigo.

\- Hmmm...

\- ¿A qué has venido, Martha? Porque no me vas hacer creer que de repente te preocupas por ella...

\- ¡¿Disculpa?! - exclamó sin dejarle terminar.

\- ¡Oh! Por favor... No te hagas la ofendida – la acusó - Te fuiste a los tres días de enterrar a su madre dejándole una estúpida nota dónde decías que necesitabas alejarte de la ciudad. Demasiados recuerdos... - teatralizó – Y ahora, ocho años después, vuelves esperando que tu sobrina te reciba con los brazos abiertos. Lo siento. Ya no es una adolescente. Ha crecido, y aún más importante, madurado..

\- Madurado... - volvió a interrumpirle – ¿De verdad te crees todo lo que has dicho? – comentó levantando la mirada - ¿Dejar una carrera en la que estaba brillando y meterse en una academia llena de testosterona, le llamas madurar? - terminó enfatizando la última palabra.

Por unos segundos sólo se escuchó el ambiente tranquilo de la segunda planta.

Decidida a abandonar aquella pelea absurda, Martha tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la sala de descanso.

\- Sé que no soy precisamente la mejor tía del mundo, y mucho menos ejemplar. - ironizó - A decir verdad, desde el momento que subí en al avión supe que ibas a cargarme de culpa cuando volviésemos a vernos, y no lo discuto. Hice lo que hice y ya no se puede cambiar. - empezó con un tono demasiado convincente a oídos de su cuñado – Sin embargo... - continuó – Desde que leí ese artículo en el periódico, no puedo dejar de preguntarme si esto también es por haberme ido. ¿Lo es? - preguntó clavando la mirada en él. - ¿Tengo que culparme de que Katherine entrase en la academia?

Jim resopló tomando asiento.

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Fue por ti? ¿Por qué no la detuviste?

\- No. Me temo que yo tampoco tengo nada que ver..., o eso creo. Y si no la detuve fue porque no pude. - dijo devolviéndole la mirada - Me enteré de todos sus movimientos después de ser admitida, 48 horas antes de entrar.

\- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Cómo es posible? - exclamó estupefacta.

\- Pasé días haciéndome esa misma pregunta hasta que me acorde de esa frase tuya tan concurrente "No puedes protegerla para siempre, Jim".

Ambos se miraron con una triste sonrisa en sus rostros.

\- Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón. - respiró hondo - ¿Es buena?

\- De las primeras de su promoción. - respondió orgulloso.

\- Será que lo lleva en la sangre...

\- Ha estado alrededor de cuatro años patrullando, la han suspendido en dos ocasiones y hace un año y tres meses pasó el examen para llegar a detective de homicidios.

\- Está siguiendo sus pasos.

\- Lo sé.

\- Apuesto a que en un par de años, quizás tres, llegará a casa y te dirá que le han ofrecido la posibilidad de ascender y convertirse en Inspectora.

\- Es hija de su madre. Es posible.

\- Sin duda alguna, y sé que es cuestión de tiempo, pero esperaba... ¡qué más dá! - desistió – Por cierto, me alegra que le conservases el trabajo a Alicia.

\- No fui yo. Fue tu hermana. Lo dejo como último deseo en su testamento.

\- La lectura del testamento... - se repitió para sí misma en voz alta. - ¿Algo que deba saber?

\- El abogado me entregó un sobre sellado que va dirigido a ti. Lo tengo en los Hamptons. - Podrías haberme llamado.

\- Lo hice. No contestaste.

Un suspiro de arrepentimiento cruzó por su interior al escuchar aquella respuesta.

\- En el taxi de camino al Presbyterian me hice una idea de cómo sería reencontrarme contigo y con ella... - hizo una pausa – Y ahora viendo que contigo ha sido menor de lo que podía esperar... - confesó – temo que lo peor aún no haya ocurrido.

\- En circunstancias normales me atrevería a decir que te podría sorprender su reacción, pero ahora mismo...

La voz alarmante de un enfermero atravesó el pasillo hasta oídos de sus compañeras/ros y cualquiera que se encontrara allí en ese instante.

Jim salió al pasillo, seguido de su cuñada, comprobando de dónde provenía tal alarma. Al ver a dos enfermeras precipitarse a la altura de la habitación en la que estaba su hija su pulso se aceleró igual que su paso hasta la 215.

Al llegar a la habitación la puerta se abrió delante de él viéndose obligado a retroceder dejándoles espacio suficiente para sacar la cama en la que yacía una Kate pálida e inconsciente.

\- ¡Belle, llama a quirófano y diles que necesitamos uno ahora mismo! - anunció su superior – Carrie manda un 911 al Dr. Roland. Hazlo las veces que haga falta hasta que responda.

\- ¿Alguien me puede contar qué está pasando? - exigió Jim, de pie en medio del pasillo- ¿Dónde se la llevan?

\- Sr. Beckett. - se le acercó una mujer con el pelo negro recogido con una pinza - Su hija tiene una hemorragia interna arterial en el punto dónde recibió el disparo. No sabemos la sangre que ha perdido pero su pulso es débil y debemos abrirla para saber a qué es debido e intentar detenerla. No sé cuando durará la intervención pero haré que le informen de su estado en cuánto sea posible.

Martha asintió con un nudo en el estómago colocando una mano en el hombro de su cuñado quien hizo lo mismo poniendo la suya encima.

En ese momento era difícil decir quien intentaba reconfortar a quien o cual de los dos se sostenía en el otro. Lo único cierto era que ninguno iba abandonar ese hospital, aunque esto supusiese pequeñas peleas de convivencia.

…

Asunto: _(sin asunto)_

 **EAllan** 23 Marzo de 2007

Para: Cath

 _¡Hey! ¿Voy a tener que empezar a llamarte chica invisible? Hace varios meses que no sé de ti. ¿Va todo bien? Ahora es cuando me dices: "¿Yo perdida? ¿Y tú qué?" Mis disculpas milady. Pero tienes razón, no eres la única que ha estado desaparecida últimamente y te preguntarás por qué este silencio por mi parte. La verdad que es complicado y ahora mismo no dispongo de mucho tiempo para escribirte uno de esos e-mail interminables... Ojalá pudiera. (…)_

\- Papi, ¿qué haces?

\- Escribo un correo.

\- ¿A quién?

\- Trabajo.

Kyra se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido.

Con su hija observándole se sentía incapaz de concentrarse y seguir escribiendo. Dejó el móvil encima de la mesa y le prestó atención.

\- A ver... ¿Qué le pasa a la pizza?

\- No quiero más.

\- ¿Y esa hambre de león que tenías?

\- No me gusta.

\- Kyra, te he preguntado qué querías y me has dicho esto. Así que no me creo que no te guste.

La niña se escogió de hombros.

Richard cortó un trozo de pizza para probarla. Al segundo de meterse ese trozo en la boca, agarró una servilleta de papel para esculpirla.

La niña empezó a reír por la reacción de su padre.

\- Muy bonito... ¿Mamá no te ha dicho que cuando la comida quema hay que soplar?

\- Sí.

\- Hmmm...

\- ¿!Soplas?! - dijo risueña señalando su plato con el tenedor.

Rick suspiró incapaz de esconder una sonrisa. Guardó definitivamente la blackberry en el bolsillo del pantalón, deseando que se hubiese guardado el e-mail en borradores, para centrarse en su hija.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, sin rastro de comida en el plato de la niña, Rick se comía la última porción de su pizza _caprese_ mientras la observaba jugar con su móvil.

\- ¿Te gusta el helado?

\- ¡Sí! Mora.

\- ¿Helado de mora? - ella asintió - ¿Y si pido que te lo traigan, te lo comerás?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí – confirmo moviendo la cabeza hacia delante con un golpe seco.

\- Muy bien. Ahora vuelvo, no te muevas.

Richard se acercó al mostrador sin quitarle ojo.

\- ¿Necesita algo señor?

\- ¿Podría ponerme una bola de helado de mora? Es para mi hija.

\- Por supuesto. ¿Algo más?

\- Sí... Póngame uno de stracciatella con menta para mí y...

\- ¡Papi, papí!

\- Y un _Espresso_ con hielo. - se apresuró a decir.

\- ¿Qué pasa cariño? - se giró.

\- Ahora se lo llevo a la mesa. - dijo el camarero.

\- ¡Llaman! - dijo ella sosteniendo el móvil en el aire. - Es mami.

\- Aprieta el botón verde y contesta. - le indicó - Gracias. - respondió al camarero volviendo a la mesa.

\- Papi no va... Ah, ¡sí va! - rectificó al ver que la pantalla había cambiado.

 _\- ¿!Hola?! !¿Richard?!_ \- se escuchó desde el otro lado del teléfono.

\- ¡Hola mamí! - contestó sujetando el teléfono con la ayuda de su padre.

 _\- ¡Hola mi vida! ¿Dónde estáis?_

\- ¡Comiendo helado! - respondió entusiasmada.

 _\- Vaya... Ya veo que te lo estás pasando bien con papá._

\- Sí.

 _\- ¿Te ha gustado el Zoo?_

\- Mucho. Había muchos animalitos. Papá hizo fotos.

 _\- ¡Quiero verlas! ¿Me las enseñaras, verdad?_

\- Si.

 _\- ¿Está papá contigo?_

Kyra apartó el teléfono de su oreja entregándoselo a su padre.

\- Para ti.

Richard cogió el teléfono esperando unos segundos que el camarero se retirase para atender la llamada.

\- Muchas gracias - dijo antes de responder.

 _\- ¿Richard?!_

\- ¡Hola! Perdona, acaban de traernos el postre.

 _\- Sí. Helado. Ya me lo han dicho..._

\- No lo tendría prohibido, ¿verdad?

 _\- Sí fuese por ella comería helado a todas horas. Pero ahora llevaba días sin comer – añadió - ¿Como se está portando?_

\- Por ahora no la he visto llorar, así que interpreto que no lo estoy haciendo del todo mal...

 _\- Seguro que no. Y de momento ya te la has ganado con el helado._

\- Y la pizza de jamón y queso...

Richard escucho como su ex mujer resoplaba antes de responder.

 _\- Por favor dime que no le has comprado el perrito. -_ dijo suspirando.

\- No... Todavía... - respondió sabiendo la respuesta que eso implicaría.

 _\- ¡No te atreverás!_

\- Estaba bromeado... - se rió.

 _\- Eso espero._ \- volvió a suspirar. - ¡ _Oye! ¿Vais a venir pronto?_

\- Sí, en cuanto terminemos. ¿Ocurre algo?

 _\- No, estoy bien. Sólo te llamaba para comentarte que no te asustes si ves a muchos policías rondando por aquí. Cuándo me subieron pregunte a qué venía tanto agente en la segunda planta y parece ser que hay alguien ingresado del cuerpo de policía. Está justo dos puertas antes de mi habitación._

\- Lo tendré en cuenta – respondió, mientras cogía helado del bol de su hija y viceversa. - No tardaremos... - anunció riéndose de la cara de la niña al probar su helado.

 _\- ¿Que ocurre?_

\- Tu hija que es una payasa. Ha querido hacer como yo y ha cogido helado de mi bol y parece ser que no le ha gustado.

 _\- Dejame adivinar... ¿Stracciatella con menta?_

\- Stracciatella con menta. - repitió, relamiendo la cuchara.

 _\- Me hago una idea de su cara... Le gusta comer de lo que comen los demás. Supongo que es su manera de probar cosas nuevas.._

El aviso de batería baja le obligo a terminar con esa conversación.

\- Sonia, me estoy quedando sin batería, voy a tener que colgar.

\- _Vale, no tardéis._

\- Aprovecha para descansar de mientras.

\- ¡Besos mami! - alzó la voz para que la escuchara.

\- Hasta ahora.

…

La operación parecía no tener fin, pero su paciencia cada vez era menor, al igual que sus esperanzas a recibir buenas noticias.

El corazón de Jim y su cuñada se aceleraba cada vez que veían a algún sanitario, médico o cualquier persona que vistiese bata blanca correr por los pasillos o cuchichear entre ellos.

\- ¿!Crees que esas dos saben algo de Katie?!

Martha se giró hacia el mostrador.

\- En absoluto. - respondió dándoles la espalda.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

\- Por qué le estaban mirando el culo al rubio que acaba de salir con la camilla por la puerta de urgencias.

El padre de Kate se río sin ganas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿He dicho algo gracioso?

\- No... - negó con la cabeza – Me ha hecho gracia el cómo lo has dicho, nada más.

Pasando por alto sus argumentos, Martha centró su atención al chico musculoso, moreno y pelo corto, que acababa de entrar con un labrador.

\- Jim... - le llamó distraída – ¿Desde cuándo dejan entrar perros en los hospitales?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Con un rápido gesto de cabeza le señaló hacia la entrada.

\- Bueno... Él no es un perro cualquiera. - comentó levantándose.

Jim se acercó a ellos saludando al amigo de su hija con un rápido apretón de manos. Acto seguido se agachó acariciando al perro por detrás de las orejas. Martha sentía como la curiosidad le mordía los talones ante aquella escena que estaba presenciando.

\- Martin, ella es Martha Rodgers, mi cuñada. - la presentó al llegar a su encuentro – Martha, él es Martin Keller. O mejor dicho, - rectificó - al Sargento Martin Keller. Ha sido compañero de patrulla e instructor de Katie desde que empezó, prácticamente.

\- Encantado – saludó tendiéndole la mano.

\- Igualmente.

\- Y éste de aquí es Royal, el perro de tu sobrina. - concluyó Jim.

\- ¿Cómo dices? - expresó sorprendida – ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Totalmente.

\- Oh... Bueno, en este caso... ¡Encantada de conocerte Royal!

El perro se tumbó a sus pies apoyando la cabeza contra el suelo.

\- Parece qué le ha caído bien. - comentó Martin.

\- Ojalá hubiera sido así de fácil cuando mi hermana nos presento, ¿verdad cuñado? - soltó sin más.

Jim suspiró. Empezaban a pesarle las horas de espera y los comentarios fuera de contexto de su cuñada lo hacían aún más difícil.

\- No sé lo tengas en cuenta... – se dirigió a Keller – Llevamos dos horas esperando a qué nos digan algo y lo raro es que sigamos compartiendo el mismo espacio sin acabar uno a cada extremo de la sala... - comentó tomando asiento.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – concluyó ella también sentándose.

Martin hizo lo mismo en una silla libre al lado de Jim al dejar la correa de Royal en el suelo sabiendo que no causaría ningún altibajo.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que había llegado. Nervioso, sacó el teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón comprobando la pantalla. Acto seguido volvió a guardarlo.

\- No tienes porque quedarte si tienes qué hacer.

\- Para nada. He podido arreglármelas para no tener que volver a comisaria hasta mañana. Sólo comprobaba si mi hermana me había dicho algo. Trabaja en éste hospital y antes de entrar al quirófano me llamó informándome de lo sucedido. Fue al poco tiempo de hablar con usted – miró a Jim.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? - intervino Martha.

\- Cotilla – puntualizó Jim.

\- ¿Me puedes decir qué hay de malo en querer saber el nombre de su hermana?

Su cuñado guardó silencio dejando que continuasen con la conversación.

\- Se llama Marian Keller.

\- ¿Es posible que fuese con la mujer que hablamos antes? - se dirigió a su cuñado.

\- ¿De verdad esperas que me acuerde del apellido que había en la identificación que colgaba al lado izquierdo de su bata?

Martha resoplo ante su arrogancia.

\- ¡Oye, relájate! Sólo te estaba haciendo una consulta. - se defendió - Pero si tienes que estar así de insoportable será mejor que te vayas a dar una vuelta. - le reprochó. - Ya tengo bastante con la situación que para el colmo tenga que aguantar tu mal humor.

Sin dar explicaciones Jim se levantó alejándose de aquella zona durante unos minutos.

Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, ella tenía razón, necesitaba salir de allí o acabaría volviéndose loco.

Martha respiró hondo viendo como James Beckett se alejaba con paso apresurado.

\- Siento que tengas que ver esto. Mi cuñado y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, y si le añades que la vida de Kate puede estar colgando de un hilo...

\- No se preocupe. Lo entiendo. Respecto a mi hermana, es más o menos de mi altura, blanca de piel y con el pelo negro. Lo tiene largo pero suele llevarlo atado cuando trabaja.

\- No lo recuerdo, pero podría ser. ¿Es mayor que tú?

\- Nos llevamos cuatro años.

\- Y... - dudó antes de pronunciar la siguiente pregunta – No quiero parecer una _gossip_ , como me llama mi cuñado, pero... ¿Conoces mucho a mi sobrina?

Martin esbozó una sonrisa antes de poder responder.

\- Hay una frase que me dice siempre, o casi siempre, que puede servirle de respuesta: "Odio que me conozcas tanto". - dijo tratando de imitarla.

\- Ya veo... Y – continuó - Sé que voy a meterme dónde no me llaman pero, por casualidad tu y Katherine...

Martin agachó la cabeza pasándose las manos por el pelo risueño.

\- Lo siento, no tienes por qué contestar... - se apresuró a decir viendo su reacción.

\- No, no, no. No pasa nada. No tengo nada que esconder. - hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar – Mi amistad con Kate puede parecer más de lo que es, pero no lo es. Me explico. Llevo saliendo con Leslie desde los veintidós, ella tenía diecinueve, y desde entonces, a pesar de malas temporadas, ninguno de los dos ha fallado al otro. En tres semanas hará trece años que estamos juntos. - anunció ilusionado.

\- ¡Felicidades!

\- Gracias. No obstante, cuando miro a Kate es como si viese a mi hermana pequeña, a parte de una compañera de trabajo y amiga. Incluso mi propia hermana, Marian, ha llegado a estar celosa de ella. No lleva bien eso de ser la mayor, pero no le diga que se lo he dicho...

Martha selló sus labios como si de una cremallera se tratase.

\- Me alegra saber que ha encontrado a alguien que haya cuidado de ella éstos últimos años. - reflexiono en voz alta - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Nada personal.

\- Claro.

\- ¿Alguna vez ha hecho algún comentario respecto al por qué se decidió a llevar un arma y una placa colgada del cinturón en vez de seguir con la carrera de derecho?

\- Las veces que he mencionado algo al respecto siempre ha sabido como darle el giro a la conversación. - confesó – Así que estudio derecho...

\- Se estaba preparando para convertirse en la primera mujer presidenta del tribunal supremo. - contó orgullosa.

\- Wow... Impresionante. - asintió. - De todos modos, no tiene porqué preocuparse. Fuese cual fuese el motivo real de entrar en el cuerpo, se nota que lo lleva en la sangre. O por lo menos es lo que esta demostrando. Le aseguro que no ocurre todos los dias que te propongan ascender y si lo ha conseguido ha sido por motivos propios y no por su apellido, tal y como creen muchos.

\- No se si sabe lo afortunada que es de tener a alguien como tu a su lado. - insistió - ¡Deberías recordarselo! - bromeó.

\- Oh, lo hago a menudo... – respondió algo sonrojado siguiéndole la corriente.

\- Imagino que no te habrá hablado mucho de mí, probablemente ni sabias que existía por lo que me ha parecido cuando nos ha presentarnos mi cuñado... Con esto quiero decirte que esta conversación...

\- No se preocupe. - se adelantó al interpretar sus palabras.

Royal levantó la cabeza, moviéndola de un lado a otro, al ver a dos personas salir del fondo de la sala.

 _\- ¡Buen trabajo Marian!_

 _\- ¡Gracias Dr. Roland! Si no hubiese sido por usted..._

 _\- ¡Tonterías! No te quites merito._

 _\- ¿Quiere que hable con la familia?_

 _\- ¡Yo me encargo! Mientras tanto, antes de subirla a la habitación, pida que revisen quien estaba de turno anoche y quien la opero._

 _\- De acuerdo._

Keller no podía apartar los ojos de ambos intentando entender que se estaban diciendo entre ellos. Al ver que se separaban no perdió ocasión para acercarse a su hermana dejando al perro al lado de Martha quien estaba por fin a punto de saber cómo estaba su sobrina.

\- ¡Hey!

La sorprendió cogiéndola por la cintura al susurrarle en el oído.

Marian se giró sobresaltada.

\- ¡Martin! - exclamó molesta – ¿Es que quieres que me de un infarto?

\- Bueno, qué mejor sitio que éste para que ocurriese, ¿no? - bromeó.

\- ¡Idiota! - le atizó con una carpeta que tenía en la mano.

\- ¿Y bien?

Keller se quedó mirándola a los ojos, nervioso, a la espera de escuchar lo que sabía que ella sabia.

\- ¿Qué? - se hizo la despistada.

\- Como que "¿Qué?"

A Marian le fue inevitable sonreír.

\- Respira hondo hermanito. - le dijo colocando una mano en su hombro – Se pondrá bien. Pudimos detener la hemorragia, aunque había perdido bastante sangre y tuvimos que hacerle una transfusión...

Esas primeras palabras hicieron que sus pulmones se volviesen a llenar de aire. Excitado por ello y sin dejar que acabase de informarle, la abrazó haciéndola girar sin importarle quien estuviese mirando.

\- ¡Martin! Estás como un cencerro, enserio.

\- ¡Te adoro! - dijo colocando ambas manos al lado de su rostro y dejando un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

\- Ahora si veo claro que papá tenía razón cuando pensaba en encerrarte...

\- ¿Sabes? ¡Nada de lo que puedas decirme va a hacer que me mosquee! ¡Hoy no!

Keller se alejó con aire bailarín para acercarse a los familiares de Kate quienes no perdían detalle a la explicación del Dr. Roland respecto a la intervención que les había tenido ocupados las últimas dos horas y media.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHP VI**

La vuelta al hospital estaba siendo todo un reto para Richard. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber hablado demasiado pronto en cuanto a la relación con su hija.

\- ¡Kyra haz el favor! A este paso no llegaremos nunca y mamá empezará a preocuparse.

\- Estoy cansada – dijo balbuceando.

La niña se sentó en medio de la acera con los brazos cruzados poniendo cara de enfado.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¡Levántate del suelo!

Dejó pasar un par de segundos viendo como algunos peatones la esquivaban y fue a por ella.

\- Habíamos empezado demasiado bien tú y yo...

Richard levantó a su hija a la fuerza y la cargo en su hombro como si fuese un saco muy pesado. Antes de que pudieran seguir avanzando la niña empezó a lloriquear y a darle patadas contra su estómago. Mosqueado, la dejó en el suelo de inmediato.

\- ¡Ya está bien! - se agachó a su altura - ¿Así es como le dices gracias a papá después del día que hemos pasado? - ella mantenía la cabeza cabizbaja - ¡Kyra, mírame! - obedeció tímidamente – No me importa cogerte en brazos si estás cansada, pero si tienes que darme patadas irás andando de la mano. ¿Queda claro?

La niña se le quedo mirando con respeto asintiendo con miedo.

\- Vale. - se levantó cogiendo aire y expulsándolo de golpe - ¿Qué hacemos? ¿En brazos o andando?

Ella levantó sus cortos brazos para que la cogiera.

Richard respiro hondo y la alzó pegándola a su cuerpo. A su altura, la pequeña le acarició la mejilla y le dio un beso dejando reposar la cabeza en su hombro. Con aquel inesperado cariñoso gesto no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de culpabilidad por haberle gritado de aquella manera. No obstante, había dado resultado y esto le permitió llegar al hospital en silencio y sin otro incidente que resaltar.

En la entrada principal del hospital la soltó para que los últimos pasos los diera por ella misma; sentía calambres en sus brazos y su cuerpo estaba pidiendo a gritos la cama del hotel.

\- ¡Kyra, no corras! Ven, vamos a coger el ascensor.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Ascensor! - gritó dando palmadas.

\- ¡Shhht! No se grita en los hospitales. - dijo en casi un susurro.

\- ¿Hablar bajito? - contesto con apenas con un hilo de voz.

\- Puedes hablar normal. Ni muy bajito, ni tampoco gritando como has hecho antes. - le decía entrando en el ascensor.

\- ¡Yo quiero!¡Yo quiero!

Richard la alzó para que pudiera darle al botón con el número dos.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, ya en la segunda planta, Kyra salió corriendo al igual que Richard yendo detrás de ella.

\- La madre que la... - murmuró para sí mismo – ¡Kyra! ¿Dónde vas? Es por allí – le indicó, señalando el pasillo contrario.

La pequeña retrocedió y se precipitó deteniéndose a la mitad del pasillo - esperando que su padre se acercara para señalarle la puerta correcta; o eso creyó él - al percatarse del perro que yacía en frente de la puerta de la habitación contigua de dónde se encontraba.

\- Perrito. - musitó.

\- ¡Vamos Kyra! - la animó a continuar andando su padre. - Mamá ésta tres puertas más arriba.

Volvió a caminar yendo más despacio que el paso regular de su padre y antes de llegar a la habitación de su madre se giró para volver a mirarlo.

\- Perrito – repitió sonriendo.

...

Sonia levantó la vista de su libro al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta.

\- ¡Mamí! - entró eufórica.

Sin tiempo a quitarse las gafas de pasta y dejar el libro en la mesa, Kyra escaló por su regazo y la abrazó.

\- ¡Hola cariño! - le devolvió el abrazo – ¿Te lo has pasado bien con papá?

La niña se separó y asintió quedándose sentada en su regazo.

Richard entró prácticamente arrastrándose en busca de algo resistente en el que apoyarse al dejar la mochila de su hija encima de la cama.

\- Iba a preguntarte como ha ido el día, pero salta a la vista... - comentó su ex.

\- ¡Papi fotos! - le recordó.

\- Kyra dale un respiro a papá.

\- Quiero que veas las fotos – canturreo.

\- Y yo también quiero verlas, pero podemos hacerlo mañana.

\- No. Ahora. - insistió.

\- Cariño, ahora no puede ser. Papá tiene que irse... - improvisó.

\- ¿Te vas? - pregunto ella

\- ¿Me voy? - repitió él mirando a Sonia.

\- Richard, se nota de lejos que estás agotado.

\- Aún tienen que traerte la cena y ella...

\- Podré arreglármelas.

\- Pero...

\- Insisto. Vete.

\- ¿Seguro que no te importa?

\- Te agradezco muchísimo lo que has hecho hoy y el esfuerzo que estás haciendo por acostumbrarte a esta nueva situación. De verdad. Pero me sentiría una bruja si te obligase a quedar.

\- ¡Bruja! - repito la niña riéndose.

Él se quedó pensativo discutiendo consigo mismo qué hacer.

\- Estoy bien. Sé que no va a ser hoy, si eso es lo que te preocupa – aclaró - Así que o te vas o haré que te saquen a rastras. - bromeó, haciendo caras a su hija para entretenerla - - Por favor. - insistió por enésima vez mirándole a los ojos – Te prometo que estaré bien.

\- De acuerdo – terminó aceptando. - Tú ganas...

\- Kyra despídete de papá. - dijo bajándola de su regazo.

\- ¿Vendrás mañana?

\- Sí. - se agachó - Y traeré las fotos para que las vea mamá, ¿vale?

Ella aceptó sonriendo tirándose a su cuello, gesto que Rick le devolvió levantándola del suelo.

En aquel momento se sentía dividido. Se moría de ganas de recuperar su soledad durante las próximas horas que sabía que se las pasaría tumbado en la cama del hotel hasta que su cuerpo decidiera que era suficiente. Sin embargo, las horas que había pasado con ella a solas o simplemente viendo como dormía le retenía a su lado y eso le dificultaba su marcha.

\- Richard...

Sonia consiguió que la soltase dejándola en su cama improvisada dándole un último beso en la frente.

\- No sé a qué hora vendré, pero en cuanto me levante te digo algo - le comentó, entrelazando sus dedos con los de sus mano izquierda.

\- ¿Tengo que recordarte que antes de saber de tu hija y de mi situación tenías una vida? No puedo pedirte que la desatiendas por...

Rick besó sus labios, sellándolos.

\- Haré lo que tenga que hacer y luego vendré. Pero llámame si necesitas ayuda... - le guiño un ojo a su hija.

\- Sé que tengo las de perder así que no voy a gastar las pocas fuerzas que tengo discutiendo... - finalizó besando su mejilla – Hasta mañana.

La besó en la frente y tras salir por la puerta sacó el móvil del bolsillo de los vaqueros y marcó el número de la compañía de taxis.

…

No habían pasado ni 48 horastras la operación y ya había empezado su propia cuenta atrás para salir del hospital.

\- ¿¡Te vas a estar quieta de una vez!?

\- Esa estúpida enfermera me ha vuelto a poner esto mal y duele como el demonio.

\- Déjame ver.

Lanie se acercó comprobando la vía que llevaba en la mano izquierda por dónde le llegaba el suero y los calmantes.

\- Te lo arreglaría yo, pero prefiero que lo hagan ellas.

\- ¡Qué más da! ¡Hazlo!

\- No quiero problemas...

Buscó el timbre y lo accionó.

Medio minuto después un enfermero apareció por la puerta.

\- ¡Ves! Te dije que era mejor que viniesen... - comentó su amiga escrutando al chico de arriba abajo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre detective?

Kate entorno los ojos ante esa chulería masculina que tenía delante.

\- ¿Podrías cambiarme la vía, por favor? O hacer algo para que deje de dolerme...

\- Veamos... ¿Quién te la puso?

\- Una con el pelo corto... Es la tercera vez que llamo por esto.

\- Estás de suerte entonces. Soy un as poniendo vías. Todo el mundo me lo dice...

\- No me digas... - murmuró viendo como Lanie le lanzaba una mirada amenazante.

\- ¿Qué tal? - le preguntó fijando el tubo dónde iba conectada la vía con cinta adhesiva.

\- Mucho mejor. Gracias.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó Lanie indiscreta.

\- Matthew, pero vosotras podéis llamarme Matt – contestó sin tapujos viendo de reojo como la paciente le lanzaba una mirada de desaprobación a su amiga.

\- Yo soy Lanie, médico forense. Y ella es...

\- Detective de homicidios. – se apresuró a responder antes de que le dijera su nombre, obviando el hecho que probablemente él ya lo sabría.

\- Encantado de conoceros. Voy a ir a por otro suero, está casi está terminado... - dijo comprobando la bolsa – Ahora vuelvo.

Beckett mantuvo una sonrisa falsa hasta que el enfermero desapareció por la puerta.

\- ¡De verdad chica! ¿Qué te cuesta ser un poco más amable?

\- ¡No fastidies Lan! ¡Es un cretino!

\- Está bueno... - justificó.

Desde el umbral de la puerta la Dra. Keller llamó con dos rápidos golpes de nudillo.

\- ¿Se puede?

En sus manos llevaba la bolsa de suero que supuestamente _el cretino_ había salido a buscar.

\- Por un momento creí equivocarme de habitación. Estoy tan acostumbrada a ver a mi hermano merodeando por aquí...

\- No tardaras..., en verle - comentó con una mueca de dolor. - Dijo que vendría después de pasear a Royal...

\- ¿Te duele? - indicó Marian al ver como agarraba las sábanas con fuerza.

\- Es pasajero. Antes también me ha dolido y de repente...

\- ¿Cómo que antes? - la riñó. - Voy a buscarte otro calmante.

La hermana de Keller salió a paso ligero volviendo minutos después con otra bolsa que colgó al lado del suero haciendo que el gotero bajase más rápido que el otro.

\- Tardará unos minutos en hacer efecto, pero te sentirás mejor y podrás descansar. ¡Y ni se te ocurra volver hacerte la fuerte! ¿Entendido? - asintió adolorida - Cualquier cosa avísame – añadió mirando a Lanie.

Marian salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

…

La habitación estaba parcialmente a oscuras por los últimos rayos de sol de aquella tarde de domingo que todavía se filtraban entre las tablillas de las persianas.

Lanie se había ido después de una llamada de urgencias teniendo que dejarla, muy a su pesar, sola. No obstante, el calmante había empezado a hacer efecto y no tardó en quedarse profundamente dormida con una sensación placentera dónde apenas podía notar los pinchazos de aquella maldita operación de la que mucho se temía que iba a quedarle cicatriz.

Lentamente empezaba a estar consciente de nuevo. A pesar del peso de sus párpados y lo a gusto que estaba con los ojos cerrados fue abriéndolos encontrándose a alguien a pocos pasos de la cama.

\- Hola – pronunció con la boca seca y la voz cortante.

\- ¡Hola! - respondió la sombra que aún era incapaz de definir, con voz tímida e infantil.

Quien fuera que estuviese en su habitación escuchó cómo se reía de forma traviesa y salía de su habitación corriendo. Kate lo ignoró y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

De nuevo, le pareció escuchar una voz demasiado lejana para ser cierto.

\- ¡Kate! ¡Vamos dormilona, despierta!

Esta respondió con un murmullo sin ser consciente de quien estaba allí.

\- Como sigas durmiendo, esta noche van a tener que darte algo para que no te la pases en vela.

\- ¡Mamá, déjame en paz! - musitó con voz ronca.

Martin aún de espaldas a ella se giró ipso facto al escuchar aquello. Se le acercó y volvió a llamarla.

\- Kate, soy yo, Martin. Martin Keller, el pesado de tu amigo. El que cree que eres una loca en la carretera...

Viendo que se limitaba a responder con monosílabos, la sacudió hasta que acabó abriendo los ojos.

\- Estaba barajando la posibilidad de buscarte un caballero andante para que te despertase con un beso.

\- ¿Qué hora es? - pronunció con una voz ronca y somnolienta.

\- Pues... - comprobó su reloj de pulsera – Las siete menos cuarto.

\- ¿!Por qué no me despertaste?! - le reprochó molesta frotándose los ojos.

\- ¿!Perdona?! Llevo intentándolo desde que llegué...

\- Oh... Culpa del calmante entonces – dijo restándole importancia - Por cierto, ¿había alguien cuando has llegado?

\- No. ¿Por qué?

\- No sé... Recuerdo haberme desvelado y ver a alguien. Por la voz me pareció una niña. Dije hola, ella me contestó y se fue.

\- ¿Estás segura que no lo has soñado?

\- Seguramente... - se encogió de hombros. - Ayúdame a incorporarme, anda.

\- Hablando de visitas – tanteó poniéndose en pie – ¿Ha venido alguien más? Aparte de nosotros...

\- No que yo recuerde. ¿Debería?

\- ¿Y tu padre no te ha dicho nada? No sé, comentarte que quizá había alguien que vendría a verte...

\- Martin, ¿a qué vienen tantas preguntas? - dijo apoyando la espalda en el cojín que acababa de situarle para que se acomodase.

\- ¿Estás bien así?

\- Sí, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta. - insistió.

\- No recuerdo que mi hicieses ninguna.

\- Que éste algo incapacitada y los calmantes me tengan medio drogada no impide que siga manteniendo parte de mi cordura. Sé muy bien lo que dije y me gustaría saber a qué viene tanta curiosidad por saber quién o quién no viene a verme. - soltó de carrerilla.

\- Está bien... Pero te advierto que no sé si te hará mucha gracia.

\- Habla.

Martín se hizo un hueco a un lado de la cama tomando asiento.

\- Antes de ayer tu padre me presento a una mujer...

\- ¿Cómo que a una mujer? - soltó sin pensar - ¿Mi padre sale con alguien? - exclamó perpleja.

\- No había terminado la frase...

\- Perdona. Sigue.

\- Como decía, - remarcó - tu padre me presento a una mujer refriéndose a ella como su cuñada. - finalizó.

\- Su cuñada... - repitió - ¿Estás seguro?

\- Mhmm – asintió.

\- ¿Cómo era? ¿Cómo vestía?

\- ¿No me crees?!

\- No. Bueno, no lo sé... Sé que no mientes...

\- Pero...

\- Es que me resulta difícil creer que sea ella después de..., tanto tiempo.

\- Vale. Déjame pensar... - Martin se centro en recordar en como vestía – Mmmm... Llevaba una blusa amarilla, estampada creo..., o quizás no... No, espera. Eran los pantalones que eran estampados. Sí eso, pantalones blancos con estampado floral.

A Kate se le escapó una risa, más por la forma de decirlo que por sus palabras.

De todas las posibles pruebas esa era la más contundente. No cabía duda que era ella.

¿Por qué había vuelto? ¿Su padre le habría llamado? No. Rotundamente descartado. Entonces... ¿A que se debía su visita?

\- ¡Tierra llamando a Katherine!

Martin llamó su atención moviendo la mano y chasqueando los dedos muy cerca de su rostro.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo volviendo de su ensoñación.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí – suspiró añadiendo una sonrisa final.

\- No debería habértelo contado. - se culpó.

\- Todo lo contrario. - se sinceró cogiéndole la mano con la única que tenía libre – Martin no es culpa tuya que tenga una familia complicada. Probablemente de no ser por ti ni hubiera sabido que ha vuelto.

\- No sé si debería decirte eso o no, pero...

\- ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Te contó algo de lo que no suelo hablar?

\- No se trata de eso...

\- Pero lo hizo.

Martín dejo entrever una sonrisa de culpabilidad.

\- Me siento fatal por romper mi palabra... - dijo alborotándose el pelo con ambas manos.

\- Creo que me hago una idea de lo que pudo contarte. De todos modos, ¿quien dice que su versión sea la buena?

\- ¿Mintió?

\- No... - suspiró – Probablemente no – sonrió manteniendo la mirada en sus manos. - Te habrás dado cuenta que siempre rehuyo cualquier pregunta relacionada con mi pasado... - le miró.

\- Y lo respeto. No soy de los que va detrás preguntando hasta conseguir que el otro hable. Me va más el rollo " _cuándo quieras hablar, llámame"_

Riéndose y a la vez luchando contra sus hormonas por las repentinas ganas de llorar, se abalanzó hacía delante aferrándose a su espalda con fuerza.

Le avergonzaba admitirlo. Odiaba dejar ver sus sentimientos, nunca lo hacía. No obstante, nada le impedía ser sincera consigo misma. Y en aquel momento volvía a recordarse lo afortunada que era por tener a alguien como él en su vida. Pero no era el único. Había alguien que llevaba meses, años, haciéndola sentir especial. Alguien a quien le debía una respuesta.

Nota mental: Comprobar el correo.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHP VII**

Asunto: (sin asunto)

 **EAllan** 25 de Marzo de 2007

Para: Cath

" _¡Hey! ¿Voy a tener que empezar a llamarte chica invisible? Hace varios meses que no sé de ti. ¿Va todo bien? Ahora es cuando me dices: "¿Yo perdida? ¿Y tú qué?" Mis disculpas milady. Pero tienes razón, no eres la única que ha estado desaparecida últimamente y te preguntarás por qué este silencio por mi parte. La verdad que es complicado y ahora mismo no dispongo de mucho tiempo para escribirte uno de esos e-mail interminables._

 _(…) Estoy escribiendo este e-mail por partes. A ver si esta vez consigo mandártelo._

 _Nada ha cambiado desde ayer, y me alegro (pronto entenderás porqué). ¿Lista? Te voy a resumir esta situación tan extraña por la que estoy pasando._

 _¿Recuerdas esa ex de la que te hable? Sonia. El Jueves me estaba preparando para ir a una cena y llamaron a la puerta. Fui a abrir creyendo que sería mi compañera de trabajo y... ¡Surprise! Sigo sin entender como no le cerré la puerta en las narices, de verdad. Pero no fui capaz. Me quede ahí de pie, como... venga dilo, sí , como un imbécil._

 _La hice entrar, hablamos, me llamaron al móvil, me aparté para poder hablar y cuando volví me la encontré tirada en el suelo del cuarto de baño. Imagínate todo lo que vino a continuación..._

 _Llevaba horas sin pegar ojo. Y no me esperaba poder dormir en una cama esta noche, pero me tiene prohibido quedarme. Literalmente._

 _Si te preguntas si he dormido bien, la respuesta es: ni siquiera sé si he dormido. Me siento agotado, confuso, asustado... No dejo de darle vueltas a la cabeza. ¿Sabes qué es lo único que fui capaz de retener de todo lo que me contó su especialista? "Siento comunicarle que su esposa nos está dejando..." en otras palabras y más directas: Sonia se muere._

 _No hace falta que digas nada, Cath. Sólo necesito saber que a pesar de eso sigues ahí y seguirás ahí._

 _En estos momentos me siento fatal. No debí desearle..._

 _¿Te puedes creer que me siento culpable?_

 _Llevo muchas horas tragando todo esto yo sólo y la única persona con quien me apetecía hablarlo era contigo. Sí, lo sé. Tendría más lógica con alguien a quien pudiera ver, tocar, abrazar... Pero en estos momentos no necesito ver la compasión en las caras de mis conocidos y amigos, pero sí necesito saber de ti._

 _Así que por favor. Promete que sabré de ti... Que harás los posibles por contestar en cuanto abras el correo después del fin de semana de borrachera que te has montado ;) haha..._

 _Tick, tack, tick tack... ¡buenos días!_

 _Ps. Soy consciente a que se debe tu larga ausencia. Siempre me he arrepentido de aquel correo que te mande hace meses. Nunca debí escribirlo cuándo y cómo lo hice. Podemos hablar si quieres..., o no._

 _Te hecho tanto de menos..._

 _Un abrazo._

 _Edgar."_

Richard no despegaba los ojos de su portátil. Había leído ese correo tantas veces que no podía dejar de recitarlo mentalmente como quien no es capaz de sacarse el estribillo de la canción del momento en todo el día.

No acostumbraba a pasarse por la editorial un lunes por la mañana, pero después de varios mensajes y llamadas de Julia decidió presentarse con el fin de no estar más de dos minutos para que viese que seguía vivo, pero al llegar se encontró con un post-it en la puerta de su despacho que ponía: _Estoy en una reunión._ Y al despegarlo había otro que decía: _Richard Castle, si eres tú ni se te ocurra irte. Vuelvo en una hora. Espero..._

Y ahí estaba. Esperando a la Srta Shumway desde hacía más de sesenta minutos mientras seguía torturándose con la relectura de ese e-mail del que aún no había recibido respuesta.

\- ¿Quién es cath41319 ... ?!

Al escuchar la voz de Julia detrás de él, bajó la tapa del portátil con un golpe seco, incorporándose sobresaltado.

\- La madre que te pario... - bufó.

\- ¡Cualquier diría que te he cogido infraganti con algo turbio entre manos! - bromeó.

\- ¿Se puede saber por dónde has entrado?

\- ¿!Por la puerta!? - respondió arrugando la nariz.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? Quiero decir... ¿Hace cuanto? - pronunció alterado.

\- Richard... ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Julia bordeó su mesa soltando su propio vaso "take away" lleno de cafeína con caramelo y sin azúcar, privilegio de una de las cafeterías cercanas. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y rompió el silencio esperando a que su ordenador se iniciara.

\- ¿Y bien...?

Richard levanto la mirada esperando justo lo contrario a ella, que su ordenador se cerrase.

\- Bien – contesto sin más.

\- No sé... - dijo antes de dar un generoso sorbo al café. Relamiéndose el labio inferior antes de continuar. - A mi no me parece que...

\- ¡Y para qué narices preguntas si ya lo sabes! - gesticuló alterado.

\- ¿Cómo dices? - se separó arrastrando la silla hacía atrás - Que sea la primera y última vez que me levantas la voz y me hablas con este tono. - se levantó por acto reflejo - A mí nadie me habla así, ni en mi despacho, ni en mi casa, ni en casa de mis padres.

Incapaz de reaccionar a lo que acababa de ocurrir, volvió a sentarse centrándose en la pantalla del Mac, abriendo y cerrando paginas, documentos..., sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Pasado medio segundo la puerta de su despacho se abrió y cerró en silencio. Julia se separó de la mesa dejándose resbalar por la silla hasta quedar al límite del asiento con ambos brazos apoyados en el apoyabrazos. Cogió aire y lo soltó sonoramente.

Durante unos minutos guardo la esperanza de verle entrar pidiéndole perdón, pero todo se quedo en falsas esperanzas. Visto, lo visto, y hasta que él no decidiera lo contrario le tocaría vivir con el recuerdo de una situación llena de preguntas sin respuesta.

…

Cuanto más dormía más sueño tenía. Su día a día solía empezar temprano, a veces más de lo que le gustaría, y terminaba tarde, nada que ver con el sedentarismo de los últimos días. Echaba tanto de menos el ritmo de trabajo que se vivía en comisaría, las llamadas a altas horas de la madrugada, las visitas a Lanie en la morgue, resolver casos... Necesitaba trabajar.

Katherine se desperezó estirándose teniendo en cuenta no hacerse daño al mover el brazo en el que aún llevaba la vía conectada.

\- No puede ser que aún tengas sueño.

Marian entró después de los dos toques (ya habituales) en la puerta.

\- ¡Hola! - bostezó – Perdona.

\- Vengo a traerte esto. Mi hermano me ha dicho que lo necesitabas.

\- ¿Ahora le haces de intermediario? - se quedó mirándola mientras le ayudaba con el cargador del móvil y luego añadió – Gracias. ¿Sabes si hace mucho que ha venido? Es que veo raro que te lo haya dado a ti pudiendo entrar y dejarlo.

La hermana de Martin sonrió encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia. Puso las manos en los bolsillos de la bata y se encaminó a la puerta.

\- Marian.

Se giró deseando que no le preguntase nada al respecto.

\- Va todo bien, ¿verdad? - insistió Kate viendo su extraño comportamiento.

\- Claro. - asintió con ímpetu.

\- No te lo tomes a mal, pero... - empezó a negar - Mientes fatal.

La doctora dejó caer los hombros sintiéndose tentada a hablar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - insistió la detective.

\- Nada. No te preocupes.

\- Demasiado tarde.

\- Beckett... Kate, no puedo decirte nada.

\- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Tiene que ver conmigo? Con... ¿Mi padre está bien? - empezó a alarmarse.

\- ¡No! Bueno, si.. - resopló – Mataré a mi hermano – dijo para sí – A ver...

Marian se acercó a la cama sentándose en ella.

\- Uno de los enfermeros fue a vaciar los cubos de basura en la parte trasera y al... Que sepas que me estoy metiendo en un buen lío contándotelo – recalcó – Al abrirlo se encontró con el cuerpo de un hombre.

Las palabras de Marian se colaron en sus oídos provocando que su rostro, pálido y delgado, se iluminase. Su mirada hablaba por si sola y la sonrisa que había ido creciendo en su rostro parecía ensancharse por segundos.

\- Muerte por homicidio - comentó más que preguntar.

\- Entiendes ahora por...

\- ¿Siguen ahí? El forense, y los demás...

\- Eso creo...

\- Marian...

\- No. - negó sonriente – No puedes ir si es lo que me estás pidiendo.

\- ¿Y salir a pasear? Muchos lo hacen...

\- No insistas. No puedo hacerlo, de verdad.

\- Por favor. Sólo un paseo.

\- Kate... - respiró hondo – Sigues demasiado débil para salir a la calle. Si te pasase algo, aún y estando a mi cargo, podrían castigarme severamente. No pienso incumplir las normas.

\- Tenía que intentarlo...

\- Al final del pasillo hay una salida que da a las escaleras de emergencia... comentó vacilante – Podemos probar de andar hasta allí, si te apetece...

Beckett sonrió.

Quizá aún era demasiado pronto para poner un pie en la calle pero haría algo que se le acercaba, respirar aire fresco.

Con algo más decente que ese horrible camisón de enfermo, Kate salió al pasillo por primera vez desde la operación, aferrándose al brazo de la hermana de Martin y arrastrando con la mano izquierda el carrito, en dónde todavía llevaba el suero, con cierta dificultad.

\- No recordaba que andar fuese tan cansado – se quejó.

\- Y querías salir a la calle...

\- Vale, tenías razón. - dijo reanudando la marcha – Estoy débil.

\- Por lo que me cuenta mi hermano de ti, intuyo que en cuestión de un mes, estarás recuperada.

\- No sabía que se dedicaba a hablar de mí.

\- Más de lo que imaginas.

Marian miró de reojo viendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Al salir al exterior sintió un leve vértigo que la obligo a aferrarse con fuerza al brazo de su acompañante.

\- ¿Estás bien? - se alarmó viendo que se balanceaba hacia un lado. - ¿Quieres que volvamos?

\- No... ¿Puedo sentarme? - Marian la ayudó a sentarse en el primer peldaño de ese tramo de escaleras.

\- ¿Mejor?

Kate asintió respirando hondo.

\- ¡Sargento Keller!

Éste alzo la mirada buscando de dónde provenía esa voz.

\- ¡Qué demonios...! - masculló apartándose la gorra.

Se negaba a creer que estaba viendo a quien sus ojos estaban viendo.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar cómo has llegado hasta aquí? Espera no me lo digas – continuó – ¡Hola Marian! - la aludida se asomó saludando – Eres incorregible hermanita...

\- No es culpa suya, yo insistí.

\- ¡Buen intento! - sonrió él.

La forense Parish apartó la vista del cadáver momentáneamente al escuchar a Keller hablar con alguien casi a voces.

\- No me lo puedo creer... - masculló en voz alta.

Lanie terminó de rellenar el informe con los primeros datos de la víctima y entregó la carpeta a su ayudante.

\- ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?

\- ¿Hora de la muerte? - le preguntó Kate sonriente.

La forense negó soltando una risotada.

\- Información confidencial.

\- ¡A menos que subas y me lo cuentes! - la provocó.

\- Me lo pensaré...

\- ¡Oye, Becks! Si quieres más tarde me paso a verte y comparto información. Así me ayudas...

\- ¡Agente Vlasco! - le llamó la atención el sargento.

Kate hizo rodar los ojos resoplando.

\- Prefiero compartir información con otro antes que contigo. - contraatacó.

\- Touché – comentó Marian presenciado la escena. Ambas rieron.

\- ¿Podemos volver? Estoy cansada.

\- Eso ni se pregunta...

…

Antes de lo previsto, y en medio de otra reunión, Julia recibió un mensaje de Richard citándola para aquella misma tarde.

" _Brooklyn Bridge Park (Jane's Carousel). Estaré allí hasta las siete."_

Cinco horas y medía después desde el mensaje.

Sentado en el carruaje de caballos en el que su hija había decidido montar, Richard creyó reconocer a Julia acercarse hasta el carrusel antes de que éste le obligase a perderla de vista.

\- ¿Otra?

Kyra miró a su padre.

\- El trato era dos vueltas antes y dos después de la merienda.

\- Jo...

\- Además..., - añadió cogiéndola en brazos – ¡Mira quien ha venido a vernos!

\- ¡Hey! - saludó la periodista y editora.

\- Hola - le devolvió el saludo – ¿Kyra te acuerdas de ella?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Y cómo se llama?

\- No sé...

Ambos se rieron por debajo la nariz.

\- Me llamo Julia. - se presentó.

\- Julia – repitió pronunciándolo a su manera.

\- Venga, vamos a sentarnos. - interfirió Rick.

\- Aquí, aquí – señalo ella con su dedos uno de los tres escalones para acceder a la atracción.

Los diez minutos posteriores a las presentaciones, Julia, sentada al lado izquierdo de Richard, se ausentó contemplando embelesada la panorámica de la isla de Manhattan, mientras Richard intentaba que la hora de la merienda no se alargase eternamente.

\- Cuatro cucharadas y ya está.

\- No.

\- Come esta por lo menos...

La niña giró la cara apretando los labios con fuerza hacia el otro lado a la vez que su padre la perseguía con la cuchara medio llena.

\- ¿Puedo hacer algo?

Richard bajó un escalón situándose de cara a las dos.

\- Gracias. Pero creo que...

\- ¡Sí! Julia.

\- ¿Cómo que "Sí, Julia"?

\- Julia – repitió señalando el yogur.

\- Cariño, no te entiendo... ¿Quieres que se lo acabe ella?

\- ¡No! - lloriqueo enfadada.

\- Quiere que se lo de yo – dijo la aludida.

\- ¿Es eso? Quieres que...

\- Sí – pronunció haciendo el tonto sin rastro de la rabieta.

Richard la dejó al mando de su propia _misión imposible_ y se alejó momentáneamente al acercarse dos personas preguntando si podía firmarles dos ejemplares de sus libros.

\- Y yo que creía que la gente ya se había olvidado de esa saga... - comentó hacia Julia.

\- Cuando menos te lo esperas...

\- ¡Toma!

Kyra estiró ambos brazos entregándole a su padre los restos de su merienda, el envoltorio de plástico de las galletas y el bote vacío del yogur.

\- ¿Un regalo para papá?

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Precioso! Gracias. – dijo aceptándolo dejando un sonoro beso en su mejilla – ¿Me acompañas a lanzarlo?

Sin necesidad de ir los tres, Julia aprovecho para moverse y ocupar uno de los bancos de madera que acababan de quedar libres.

No tardo en volver estar acompañada.

\- ¡Julia, ven!

Ilusionada por volver a subirse a los caballos, como ella les llamaba, Kyra agarró su mano obligándola a levantarse para acompañarla. Richard se limito a observar y sonreír.

\- ¡PAPI! - gritó gesticulando, al girarse y ver que su padre seguía sentado en el banco.

Lo que en un principio eran dos vueltas más al final del día acabaron sumando cinco; cuatro viajes de su padre y uno extra por parte de Julia por el cual él se negó pero tuvo que acabar aceptando por dejar de escuchar una y otra vez la palabra "porfi".

…

Al volver de esa pequeña excursión Katherine había caído rendida en la cama.

Dos horas después se despertaba con ganas de volver a salir de aquella cama, pero ésta vez lo hizo sola, sin ayuda y llegando con éxito hasta la butaca donde llevaba sentada desde hacía un buen rato.

Había dos cosas que no dejaban de pasearse por su mente. La primera era saber que su tía Martha estaba en Nueva York pero su padre le había prohibido visitarla. La otra, la duda de encender o no el móvil sabiendo la cantidad de llamadas y mensajes que podría encontrarse o todo lo contrario.

Poniéndose como excusa que debía recuperar esa agilidad en la que solía andar, se aferró al carrito y al apoyabrazos para levantarse. Se acercó a la mesita, cogió el móvil desconectándolo del cargador y volvió a sentarse.

A pesar de su temor en la pantalla aparecieron varias llamadas perdidas, unos tres mensajes y un montón de avisos de correo los cuales le era imposible abrir por un problema de conectividad.

\- ¡Maldita Blackberry! - maldijo.

Tas varios intentos desistió centrándose en contestar o borrar aquellos mensajes que fuesen meramente spam. Comprobó las llamadas registradas hasta ese día deteniéndose unos segundos al encontrarse con un número que no había guardado en la agenda.

Antes de que pudiera barajar varias posibilidades o dejarlo estar, la pantalla de la Blackberry se iluminó con el nombre "Loft llamando" parpadeando.

\- ¡Hola! - contestó sonriente aunque su padre no pudiera verla - Creía que no volvías de los Hamptons hasta el fin de semana.

 _\- ¿Srta Kate?_

\- ¿Alicia?! - se sorprendió

 _\- ¿Cómo se encuentra señorita?_

\- Mejorando. Y no sabe la ilusión que me hace que me haya llamado. - sonó entusiasmada.

 _\- Y yo soy feliz de que esté mejor._

\- Gracias – sonrió.

 _\- ¿La he cogido en mal momento?_

\- No para nada. Cuándo no tengo visitas esto es un poco aburrido...

 _\- ¿Entonces puede hablar?_

\- Por supuesto. ¿Va algo mal? - le preocupo su tono.

 _\- No señorita. Todo va bien. Es sólo que hay alguien que le gustaría hablar con usted._

Katherine respiró hondo.

Antes de que pudiera contestar noto como se le aceleraba el corazón sintiendo un leve hormigueo en la punta de los dedos.

 _\- ¿Sigue ahí?_ \- se aseguró la asistenta.

\- Si, si, perdona.

 _\- Se la paso entonces. Cuídese Srta Kate._

\- Gracias Alicia. Recuerdos a los suyos.

Pasaron unos segundos antes no intuyó que volvía a tener a alguien detrás de la línea telefónica. Alguien que compartía los mismos nervios que ella en aquel momento.

\- Es la primera vez que mantengo una conversación tan silenciosamente interesante.

Kate se rió escuchando aquella risa tan familiar.

 _\- Nuestras conversaciones siempre fueron interesantes._

\- Hola a ti también tía Martha. - saludó sonriente.

\- Hola cariño.

Volvió a haber un pequeño silencio del que Martha se ocupó llenando con las típicas preguntas de cortesía.

 _\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

\- Bien. Aburrida...

 _\- Tenía entendido que nunca te dejaban sola._

\- Y no lo hacen, pero no quiero que ahora qué me tienen aquí encerrada su vida cambié y pasé a girar en torno a mi.

 _\- Entiendo..._

\- Y luego está papá que sube los fines de semana a Nueva York y me llama todas las noches de lunes a viernes, a menos que se encuentre con que no estoy disponible o fuera de cobertura.

 _\- James Beckett..._ \- mencionó alargando las palabras. - _Realmente me ha sorprendido que te contase sobre mi regreso._

\- No lo ha hecho – confesó.

 _\- Entonces o tienes súper poderes o una intuición brillante._

\- Nada de eso, excepto por lo de intuición brillante por supuesto – enfatizó soberbia.

 _\- No me cabe la menor duda – remarcó._

\- ¿Recuerdas el chico con el que hablaste el día que me operaron? Un chico alto, metro ochenta, moreno, ojos color caramelo, con muy buen planta...

 _\- Cualquiera diría que me estás describiendo a un sospechoso. -_ bromeó _– Sé a quién te refieres. Lo encontré un chico muy guapo, a la vista está, y muy majo, educado y se nota que está por ti..._

Mientras escuchaba como estaba idolatrando a su amigo, éste apareció con un acompañante muy especial.

\- Lo sé... - respondió sin evitar sonrojarse - Oye, podemos hablar más tarde o... ¿Por qué no te pasas mañana por el hospital?

\- ¿Y desobedecer las órdenes de tu padre?

\- ¿Desde cuándo has dejado de llevarle la contraria? - se extrañó. - Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

\- ¿Te ocupas tú de tu padre?

\- Claro. Llevo ocho años haciéndolo... ¿Esto es un sí?

\- ¡Está bien!

\- Hasta mañana.

\- Que descanses cariño.

Martin se vio obligado a ceder más cuerda de la que Royal iba atado - al cual le había colocado un pequeño chaleco antibalas negro en el que se podía leer "Police" en letras blancas a un lado, para evitar problemas –, volviéndose éste loco por acercarse a su dueña y llenarla la cara de besos/babas.

…

Con la excusa de tener que ir a comprar un regalo para el cumpleaños de su madre en una joyería cercana de la zona, se ahorró ir de visita al hospital. Julia se despidió de Kyra con un _hasta la próxima_ y un beso y un _ahora nos vemos_ hacía Rick a pocos metros de la entrada principal. Seguía devolviéndole una explicación y una disculpa y tenía muy claro que no iba a terminar el día sin escuchar lo segundo.

Sentada en una mesa de la cafetería situada al final de la calle del hospital, en paralelo a _Park Row,_ Julia escondió un bostezo con la mano después de comprobar por enésima vez la hora en su teléfono móvil.

Harta de esperar, selecciono el icono de mensajes decidida a mandarle uno a Richard. Lo escribió de carrerilla, lo releyó y en el momento que le dio a enviar, la puerta del local se abrió.

\- ¡Genial! ¿Ahora, no? - gesticuló molesta.

\- Perdona, no me di cuenta de...

\- Ya... - dijo recogiendo sus cosas.

\- ¿Te vas?

\- Léelo tu mismo. Acabo de mandarte un mensaje.

\- Entonces, ¿hablamos mañana?

Julia se giró colocándose un mechón de su melena ondulada y pelirroja detrás de la oreja.

\- Tú sabrás lo que haces.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHP VIII**

Los nervios por motivos profesionales y personales se habían instalado en su estómago. Ni salir a correr durante cuarenta y cinco minutos con los auriculares puestos a un volumen más alto de lo habitual, ni terminar la ducha con agua fría, ni quedarse acaramelada en brazos de su chico logró desvanecer aquel malestar que se había instalado en ella.

\- ¿No te gusta?

Dale había querido sorprenderla preparándole una ensalada de pollo para cenar con frutos secos, zanahoria, queso de cabra, aceitunas, variedad de lechugas... Y a diferencia de su plato, el de su chica parecía recién presentado en la mesa, pero sin las aceitunas.

\- No tengo apetito...

Julia se levantó retirando el plato.

\- ¡Déjalo! Ya recogeré yo... – se ofreció.

Tenía tantas ganas de cerrar los ojos y dejar aquel día atrás que no se opuso.

El timbre de la puerta resonó en el pasillo llegando hasta la cocina y el comedor.

\- Sea quien sea le mandas a...

\- ¡Vale! - se adelantó robándole un beso – Lo haré. Ve arriba, subo enseguida.

Dale se acercó a la entrada encendiendo la luz del pasillo y abrió el cajón del mueble donde guardaban las llaves, mirando por la mirilla antes de abrir.

\- ¡Hey! Siento molestaros Dale, sé que es muy tarde... - se precipitó a decir. - Espero no haberos...

\- ¡Pasa anda! Te aviso que no sé si querrá bajar... - comentó previniéndolo – Siéntate si quieres. Voy a decirle que estás aquí.

El chico se precipitó escaleras arriba volviendo a bajar, a los pocos minutos, detrás de ella ya con el pijama puesto debajo de una bata de satén color gris y el pelo recogido en una coleta.

\- ¿Tienes idea de la hora que me levanto cada día? Estoy agotada y gracias a ti hoy fastidiada y sin apetito. - le abordó sin darle tiempo a levantarse.

\- Lo siento. - dijo Richard avergonzado.

\- ¿Y ya está? ¿Eso es todo? - le atacó manteniendo los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho

\- ¡Julia! - interfirió Dale sacando la cabeza desde la cocina. - Está intentando disculparse...

\- No pasa nada. - le miró - Yo... - titubeó - No tenía que haberme exaltado de aquella manera por una simple dirección de correo. Perdona. - suspiró apenado – Supongo que también esta nueva situación con Sonia y además está la niña... Lo siento, Julia. Te hice pagar por algo que no va contigo..., y no debí.

Sentía unas ganas terribles de darle una bofetada y a la vez de abrazarle, pero en realidad se quedó de pie apenas sin moverse, sólo para cambiar su peso de una pierna a otra. Exhaló.

\- Bueno... - dijo finalmente aclarándose la voz - Todos tenemos días y momentos malos. Eso sí, ten muy presente lo que dije. Y ahora si me disculpas – vaciló – Me voy a la cama. Necesito olvidar todo esto. - comentó dirigiéndose hacia la escalera – Nos vemos el jueves. ¡Y acuérdate de mi memoria usb! Me gustaría recuperarla algún día...

Los dos hombres se miraron.

\- Será mejor que me vaya...

\- Te acompaño.

Antes de despedirse Dale quiso compartir uno de sus ases guardados debajo la manga.

\- Gracias por venir – rompió el hielo.

\- Crees que...

\- No te preocupes. Se le pasará. Además, no está así sólo por ti, se ha discutido con el de recursos humanos en la reunión de esta tarde. - explicó - De todo modos... - vaciló – Sé que no os veréis hasta dentro de tres días pero si por lo que sea pasarás por allí antes, acuérdate que tienes un _Dunkin' Donuts_ cerca.

\- Lo tendré en cuanta. - esbozó media sonrisa.

\- Cualquiera con chocolate estará bien. - añadió.

\- Gracias. - vaciló bajando el escalón de la entrada.

\- Buenas noches.

\- Igualmente. Adiós.

Rick guardó sus manos en los bolsillos y empezó a andar siguiendo por esa misma calle con la intención de encontrar un taxi que le devolviese al hotel.

Había pensado en la posibilidad de contárselo desde el momento que supo que había terminado su novela y hecho hincapié en ello. Y ahora, después de aquella pequeña y estúpida discusión, le apetecía hacerlo. De hecho, iba hacerlo. Iba a confesarle a quien pertenecía esa dirección de correo.

…

Por más que quisiera detener aquel impulso, no podía. Era inevitable.

Richard bostezó repetidas veces mientras esperaba su turno en la pastelería. No había dormido en toda la noche y su cuerpo le pedía una buena dosis de cafeína y azúcar.

\- ¿Siguiente?

Él levantó la mano mientas escondía otro bostezo tras la mano izquierda. Tosió para disimular.

\- ¡Buenos días! Usted dirá... - anunció la dependienta.

\- Es todo para llevar - se anticipó a decir – Quiero una caja de doce donuts con o de chocolate, a su gusto. Y luego otra de cuatro con uno de cada también de chocolate. Y para beber, un café _espresso_ sin azúcar y uno _latte_ con caramelo y sin azúcar. Éste último es para Julia Shumway, de la editorial - añadió sabiendo que cada día a media mañana le servían el mismo café.

\- Oh, entendido – sonrió la dependienta.

La chica se giró pidiendo los cafés y preparó el resto del pedido pidiéndole opinión para asegurarse que era de su agrado.

\- ¿Le parece bien así? - le mostró la caja de doce.

\- Perfecto.

Ella cerró la caja, colocó los dos cafés ya preparados al lado y relleno la caja pequeña con los cuatro donuts que él le señaló.

Antes de qué pudiera decirle su coste, Richard sacó la tarjeta de crédito y se la entregó.

\- Aquí tiene, señor. Que pase un buen día.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- A usted. _¿Siguiente?_

Richard salió del local con una bolsa colgando de su muñeca izquierda, sosteniendo la bandeja con los cafés con la otra mano. Y así, oliendo el olor que desprendía aquellas delicias y el mono de cafeína se encaminó hasta la editorial.

Empujando la puerta de espaldas, entró en la oficina saludando a la chica de recepción levantando las cejas.

\- Buenos días Kristal – le guiño un ojo.

\- ¡Buenos días Castle! - sonrió sonrojándose.

A su paso fue saludando a quienes se anticiparon hasta llegar al despacho de Julia. Precavido, la observo desde detrás del cristal caminando pausadamente. No parecía que fuese el mejor momento para irrumpir en su despacho, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Julia le lanzó una mirada de interrogación invitándole a pasar.

\- ¡Roger, ya lo sé! - sonó autoritaria - De verdad que lo sé, pero no te lo pediría si no fuese por una emergencia... Oye, tengo que dejarte – se precipitó relajando su tono de voz – Te llamó más tarde, no recordaba que me habían avanzado una reunión... - mintió centrando la mirada en el logo de la bolsa que Rick acababa de dejar encima de su mesa. - ¡Está bien, llámame tú! (…) Sí... - empezó a agobiarse – Roger, que sí, que no puedo hablar más... Adiós. - Y colgó.

Dejó el teléfono inalámbrico en la plataforma con desgana y resopló.

Ambos se miraron.

\- Hace unas horas estábamos a Miércoles..., ¿no? - se relajó acomodándose en la silla – Aún no he tenido tiempo de mirarme lo que me mandaste. Creía que...

Richard se levantó dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Situó el café a un lado, delante de ella, dejando espacio para la caja que sacó de la bolsa, tomándose la libertad de abrirla.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar qué celebramos? - dijo mordiéndose el labio con las pupilas dilatadas.

\- Absolutamente nada. - contestó breve y conciso.

Se sentó en la silla delante de ella y sin postergarlo más agarró su vaso dando un buen trago al _espresso_. Ahora su día empezaría a tener sentido.

\- ¿Son para mí? - dudó viendo la mini caja de la que cogía una delicia de chocolate.

\- MmmHmm – asintió con la boca llena.

Los dos estuvieron un buen rato en silencio.

Por unos instantes Julia había logrado desconectar por completo saboreando aquel _Kitkat_ que Richard le había obligado a cogerse.

\- ¡Te debo una! - rompió el hielo limpiándose el chocolate de la comisura de sus labios con los dedos. - Aunque después de esto voy a tener que correr media hora extra de lo habitual...

Julia cerró la caja apartándola a un lado.

\- No me debes nada... ¡Toma! Hay mucho qué leer. No tengas prisa..

Rick dejó el _pendrive_ negro que le había cogido prestado en su mesa.

\- ¿Has empezado a trabajar en...?

\- No. Esto es..., es personal.

Se lo quedó mirando jugueteando con la memoria en sus manos.

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Son mis conversaciones con Cath.

Cath. Aquel nombre o seudónimo había sido motivo de pelea a principios de semana, y ahora volvía a escucharlo.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Me he pasado toda la noche buscando y recopilando las conversaciones y los e-mail.

\- Vale, pero tengo que volver a preguntártelo. - insistió – ¿Estás seguro?

\- Lo estoy.

\- Está bien... - dijo ella sorprendida y emocionada de disponer de algo tan suculento en sus manos – Intentaré empezar esta noche. ¿De cuantas páginas hablamos?

La editora se terminó el contenido del vaso.

\- Alrededor de tres años.

Aquella respuesta se le atraganto al igual que el café que acababa de engullir.

\- Quise acortarlo pero... - intento defenderse.

\- Por favor dime que hoy es primero de Abril... - empezó a reír esperando que fuese una broma.

\- Seguimos estando en marzo...

\- Ricky... - suspiró tirando la silla hacia atrás, apoyando los codos al borde de la mesa - Tengo un trabajo que me ocupa gran parte del día, una casa que no se limpia sola y doy gracias a que tengo un chico que vale millones de dólares por ayudarme con las tareas... Adoro salir a correr, de hecho lo necesito para desconectar de esto – dijo rodeando los rojos – Y cuando llego a casa lo único que me apetece es darme una ducha y tumbarme en el sofá esperando la cena. Y sí, a veces leo antes de irme a dormir, pero...

\- En ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza ponerte fecha limite... – interfirió – No me importa cuánto tardes. Soy consciente de que no es como leerse un libro de noventa páginas de hoy para mañana...

\- Muy bien... - sonrió aceptando – Haré lo que pueda. Después de esto va a deberme una muy gorda Sr. Castle...

La editora se levantó obligándole a hacer lo mismo para que pudiese aferrarse a su cuello. Richard la rodeó por la cintura cogiéndola de tal modo que ella dejo de tocar el suelo por breves segundos.

\- Vas hacer que seamos el centro del chismorreo editorial...

\- Como si lo viera... - dijo él mientras ella rodeaba la mesa volviéndose a sentar. Rick se aclaro la voz - _"¡Pillados!" -_ gesticuló cambiando su tono de voz _-_ Ese sería el titular _–_ clarifico y continuó. Volvió a carraspear - _Editora y novelista se funden en un amoroso abrazo en el despacho de ésta a la vista de todos"_ \- finalizó. - ¿Como lo ves?

Julia le miró con media sonrisa en sus labios y una ceja levantada.

\- Teniendo en cuenta que Dale iba a presentarse pidiendo explicaciones a más de uno... No está mal. - objetó divertida restándole importancia – Pero esperaba algo mejor viniendo de ti... - añadió burlona.

\- Espera a ver mi artículo de mañana...

\- ¿Cómo que el de mañana? Será el del lunes.

\- No exactamente... El de éste próximo lunes te lo pase por e-mail; el que todavía no te lo has mirado - aclaró – Yo me refería al del otro lunes.

\- Me estoy saturando nada más oírte - confeso pasándose una mano por la sien.

\- ¿Me voy?

Julia apagó su portátil. Guardó el pendrive en el bolsillo delantero de su maletín y a continuación el portátil y el cargador.

\- Si... Y me voy contigo – anunció cogiendo una carpeta de encima la mesa y un portafolios verde.

\- Conozco la salida, a menos que la hayan cambiado mientras...

La pelirroja dejó caer a propósito el portafolios en su cabeza.

\- Anda, vámonos...

\- ¿Estás segura que lo tienes todo? - aludió mirando de reojo la caja de la mesa.

Sin previo aviso le dejó los documentos contra su pecho retrocediendo a por la caja.

Rick le devolvió los documentos ofreciéndose a llevarle el maletín hasta la entrada, dónde supuestamente tenía que pasar a recogerla el coche de su cliente de las doce.

…

Con la mirada absorta Katherine continuaba acariciándose el dorso de la mano izquierda. Le parecía imposible que aquello que tanto la había martirizado, y ya no estaba, continuase siendo capaz de notarlo.

Ella sonrió.

Cada vez veía más cerca la vuelta a casa. De los días anteriores al ayer quedaba un moratón en el dorso de esa mano, al que no le daba importancia, y algo a lo que era inevitable no dársela; su segunda herida de guerra, la primera por un disparo.

Beckett acercó la mano derecha palpando con delicadeza el vendaje que cada mañana le renovaban y protegía la herida. Lo observó unos segundos y pasó el antebrazo a través del pañuelo que ella misma se había proporcionado para llevarlo colgado tal y como le habían recomendado.

Se ayudó del brazo derecho para levantarse, apoyándolo al reposa brazos de la silla, y se encaminó de vuelta a su habitación; la comida estaba servida.

\- ¿Preparada para tu primera comida sólida?

Marian caminaba junto a las dos enfermeras que empujaban el carro lleno con tantas azafatas como habitaciones había en ese pasillo.

\- ¡Me muero de ganas de hincar el diente al chuletón! - comentó con espontaneidad.

Las tres rieron casi a unísono mientras entraban y salían de una habitación a otra.

\- ¡Cariño, no corras! - la alertó su madre - ¡Kyra cuidado!

Una de las enfermeras logro esquivar a la niña levantando la azafata y empotrándose de espaldas a la pared manteniendo el equilibro los segundos que ella cruzaba por delante.

Sonia se mantuvo expectante con los ojos entre abiertos agarrada en la barandilla que había a lo largo de la pared, hasta comprobar que nadie había salido herido, y lo más importante, nadie se había quedado sin comida. Respiró aliviada acercándose.

\- Lo siento mucho... - se disculpó dirigiéndose a las enfermeras - ¿Qué voy hacer contigo? – miró a la niña – ¿¡Cuantas veces te hemos repetido que no hay que correr por los pasillos!? - la niña se mantuvo cabizbaja – ¡Ve y pídeles perdón! Y quiero oírlo...

Kyra se acercó a una de las enfermeras tirando de la bata.

\- Lo siento.

\- No pasa nada bonita – contestó ésta sonriendo – Pero hay que hacerle caso a mamá, ¿vale?

Ella asintió más relajada.

Katherine se había quedado embobada presenciando la escena al lado de su puerta mientras adentro la esperaba una azafata con comida aún por descubrir. Aún embelesada esbozó una tímida sonrisa viendo a la pequeña ofreciéndole la mano a su madre. Fue entonces cuando la niña se giró fijándose en ella, sonrió y la saludó discretamente con la otra la mano. Ella hizo lo mismo. Poco después todo se quedó a oscuras.

Su corazón se aceleró y desaceleró una vez reconoció el olor del culpable del apagón.

\- ¿Le importa recordar a cierta persona que odio que me hagan esto, Sargento?

Martin apartó las manos besándola en la mejilla.

\- Deja de entretenerla, ¿quieres? Se le va a enfriar la comida... - soltó la hermana de Martin pasando sin detenerse.

\- ¿Celosa? - dijo achuchando a Kate con fuerza.

\- ¿Has olvidado con quien hablas? - respondió su hermana girando sobre si misma.

Keller echó a correr hacia ella cogiéndola desprevenida.

\- No se corre por los pasillos... – recordó Kate.

Antes de entrar a su habitación dio un paso en falso, deteniéndose. En la tercera habitación en diagonal a la suya le pareció ver a alguien observándola. Kate sonrió. Hizo un paso al frente volviendo a salir pillando a la niña infraganti. Ésta se escondió al ver que la había visto. Aquello la hizo reír.

\- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

Beckett se llevó la mano en el pecho mirándole desafiante.

\- ¿Qué? Sólo te pregunte de qué te reías...

Ver aquella azafata medio vacía cuando en realidad esperaba verla más llena fue una gran decepción para su estómago. Volvió a pensar en su chuletón, el cual sin duda iba a tener que esperar, y empezó a devorar la sopa, básicamente caldo, siguiendo y terminando por el yogur desnatado.

\- Y yo que creía que me invitarías a comer...

Ella le miró relamiendo la cuchara del yogur.

\- ¿Quieres? - le ofreció mostrándole el bote vacío.

\- Muy considerada... - dijo retirándole la mesa y dejándola en una esquina con la azafata lista para ser recogida. - ¿Sabes...? Me intriga de qué te reías antes.

\- Si no eres más especifico...

\- ¡No te hagas la tonta!

Dejando la conversación en el aire se levantó yendo hasta la cama dónde él la ayudo a subir para estirarse.

\- Recuerdas que hace unos días te comenté que me había parecido haber visto una niña en la habitación...

\- Sí, y te dije que probablemente lo habías soñado. Lo recuerdo.

\- Creo que no lo soñé. - continuó - Lo que no sé es por qué tengo la sensación que me conoce.

\- ¿Te refieres a una niña que anda merodeando por esta planta con el cabello rubio oscuro? - Keller sonrió al ver que era de quien hablaba – Me extraña que no la recuerdes. Royal si se acordaba.

\- ¿Royal? Que pinta mi perro en...

\- Creo que la sangre no es lo único que perdiste en aquella intervención de urgencia...

Molesta por aquel inapropiado comentario tiró el cojín de su espalda y lo estampo contra él.

\- Vale, perdona... No pensé que te lo tomarías tan mal... - confesó. - ¡Lo siento!

\- Prueba ir diciéndole eso a la gente que lleva los mismos días o más que yo aquí tras una intervención y veremos cómo reaccionan... - se enfureció de repente.

\- He dicho que lo siento...

\- ¿Sabes? Será mejor que te vayas... Y devuélveme mi cojín.

\- Si es lo que quieres... - dijo desconcertado.

Miró a su alrededor comprobando que no había traído nada consigo a parte de lo que llevaba en los bolsillos del pantalón. Los palpó asegurándose que seguía teniendo las llaves del coche y su teléfono y desapareció sin un "adiós", sin detenerse a cerrar la puerta. Ni siquiera se detuvo a despedirse de su hermana, habito que llevaba haciendo los últimos seis días.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHP IX**

Tras las últimas horas a 38'5º y una tos persistente se alegró escuchar " _Cada día tiene mejor aspecto_ " por parte de su médico, el Dr. Roland, al examinar la herida. Y aunque esperaba escuchar algo más parecido a _"quizá pronto te doy el alta",_ se conformó con saber que ya no tenía fiebre y la dejaban salir a pasear en todo lo que abarcaba la segunda planta, que no era mucho.

\- ¡Hola!

Kate dejó de prestar atención a lo que pasaba en la calle.

\- ¡Hola! - saludó.

\- ¡Hola! - repitió la niña cambiando el tono de voz.

Sonrió.

\- ¿Estás sola? – miro a su alrededor.

\- ¿Juegas? – dijo después de negar con la cabeza.

\- Primero deberíamos decir a mamá que estás conmigo. Estará preocupada...

\- ¡Vale!

Decidida, la niña cogió su mano y tiró de ella. Beckett la siguió aún sobrecogida por la familiaridad con que la trataba.

Al llegar al pasillo Sonia y otra enfermera miraron en su dirección.

\- ¡Gracias a dios! - exclamó la madre.

\- ¡Mami mira es Kate!. - dijo sin soltarla de la mano mientras su madre la abrazaba.

\- Kyra, cielo, no le hagas destos sustos a mamá. ¿Vale? - la acarició.

\- Estaba con Kate – repitió.

\- ¿Kate? - dijo la madre confusa.

\- Sí, la chica del parque. - le recordó - Tiene un perrito.

Sonia no era la única que estaba perpleja ante tanta explicación saliendo de la boca de aquella renacuaja.

\- Imagino que su hija se refiere al incidente que tuvo lugar en el _Washigton Square Park_ la semana pasada – intervino Kate acordándose.

La madre se levantó enfrentándose a quien su hija parecía conocer sin querer soltarse de su mano.

\- Disculpe... No sé a qué se refiere.

\- ¡Mami! Kate y el ladrón – insistió consistente.

Katherine tuvo que esconder una breve carcajada al escuchar aquello provocándose un ataque de tos.

\- ¿Tas bien? – tiró de su mano.

Kate la miró asintiendo.

\- Ahora lo recuerdo. - se frotó la sien – Fuiste la agente que recupero mi bolso, ¿no es así?

\- Culpable. - sonrió tímidamente.

\- Con tanto medicamento la memoria se me va...- se excusó.

\- No se preocupe. A mí también me costó reconocerla...

\- ¿Podemos jugar ahora?

Kyra mantuvo la mirada en ella.

\- La verdad es que me harías un favor si pudieras quedarte con ella – interfirió la madre - En nada van a venir a por mí para hacerme unas pruebas y no tengo a nadie...

\- ¡Di que sí, di que sí! – suplicó la niña entusiasmada tirando de su brazo bueno.

Aquella situación era un claro ejemplo de lo propensa que era en meterse en líos.

No tenía ni idea de cómo tratar con niños, ni siquiera sentía ese instinto maternal del que todos/as hablan. Pero la niña parecía tenerle aprecio aún y siendo una desconocida. Y después de lo del parque cabía un alto porcentaje de posibilidad que la viera como una heroína.

\- No hay problema.

Adiós al aburrimiento.

…

Debía admitirlo. Ella también tenia ese instinto maternal, quizá no el cien por cien pero si un cincuenta.

Las últimas cuatro horas se habían esfumado del reloj sin ser consciente del tiempo. Y no había sido lo único que había logrado abandonar en un rincón de su mente. Los problemas, las preocupaciones y también la evidencia de su herida de guerra habían quedado en un segundo plano.

\- ¿Se puede?

Kate centró la atención en quien se asomó por la puerta.

Siempre se había preguntado qué sentiría y/o le diría al reencontrase. Lo había estado ensayando la misma noche de su llamada. Y sí, la visita llegaba tarde, tres días tarde, pero no le importaba. Ahora ya no.

\- Hola...

Martha entró despacio con las gafas de sol en la mano.

\- No estaba segura de que... Me salió un compromiso el martes y cuando iba a llamarte pensé que sonaría a excusa barata...

\- Sí, debería arrestarte por ello.

Con una mezcla de sentimientos que en ese momento le nublaban la mente se quedó de pie en frente de la cama de su sobrina, observándola.

\- ¿Sabes lo mucho que me inquieta que te quedes mirándome así, verdad?

Martha bajó la mirada dejando el bolso en el sillón.

\- Una parte de mi esperaba que no te parecieses tanto a tu madre... Pero está claro que cuanto más creces más se acentúa de quien eres hija.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Pero no iba a permitirse ponerse melancólica. Ahora no.

\- Cariño, perdóname... No pretendía...

Su tía se acercó a ella, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

\- Estoy bien. - sonrió disimulando

\- A tu padre podrás engañarle, pero a mi... - negó con la cabeza.

Dejaron pasar un par de minutos, ambas en silencio, en los que Martha se limito a sostener y acariciar la mano de su sobrina entre las suyas.

\- Vas a tener que dejarme hacerte la manicura cuando salgas de aquí...

Kate se echó a reír.

\- ¿Y ahora qué he dicho?

\- Nada... - contestó aún sonriente – Sólo tu sabes cómo restarle importancia al momento con este tipo de comentarios... Eso es todo.

\- ¡He vuelto! - anunció como si de una interpretación de tratase. - Pero hablaba enserio en cuanto a la manicura. Con las manos tan bonitas que tienes...

Aunque pareciese una estupidez, aquellas payasadas la relajaban. Y ahora se daba cuenta que hubiera pagado para que la hicieran sonreír así cuando nadie lo hizo y lo necesitaba.

\- ¿Alguna novedad que deba saber?

\- Te diría que deje los estudios para entrar en la academia de policía y hace poco que soy detective, pero imagino que papá ya te habrá puesto al día.

Martha suspiro al escucharlo de ella.

\- Admito que no esperaba que saliese el tema tan pronto.

\- ¿Sí? - se extrañó - Bueno, no tengo nada que esconder.

\- ¿Y sabes qué viene ahora?

\- Imagino... - supuso entrecerrando los ojos - Y la verdad es que no lo sé. No sé me ocurre ninguna respuesta con fundamento que responda a ese _porqué_.

\- ¿Recuerdas el consejo que te di cuándo dudabas por que carrera decantarte?

\- Escoge la que crees que te hará feliz y a la vez te imponga respeto. - recitó.

\- Por lo tanto, debo creer que eso te hace feliz.

\- Siempre me va a quedar la duda de cómo habría sido ser la primera mujer presidenta del tribunal supremo, pero...

\- Tu sitio es en comisaría. - terminó la frase – Entre un montón de testosterona, armas, placas, uniformes y cadáveres...

\- Dicho así suena horrible... - arrugó la nariz - Y los muertos suelen estar en la morgue haciendo compañía a la Dra. Parish, la forense. Yo soy más de encarcelar a los malos y resolver homicidios.

\- Me gustaría verte en acción. - confesó Martha al azar.

\- Siempre puedes pasarte por comisaria diciendo que me invitas a comer... - propuso

\- ¡Hecho! ¿Cuándo?

\- No tengo ni idea – rió - pero estaría bien.

Martha se giró hacía la puerta al ver que se abría y cerraba al instante. Se levantó.

\- Juraría que he visto alguien. Una niña creo.

Kate sonrió.

\- Estoy harta de ver estas paredes... ¿Me acompañas? Necesito mover las piernas. Y así te voy a presentar a alguien.

\- ¿Hombre? ¿Chico? ¿Amigo? - tanteó.

\- Ya decía yo que tardabas en sacarme el tema... - comentó sentándose al borde de la cama para bajar.

Su tía la ayudó aún y saber como desenvolverse por sí sola. Se puso las zapatillas y tal y como iba, con un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta ancha de "Stanford" de manga corta, salió en el pasillo.

…

Madre e hija estaban pegando los cromos al álbum que le había comprado su padre el día anterior cuando escucharon que llamaban a la puerta.

\- ¡Adelante!

Katherine empujó la puerta, ya entreabierta.

\- ¡Hola! - saludó.

La niña se apoyó en el pecho de su madre escondiéndose.

\- ¿Ahora tienes vergüenza? - la miró su madre – Fue a tu habitación y al ver que estabas con alguien volvió diciéndome que no estabas sola... - dijo acariciándole el pelo.

\- Sí, ha venido mi tía a verme – la presentó. - Se llama Martha. Ella es Sonia y su hija, Kyra.

\- Encantada.

Se saludaron mutuamente.

La niña bajó del regazo de su madre, agarró el álbum y se planto delante de Kate enseñándoselo.

\- ¡Mira!

\- ¿Es un álbum de fotos? - le preguntó.

\- No. Cromos – la rectifico. - Ven, ven...

Se colocó el álbum debajo de un brazo y con la otra mano la agarro de la suya invitándola a sentarse en la cama con ella.

\- Kyra, ¿y los cromos?

Su madre señalo los cuatro paquetes sin abrir que había en la mesa.

\- Ohh... - exclamó ya sentada.

\- Yo los cojo – se ofreció Kate.

\- No, no..., no os mováis – se adelantó Martha. - ¡Toma!

\- ¡Gracias! - dijo la niña.

\- ¡Qué guapa eres! – comentó Martha – Y educada. Que a su edad ya es difícil...

\- Tiene días... - aseguró su madre.

Sonia siguió mirando a Martha con disimulo, pero por más que la observase sabía que la había visto antes.

\- Martha, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. Martha Rodgers. - dijo sentándose.

\- Quería preguntarle si es posible que nos hubiéramos visto antes. Me recuerda a alguien... También puede que la confunda con otra persona...

Tía y sobrina se miraron sonriendo cómplices.

\- Es posible...

\- Es actriz – desveló Kate.

Su tía la miró con recelo por haberle arruinado su momento.

\- Mi marido es escritor.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Richard Castle. Ha escrito...

\- Flores para tu tumba, Infierno sin furia, Muerte de una reina estudiantil y un largo etcétera. Pero los que realmente me tienen atrapada son la serie de Derrick Storm. Sensacional.

Katherine se giró impresionada. ¿Desde cuándo a su tía le interesaban los libros de ese género?

\- ¡Kate!

Esta se giró volviendo a prestarle atención a Kyra abriéndole el último paquete de cromos.

\- Si le parece, traiga uno de los libros y le pediré que se lo dedique.

\- Me encantaría...

Una parte de ella estaba centrada en colocar los cromos en el álbum, no obstante le era inevitable no tener un oído pendiente de aquella conversación tan cultural.

Una hora antes de que empezaran a traer la cena, ambas se despidieron prometiendo una nueva visita en otra ocasión y volvieron a la 215. Por el camino, Martha abrió los ojos de par en par al cruzarse con quien reconoció al instante. Sin poder evitarlo agarró con fuerza a su sobrina por el brazo equivocado.

\- ¡AU! - se quejó

\- ¡Es él¡ – exclamó acercándose más a ella para que no la oyesen.

\- ¿Quién?

Kate se giró unos segundos viendo a un hombre de espaldas vistiendo vaqueros y una chaqueta marrón.

\- ¡ÉL! - repitió enfatizando.

Ver a su tía hiperventilando en medio del pasillo del hospital por haber visto al escritor del momento era algo bastante..., atípico. Inimaginable y raro. Extremadamente raro.

\- La verdad tía no me interesa y además tengo que ir al baño... ¡y es urgente! - susurró como había hecho ella antes.

\- Qué guapo es... Se le ve más delgado y todo... - continuó escrutándole caminando de espaldas.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de los riesgos que comporta andar de espaldas por el pasillo de un hospital?

\- Lástima que esté casado, sería un buen partido para ti. - dijo ignorándola - ¿Te imaginas? - expresó de repente emocionada – Exitoso novelista de misterio esposado por una sexy detective de homicidios... ¡sería perfecto para una obra de teatro!

\- Negaré haber escuchado eso...

…

Sesenta minutos más escuchándola hablar de ese maldito novelista y echaría la cena. Justamente hoy que empezaba a ser más generosa...

\- Deberías leerlos. Te sorprendería lo buenos que son.

\- Tía, ¡ya basta!

\- Sólo un último comentario. Lo prometo

Kate resopló.

\- Imagínate toda la información que podría sonsacar Castle yendo detrás de un agente o detective de homicidios... Estoy segura que daría para otra saga de novelas.

\- ¿No hablarás en serio?

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porqué ya tenemos bastante con el día a día... Y sinceramente, no me apetece tener que soportar a un novelista con el ego subido dando por... ¡Ni pensarlo! - se exaltó.

\- No entiendo por qué te pones así. Nadie ha dicho que tuviera que seguirte a ti...

\- ¡Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza! Antes me tiro por el puente de Brooklyn.

Molesta y exaltada se dirigió a la cama.

\- Estás sacando las cosas de quicio, Katherine...

\- No haber sacado el tema. - empezó a pegar a la almohada y la colocó en el cabecero – Y siento desilusionarte, pero esto es algo que nunca ocurrirá. Me imagino la cara del comisario al recibir tal propuesta...

Martha observó a su sobrina con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Y si dijese que si? - insistió.

\- ¡No lo haría! - exclamó segura de sí misma.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Creía que eras consciente de la de peligros que estamos expuestos cada vez que salimos a la calle, sobre todo cuando vamos en busca de alguien que ha matado a una o más personas antes.

\- Lo sé – admitió bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Era sólo una idea. - se encogió de hombros. - Olvídalo...

\- Una muy descabellada, por cierto.

\- Me voy a ir.

Se acercó besándola en el pelo a la vez que la atraía hacia ella con cuidado, abrazándola.

Al separarse ambas se encontraron con su cuñado y padre, respectivamente, observándolas.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creo que te deje muy claro..

\- ¡Papá!

\- ¡Hola James! Yo también me alegro de verte...

\- Te dije que te llamaría. Pero tu como siempre tenias que hacer las cosas a tú manera... - enfatizó

\- No esperes que me arrepienta de haberlo hecho.

\- ¿Os importaría cerrar la puerta cuando salgáis?

Los dos se giraron viendo como se tumbaba dándoles la espalda.

\- Katie...

\- Estoy cansada papá. Y no tengo ganas de discutir.

\- Lo siento... - expresó sintiéndose culpable.

\- Buenas noches.

Martha volteó la cama observándola por última vez ese día.

\- Que descanses cielo.

\- Gracias por venir.

Se acercó para darle otro beso y salió de la habitación.

Jim se quedó un par de minutos de pie y en silencio. Y viendo que la decisión de ir a verla a aquellas horas no había sido acertada, le deseo buenas, la besó en la mejilla y se despidió con un "Mañana te llamo".

Katherine respiro hondo cuando fue consciente que volvía a estar sola. Incómoda, se giró quedando boca arriba mirando al techo.

Hablar de aquellos libros le había removido demasiadas cosas que intentaba mantener alejadas. ¿Pero a quien quería engañar? Echaba de menos sus conversaciones nocturnas. Esos ataques de risa provocados por una estupidez, incluso en las que el uno aprendía del otro.

Con esos recuerdos en mente, sus ojos empezaron a ceder quedándose dormida pensando en él.

…

Richard llevaba diez minutos haciendo _zapping_ , cambiando de canal cada dos segundos, y observando la pantalla de su portátil de reojo a la espera de ver aparecer un nuevo correo.

Era consciente a qué se debía su silencio, lo sabía, claro que lo sabía – en el fondo – por que en realidad no quería admitirlo ni siquiera planteárselo en voz alta.

Harto de la televisión la apagó dejando el mando en el suelo, ni siquiera le apetecía levantarse. Agarró su portátil y una vez situado en sus muslos abrió el correo ya existente, creando otro.

Asunto: (RE) (sin asunto)

 **EAllan**. 29 March 2007 23:12:09

Para: Cath.

 _Cath... ¿Dónde estás? Y soy consciente que esto acaba de sonar en plan desesperación, pero hace meses que no das señales y empiezo a preocuparme._

 _Por favor, dime algo o me veré obligado a ir a NY..._

 _Vas a contestar pronto, ¿verdad?_

 _Buenas Noches._


	10. Chapter 10

**CHP X**

La lluvia no había cesado en toda la noche. O eso era lo que el suelo mojado y los charcos en la calle le transmitían. Por lo que respecta a ella, era la primera noche que había logrado conciliar el sueño seguido; algo que no veía capaz de que ocurriese.

El vaivén de los coches y las luces de los faros reflejándose en el suelo como si de un espejo se tratase la hipnotizó. Era cierto que había descansado como ninguna otra noche, pero el cielo encapotado, las nubes que no le dejaban al sol abrirse frente y la tímida lluvia que parecía volver a caer le hacía sentirse decaída.

\- ¡Buenos días!

Aquella voz que la había acompañado durante todas las mañanas desde que había ingresado volvía a hacerse presente.

\- Kate. ¿Va todo bien? Me sorprende verte levantada. No son más de las siete y media...

\- No me apetecía estar más en la cama, eso es todo.

\- ¡Oye! - se le acercó – ¿Seguro que todo va bien?

\- Claro... - la miró.

\- Entonces sécate esas lágrimas. No te favorecen. - le guiño un ojo. - En media hora te traigo el desayuno. ¡Hasta luego!

Seguía sorprendida por el comentario de Marian. ¿Lágrimas?. ¿En qué momento había dejado de darse cuenta de cuando lloraba y cuando no? Ahora entendía por qué los cristales parecían empañados...

Se paso los dedos de la mano derecha por ambas mejillas confirmando lo que parecía imposible. Y antes de que alguien volviese a cogerla desprevenida se adentro en el cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara y los dientes.

La hermana de Keller volvió treinta minutos más tarde encontrándola sentada en el sillón hojeando una revista; la que se había dejado su tía el día anterior.

\- ¡Ves! Ahora tienes mejor aspecto.

Marian dejó la azafata en la mesa y se la acercó nivelándola a su altura.

\- Gracias.

\- Creo que hoy te gustará...

Katherine espero intrigada a que ella le levantara la tapa. Al descubrirlo una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro.

\- Me pregunto a qué se debe el honor...

La enfermera soltó una risotada.

\- Ordenes del médico - se encogió de hombros - Que por cierto, pasara dentro de una hora, hora y cuarto...

\- Lástima que sea descafeinado...

\- ¡Deja de quejarte! Lo importante es que te dejan tomar café con leche. Y créeme, eso es un gran avance.

\- Lo sé... - sonrió - Tostadas con mermelada, café con leche...

Katherine levanto el vaso haciendo el gesto de brindis hacia ella.

\- Te dejo disfrutar del desayuno. Luego vuelvo. ¡Que aproveche!

\- Gracias - respondió tras saborear la cafeína por primera vez en días.

Hoy, en especial, reconocía haber tardado más en acabar de desayunar, pero la ocasión la merecía y si hubiera sido por ella aún guardaría algunos mililitros de café con leche, pero cuando se terminó el último sorbo había dejado de estar a su gusto.

Con la única mano de la que podía ayudarse retiro la mesa unos centímetros, hasta donde le alcanzaba el brazo y volvió a coger la revista _Vogue_.

\- Prometo no volver a molestar hasta que llegue el médico.

Marian entró apenas sin llamar para llevarse la azafata, dejando la mesa en su sitio. Antes de continuar hacía las demás habitaciones volvió a entrar.

\- Oye, Kate... Sé que no tengo que meterme en esto, pero...

\- Dile a tu hermano que le creía más inteligente... - dijo pasando una página de la revista - Y que me parece patético que a su edad te siga utilizando para allanar la situación.

\- ¡Ala! ¡Ya la has oído! - dijo alejándose sonriente.

Ésta palmeo el pecho de su hermano, quien permanecía en el pasillo escondido detrás de la puerta, y se largó.

\- ¿De verdad puedo entrar?

Martin sacó la cabeza mirando hacia el interior, teniendo que apartarse al ver que algo salía disparado contra él.

\- ¿Te importaría traerme la revista? - exigió

Éste se quedó en el pasillo mirando a un lado y a otro. En ese momento le daban ganas de devolverle el _revistazo._ Sin embargo, respiró hondo mientras la recogía del suelo, abierta por una página donde salía Jennifer Hudson, y entró con ésta doblada en sus manos. Antes de entregársela no pudo resistirse a pegarle cariñosamente en la cabeza.

\- ¡Auch! - se quejó frunciendo el ceño.

\- Te lo mereces...

\- Quizá... - aceptó sorprendiendo a su amigo con la respuesta.

\- ¿Sin rencores? - tanteo.

\- Mal día... ya sabes... - respondió sin dar más explicaciones.

\- ¡Oh! Claro... - fingió entender.

Martin tomó asiento en los pies de la cama, al lado de la barandilla en la que se apoyo.

\- ¿Lista para volver a casa?

Katherine se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Tu hermana te ha insinuado algo?

\- HmMmm – negó.

\- Dijo que el medico pasaría ésta mañana. No puede tardar...

\- Sé que no debería decírtelo, pero prefiero prevenirte antes de que las pagues conmigo...

\- Suena a que no va a gustarme.

\- Algunos del departamento han decidido comprarte un detalle de bienvenida.

\- ¡Como si ellos supieran cuando voy a volver! - comentó divertida.

Martin se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Quieres saber de quién fue la propuesta?

\- ¡Sorprendeme! - dijo esperando la respuesta que tenía en mente.

\- Edward Hines – desveló pausadamente

\- Ni de coña... - expresó asombrada.

\- De verdad, fue él. - levantó la mano en forma de juramento.

\- Hmmm... Así que el jefe tiene su corazoncito dentro de todo ese hierro... ¡Qué mono! - frunció los labios.

\- Él no te lo va a reconocer, pero cada vez que me ve pregunta por ti.

\- Increíble. - suspiró siéndole difícil imaginárselo.

Marian apareció de repente sujetándose en el marco de la puerta con ambas manos.

\- Perdonad. ¿Kate, has visto a Kyra?

\- Mmm no... ¿Por qué?

\- No, nada – sonrió nerviosa – Sólo era por saber si estaba contigo.

Beckett y Keller se quedaron mirando en silencio.

\- ¡Deberías enseñarle a mentir mejor!

\- ¿Se refería a la niña del parque?

\- La misma. ¿Te puedes creer que le he caído en gracia?

\- Lo sorprendente sería que no fuese así – le guió un ojo – Voy a ver qué ha pasado...

Keller salió al pasillo observando el panorama y sintiendo cierta tensión entre algunas enfermeras y una mujer rubia con el cabello enmarañado al borde del infarto.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Kate se asomó por encima de su hombro haciéndose un hueco a su lado.

\- Ni idea pero... Kate, creo que esa mujer va a venir hacia ti – la alerto viendo a la rubia acercarse a toda prisa – ¿Tengo que detenerla? Sólo tienes que decírmelo y lo hago.

Kate le dio un codazo conteniendo la risa.

\- ¡Tienes que ayudarme! - le suplicó la madre aferrándose a su brazo. - Tú has estado con ella estos días, quizá sabes...

\- ¡Sonia, más despacio! - intentó frenarla – ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No encontramos a la niña – se acercó Marian.

Sonia la miró y ella negó.

\- Lo siento...

\- ¿Estás diciendo que una niña que no llega ni al pomo de las puertas ha desaparecido así sin más?

Varias personas a su alrededor asintieron con preocupación.

\- ¿Habéis mirado en las habitaciones? - intervino Martin - ¿Cuartos de baño? ¿Ascensores? - su hermana iba asintiendo - ¿Y en las demás plantas?

\- Todo el mundo está avisado.

Beckett permanecía a la escucha de quienes tenía a su alrededor en silencio observando y recordando.

\- ¿Estáis seguros que habéis mirado por todas partes?

La detective se alejó unos pasos hasta llegar al final del pasillo, al lado de la puerta para acceder a la escalera de emergencias.

\- ¡¿No estarás pensando en salir ahí, no?! ¡Beckett!

Antes de que tuviese tiempo a reaccionar, Kate llegó al punto de reunión agarrando a Martin de la mano y tirando de él a lo bruto.

\- ¡Ven conmigo! Tengo un par de ideas de dónde puede estar.

\- ¡Sí, señor! - bromeo él – Estoy a su entera disp...

\- ¡Cierra el pico! - le tapo la boca con la mano – Y ahora escúchame. Sube a la tercera planta y mira todos los cuartos pequeños donde pueda haber trastos de limpieza, carritos... Céntrate sobretodo en cuartos pequeños y oscuros. ¿Si? Y avisa que revisen todas las cámaras de vigilancia.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Yo buscaré en la cuarta.

\- ¿Puedo ayudar? - se ofreció la hermana de Martin.

\- Cuéntaselo tú. - le pidió con un pie en el ascensor

\- Oye, ¿quince minutos? - preguntó Keller.

\- Quince minutos.

Katherine sonrió.

\- ¿Quince minutos?

\- Si, lo solíamos usar cuando patrullábamos juntos. No tiene mucho secreto, si dentro de quince minutos uno de los dos no ha vuelto aquí...

\- Entiendo. Lo tendré en cuenta.

\- No te preocupes por mí.

Martin besó a su hermana en la mejilla. Y en cuanto le hubo explicado las sospechas de Kate, se largó subiendo al tercer piso por las escaleras.

…

Tras una búsqueda sin éxito en tres de las plantas Sonia empezaba a preocuparse por como decirle lo sucedido a su marido; aunque según la ley seguía siendo su _ex_.

\- ¡Mami!

Varias personas se giraron al escuchar la voz de una niña llamando a su madre. Las mismas que soltaron un gran suspiro de alivio casi al mismo tiempo.

Sonia se puso en pie acelerando el paso hacia ella.

El enfermero de quien iba en brazos la dejó en el suelo siguiéndola de cerca.

\- ¿Estás enfadada?

La madre lo ignoró y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Nunca había pasado tanto miedo como hoy.

\- Nunca jamás vas a irte de la habitación sin mi permiso, ¿me oyes? - dijo sonriente por tenerla ahí y enfadada por los minutos de infierno que había pasado sin saber de ella.

\- Espero que sea tan consciente como yo de que este no es lugar para niños de su edad.

\- ¡Matthew! - le llamó la atención su superior.

\- No importa – repuso ella. - Tiene razón.

Marian mantuvo la mirada de autoridad hacia el enfermero, apartándolos para comprobar el reloj de pulsera. Habían pasado los quince minutos. ¿Donde se habrían metido esos dos?

Martin cabizbajo hacia frente al fracaso de su búsqueda bajando los últimos peldaños de la escalera. Éste aminoró el paso, casi deteniéndose, al descubrir a una Kyra sonriente en brazos de su madre.

\- ¡Hey!

Marian se abrió pasó entre los curiosos que se habían concentrado en el pasillo.

\- La habéis encontrado. ¿Dónde estaba?

\- Kate estaba en lo cierto – respondió – Se la encontró Matt echa un ovillo en un rincón dentro del cuarto donde solemos guardar el material. Ya sabes, guantes, gasas, instrumental, vías, botellines de suero...

\- Y hablando de la reina de saba... ¿Dónde está?

\- No la he visto desde que se subió al ascensor y hace más de quince minutos... - acabo diciendo con tono cauteloso.

\- Voy a ver si la encuentro.

Su hermano le dio un breve apretón en el antebrazo y salió a paso ligero, pero sin parecer desesperado hacia la cuarta planta, de nuevo subiendo por las escaleras.

Preguntó a uno y a otro y todos decían lo mismo "la he visto pero de eso ya hace un rato" aunque con diferentes palabras en el caso de las enfermeras de esa planta.

\- ¡Disculpe joven!

Martin se giro encontrándose una anciana de unos ochenta y algo años apoyada en un andador.

\- No he podido evitar escuchar que está buscando a una amiga suya.

\- Sí. ¿La ha visto?

\- Hace un rato una chica, muy guapa por cierto, estuvo preguntando y merodeando a su antojo. Pero no conseguí saber qué había perdido. - chasqueó la lengua – de todos modos, me pareció verla salir por allí.

La mujer hizo el esfuerzo de girarse y señalar la única salida que había al final de ese pasillo; la salida de emergencias.

\- Gracias...

Analizando la situación había algo bueno y algo malo. Lo bueno era que una corazonada le decía que ahí estaba. Lo malo... Borró aquel pensamiento de su mente y se precipitó hacia allí.

A simple vista no parecía haber nadie. Se asomo con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora soltando el aire aliviado de no ver a nadie ahí abajo.

\- ¡KATE! - gritó - ¿!BECKETT?! - repitió elevando más la voz.

Giró sobre si mismo revoloteándose el pelo nervioso. Fijo los ojos en las escaleras y empezó a bajar después de asomarse por el otro lado de la barandilla y ver una zapatilla.

El último tramo de escaleras antes de llegar al rellano de entre la tercera y segunda planta lo bajo prácticamente a zancadas.

Kate había conseguido mantenerse más o menos erguida. Su espalda se mantenía apoyada en los barrotes de la barandilla, las piernas las tenía estiradas e inmóviles, los brazos caídos, con un charco de sangre en el suelo al lado izquierdo, y la cabeza caída hacia delante.

Martin se acercó a ella de un santiamén.

\- ¡Kate! Becks despierta.

Con tal de que reaccionase, éste empezó a pegarle suavemente, con delicadeza al principió y más enérgico al final, a lado y lado de su rostro.

\- Uhm... - gimió.

Con la mano aún temblando se hizo con el teléfono que llevaba guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón marcando el número de su hermana.

…

Empezaba a pensar que alguien se la tenía jurada ahí arriba. Y no, no era su madre por muchas discusiones que hubieran llegado a tener.

Enterarse de que el alta iba a retrasarse hasta la semana que viene sabiendo que en un principio, el Dr. Roland la había previsto para ese mismo fin de semana, era una de las peores noticias que existían en su propio listado. La siguiente, y no por ello menos importante, era que había dado no uno sino cien pasos atrás en cuanto a su recuperación.

Una vez suturada la herida después del desgarro de puntos por la caída, le habían endosado un cabestrillo que le impedía mover el brazo. Pero eso no era todo. Una venda a presión volteaba la planta de su pie derecho hasta la mitad de la pierna, algunos centímetros por debajo de la rodilla; esguince, había escuchado de la voz del traumatólogo. ¿Y adivináis que más? De su mano volvía a estar presente una vía, aunque ésta vez solo para los calmantes que le administraban por el dolor de ambas lesiones.

\- Hola detective.

Katherine entreabrió los ojos al creer reconocer aquella voz. Y volvió a cerrarlos pasando su brazo derecho, el bueno, por encima de su cabeza.

\- Siento mucho que no vayas a poder dejarnos este fin de semana. Realmente es una putada eh... - sonrió fríamente. - ¿Te duele?

Ella se mantuvo en silencio deseando que la dejase sola sin tener que pedírselo.

\- Entiendo que no quieras hablar... No pasa nada. ¿Sabes? Antes estuve jugando con esa niña, Kyra. Es tan simpática...

\- ¿Realmente crees que me importa? - soltó mosqueada – Hazme un favor y vete por dónde has entrado. ¡Gracias! - entornó irónica.

Matthew sobrecogido por aquel arrebato se aclaró la garganta dudando en si debía despedirse o irse sin más. Tras varios segundos se fue sin más sintiéndose más pequeño de lo habitual.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHP XI**

Domingo. Un nuevo día por delante, y mucho qué hacer.

La enfermedad parecía haberle dado una tregua, y ahora que seguía estando lucida y perfectamente capacitada y consciente de quién era y todo lo que tenía, quería dejar constancia de ello para que Kyra tuviese un futuro digno, dentro de sus posibilidades, y Richard tuviese cierta tranquilidad en según qué aspectos. Eso lo tenía claro. Sin embargo había otra cuestión que la preocupaba; el día a día con su padre.

No podía negar que en Chicago Kyra estaba rodeada de gente que la adora y probablemente no iba a cambiar, más bien todo lo contrario, pero... ¿sería suficiente?

La vida de Richard no le permitía estar al cien por cien por ella por mucho que él se entestase en admitir que se las apañaría. Emma, la niñera, tenía su horario y aún y sabiendo que nunca le había dado un no por respuesta, fuese la hora que fuese y por el motivo que fuese, no podía pedirle más. En realidad se sentía en deuda con ella por haber cuidado de Kyra cuando en realidad hubiese tenido que ser ella quien estuviera a su lado, pero en ese momento el trabajo la tenía cegada. Y Dani... A ella tampoco podía pedirle más de lo que ya hacía: cuidar de su hogar incluso los días que no había nadie en aquella casa. Se sentía afortunada por haber encontrado a dos personas tan eficientes, responsables y de confianza como ellas.

Sonia comprobó la hora desde su Blackberry: 11:15am. Su cita se retrasaba.

A pocos capítulos de terminar la re lectura del segundo libro de la serie de _Derrick Storm,_ se vio obligada a dejar el libro. Un hombre alrededor de los cuarenta años vestido con traje oscuro, camisa blanca, zapatos de charol y un maletín en la mano, se asomó después de llamar a la puerta temiendo haberse equivocado por segunda vez de habitación.

\- Tenía miedo de que me hubieses dejado plantada, - se levantó quitándose las gafas de pasta - algo muy raro en ti, si me permites decirlo.

\- Te pido disculpas. - entró cerrando la puerta – Si supieses como está hoy la terminal... ¡Hola guapa! - la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

Sonia sonrió.

Éste Peter... Siempre con prisas. Estaba segura que se había quedado dormido y había tenido que sobornar a alguien para conseguir una plaza en algún vuelo alternativo que llegase a _Nueva York._

\- Esperaba poder ver a la niña. Tiene que estar tan grande...

\- Lo dices como si hubieran pasado años, y la última vez que nos vimos fue hace tres semanas...

\- Sí, pero a estas edades crecen tan rápido... - comentó nostálgico tomando asiento en la única silla que había – Fíjate en Valeria, sino. El próximo fin de semana va a cumplir nueve y la mayor está a punto de ir a la universidad.

\- Te envidio.

\- ¡No lo hagas! Me paso el día viendo como sale más dinero del que entra... - se rió quitándole hueso a la situación. - ¿Empezamos?

\- Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta antes.

\- Siempre y cuando sepa la respuesta... Adelante.

\- Creo que es más bien tu opinión lo que necesito – puntualizó – Estoy pensando en la posibilidad de... - hizo una pausa pensando en cómo abordar el tema – Estoy dudando en sí debería nombrar a otra persona como tutor legal de Kyra.

\- ¿No ves claro que Richard pueda...?

\- No, no, no. Me refiero a parte de él. - clarificó.

Hubo un silencio antes de que él hablase.

\- Me gustaría saber responderte, pero considero que eso es bastante personal.

\- No te preocupes. - negó con una curva similar a una sonrisa en los labios

\- ¿Alguien en mente?

\- Sí y no. Tengo la corazonada de que ella podría ser a quien Kyra podría aferrarse dentro de un tiempo y a la vez me siento un monstruo por hacer lo que creo que voy hacer.

\- ¿Puedo saber quién es? ¿La conozco? Y no lo digo por qué crea que a mi mujer le encantaría tener a otra persona que dependiera de ella.

Sonia negó con un mohín en los labios.

\- Estaré encantada de que les hagáis una visita de vez en cuanto, díselo a Olivia. Eso sí, Richard no suele ser muy sociable cuando está en estado creativo... - puntualizó - Y en cuanto a esa persona..., estoy en ello.

\- ¿Entonces ya habéis hablado de volver a Chicago juntos? – dijo subiéndose las gafas.

\- Es muy probable que si sigue sin haber cambios me den el alta. Y Rick estuvo de acuerdo en cuanto se lo comente, y ya no te digo Kyra... Por ahora parece feliz con él, lo ha aceptado muy bien y él, a pesar de mis miedos, también. Me ha sorprendido su actitud Peter.

\- Me alegro. - le dio un apretón en su antebrazo.

\- Bueno, será mejor que empecemos, no quiero que pierdas el avión de vuelta.

\- No te preocupes, ésta noche la paso en Nueva York. Me voy mañana al mediodía. - Peter sacó una carpeta color marrón de su maletín. - Así que espero poder saludar a la familia antes de irme.

\- Seguro. Rick tenía una comida con unos amigos y le dije que podía llevarse a la niña.

\- Has hecho bien.

\- ¿Son los papeles del divorcio? - señaló la carpeta marrón.

\- Testamento. En cuanto a lo del divorcio, creo que ya te lo comente. Una vez existe la sentencia de divorcio, ya no es posible anularlo. Lo único que podéis hacer para volver a ser marido y mujer es casaros de nuevo. Y hablo en nombre de mi mujer, diciéndote que estaremos encantados de ser los testigos.

Sonia sonrió, ruborizándose.

\- Me parece bien. Después lo hablo con él. ¿Seguimos?

La siguiente hora y media estuvieron redactando de nuevo el testamento siguiendo los puntos que ella había anotado en una libreta para evitar dejarse cualquier cosa que pudiese ser de vital importancia.

Antes de irse, Sonia le entrego tres cartas.

Adjunta esto a mi testamento.

Peter asintió guardándolas en su maletín.

Llámame cuando tengas novedades.

Espero tenerlas. - suspiró.

Mañana me paso antes de irme.

Entonces quizá mañana podremos darlo todo por zanjado.

Mientras se despedían con dos besos llamaron a la puerta.

Hola. ¿Llego en mal momento?

No, no, Peter ya se iba.

Éste se quedó en la puerta dejando entrar a aquella mujer tan elegante. Volvió a despedirse, ésta vez de ambas, y se fue cerrando la puerta.

…

Era difícil decir quién de los dos estaba más cansado. Excepto por el hecho de que era él quien estaba haciendo un esfuerzo tirando de su hija, quien iba unos pasos por detrás agarrada de su mano andando con desgana, haciéndole más difícil la llegada a la habitación.

A medio camino, yendo en sentido contrario, se cruzaron con alguien que acababa de abandonar la habitación de Sonia y a quien la niña reconoció.

\- ¡Martha! - la llamó saludando con la mano.

Ésta le respondió con una sonrisa acariciando su mano sin detenerse.

\- ¿La conoces? - retomaron la marcha.

\- Es la tía de Kate.

\- ¿Kate, tu amiga del hospital?

La niña se detuvo de repente. Antes de entrar, se giró al reconocer sus voces. Miró a su padre, moviendo su mano para llamar su atención y la señalo con el dedo índice.

\- Es ella.

Richard enmudeció.

En tres años había llegado a conocer a muchas personas, la mayoría fans de sus novelas, y seguramente si uno de estos le parase por la calle apenas le recordaría a menos que mintiese para que él o ella se sintiese importante. Y después de esas últimas semanas había dejado de mirar a su alrededor para centrarse en lo que le había venido encima con lo de su hija. No obstante, aquel rostro no lo había olvidado. Ni a ella, ni aquel incidente a la salida de la cafetería, como tampoco sus palabras.

Apartó la mirada de ella y se adentro en la habitación al darse cuenta que no había sido consciente de que su hija se soltase de la mano y entrase en la habitación.

\- ¡Hey! - le saludó en voz baja – No sé qué habéis hecho pero me parece que por hoy no habrá más niña.

\- Fuimos a Staten Island con Julia y su marido, Dale. Íbamos a comer en su casa, pero al final nos invitaron. Julia hizo varias fotos, cuándo me las manden te las enseño - comentó risueño al recordar a Julia haciendo fotos a diestro y siniestro.

\- ¿Cogisteis el ferry?

\- Mmhmm – asintió dejándose caer en el sillón que horas antes había ocupado ella.

\- ¿Ha comido bien?

\- Regular... Eso sí, ha querido probar un poco de todos los platos que nos iban sirviendo.

\- Y tú le has dejado... - dijo más en tono de afirmación qué de pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- No es que esté en contra, pero siendo en un restaurante y con gente que no conoce...

\- Lo dices como si fueran desconocidos y no es exactamente así. A Julia ya la conocía y se llevan bien. A Dale también le ha parecido caer en gracia, se le ve muy niñero. Además, - dijo cogiendo aire – aunque hubiera estado comiendo con desconocidos a esa edad se pueden permitir hacer éste tipo de cosas. - dijo sintiéndose muy suelto en el tema. - A la gente le parece gracioso. No me preguntes por qué.

\- Supongo que sí – suspiró – Pero no quiero que se acostumbre.

\- No, claro...

Pasados unos minutos en los que cada uno se había centrado en sus pensamientos, Richard se lanzó en la piscina.

\- Sonia.

\- Dime – le observó sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de su hija, aún dormida en su pecho.

\- ¿Desde cuándo nuestra hija a pasado ha ser el centro de atención de éste hospital?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - se tensó.

\- Porque desde que hemos entrado y hasta llegar aquí, no ha habido alguien con bata que la saludase o ella saludara.

\- ¿Celoso? - se mofó

\- Preocupado. - asintió con una ceja levantada.

\- No tienes porqué.

\- Aún así, sea lo que sea, me gustaría saberlo.

\- No te va a gustar. Te pondrás hecho un basilisco y...

Sus advertencias no fueron suficientes y terminó contándoselo.

\- Tenías razón. - dijo malhumorado.

\- Suelo tenerla.

\- La próxima vez llámame. No quiero volver a ser el último en enterarme de este tipo de cosas, sobre todo si Kyra está por medio.

\- Debo admitir que me gusta cuando sacas tu faceta de padre protector - sonrió coqueta – Nunca pensé que la tuvieras.

Richard mantuvo la mirada hacia ella consiguiendo que la apartase sonrojada, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Aún no me has hablado de la visita de Peter.

Sé acercó a su cama, tratando de hacerse un hueco en ella. Algo difícil estando la niña durmiendo encima de su madre.

\- No hay mucho que contar. Creo que todo se resume con una palabra. Papeleo.

\- ¿Nada más?

\- De hecho sí. Y hubiera querido hacerlo distinto, pero... - señaló a la niña con la mirada – Richard Edgar Alexander Castle, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Otra vez – puntualizó.

Rick se inclinó hacia ella dejando la palma de su mano en su mejilla y la atrajo hacia él besando sus labios con ternura y una pizca de pasión.

\- Me lo tomaré como un sí. - susurró ella.

Volvió a besarla y se despegó buscando su mano derecha para entrelazar los dedos con su mano izquierda.

\- Habrá que comprar los anillos.

\- Sí, por qué no recuerdo dónde ni si sigo guardando el anterior.

\- El mío descansa en el fondo del rio Hudson.

Sonia le miró y se echó a reír en silencio.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto divertido.

\- Peter y Olivia se han ofrecido a ser nuestros testigos. ¿Qué te parece? - comentó entre risas.

\- No me parece mal.

\- Entonces mañana se lo confirmo. Dijo que volvería a pasar antes de irse.

\- Creía que ya estaría camino a Chicago.

Así se pasaron el resto de la tarde hasta que la cena les interrumpió – momento en que dejaron la conversación en stand by – hablando de un futuro cercano en el que volverían a ser marido y mujer, pero también una familia con la que soñaban con tener cuando apenas llevaban doce meses saliendo juntos.

Pasadas las nueve Richard decidió que ya era hora de volver al hotel.

…

Habían sido tres días muy largos, pero finalmente _el día_ había llegado. No obstante, aún le parecían una eternidad las horas que faltaban hasta el mediodía, momento en el que traspasaría las puertas del hospital.

Llevaba horas mirando el reloj viendo pasar las tres, las cuatro, las cinco... Sí, recordaba haber cerrado los ojos en algún momento, pero no había sido, ni de lejos, una de aquellas noches en las que había dormido siete horas del tirón. ¿Nervios? No. ¿Ganas de largarse? Infinitas.

Katherine se incorporó de la cama a las ocho de la mañana cansada de estar tumbada y de darle vueltas a la cabeza a todo lo que tenía planeado hacer una vez en casa. Y lo primero sería dormir. Añoraba su colchón, su almohada, incluso el tacto de sus sábanas y el olor a hogar de su apartamento. Sí, también a su guardián canino. A él en especial le echaba muchísimo de menos. Pero estaba tranquila sabiendo que Martin se había ocupado de él todos estos días y probablemente seguiría haciéndolo. No podía olvidar que iba con una venda que le presionaba el tobillo y aún y no tener que llevar muletas, andaba cojeando. Y a eso había que añadirle que con el cabestrillo le era imposible moverse al cien por cien, por lo que aunque le molestase tener que seguir dependiendo de los demás, iba a seguir siendo así una larga temporada.

Hasta las once de la mañana su habitación se había convertido en un entra y sale de gente constante. A las nueve el médico había hecho la visita de cortesía con los resultados de las dos radiografías permitiéndose un comentario al que Kate había arrugado la nariz "Todo está siguiendo su curso. Así que no hay nada que me impida firmar el alta".

Poco después de salir el Dr. Roland, entraba Martha desprendiendo una alegría un tanto sospechosa sabiendo al momento su motivo. Y desde hacía medio minuto la recién llegada había sido Lanie, quien desde el pasado viernes ya estaba oficialmente en sus vacaciones de _easter week_.

\- ¿Y tus zapatos? ¡Dime que no piensas irte con estas zapatillas de playa!

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Kate se miró los pies con una perfecta pedicura de color rosa palo, a conjunto con la manicura, con la que tanto había insistido su tía y en la que no había podido más que aceptar al verla entrar con una chica joven y un maletín. Ella se arrodilló y le cogió el pie que llevaba vendado haciendo una mínima presión en la zona dónde sabia que le iba a doler. Kate se estremeció apretando los dientes.

\- ¡Joder Lan! - consiguió decir.

\- Esto es lo que tiene de malo... ¿Duele, verdad?

\- No, me hace cosquillas – ironizó.

\- ¡Chicas! Haya paz... - se interpuso Martha – Si con ellas va cómoda, no veo tan mal que las lleve puestas.

Su sobrina sonrió satisfecha.

\- De todos modos te van a llevar con silla de ruedas hasta el coche. Así que difícilmente te vas a volver a resbalar con ellas... - soltó sin más.

\- ¿Perdona? ¡Ni hablar!

La forense puso los ojos en blanco resoplando.

\- Menuda paciencia vas a tener que tener con ella, Martha...

\- Ahora está así por qué está ansiosa por irse, pero una vez en el loft todo será distinto.

\- ¿Has dicho loft? ¿Os habéis parado a pensar que quizá lo que quiero es volver a mi apartamento? - se quejó.

\- ¿Estás segura? Yo estaré encantada de tenerte en casa y ayudarte en lo que necesites.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con las escaleras? ¿Las subo volando? Por qué si no recuerdo mal mi habitación esta en el piso de arriba...

\- No tienes por qué ocupar aquel dormitorio. La habitación de matrimonio es mucho más grande y tienes el baño al lado. Además, la semana pasada hice cambiar el colchón y compre dos juegos de fundas nórdicas preciosas.

\- ¡Kate, no seas tonta! Di que sí. Incluso yo estoy pensando en mudarme ahí... - intervino Lanie, sentándose en la cama.

\- Está bien. Pero...

\- Malditos "pero" - exclamó su amiga dejándose caer hacia atrás.

\- No tienes de qué preocuparte Katherine. Está todo solucionado. - sentenció Martha cerrando la puerta del armario, ya vacío.

…

Aquella semana no solamente había empezado con buen pie para la paciente de la 215, también para Sonia y su familia, quienes deseaban, ahora más que nunca, empezar de cero y en cierto modo retomar su vida en Chicago.

Sonia se había metido tanto dentro de la historia de aquel libro que Peter le había regalado que el grito repentino de su hija le acelero el corazón.

\- Cariño, ¿qué pasa?

\- ¿Puedo ir con Kate?

\- Es verdad que se iba hoy... - musito para sí misma pero en voz alta – ¿Te acompaño?

\- No. Sola.

\- Vale, pero ten cuidado... - aceptó no muy convencida.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente cuándo esta iba a salir. Richard se echó atrás al ver que su hija salía decidida hacia el pasillo.

\- ¡Kyra! ¿Dónde vas? - sonó autoritario. - ¿Se puede saber a dónde va? - pregunto mirando a su ex.

\- No te preocupes, va a ver a Kate. - le informo desde el interior.

\- Kate, Kate, Kate... ¡Últimamente no hago más que oír este nombre! - discutió molesto observando el pasillo con detenimiento.

\- ¿Tanto te molesta que tu hija conozca a otras personas o es que hay algo que no me has contado y está relacionado con Kate? - tanteó.

\- Claro que no me molesta, sólo que no me parece bien que esté con gente que no conozco. Y sinceramente, esta chica no me transmite..., nada bueno.

\- Richard, ¿te importa dejar de mirar el pasillo? Me pones nerviosa.. - éste se giró con desgana – ¿De verdad crees que le habría dejado ir si no tuviese mis motivos para hacerlo?

\- Estaré encantado de escucharlos.

\- Para empezar que forma parte del cuerpo de policía de Nueva York. Es detective de homicidios, trabaja en la comisaria doce.

\- Eso no significa nada. Es sólo una profesión. Saber a qué se dedica una persona no te va a decir como es, y mucho menos...

\- ¡Soy perfectamente consciente de eso! - le interrumpió – Pero no había terminado. Se mucho más...

Sonia calló en seco compartiendo una mirada cómplice con su futuro marido al reconocer el llanto de su hija. Decidido a salir a por ella, Kyra entró corriendo hasta esconderse al regazo de su madre en un continuo llanto dejándoles a ambos confusos y preocupados.

\- Kyra...

Sonia fulminó a Rick con la mirada al escucharle resoplar mientas ella era incapaz de sonsacarle a su hija el porqué de aquellas lágrimas sin fin.

\- Cariño, ¿le cuentas a mamá qué ha pasado? - insistió ella paciente acariciándole la espalda.

\- No está – farfullo en sollozos.

\- Si no la hubiera conocido ahora no estaríamos así... - murmuró él.

\- Si no la hubiéramos conocido, probablemente no sabrías que tienes una hija porque no habría volado a Nueva York. Así que o lo aceptas y te callas o será mejor que te largues.

Sin ganas de seguir discutiendo por aquello se encaminó hacia el ascensor decidido a salir de allí y olvidarse de lo que acababa de pasar.

Marian se cruzó con él sin percatarse con el teléfono en sus manos pendiente de que su hermano se dignase a responder.

\- ¡Hola! Vengo a buscar a Kyra – anunció acelerada. - Si aún quiere despedirse de Kate, claro..

La niña se incorporó frotándose los ojos con las manos.

\- Creía que ya se había ido. Al decirme que no estaba en..

\- Sí, bueno, ha dejado la habitación pero sigue abajo esperando a que mi hermano venga a buscarla. Estoy intentando localizarlo para que no se de tanta prisa en llegar... - sonrió nerviosa.

El teléfono vibró en sus manos respondiendo al instante. Y en menos de un minuto le convenció para que se retrasase un rato más.

\- ¿Vienes conmigo, entonces? - le tendió la mano.

\- Mami...

Kyra miró a su madre indecisa.

Ella no se lo pensó. Se levantó, cogió a su hija de la mano y las tres salieron de la habitación atravesando el pasillo como si les fuera la vida en ello.

…

Katherine empezaba a impacientarse y a arrepentirse de haber dejado que Martin las fuese a recoger y no avisar a la compañía de taxi que estaba segura que habrían llegado más puntual de lo que estaba llegando él.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Lanie viendo que tenia, otra vez, el móvil en sus manos.

\- ¿Tú qué crees?

\- ¡Mira que eres impaciente...! - se lo requisó – Hace diez minutos te dijo que estaba de camino... ¡Dale tiempo!

…

Incapaz de retrasarlo más, Martin puso el intermitente para girar a la derecha antes de detenerse por el semáforo en rojo. Cuando éste se lo permitió, y viendo que los pivotes estaban bajados, avanzó invadiendo la acera momentáneamente al girar para adentrarse en una zona – habitualmente – prohibida para cualquier vehículo, estacionando el Honda con los cuatro intermitentes a pocos pasos de la entrada principal.

Katherine sonrió al ver aparecer el Honda Civic de color blanco y poco después al conductor salir de él más chulo que un ocho vistiendo de uniforme con méritos de sargento.

…

Marian se abrió paso al abrirse las puertas del ascensor con un "dejen paso" consiguiendo que la gente se apartarse al verla tan acelerada.

Kyra se adelantó soltándose de la mano de su madre al ver a Kate acercarse a la rampa, ya fuera del hospital.

\- ¡Martin espera! - gritó su hermana.

\- ¡Kate! ¡Kate...!

Al tiempo que ambos, y más presentes, se giraban, la niña se aferraba a las piernas de Beckett obligándola a apoyarse a la barandilla con todo su cuerpo. Ésto la obligo hacer un movimiento que no debía con el pie del esguince. Maldijo para sus adentros.

Marian y Sonia se acercaron más relajadas soltando un disimulado suspiro de alivio.

\- Así que era por eso... - susurró Keller a su hermana, ahora apoyada en su hombro. Asintió.

\- ¿Desde cuándo se te dan tan bien los niños? - se sorprendió Lanie al ver aquella niña aún aferrada a ella sin intención de soltarla.

Kate sonrió.

\- Quería decirte adiós y como no te vio en la habitación... - dijo su madre acercándose al lado de Martha, quien sonrió mirando cómplice a Sonia.

\- Tenía tantas ganas de irme que... ¿Me perdonas? - miró a la niña haciendo un puchero.

\- ¡Vale! - sonrió mostrando sus pequeños dientes leches.

\- Oye, ¿y esa tirita? - se fijo.

\- Me hecho pupa. - contestó poniendo morritos.

La niña se aparto la manga corta de su camiseta verde con la rana gustavo y le enseño la tirita de color azul que llevaba en la zona alta del brazo, tocando al hombro.

\- Desde ayer que se quejaba que le dolía ahí y hasta que no le han puesto una tirita de colores no ha parado... - explicó la madre restándole importancia.

\- Ahora ya no te duele, ¿verdad?

\- No. ¿Y a tu?

\- Cariño se dice a ti – la corrigió.

\- Sí, ¿y a tu? - repitió.

Todos procuraron disimular lo divertida y adorable que les parecía aquella pequeña.

\- Sí, aún me duele un poco.

\- Beckett, deberías irnos...

\- Claro... Bueno, princesa me tengo que ir. ¿Me das un beso?

La niña se acercó poniéndose de puntillas y ella se inclino a su altura. Con sus cortos brazos alrededor de su cuello la besó con ímpetu. Cuándo le dejó, Kate se lo devolvió.

\- ¿Y mi beso? - se quejó Martin poniendo cara de tristeza.

\- Tú no - contesto decidida.

Katherine tuvo que contener una risotada tapándose con la mano derecha.

\- Cielo, no seas mala. Dale un beso al sargento Keller. - la animó su madre. - ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – susurró a continuación acercándose Beckett.

\- Claro.

Ambas se separaron de los demás unos centímetros más adelante.

\- Verás... Sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, pero... El miércoles es su cumpleaños y si no es mucho pedir me preguntaba si podrías pasar unas horas con ella. No tienes que llevarla a ningún sitio ni comprarle nada. Si puede pasar un rato contigo y el perro, estará más que contenta.

\- ¿Y si damos una fiesta sorpresa en los Hamptons? - propuso en susurros Martha, uniéndose a lo que había empezado siendo una charla privada.

Su sobrina se giró observándola estupefacta, más o menos como el rostro de la madre.

\- ¿Eres consciente de lo que acabas de decir? - le recrimino Kate.

\- ¿No os parece buena idea?

\- No se trata de si la idea es buena o no, se trata de que es su hija. No de un objeto que puedas manejar a tu antojo.

\- Katherine, cariño, piénsalo.

\- No creo que sea yo quien tenga que pensarlo – dijo desviado la mirada hacia Sonia.

\- En verdad, no sé qué decir...

\- Te entiendo. Mi tía a veces tiene ideas un tanto descabellas...

\- No es por la idea, Kate, es... No sé qué va a opinar mi marido de todo esto...

\- Bueno, no se trata de su cumpleaños, sino del de la niña; su hija – insistió Martha.

\- Dejad que lo hable con él...

\- Por supuesto. Espera... – se puso a rebuscar en su bolso sacando una tarjeta de color blanco roto con su dirección y número de teléfono. - Llámame cuando hayas tomado una decisión.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Podemos irnos ya? - interrumpió Martin con Kyra en brazos, dejándola en el suelo al lado de su madre.

\- ¡Sí! Por favor... - suplicó Kate aún incrédula a la idea de los Hamptons.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHP XII**

Sus ojos releían aquellas frases de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda mientras su mente divagaba en la nada. No era consciente de que se había quedado totalmente absorta hasta que la pantalla se apagó mostrando el reflejo de su rostro en ella. Respiró hondo. Apartó el portátil a un lado de la cama y salió de ella dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

Comprobar el correo no había sido una buena idea.

Sentía ganas de gritar y que todo el vaivén de pensamientos que no dejaban de danzar por su cabeza pararan de ipso facto. Y después de llevar su mano derecha debajo del grifo dejando caer el agua por su rostro repetidas veces nada había cambiado, ni siquiera la muestra de que hubiera estado llorando, hecho que la hacía sentir débil y estúpida por hacerlo por alguien que ni siquiera conocía en persona.

Las dos siguientes horas las pasó sentada en el suelo del cuarto de baño, con la espalda recostada en la mampara de la ducha; el contacto con las baldosas la hacía sentir bien. Fue desde ahí dónde empezó a recordar ciertos momentos de su peculiar historia de amistad. Y sonrió, nostálgica, feliz y tímidamente al recordar su _primer encuentro._

...

 **EAllan** 27 de diciembre 2003

Perdona que empiece de éste modo y no con un simple "Hola, ¿qué tal?"

Llevo leyéndote desde hace semanas y me parece interesante tu opinión sobre los libros de Richard Castle. Si no recuerdo mal lo más bonito que has dicho de ellos ha sido _"Tratándose de un, a mi modo de ver, aficionado de éste género, confieso que incluso ha llegado a sorprenderme en alguna ocasión"._

Leyendo esto me hace pensar que quizá estoy hablando con alguien que conoce éste campo mucho mejor que yo - un simple periodista – e incluso, pero sólo quizá, que el mismísimo autor. ¿Me equivoco?

Eres libre de querer o no contestar.

Ps. Por cierto, me llamo Edgar.

...

 _Respuesta._

 **Cath** 29 de diciembre 2003

Hola Edgar. Siento el retraso en contestar, una que está muy solicitada en sus "obligadas vacaciones". En realidad no sé porque te cuento esto, no tengo porqué dar explicaciones a alguien que no conozco.

No sé qué esperas de mi respuesta en realidad, pero te diré que lo que escribí no deja de ser la opinión de alguien que leyó los libros harta de ver publicidad por todas partes como si se tratase del mejor libro que se ha escrito jamás. Así que entré en una librería y compré el primer libro. A partir de ahí lo que me animó a seguir leyéndole imagino que ya lo sabrás, ya que según dices no has perdido detalle de mis comentarios.

Para acabar, sí, probablemente sé más que tu, incluso mucho más que el propio escritor y no por motivos propios, más bien por motivos cercanos. Aunque, a mi defensa, voy a confesar que yo también soy de leyes ;)

Saludos.

Ps. Por tu forma de expresarte imagino que no serás un crío, y no te digo esto para saber tu edad, aunque me da la sensación que andas por los treinta. Qué más da... No tienes por qué contestar.

Se me olvidaba, me llamo Catherine. Y sí, prefiero Cath.

...

 _Respuesta._

 **EAllan** 2 de Enero 2004

Feliz Año Nuevo.

Como puedes ver, yo tampoco entro mucho en este foro. Últimamente no he tenido tiempo ni para mí...

Me he llevado una sorpresa al ver que tenía un _pm,_ sobre todo cuando vi que era tuyo.Sinceramente, no esperaba respuesta. Y mucho menos una respuesta así...

Todos mis respectos, letrada ;) ¿Debería seguir hablándole de usted?

A la espera del veredicto, espero que no lo encuentre descortés si le facilito mi dirección de correo electrónico: _eallanp_

Att: Edgar.

...

 _Respuesta._

 **Cath** 3 de Enero 2004

¿Jura decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad?

Ps. No debería decirlo, no quiero que lo interpretes por lo que no es, pero después del día de perros que he tenido, tu _pm_ me ha recordado que sigo siendo capaz de reírme con lo más absurdo.

...

 _Respuesta._

 **EAllan** 3 de Enero 2004

Lo juro – mano levantada –.

Ps. ¿Me estás llamando absurdo?

...

 _Respuesta._

 **Cath** 3 de Enero 2004

De ser así... _cath41319_

Ps. Nunca Milord.

...

Asunto: _(sin asunto)_

 **EAllan** 4 de Abril de 2005

Para:Cath

 _El otro día pensaba: Creerá que soy un maníaco obsesivo siempre preguntándole por sus fines de semana... Y ya que lo comento, ¿¡cómo te ha ido el fin de semana por los Hamptons?! Hahaha..._

 _Yo he estado de barbacoa con unos amigos en una casa rural al sur de California. No ha estado mal._

 _Por cierto, el otro día pase por una librería y vi un display de Richard Castle y me acorde de ti. Por un momento me imagine tu expresión de fastidio entrando a regañadientes a por el libro. ¿Fue así?_

 _Ps. Dile a ese amigo/novio tuyo que le envidio por tener una casa en los Hamptons. ¿Sería mucho pedir que me mandaras fotos? No de ti, no quiero violar tu intimidad, pero de la casa... A ella no creo que le importe._

 _Cuidate mucho._

...

RE: _(sin asunto)_

 **Cath** 5 de Abril de 2005

Para: _Eallan_

 _¡Feliz Cumpleaños! /emoticono pastel/_

 _Nunca es demasiado tarde, ¿no? :/ :$_

 _Te he adjuntado una foto de las vistas que hay desde la parte trasera de la casa. Creo que con esto ya será suficiente ;)_

 _Como puedes comprobar (imagino que ya habrás visto la fotografía, de lo contrario, ¿a qué narices estás esperando?) mi fin de semana fue estupendo. Vinieron amigos de la universidad que hacia un montón que no veía. Dicho así a lo mejor parece que éramos unos veinte o treinta, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Éramos siete en total. Martin (dueño de la casa y mi AMIGO), su novia, otra pareja y dos chicas más. Necesitaba desconectar. Incluso Martin tuvo que sacarme a patadas de su casa. Estuve tentada en buscar sus manillas y esposarme en algún rincón después de lanzar la llave al mar, pero..._

 _Me alegro que tuvieses un aniversario digno._

 _Ps. supongo que ahora cuando vuelvan a invitarme a los Hamptons y vea aquellas vistas... Me acordare de ti._

 _¡Feliz semana!_

 _Cath._

...

Asunto: _(sin asunto)_

 **Cath** 11 de Agosto de 2005

Para: _Eallan_

 _¡Hola! ¿Te sigues acordando de tu amiga de Nueva York? Ya sabes... la letrada._

 _He estado revisando los mails, que no son pocos, y me he dado cuenta que desde que empezamos el año, el nivel de mail ha ido descendiendo... No pretendo que te lo tomes como reproche ni mucho menos, yo también tengo parte de "culpa"._

 _Supongo que como cada año estarás perdido en una isla en la que no hay ni internet así que no me alargo más. Sólo quiero que sepas que sigo aquí._

 _Cuídate mucho, Edgar._

 _Espero saber de ti algún día..._

 _Besos. Cath._

...

RE: _(sin asunto)_

 **EAllan** 26 de Febrero de 2006

Para:Cath

 _No recuerdo la fecha exacta, pero si el año: 2003_

 _Llevamos dos años hablando casi cada día – remarco el casi – y aún me preguntas si me acuerdo de ti... ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi Catherine? ;)_

 _Una vez más has acertado. He estado una temporada alejado de la ciudad, volví antes de ayer. Y si te soy sincero, y creo que a estas alturas ya puedo empezarme a quitar ciertas mascaras, no sé si hice bien en volver._

 _Desde mediados de año no estoy pasando por un buen momento personal... Y luego está un proyecto que tengo entre manos del que no estoy seguro de llevar a cabo, a pesar de sentirme orgulloso de él..._

 _Perdona. Te estoy agobiando con algo que no va contigo. Lo siento._

 _Va, cuéntame algo._

 _¿Cómo estás? ¿Has vuelto a los Hamptons? ¿Y en el juzgado? ¿Has ganado muchos casos últimamente? ¿Alguna anécdota que te haya ocurrido? Por absurda que sea..._

 _Ps. Te he echado de menos._

 _Siento muchísimo no haber estado estos últimos meses._

 _Edgar._

...

Asunto: _(sin asunto)_

 **Cath** 27 de Febrero de 2006

Para: _Eallan_

 _¡Dichosos los ojos! Cuándo vi el correo no podría creerlo..._

 _Después de tal ataque de sinceridad por tu parte siento que debo hacer lo mismo o parecido, así que ahí va..._

 _Llevo toda la noche sin pegar ojo sin ser capaz de olvidar todo lo que me contaste en el e-mail. Bueno, quizá he dormido unas tres/cuatro horas... E incluso ahora, sentada delante del ordenador de mesa me estoy preguntando, y a la vez me da miedo escribirlo, si tengo que ver con tus problemas personales. Vale, ya lo he dicho._

 _De todos modos sea lo que sea lo que te preocupa no quiero que estés agobiado. No vale la pena. ¿No? Ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites. Me caes bien, supongo que ya va siendo hora que te lo diga, ¿no?_

 _Si quieres hablar, no seré yo quien te juzgue._

 _Nunca._

 _Tengo que sacar a Royal, así que lo dejo aquí._

 _Cuídate mucho, ¿vale? Y no hagas ninguna tontería._

 _Ps. yo también le he echado de menos, milord ;)_

...

Asunto: _(sin asunto)_

 **Cath** 30 de Mayo de 2006

Para: _Eallan_

 _Realmente no sé por qué seguimos escribiéndonos. Está claro que cada vez lo hacemos menos. ¡Fíjate! Hace más de tres meses desde el ultimo correo tuyo. Pero soy así de tonta y me sigue importante el qué estés bien o no... ¡Llámame estúpida!_

 _Yo estoy bien, por cierto._

 _Cuídate._

...

RE: _(sin asunto)_

 **EAllan** 14 de Junio de 2006

Para:Cath

 _No eres estúpida, más bien adorable._

 _A tú pregunta del correo de Febrero:_

 _He pensando muchas veces en pedirte una cita – lo sé, eso te va a poner en alerta, pero no es necesario. Respira hondo –, creo que eres una de esas mujeres con las que merece la pena mantener una conversación._

 _Me conoces, es verdad, por lo menos un 50% de mi. De lo contrario, ninguno de los dos a cedido en lo típico de yo te mando una foto mía y tu una tuya... Y no te lo estoy pidiendo, de verdad que no. Me gusta con quien hablo y saber como eres, pero dar un paso más sería arruinar lo que tenemos. Confía en mi, sé por que lo digo._

 _A día de hoy, sé que en Nueva York hay alguien a quien le caigo bien y perdóname por lo que diré, quizá tu opines distinto, pero no quiero que esto se acabe por un encuentro del que estoy seguro saldrías corriendo._

 _Siento si he elegido unas palabras poco adecuadas para decir lo que dije, pero me quedo sin tiempo y tengo mucho por hacer. Lo siento._

 _Cuídate mucho, Cath._

 _Edgar._

...

Katherine abrió los ojos notando un cierto dolor agudo en la zona de las cervicales, encontrándose a sí misma en el suelo en una postura intermedia entre estar sentada y tumbada. Se aferró al inodoro y consiguió levantarse, arrastrando los pies, uno más que otro hasta el dormitorio dónde se dejó caer encima de la cama lentamente.

Al acomodarse por encima de las sabanas su rodilla golpeó contra un objeto rígido. Sin abrir los ojos alargo el brazo derecho palpando con la mano la superficie dándose cuenta de que se trataba de su ordenador portátil.

Kate exhaló un suspiro.

\- Edgar... – susurró

Intentó abrir los ojos, aún y sintiéndose sin fuerzas, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y tiro del ordenador hasta colocárselo encima. La luz de la pantalla la cegó de tal manera que se sintió vampiro por unos segundos, pero sus ojos no tardaron en acostumbrarse.

Volvió a leer los e-mails y ésta vez sin pensárselo acerco el cursor a la opción de responder y empezó a teclear. Varias líneas después, volvió a mover el cursor a la opción "Enviar".


	13. Chapter 13

**CHP XIII**

" _(...)_

 _\- ¡No! Ni hablar._

 _\- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque no les conoces?_

 _\- Porque ya me había hecho a la idea que pasaría el día con mi hija. Por eso._

 _\- Richard, no se trata de ti. Estamos hablamos del cumpleaños de tu hija, y creo que a ella le encantaría tener... ir a esa fiesta._

 _\- ¿Se lo has dicho?_

 _\- No._

 _\- Mejor._

 _\- No te entiendo, en serio. - resopló - ¿Qué problema tienes con Kate y su tía, Martha?_

 _\- Estoy seguro que Martha es una señora encantadora, pero eso no les da derecho a..._

 _\- Ya sé cual es tú problema. - le_ _interrumpió - Lo vi el otro día y ahora tú mismo te acabas de delatar. Es Kate. Es por_ _ella que no quieres que la niña vaya a los Hamptons. Y lo siento, pero Kyra va a ir a su fiesta, te guste o no._

 _\- ¡Genial! - exclamó irónico - ¿Me puedes decir entonces para que querías mi opinión?_

 _\- Porque eres su padre, y a pesar de saber que te ibas a negar tenía que decírtelo. Ya que vamos a empezar de cero, quiero hacerlo sin secretos._

 _\- Te lo agradezco._

 _Silencio._

 _\- Contéstame a eso: ¿Crees que de no existir esa fiesta, una vez en Chicago no va a nombrar a Kate?_

 _\- Se acabará olvidando._

 _\- No. No lo hará. Desde que ha empezado a hablar no eres consciente de las veces que me ha pedido, a su manera, que le comprase un perro. Y ahora sabe que hay una persona a quién parece haber cogido cariño que tiene uno. Así que cuando empiece a decirte que quiere ir a Nueva York, que sepas que esto va a ir relacionado con ella. Y si quieres un consejo, cuánto antes lo aceptes mejor para vuestra relación._

 _\- Eso no me impide seguir pensando en que si no fuese a esta fiesta todo sería más fácil._

 _\- ¿Más fácil para ella o para ti? ¿De verdad has escuchado algo de lo que acabo de decirte? Richard, te guste o no, Kate ha empezado a formar parte de la vida de nuestra hija y créeme, siento si estoy insistiendo demasiado, pero más te vale empezar a aceptarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde."_

Llevaba años evitando Chicago, pero nunca había tenido tantas ganas de volver como aquella noche.

Durante la cena no había dejado de buscar vuelos de ida a Chicago para dos adultos y un menor en clase preferente para el próximo lunes. Una vez comprados, lo que había logrado evitar durante unas horas volvió a instalarse en sus pensamientos.

\- Maldita sea...

Cabreado consigo mismo por no conciliar el sueño, se levantó dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño dónde se desnudo y entró en la ducha graduando el agua de modo que saliese fría. Pasados unos doce minutos, salió con una toalla anudada a la cintura decidido a hacer uso del mini bar. Cogió una cerveza de la nevera y volvió al cuarto de baño para vestirse.

Al escuchar el sonido predeterminado de una nueva entrada en su correo, salió todavía con el torso desnudo y descalzo hacia el portátil dando un trago directo de la botella. Al leer el remitente, se atraganto con lo que había ingerido. Con manos temblorosas y sintiendo los latidos rítmicos del corazón en sus oídos, deslizó el dedo índice por el control táctil hasta que el cursor estuvo encima de _su_ nombre y con el botón izquierdo abrió el correo:

RE: (sin asunto)

 **Cath** 4 de Abril 2007

Para: EAllan

 _Hola Edgar. Estoy muy cansada así que seré breve._

 _Sé que llevamos meses sin hablar, mejor dicho llevo meses sin devolverte respuesta al e-mail del pasado Junio, pero viendo tu insistencia de estos últimos días me di cuenta que no podía retrasarlo más._

 _No suelo ser tan directa, pero ambos necesitamos que así sea._

 _Llegué a sentir más que simpatía por ti, pero ahora qué más da, ¿no?. De ahí que no te respondiera._

 _Me hizo daño leer aquello, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien, o una parte de mi lo está. Además, como tú dices, es mejor dejar las cosas como están. Sobre todo después de leer lo de tu ex. Ahora ella tiene que ser tu mayor prioridad. Y te voy a dar un consejo de antemano: Haz que cada día sea el mejor hasta su final. Regálale siempre una sonrisa que la haga olvidar todo lo malo de vuestra antigua relación. Haz que se vaya feliz, Edgar. Nadie se merece morir solo, ni con culpas ni penas en su interior por muy mal que se haya portado contigo o te haya herido. Dale los mejores últimos años, meses, semanas o días de su vida._

 _Por último, sólo comentarte que voy a estar bastante ausente durante un tiempo. Necesito centrarme en la recuperación del accidente que tuve hace unas semanas. Una que siempre se mete en líos... Ahora estoy bien. Sabiendo por lo que pase estando inconsciente puedo asegurarte que he salido ilesa. Así que no te preocupes, estoy bien. Con un esguince y una operación en el hombro, pero viva._

 _He decidido ir a vivir con mi padre una temporada, él aún no lo sabe, pero mucho me temo que no me pondrá ninguna pega, jeje. Necesito un cambio de aires, reflexionar, olvidarme de mi vida diaria y del estrés... ( no, nunca me creí capaz de estar escribiendo eso, jaja)_

 _Tendrás que perdonarme, pero no me veo capaz de seguir escribiendo. No con los ojos abiertos, jeje..._

 _Te deseo lo mejor Edgar._

 _Sé fuerte._

 _Ps. feliz cumpleaños, pasados._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Cath._

Aquel correo había acabado de rematar su noche.

Por unos instantes no pudo evitar pensar qué habría sido de ellos si aquel correo hubiese llegado un mes antes del día _D_. ¿Habría cambiado algo? ¿Habría sido capaz de decirle que él sentía probablemente lo mismo que ella por él? Quería pensar que sí, pero en realidad tal y como había dicho ella, ¿qué importaba ahora?

A día cuatro de abril a las 3:10 de la noche no servía de nada lamentarse ni hacer suposiciones porque su presente era la madre de su hija, con quien había decidido volver a casarse hasta que la muerte les separase, y una pequeña traviesa ya oficialmente de tres años a quién hacer de padre.

Claro que esto no le impedía pensar en ella de vez en cuando. ¿No?

Richard se frotó los ojos bostezando. Iba siendo hora de acabar con aquel día, no sin antes ponerse el despertador a las ocho. Había mucho qué hacer por la mañana antes de que su pequeña rubia se fuese a su fiesta sorpresa en los Hamptons... Los Hamptons...

Se froto la sien tratando de centrarse.

Cerró el ordenador y mientras esperaba que se apagase, comprobó la batería del móvil poniéndolo a cargar al mismo tiempo que activaba las alarmas, una a las siete y la otra a las ocho. Apagó las luces de la habitación y se tumbó en la cama tratando de mantener la mente en blanco.

...

No había sido tan fácil como creían separarla de su madre. No obstante, al bajar del coche, medio dormida, y entrar en la casa investigando las estancias a su antojo, vigilada por Kate y Martha, quién podía andar con más soltura que su sobrina, Kyra dejó de añorarse dejando aquel sentimiento para Kate, a quién se le erizaba la piel cada vez que ponía un pie en el umbral de la puerta. Una sensación que con el tiempo había llegado a relacionar con su madre dándole la bienvenida.

Aún no disponiendo de la totalidad de su movilidad no había parado de ir de un lado a otro, ayudando en la cocina y poniendo su entera atención en la niña. Y a eso, aunque quisiera negarlo, su cuerpo ya había empezado a pasarle factura.

\- ¿Katherine?

\- ¡En la cocina!

Martha entró parloteando – seguida por Royal – animadamente con dos botellas de refresco vacías, deteniéndose en seco al encontrar a su sobrina apoyada en la nevera soplando y suspirando con los labios fruncidos.

\- Que sepas que te acabas de perder lo mejor de la tarde... ¿¡Katherine?!

\- Necesito... Creía que la herida me iba a dar una pequeña tregua, pero... Y además me dejé las pastillas en Nueva York... – maldijo tratando de mantener la calma.

\- ¿Recuerdas el nombre?

Ella negó soltando un insulto a regañadientes.

\- Sé que no es el mejor momento para decirlo, pero eso te pasa por hacerte la valiente.

\- ¿Te importa acercarme el teléfono? Con suerte Martin aún no habrá salido...

\- Marca el número, hablaré yo con él. - Kate se lo entregó y ella lo dejó en la encimera – Ahora le llamo. Primero te acompaño a la biblioteca. Allí podrás descansar hasta la hora de la cena.

\- Hay que...

\- Nosotros nos ocupamos de todo. - dijo atravesando el pasillo caminando detrás de ella - Ahora hablaré con Martin y te aviso cuando llegue.

\- Vale...

\- Descansa – besó su frente.

Martha salió de la habitación dejando al perro tumbado al lado de su dueña y regresó a la cocina cerrando cada puerta que había por el camino.

Concluida la llamada con Martin dejó el teléfono en la base. Cogió un tetrabrik de zumo y una botella de refresco con gas y se dirigió de nuevo al patio trasero dejándolo todo en la mesa dónde aún se podía apreciar restos de la merienda y gominolas que su cuñado había preparado para la ocasión.

Un par de horas más tarde, Martin llegaba a los Hamptons.

Martha se precipitó hasta la puerta al escuchar el timbre.

\- ¡Adelante! - le invitó a entrar echándose a un lado.

El chico sonrió mostrando la caja de las pastillas que le habían pedido cómo recién sacado de un anuncio publicitario.

\- Siento el retaso.

\- No te preocupes. - cerró - ¡Ven! Te enseñaré dónde está – se adelantó y atravesó el pasillo abriendo las puertas que previamente había cerrado – Mi cuñado y Lanie bajaron a la playa con la niña, de ahí éste silencio... – comentó en un tono de voz más bajo del habitual.

\- ¿Usted no va?

\- Por supuesto, pero alguien tenía que quedarse para recibirte... Es aquí.

Dio unos toques en la puerta llamándola. Nada.

\- Martha, yo me encargo. Vaya con los demás.

\- ¿Seguro?! Y por favor, nada de usted.

\- Sí, sí, seguro. De todos modos dentro de noventa minutos tengo que volver a Nueva York para recoger a mi hermana. Espero que no sea ninguna molestia que venga a la cena.

\- Querido, ¿te has dado cuenta de las dimensiones de esta casa? ¡Por supuesto que puede venir! - exclamó, manteniendo bajo el tono de voz.

\- Sé lo diré, aún y habiéndose auto invitado.

\- No hay problema. - palmeó su brazo – Bien, entonces... ¡tú mismo! Estás en tú casa. Nos vemos luego. ¡Suerte!

...

A menudo se preguntaba como conseguía hacer tanto y a veces tan poco con el mismo límite de tiempo. Y aunque hoy era uno de esos días en los que desearía disponer de un plus de cuatro horas a las ocho que solía pasarse trabajando, no tenía la suficiente voluntad para dejar la lectura de aquellos e-mail entre Richard y su, aparentemente, amor platónico.

\- Srta. Shumway, tiene una visita.

Julia respondió malhumorada.

\- Kristal, ¿recuerdas que te dije acerca de las visitas?

Se escuchó un ruido molesto a través del interfono.

\- ¿Kristal? ¿Qué está pasando?

\- ¡Hey! Richard Castle al habla. ¿Crees que puedo robarte sesenta minutos de tu tiempo?

\- ¿Rick que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Sabes? No me importa. Ahora mismo salgo.

Marcó el punto en el que se encontraba de la lectura, cerró varias ventanas de Internet y programas que mantenía abiertos. A la espera que el ordenador se apagase, descolgó su chaqueta de la percha, se cruzó el bolso y tras bajar finalmente la tapa del portátil salió de su despacho.

Antes de saludarle se acercó al mostrador dónde la recepcionista acababa de atender a una llamada.

\- Kristal, si alguien pregunta por mi les dices que tuve que salir por una visita de urgencia al ginecólogo. No creo que vuelva hasta mañana...

\- Claro. - anotó con una leve sonrisa - Hasta mañana Srta. Shumway.

Julia se despidió arrastrando a Rick hacia la puerta quién la abrió cediéndole el paso.

Rodeados por el ambiente de Nueva York ambos se dirigieron al norte de la 110th St. en busca de un restaurante dónde poder hablar tranquilamente mientras saciaban el apetito.

\- Me sorprende la facilidad con la que te escaqueas del trabajo.

\- Bueno... Yo también estoy sorprendida por tu visita sorpresa. Espero que no sea por...

Rick se paró en medio de la acera obligándola a detenerse. Ésta retrocedió unos pasos mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Va todo bien?

\- Volvemos a Chicago.

\- ¿Volvemos? - pregunto confusa.

\- Vamos por allí – le indicó, cruzando hacia Frederick Douglass Blvd, antes de responderle.

Con respectivos menús - una ensalada de pollo de S _ubway_ y una pizza de _Papa John's_. - ambos habían decidido instalarse en un banco de Central Park.

\- Richard, ¿estás seguro? - dijo apartando el recipiente dónde minutos antes estaba lleno de vegetales.

\- Lo estoy.

\- Entonces... Imagino que no te importara que te haga cierta pregunta...

\- ¿Has empezado a leer lo que te pase, verdad? – esbozó una sonrisa melancólica. Julia asintió – Antes dime hasta dónde has leído. - repuso, apartando la caja de su regazo.

\- Estoy a punto de empezar el 2005.

\- Cómo te dije, sé qué me vas a preguntar y la respuesta está en las últimas páginas y en un e-mail que no tienes pero te pasare hoy mismo cuando vuelva al hotel.

\- Te odio. - sentenció dirigiéndose hacia la papelera más cercana.

\- Lo sé. - sonrió.

...

Escuchar a la espera de algún ruido y que todo permaneciese en silencio – excepto por los ronquidos de Royal – era una sensación que la hacía sentir libre.

\- ¿Te apetece dar un paseo?

El perro se levantó al oír su voz acercándose al sofá dónde se sentaba ligeramente incorporada.

\- ¡Sube, anda! Pero no sé lo digas al Sr. Beckett o nos echará a los dos...

Su estomago protestó. No había comido desde las doce del mediodía, ya que lo que había picoteado antes de empezar a encontrarse mal apenas podía definirse como tal.

Ansiosa por salir al exterior – y no era la única – se acercó a la cocina dónde cogió un par de sándwiches ya preparados y una botella de un refresco sin gas que guardó en su mochila. Abrió la puerta que daba al patio trasero, salió después de Royal y cerró.

No podía negarse a sí misma las ganas de seguir caminando a solas por el borde de la orilla con el agua cubriéndole hasta el tobillo, mientras jugaba con Royal y un palo (o similar) que siempre conseguía de algún rincón. No obstante, hoy no era un día cualquiera y sabía de alguien que probablemente estaría contenta de verla.

\- ¡Royal! - le llamó acercándose a la orilla con las zapatillas en la mano derecha, la buena – ¡Deja esto! Kyra nos espera...

...

Le habían sacado cuarenta mil fotos al castillo de arena que había construido con la ayuda de Jim y Lanie, y aún así no parecía satisfecha con el resultado. Ella quería el original. Y quería llevárselo a casa.

\- Entiendo que quieras enseñárselo a tu madre, Kyra, pero no podemos llevárnoslo. Se romperá si intentamos cogerlo. - argumento Jim.

\- ¡No! ¡Yo quiero éste! - insistió.

Martha sonrió escondida detrás de una revista de moda y tendencias para ese verano. Le divertía ver a su cuñado en apuros.

\- ¿Alguna idea? - murmuró, lanzándole una mirada desafiante.

Su cuñada hizo ademán de levantarse dispuesta a reconocer que estaba sin ideas cuando de reojo y a lo lejos reconoció a quien iba a ser la solución al problema.

\- Tú hija. - soltó sin más.

\- No estamos hablamos de Katie, estamos hablando...

\- ¿Por qué nunca me entiendes cuando hablo? - repuso acercándosele.

Puso las manos a ambos lados del su rostro y le obligó a mirar al frente.

\- Tú hija – repitió susurrando a su oído izquierdo.

Jim esbozó una involuntaria sonrisa hacia su cuñada y se encogió de hombros soltando un "ya veremos" mezclado en un suspiro mientras se alejaba para empezar a recoger.

\- ¡Quiero mi castillo! – insistió gritando y pataleando con sus manos cerradas en puños.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo quieres! ¿Qué sería de una princesa sin su castillo?

La niña miró hacia atrás girando noventa grados sobre si misma al ver a Kate y a Royal acercase por la orilla.

\- ¡Kate!

Martha estaba en lo cierto.

El problema del castillo se desvaneció por completo al aparecer su sobrina. Ni siquiera le importó dejarlo ahí y que a la mañana siguiente las olas se lo hubieran llevado. Aquello la hizo pensar. ¿Había hecho lo correcto? ¿Su decisión habría sido otro error más que añadir en su lista? La respuesta la podía ver con sus propios ojos. Cada minuto que las dos pasaban juntas, cogiéndose confianza y conociéndose, una parte de ella se volvía más optimista. O eso quería creer.

" _Podía funcionar. ¿Por qué no debería?" – s_ e dijo a sí misma.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHP XIV**

Dale bajó las escaleras recogiendo la camiseta que la noche anterior había quedado olvidada en la barandilla de madera. Cruzó la esquina de la sala con ella en la mano, poniéndosela antes de llegar a la cocina. Al entrar, decidido hacer una cafetera para dos, se detuvo por unos segundos viendo a su futura mujer – algún día se lo pediría – sentada en uno de los dos taburetes situados debajo de la barra americana, con la agenda abierta delante de ella y la mirada suspendida en la nada, aunque a simple vista pareciese estar concentrada en sus anotaciones.

Entró dando los buenos días y al no escuchar una respuesta se acercó colocando sus manos en sus hombros, besándola en la mejilla.

\- Te escuche bajar... - dijo, apoyándose en su pecho.

Permaneciendo a su lado, abrazados, centró la mirada en las anotaciones que tenía para aquel domingo ocho de abril. Tachado en rojo se podía leer "comida familiar" junto a "Pospuesta. No data" entre paréntesis. A continuación en letra mayúsculas y subrayado en rotulador amarillo fluorescente leyó: Quedada Ricky. 7PM. High Line.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Todo bien.

Julia hizo girar el taburete hasta quedar frente a él. Se apoyó en sus brazos y le besó.

\- ¡De verdad! – remarcó, dejando entrever una sonrisa.

\- Tus ojos dicen lo contrario. - repuso.

\- ¿Y qué dicen mis ojos según usted Sr. Barbara?

\- Dicen... - dudó – que vas a echar de menos a alguien del género masculino que no soy yo.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Y eso te preocupa? - frunció el ceño divertida.

\- Para nada. - repuso besando su frente - ¿Café?

\- En otras palabras: estás celoso.

Cerró su agenda.

Bajó del taburete y se acercó a Dale observando cómo preparaba ambos cafés, a la espera de algo más. Él le devolvió la mirada entreviendo una sonrisa incontrolada.

\- No voy admitir que estoy celoso cuando no lo estoy, si eso es lo que estás esperando que haga... - le entregó una taza de porcelana blanca con una mariposa monarca en ella.

\- Sólo esperaba mi café... – confesó sin más – Me voy arriba.

\- Srta Shumway...

Ella retrocedió con la taza en las manos, soplando.

Dale se acercó a la barra alcanzando la agenda.

\- Te quiero – dijo tras besarle para que se la devolviese.

\- Te quiero – cedió besándola de nuevo.

\- Por supuesto que me quieres... – sonrió orgullosa dándole la espalda. Alejándose escaleras arriba sin dejar de soplar aquel café que parecía no querer enfriarse y ella tanto necesitaba.

...

Hacia una tarde cálida, agradable. Una de esas en las que quedarse en casa podría considerarse un delito.

Julia se despidió de su chico en el cruce entre la 10th Ave y la calle West 16th. Era temprano, su reloj marcaba las 18:45, pero le apetecía dar un paseo a solas antes de encontrarse con Richard.

...

Sonia mantuvo a su hija entretenida mientras Rick salía de la habitación a toda prisa. Llegaba tarde.

Salió del taxi dirigiéndose al acceso de la calle West 30th marcando el número de Julia a través de la marcación rápida del teléfono.

\- Voy a tener que enseñarte tarjeta roja – respondió eludiendo el saludo previo.

\- Lo sé, lo sé..., no tengo excusa. ¿Dónde estás?

\- En la zona ajardinada y la grada de madera.

\- Estoy cerca. No te muevas – colgó.

Julia se quedó mirando la pantalla del teléfono y sonrió. Empezaba a acostumbrarse a que le colgase antes de dejarla hablar.

\- ¿Cómo estás pelirroja?

Richard se acercó a la carrera chocando con ella al sentarse a su lado. Besó su mejilla.

\- ¿Disculpa? - le observó con una ceja levantada y el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Oh! - cayó en la cuenta – Perdona, no debería haberte llamado...

\- No, no, no... No me molesta. Creo... Me ha sorprendido que me llamaras así.

\- Seguro que alguien te habrá llamado por tu color de pelo más de una vez...

\- No... Nadie excepto Dale. En realidad así fue como nos conocimos... - se sonrojó al recordarlo.

\- Suena interesante... ¿Cómo fue?

\- ¡Olvídalo!

\- ¡Vamos! Yo puedo contarte como conocí a Sonia.

Julia permaneció en silencio, observándole.

\- ¿Y ahora qué he dicho?

\- ¿Damos un paseo?

Ambos se levantaron caminando en dirección a la W 19th.

\- ¿Puedo serte sincera?

\- ¡Claro!

\- Te noto distinto. Y no sólo por lo de saludarme llamándome pelirroja. El otro día, cuando viniste por sorpresa a la oficina y fuimos a comer ya percibí algo diferente en ti.

Richard aminoró el paso situándose detrás de ella dejando pasar a quienes venían en sentido contrario. Era un paso estrecho y aquella tarde había mucha gente. Por lo que se hacía difícil caminar uno al lado del otro.

\- ¡Larguémonos de aquí!

Haciéndose un hueco, se cruzó por delante de Julia agarrando su mano y tiró de ella con impaciencia. Sorprendida por su reacción, aceleró el paso al que él le estaba obligando a andar. Descendieron por el acceso que horas antes había accedido Julia y sin preguntas ni respuestas Richard la llevo, sin soltarla de la mano, hasta el Hudson River Park.

\- ¡Richard frena! - exclamó soltándose de su mano.

\- Creía que estabas acostumbrada a éste ritmo.

\- Lo estoy. Y te aseguro que quién tendría problemas para seguirme serías tú si el calzado fuese el adecuado. - dijo mirándose sus botines de tacón.

\- Perdona... – reconoció observando sus botines negros – ¿Vamos por allí?

\- Me da igual mientras sea andado. No quiero llegar a casa como si acabase de correr un maratón.

Rick se echó a reír.

\- Exagerada... ¡Vamos! - hizo ademán de cogerla de la mano.

\- Creo que podré seguirte... - dijo rechazándolo.

Cruzaron la calle hasta llegar al parque dónde continuaron paseando en dirección al _downtown_.

\- Ahora que disponemos de más espacio, ¿vas a añadir algo a mi observación de hace unos minutos?

\- No vas a dejarlo correr, ¿verdad?

\- No, cuando hay ciertos hilos que se me escapan. Además, como si hubieras olvidado con quien estás hablando.

\- Está bien. - dijo girándose hacía ella, andando de espaldas - ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- Me voy a reír a gusto cuando te tropiezas con alguien o algo... - comentó entre risas al imaginarse la escena.

\- ¡Venga dime! ¿Qué quieres saber? - repitió recuperando su posición inicial.

\- ¿Vas a responder a cualquier pregunta?

\- No tengo nada que esconder. - confesó.

\- Vale. Primera pregunta: ¿dónde naciste?

\- Tienes que estar de coña.

\- Dijiste _cualquier_ pregunta – le recordó enfatizando el pronombre.

\- Rectifico. Cualquier pregunta, excepto las relacionadas con mi infancia.

\- ¿Sabes que eso sólo alimenta más mi curiosidad por ello, verdad?

Richard suspiró vencido.

\- Supongo que no me queda otra...

\- Para nada. No tienes por qué contestar. - admitió - Sólo quería probar a ver si sacaba algo más del Rick de antes de conocernos.

\- No es interesante... Créeme. Además, en la solapa de la portada de mis libros están los datos más relevantes.

\- Hmm...

\- No suelo hablar de mi pasado. Pero puedo hacer una excepción.

Richard se detuvo apoyándose en la barandilla mirando hacia el Hudson River.

\- No recuerdo mucho de mi infancia mayormente porque no quiero recordarla. No fue como la de la mayoría de niños que crecen alrededor de una familia y amigos. Recuerdo despertar un día en una habitación muy grande repleta de camas, literas, y al día siguiente estar en una habitación para mi sólo y de nuevo volver a despertar y ver de nuevo esas camas... No se lo deseo a nadie.

Pasaba muchas horas sólo, no sabía cómo relacionarme con los demás y en vez de intentarlo, escribía. Ahí empezó todo.

Al cumplir la mayoría llevé lo que yo creía que podía ser mi primera novela a un amigo, el único que se había dignado a acercarse en todos los años que estuve ahí. Desafortunadamente, no estuvo mucho tiempo conmigo. Él consiguió una familia y gracias a ellos, después de varios meses y años de negativas, conseguí que una editorial... ¿Y esa mirada? - dijo girándose hacia ella.

\- Me siento un monstruo ahora mismo... - comentó escondiendo su rostro detrás de sus manos con los codos apoyados en la barandilla.

\- Crees que no es verdad...

\- Quiero creerte, de verdad, y sé que debo hacerlo, pero... - intentó explicarse moviéndose nerviosa.

\- Julia... - colocó sus manos entre las suyas – Escucha. Entiendo que te suene a cualquier historia que haya podido escribir. Una muy mala, eso sí. Por eso no me gusta hablar de ello. No te culpes por creer que no es verdad.

\- No soy capaz de imaginarte en aquellas circunstancias sabiendo en quien te has convertido. Y te admiro por eso.

\- Entonces ya estamos empatados. Yo te admiro por seguir aquí después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar estos últimos meses.

\- Ni lo menciones... - comentó empujándole a un lado amistosamente. - Es a lo que me dedico Castle, no tienes que darme las gracias.

\- ¿Gracias? Yo no he dicho que te diera las gracias...

\- Pasare eso por alto... - repuso mirando a su izquierda antes de volver la mirada al frente.

\- ¿Terminaste los e-mails?

\- Me extraña que saques el tema después de tú decisión.

\- ¡Como si no fueras a preguntarme por ellos!

\- Quizá...

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Ambos mirando hacia el horizonte, metidos en sus pensamientos.

\- Entonces... Se acabó.

\- Eso parece.

Julia fue incapaz de esconder su reacción con aquella respuesta.

\- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? - preguntó confuso.

\- Verdadero o Falso. - le retó - Para ti no es sólo un "se acabó" con punto y final. Hay más. - Es complicado – confesó cerrando los ojos al frotarse la sien.

\- Si supieras las veces que he oído esto... Y créeme, no lo es. Nosotros hacemos que lo sea. Pero... - añadió con precisión – Creo tener una ligera idea de por qué haces lo que haces.

\- No estoy seguro de seguirte, pero sorpréndeme.

\- Sabiendo lo de tu infancia y la existencia de una niña que comparte tu ADN, imagino que quieres darle y darte lo que tú no tuviste en su momento. Aunque eso signifique dejar atrás a cierta chica por quien sientes algo. Y eso, querido amigo, es de lo más adorable que he visto. Bueno, no exactamente, pero es muy dulce.

Richard mantuvo la compostura negándose a exteriorizar sus sentimientos. Suspiró hondo.

\- Y no quiero insistir más en el tema, - prosiguió - pero tengo que preguntártelo.

\- Dispara.

\- Perdona si soy muy directa – le advirtió – ¿Estarías dispuesto a darte una oportunidad con ella una vez Sonia ya no esté?

\- Me imaginaba una pregunta así, pero dicho en voz alta suena aún peor...

\- Lo siento.

\- No lo sé Jules. No creo que ahora sea el mejor momento de responder a algo así. Quiero a Sonia. Sé que no volverá a ser como antes, y me asusta la idea de volver a estar juntos en la misma casa añadiendo que ahora está Kyra... Tengo miedo que las cosas no vayan bien... - se frotó las manos nervioso - Y es curioso que ahora te esté contando todo esto cuándo sé que al estar con ellas me siento qué puedo con todo. A veces ni me reconozco...

\- Definitivamente has cambiado. - se aferró a su brazo.

\- ¡Culpable! Pero no se lo digas a nadie.

Julia sello sus labios como si de una cremallera se tratase.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, sin embargo, ambos quisieron seguir paseando deteniéndose de nuevo poco después, apoyándose en la barandilla para disfrutar de aquel atardecer que se iba desvaneciendo.

Julia sacó su cámara compacta del pequeño bolso cruzado que llevaba con ella. La combinación de colores reflejados en el agua con los edificios de aquella ciudad de fondo le invitaban a captar aquel momento sabiendo que una fotografía nunca sería tan perfecto como verlo con sus propios ojos. Antes de guardarla se retiró unos pasos enfocando su otro objetivo captando una última instantánea.

...

\- ¡Probemos! Estira el brazo apoyando la mano contra la mía. Mantén el brazo tan recto como puedas. Ahora con el codo mirando hacia fuera intenta doblarlo manteniendo esta altura. No lo bajes... ¡Bien!

\- ¡No! ¡No está nada bien! - maldijo. - ¡Debería poder hacer mucho más que esto y ni siquiera puedo repetir este ridículo ejercicio.

Su entrenador físico - un chico de unos treinta, corpulento y el motivo por el que muchas se apuntaban al gimnasio, aunque él lo negase – sé sentó ahorcajas delante de ella ocupando el otro extremo del banquillo de ejercicios.

\- Te exiges demasiado a ti misma Kate. Y si no bajas el ritmo la recuperación va a ser el doble de eterna de lo que ya se te está haciendo.

\- ¿Podemos intentarlo de nuevo? - pidió haciendo un puchero.

\- Odio cuando me pones esta cara...

El chico se levantó para volverse a sentar, ésta vez detrás suya, manteniendo la suficiente separación entre sus cuerpos para ayudarla con el ejercicio.

\- Vale... Vamos allá. Sin forzar. Mi mano te guía. Despacio... - le iba hablando mientas sujetaba su brazo con la mano derecha y mantenía la otra apoyada en su hombro.

De pronto el cuerpo de Kate empezó a temblar de forma continuada, cada vez más, hasta verse inclinada hacia delante muerta de la risa.

\- ¿Ya empezamos? - se quejó contagiándose.

\- Lo siento – repuso intentando controlase – Una más por favor.

\- Ya veremos...

Sin llegar a rozar su piel, Katherine estalló a carcajadas llevándose ambas manos a su rostro.

\- Creo que por hoy hemos terminado... - concluyó levantándose.

\- ¡No! Jason, por favor... - suplicó aún riéndose.

\- ¡Te veo mañana Beckett!

Se despidió con un rápido gesto con la mano sin molestarse a darse la vuelta.

\- ¿Sigue en pie lo de esta noche? - elevó la voz.

Jason giró sobre sus talones dando unos pasos al frente.

\- ¡Nada de lo que intentes va a funcionar y lo sabes...! - murmuró dejando la toalla que llevaba alrededor de sus hombros en los suyos antes de irse.

\- Ya veremos... - murmuró sin dejar de sonreír.

...

Llegó a casa soltando la bolsa del gimnasio en la entrada y las llaves en la encimera de la cocina, donde se dirigió nada más entrar para coger una lata de refresco cargada de azúcar de la nevera, y salió al patio trasero sentándose en el primer escalón.

Por unos instantes sintió que se le cerraban los ojos dejándose llevar por el cansancio.

\- ¡Katie!

La voz de su padre la previno de darse de bruces.

\- ¡Hola papá! - saludó llevándose el refresco a los labios.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido hoy? ¿Cansada?

\- ¡Bien! No... Estoy bien. ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?

\- No te preocupes. - la besó en el pelo – ¡Oye! ¿Te parece si pedimos algo para comer? He estado metido en el garaje toda la mañana y...

\- Puedo preparar algo rápido. Creo que quedó...

\- ¡Olvídalo! No quiero verte cocinar.

\- ¿Ni siquiera vas a dejar que lo intente?

\- He dicho que no. Coge el folleto que hay en la nevera y pide lo que quieras.

\- Está bien... - aceptó a regañadientes sacando el teléfono de la base para marcar el mismo número al que había llamado ocho veces aquellas últimas tres semanas. - ¿Puedo pagar yo hoy por lo menos?

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! Creo que hay cuarenta dólares en el bote. ¡Cógelos! - gritó alejándose de nuevo al garaje.

Katherine entornó los ojos.

\- Lo que tu digas... ¡Y ten cuidado con mi moto! - chilló para que le escuchara.

\- ¡Está todo controlado!

\- Todo controlado... - repitió para sí misma sentándose en un taburete.

Quería a su padre, pero aquel exceso de protección estaba consumiendo sus fuerzas y la paciencia; la poca que le quedaba.

¿Habría sido una mala idea pasar los dos meses de recuperación en los Hamptons conviviendo con él? Empezaban a crecer algunas dudas en ella.

Sé pasó tres minutos al teléfono, dos de los cuales fueron para decidir lo que iba a comer esta vez, dijo la dirección y colgó.

" _De treinta a cuarenta minutos_ " - susurró para ella.

Sin relajarse demasiado cogió la bolsa de deporte y se precipitó al piso de arriba.

Al entrar en su habitación – y antes de encerrarse en el cuarto de baño – cogió un rotulador de entre lo que había esparcidos en aquel pequeño escritorio y marcó con un tik en la última casilla del mes de Abril.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHP XV**

 _Tres años y cinco meses más tarde._

Peter no podía apartar la mirada del calendario sin sentir remordimientos.

Habían pasado diez semanas y seis días desde la muerte de Sonia y según Emma – la nanny de Kyra desde que era una bebé –, con quién había hablado las últimas veinticuatro horas, las cosas no habían mejorado sino todo lo contrario.

Richard seguía encerrado en un apartamento de cien metros cuadrados en Detroit, a 455 kilómetros – aproximadamente – de Chicago. Y con él su hija, quién con sólo seis años estaba aprendiendo a vivir sin su madre lejos de dónde pertenecía.

\- No puedo esperar más... - susurró en voz alta aún de pie en frente del calendario, sosteniendo una taza de café con ambas manos.

\- ¡Peter!

Olivia se acercó apoyando una mano en su brazo, quitándole la taza ya vacía de sus manos.

\- Perdona, estaba...

\- Pensando en Kyra. - finalizó sirviéndose una taza de café.

Él asintió apoyándose en la mesa.

\- Anoche te dije lo que pensaba al respecto y lo sigo manteniendo.

Durante unos minutos en la cocina sólo se escuchó cajones y armarios abriendo y cerrándose, el sonido del exprimidor, cubertería chocando contra el mármol de la encimera...

\- Crees que podrás... - habló finalmente dirigiéndose a su mujer, a quien no encontró dónde la recordaba – ¿!Olivia?!

Peter salió de la cocina al darse cuenta que estaba solo viéndola descender por las escaleras hablando a voces.

\- ¡No te lo voy a repetir Valeria! Te quiero en la cocina en diez minutos presentable y lista para desayunar. ¡Nos vamos a menos cuarto!

\- ¿Se le han vuelto a pegar las sábanas? - preguntó asomándose.

\- Lo extraño hubiese sido lo contrario.

\- Hey – se le acercó rodeándola con sus brazos – ¿Crees que podrás arreglártelas si me voy dos o tres días a Nueva York?

\- Creo que ya deberías estar de camino al aeropuerto. Y no lo digo por qué te esté echando. - añadió. - Sólo quiero que lo resuelvas cuanto antes. Le diste tu palabra.

\- Cogeré un vuelo para esta noche. - besó su mejilla.

...

El tiempo corría en su contra. A un mes y medio para el estreno de _Mary Poppins_ con su grupo de actores noveles – a quienes había reunido un año y medio atrás después de abrir su propia escuela de interpretación – , la madre de la niña que interpretaba a Jane Banks la había llamado la noche anterior diciendo que su hija se veía obligada a abandonar la obra por motivos personales. Martha estuvo más de una hora en el teléfono tratando de convencerla pero fue en vano. Ahora aquel vacío no sólo retrasaba la obra, sino que debía encontrar a otra niña, rubia a poder ser, que tuviese la suficiente facilidad para aprenderse el papel para el próximo 18 de Diciembre; la fecha para el estreno.

Cargada con un maletín en el que guardaba todo lo respectivo a la obra, se colgó el bolso en el brazo y abandonó el apartamento. O ésta era su intención antes de abrir la puerta del loft.

\- Disculpe. No pretendía asustarla. Iba a llamar cuándo...

\- No se preocupe - le restó importancia - ¿Desea algo? No dispongo de mucho tiempo.

\- Sí... Siento no haber llamado antes, sé que Sonia le dijo que probablemente lo haría... - tragó saliva – Soy Peter Bishop. El abogado de Sonia Willgsburg.

Martha no supo reaccionar.

Permaneció en silencio, inmóvil tal estatua de cera en frente de aquel atractivo hombre sintiendo un extraño hormigueo recorriendo todo el cuerpo.

Suspiró.

\- Lo siento... - se disculpó echándose a un lado – Por favor, pase.

\- Si vengo en mal momento... Antes ha dicho que no tenía mucho tiempo...

\- Olvidase de lo que haya dicho. Por favor... ¡Adelante! Si me permite unos minutos, hago una llamada y en seguida estoy con usted.

\- No hay problema. Tómese su tiempo.

Dejó sus pertenencias en el sofá y se alejó hasta el despacho que en su día fue de su hermana. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y alcanzó el inalámbrico marcando el número de su ayudante, Patrick. Hoy iba a tener que encargarse él del casting y los ensayos, ahora su mayor prioridad era aquella visita inesperada – aún y siendo consciente que éste día llegaría - y a su vez tan temida.

" _Katherine..."_

Su sobrina fue en lo último que pensó antes de que su ayudante respondiese al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

Tras salir del despacho se acercó al sofá dónde Peter permanecía sentado concentrado en la pantalla de su iphone.

\- Todo solucionado. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo? ¿Un café, té, infusión...?

\- Quizá más tarde. Acabo de desayunar.

\- También tengo whisky si le apetece... Yo con su permiso me serviré una copa.

\- No suelo beber por la mañana, pero se lo agradezco.

Haciendo tiempo, sacó un par de cartas con los sobres de distinto color de su maletín para entregárselas.

\- Esto es para usted.

Martha se sentó a su lado salvaguardando las distancias. Dejó el vaso en la mesa de centro y aceptó ambos sobres.

\- Son de...

\- Al entregármelas me hizo prometer que le diese nuevamente las gracias por aceptar ser el tutor legal de su hija.

Ella bajó la cabeza y con una leve sonrisa negó.

\- ¿Acaso se ha echado atrás?

\- No. Nada de eso. - afirmó – Es sólo que ha habido un mal entendido.

\- ¿Pero usted es Martha Rodgers, no es así?

\- Así es, pero, en un principio, no debería ser yo quien aceptase la tutela, sino mi sobrina Katherine. Ella es de quien hablamos con Sonia para que fuese la tutora legal de Kyra.

\- ¡Oh! Entonces...

\- Es con ella con quien debe hablar, sí. No obstante, quiero que sepa que si por razones que desconozco no aceptara, yo misma me haría cargo.

\- Entiendo por sus palabras que su sobrina no sabe nada de esto. ¿Me equivoco?

\- No... - confesó soltando un profundo suspiro.

Peter se enderezó aclarándose la garganta.

\- Creo que ahora sí le voy a aceptar esa copa...

\- Por supuesto.

Sabía que la estancia en Nueva York no iba a ser ni mucho menos agradable, pero tampoco se esperaba ningún revés como el que acababa de saber. ¿Cómo podría haber interpretado mal las instrucciones de Sonia?

\- Aquí tiene.

\- Gracias. - lo aceptó dando un largo trago.

\- ¿Cuándo ocurrió? - se sentó alcanzando el suyo.

\- Hoy hace once semanas.

\- Siento mucho su pérdida... ¿Cómo lo lleva la pequeña?

\- No lo sé. - confesó preocupado.

\- Tenía entendido que eran vecinos...

\- Así es..., mejor dicho éramos. - hizo una pausa antes de continuar - A la semana y media después del funeral mi mujer vio como Richard cargaba algunas cosas en un coche y poco después se iba con la niña. Creímos que iban a pasar el día fuera y no quisimos darle importancia, pero iban pasando los días y todo seguía desierto. Poco después supimos que se habían mudado a Detroit.

\- ¿Mudado? ¿Por qué? - soltó desconcertada.

\- Ojalá pudiera responderle.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos.

\- Ella siempre lo supo. Sabía que Richard se iba a sentir perdido una vez ella no estuviese. Y ahora siento no haber venido antes, pero con mi mujer creímos que era bueno darle un voto de confianza, darle una oportunidad... Hace dos noches cuando Emma, la nanny de Kyra, llamo diciendo que la niña la había llamado llorando diciendo que no le gustaba estar ahí y quería volver a casa...

\- Menudo desgraciado... - murmuró llamando su atención – Disculpe.

\- No pasa nada... - esbozó media sonrisa - Todos quienes sentimos aprecio por esa pequeña pensamos lo mismo. ¿Cree que Katherine sabrá cómo...?

Martha desvió la mirada hacía unas fotografías.

\- Debo confesar que tengo pánico a su reacción, pero le doy mi palabra. Nadie mejor que ella puede sacar a la niña de ese apartamento.

\- ¿Es ella? - se interesó siguiendo su mirada centrada en una fotografía en la que no estaba sola - Sí. - se levantó - Aquí tenía 19 años - su rostro se ensombreció – Y esta es su madre, mi hermana, meses antes de morir.

\- Oh... Lo siento mucho...

\- Está superado, por mi parte por lo menos. Ella... - guardó silencio antes de continuar – ¿Quiere conocerla? Le aseguro que nada más verla se le disiparan todas las dudas que ahora pueda tener.

\- Cuándo usted quiera – aceptó levantándose.

\- Una cosa más – añadió ella dejando el marco en su sitio – ¿Le importa si dejamos de hablarnos de usted?

...

Llevaba despierta desde las ocho. Aún acurrucada entre aquellas sabanas que no olían ni de lejos a las suyas, las que tenía en la casa de Chicago, la casa de mamá, esperaba en silencio que ocurriese lo de cada mañana.

Eran las nueve. Sabía que su padre salía a esa hora y volvía a los veinte minutos de haber salido.

Al escuchar crujir la madera del suelo cerró los ojos cubriéndose casi en su totalidad, hasta los ojos. La puerta de su habitación se abrió y tras unos segundos volvió a cerrarse. Contó hasta diez una vez oído el golpe de la puerta del piso al cerrarse y el giro de la llave.

"... ocho, nueve y diez" - finalizó mentalmente.

A oscuras y descalza salió disparada hacia la habitación de su padre, dónde tenía el ordenador.

Subió la tapa del portátil apretando una tecla al azar con la esperanza que estuviera en modo "Hibernar". La pantalla se iluminó encontrándose la página de correo ya abierta con un e-mail a medio escribir. Tal y cómo le había enseñado su madre, guardo aquel e-mail como borrador y tras acceder de nuevo a la bandeja de entrada abrió un nuevo mensaje en el que introdujo la dirección de destinatario: i12thbecks ...

" _Kate, te escribo desde la cuenta de papá._

 _Soy Kyra._

 _Hace mucho que no veo a mamá. Papá dice que se fue de viaje y que por eso nos hemos mudado a Detroit. Yo sé que todo es mentira. Mamá no volverá..._

 _Quiero volver a casa._

 _¡Kate sácame de aquí! "_

Se secó las lágrimas con la mano, le dio a la opción de enviar y dejando de nuevo el e-mail que su padre tenía en pantalla, bajó la tapa del portátil y corrió a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos.

Richard entró en el piso con una barra de pan de molde ya cortada envuelta en papel y una bolsita, también de papel, con algunos cruasanes pequeños para su hija, junto con el periódico. Viendo que aún no se había despertado, lo dejó todo en la mesa de la cocina y se dirigió a su dormitorio para acabar lo que había dejado a medias.

Abrió la tapa del portátil y tras activarse de nuevo la pantalla volvió a leer lo que había escrito hasta el momento y continuó escribiendo.

Asunto: _(sin asunto)_

 **EAllan** 1 de Septiembre de 2010

Para:Cath

No me resulta fácil escribirte. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Y aunque no ha habido día que no me haya acordado de ti, cabe la posibilidad de que tú si hayas logrado pasar página.

Perdona. No te escribo para recriminarte nada, ni mucho menos. Te escribo para contarte que mi mujer (volvimos a casarnos) falleció hace once semanas.

Estoy hecho polvo. Tuve que mudarme de Chicago, porqué todo en esa ciudad me recordaba a ella y ya no digamos la casa... Ahora vivo en un apartamento de cien metros cuadrados en Detroit.

Hay muchas cosas que quiero contarte, pero no por aquí.

¿Crees que existe alguna posibilidad de que nos encontremos?

Sí me das un sí por respuesta, voy a tener que confesarte algo que puede acabar con esta peculiar amistad, pero estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo. No quiero seguir mintiéndote.

Sea cual sea tu respuesta, incluso si no quieres responder, lo entenderé.

Te deseo lo mejor.

Edgar.

Con un nudo en la garganta y en la boca del estómago hizo un nuevo repaso y tras darle el visto bueno se lo mandó.

 _Alea iacta est_ – se repitió pasándose las manos por su rostro.

Antes de seguir en busca de nuevas ideas para su próxima novela, se levantó para hacerse el segundo café de la mañana junto al desayuno de su hija.

...

Las puertas del ascensor de abrieron descubriendo el lugar en el que trabajaba su sobrina.

\- ¿Sigues teniendo dudas?

Martha salió con una sonrisa en su rostro al observar la reacción de Peter, quien la seguía de cerca mientras sus ojos analizaban y observaban al detalle aquella oficina diáfana llena de policías yendo arriba y abajo, otros sentados en sus mesas, teléfono sonando...

La mujer se detuvo señalando en dirección a _su_ mesa, en la que estaba sentada hablando con un chico de aspecto latino. Justo en ese momento otro chico entró llamando su atención.

\- ¡Beckett! Acaban de llegar las cintas.

\- ¿Te pones con ello?

\- ¡Eso está hecho!

\- Gracias Ryan. ¡Y encuentra algo, lo necesitamos! - dijo alzando la voz para que le escuchase - ¿Puedes ocuparte tu de esto? - dijo al otro detective entregándole una carpeta.

\- ¿Te vas a la morgue?

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy? - repuso risueña

\- Sueles ir... - dijo yéndose a su mesa.

\- No te preocupes, le daré recuerdos de tu parte. Y ahora ponte con los extractos bancarios.

\- ¡Ahora mismo jefa! - levantó la mirada ya sentado – ¡Por cierto tienes visita! Me alegro de verla Sra Rodgers – saludó.

\- ¿Qué te dije la última vez al respecto, Javier? - repuso ésta.

\- La costumbre. Lo siento.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Deja de hablar! - se dirigió hacia Esposito - Quiero todo lo relacionado con el dinero desaparecido para ya mismo. - ordenó la inspectora sabiendo que su superior, Edward Hines, solía controlarlo todo desde su despacho.

\- Tía... - se giró hacia ella besando su mejilla - Sabes que no me gusta que te presentes aquí por sorpresa.

\- Lo sé querida... Y no hubiera venido si esto no fuera importante. Mira, te presento a Peter Bishop. Es abogado.

\- Encantada. - le tendió la mano – Katherine Beckett.

\- Inspectora – remarcó Martha – Katherine Beckett.

\- Sí, bueno... Bienvenido al departamento de homicidios.

El teléfono fijo de su mesa dio por concluida la presentación.

\- Si me disculpáis... - se abalanzó sobre el auricular – ¡Beckett! (…) Ya sabes que soy fan de las buenas noticias – sonrió escuchando a la forense – Perfecto. Ahora mismo vengo. - colgó.

\- Tienes que irte...

\- Sí. Lo siento... - se disculpó cogiendo la americana de la silla. - ¿Hablamos más tarde?

\- Ven a cenar al loft esta noche. Tenemos que hablar.

\- Hecho. - besó su mejilla - Haz algo sencillo, nada de grandes comidas. ¡Oh! Y encantada de conocerle Sr. Bishop – se despidió ya en el ascensor. Éste la devolvió el saludo.

\- ¿Y bien? - le miró.

\- Tenía razón. Sí alguien puede sacar a Kyra de ahí..., es ella.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHP XVI**

Aquella noche salía de la comisaría con otro caso cerrado.

Hacer justicia por las víctimas de homicidio y ayudar a sus familiares era un deber que con el tiempo se había convertido en su máxima prioridad. Más aún desde que era ella quién dirigía a su propio equipo, hecho por el que había trabajo duro y se había visto recompensada al año y medio de la reincorporación tras la recuperación de aquel accidente.

Desde entonces su vida había cambiado. Se sentía distinta consigo misma. Todo lo ocurrido durante aquellos meses la había hecho madurar, sacando una parte de ella que desconocía. Y lo mejor de todo era que había recuperado la relación que desde siempre había tenido con su tía.

\- ¿Me recuerdas por qué te di una copia de las llaves del loft?

\- Vengo de la comisaria, ni siquiera he pasado por casa y están..., allí.

Kate vaciló al entrar en el apartamento encontrándose a quién reconoció como el acompañante de su tía aquella mañana en comisaría.

\- No sabía que tuviésemos invitado... – le susurró al oído.

\- Buenas noches inspectora. - la saludó.

Ella se irguió esbozando una sonrisa.

\- Kate – acentuó – Puede llamarme Kate. Peter, ¿verdad? - él asintió – Desconozco el motivo de su visita, pero tenga cuidado con hacer tratos con mi tía, suele ser muy persuasiva. A menos que no esté aquí por trabajo, claro. – concluyó dejando sus cosas en la mesa del comedor.

\- ¿Una copa cielo? - intervino Martha - He pedido comida china, llegará de un momento a otro.

\- No, estoy bien. Gracias. – respondió apartando la mirada por unos segundos – Entonces... – titubeo.

\- Trabajo - afirmó - ¿Nos sentamos? - propuso ocupando una plaza del sofá al mismo tiempo que Martha.

\- Katherine, ¿recuerdas que en comisaria te dije que teníamos que hablar?

\- Nunca me ha gustado esta expresión... – se sentó en la L del sofá.

Martha llenó sus pulmones y expulsó el aire lentamente mientras pensaba en cómo abordar el tema.

\- Le importa si...

\- Por favor. - le cedió la palabra.

\- Cuánto misterio... ¿Debería empezar a sentir pánico? - comentó observando con detenimiento la mirada y expresión de ambos, sintiéndose como en un partido de tenis.

\- No sé por dónde ni cómo empezar...

Kate volvió a ver esas miradas cómplices en los ojos de ambos y un asentimiento por parte de su tía hacia él.

\- Verás Katherine..., - empezó a hablar Peter - mi estancia aquí y que conozca a tu tía se debe a Sonia Willgsburg. Probablemente te sea más familiar cómo la madre de Kyra. Soy su abogado.

Hubo un silencio incómodo durante un minuto que para ella fue eterno.

\- Continua – le animó la chica.

\- Lo siento, aún me resulta difícil de decir en voz alta... - se aclaró la garganta y continuó - Sonia nos dejó el pasado 16 de Junio. Llevaba unos años enferma y desgraciadamente cuándo quiso tratarse fue demasiado tarde.

Poco después al incidente en el Washington Park, – continuó – dónde os conocisteis, su ex marido la llevó a urgencias al encontrársela inconsciente en el baño de la habitación de su hotel. Lo siguiente más o menos ya lo sabes. Días después que a ti te dieran el alta, se la dieron a ella y los tres volvieron a Chicago.

\- Si me disculpáis... Necesito una copa. – dijo tras dejar pasar unos segundos. - No sé qué decir. Ni de lejos me esperaba esta noticia. – confesó bebiéndose todo el contenido de un solo trago y llenando el vaso de nuevo.

\- Soy consciente. Sin embargo hay algo más que debes saber.

Martha se levantó hacia el despacho regresando con el sobre marrón en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué es? - dijo aceptándolo.

\- Es una carta de Sonia dirigida a ti. Pero no la abras todavía. - le anunció el abogado. - Antes tienes que saber...

\- ¿Tiene que ver con Kyra? ¿Está bien? - le interrumpió.

\- Sonia y yo somos..., éramos vecinos – rectificó con un nudo en la garganta – Poco después de su funeral vimos salir a Richard, su marido, con la niña y desde aquel día no han vuelto. Lo último y único que sé ha sido por Emma, la nanny de la niña. Kyra la llamó y le contó que estaban viviendo en Detroit.

Katherine alzó las cejas al oír aquello.

\- Guau... ¡Gran elección, si señor! - ironizó.

\- Esta semana la niña la volvió a llamar diciendo que quería irse.

\- ¡No me extraña...! - comentó para nada sorprendida - De todos modos, no entiendo qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo. Y no sé si quiero saber lo que viene a continuación, pero sea lo que sea mi respuesta es no.

\- Kyra te necesita, Katherine - intervino su tía.

\- ¿Por qué a mí? Hace meses que no sé nada de ella. - se tensó – Kyra ya tiene a su padre, no es culpa mía que él haya decidido llevársela de Chicago. Tengo casos más importantes por resolver que ir hasta allí en plan heroína para rescatarla del ogro. - se dirigió a su tía. - Todo cometemos errores...

\- La niña acaba de perder a su madre. - enfatizó.

\- ¡Y afortunadamente sigue teniendo a su padre! - contraatacó – Su padre, sus decisiones. - hizo ademán de levantarse - Además, parece mentira que paséis por alto que no quiere ni escuchar a su hija mencionar mi nombre, y es gracioso, me pasa exactamente lo mismo con él. Mirad, no le conozco, personalmente, – argumentó - ¿Quién no ha oído hablar ya del famoso escritor Richard Castle? - ironizó – y no tengo ni la más mínima intención de hacerlo.

Con la carta aún en sus manos, la dejó en la mesa de centro y cogió el vaso vacío levantándose, caminando hacia el mueble dónde guardaban el alcohol.

\- ¿Cambiarías de opinión si Sonia te hubiese dejado como tutora legal de la niña?

Cerró la puerta del mueble con un pequeño portazo involuntario, quedando de espaldas a ellos por unos instantes.

¿Había escuchado bien lo que acababa de oír? Probablemente no.

Cogió su vaso y regreso al sofá mientas se llevaba la copa a sus labios, mojándolos con aquel líquido entre dorado y marrón.

\- ¿Y por qué haría eso? No hay ninguna razón.

\- Aparentemente... – intervino Peter – ella si creyó que la había. - admitió el abogado – Katherine, nunca habrías sabido de mi si las cosas hubieran sido normales, incluso si estuviera viviendo en otra ciudad, esto es lo de menos. Y Sonia me insistió mucho en que debía venir a avisarte al más mínimo problema con la niña. - hizo una pausa y continuó – Quiero que entiendas que no es una decisión que no puedas reflexionar. Tómate tu tiempo. Puedes aceptar o negarte, la decisión es tuya.

Nadie dijo una sola palabra hasta que Kate se enfrentó a su tía.

\- Necesito que me des una razón, una muy buena, para que entienda lo que has hecho.

Martha levantó la mirada sin apartarla de la de su sobrina.

\- Sonia me llamó diciendo que quería hablar conmigo. Me lo contó todo y...

\- …y entonces te faltó tiempo para contárselo.

\- Sí, se lo conté. - confesó – Pero no ese día. Le dije que...

\- ¡Cómo si eso fuese a cambiar algo!

\- Cielo, nunca tomaría una decisión que...

\- Será mejor que no sigas por ahí... No puedo con la gente que miente. - se levantó repentinamente recogiendo la carta, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa del comedor. – Y por si lo habías olvidado... – se volvió, camino a la puerta – dieciocho años atrás te fuiste sin tenerme en cuenta, igual que ahora con la propuesta de Sonia creyendo que podría ser una buena opción debido al parecido de la situación. ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no, verdad? ¡Compliquemos un poco más la vida de Katherine! – guardó silencio – Sí de verdad quieres apartarla de su padre por no saber cómo hacer las cosas, ¡adelante! Ve a Detroit, a Chicago, no me importa. Pero no pretendas meterme en una lucha que no es la mía. Nunca lo fue.

Katherine abandonó el loft compartiendo una última mirada de disculpa hacia Peter. Realmente lo sentía.

...

Cómo había llegado hasta la W 59 St era un hecho del que en ese momento no quería preocuparse.

Viendo lo cerca que estaba de Central Park tiró de la correa de Royal y ambos cruzaron la Gran Army Plaza para adentrarse en él.

Un montón de recuerdos y pensamientos luchaban para posicionarse como prioritario en su mente. ¿Qué razón llevaría a alguien, con quién la única relación cara a cara que mantuvo fue en su estancia en el hospital, a dejar por escrito su nombre al lado de "tutora legal"?. No escondía que esa niña le hubiese robado el corazón pero, ¿le daba eso derecho a estar en igualdad de condiciones que el padre? Beckett lo tenía claro: ni de coña. No obstante, según Peter, Sonia pensaba justo lo contrario. ¿Pero por qué ella? ¿Qué tenía de especial que no tuviera Emma? Esa chica la conocía cien veces mejor que ella...

Un fuerte tirón por parte de Royal obligándola a acelerar el paso la volvió a la realidad. En un punto dónde el camino se bifurcaba en dos se detuvo observando ambas opciones. _¿Derecha o Izquierda?_ \- pensó. Ninguno de los dos. Tiró del perro guiándole hacia los bancos que tenía delante de ella.

Por uno de esos caminos, llevando el mismo ritmo constante que había cogido desde que había salido de casa, Julia se acercaba a esa misma intersección. Rodeó los bancos y tras haber pasado por delante de ellos, frenó de repente girando sobre sí misma. Retrocedió acercándose a quien había creído reconocer.

\- ¿!Kate?!

Ésta, distraída con Royal a la vez que con su circo de pensamientos, levantó la mirada confundida.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Hey! - dijo esbozando media sonrisa.

\- No estaba segura que fueses tú...

\- Eso sería genial. No ser yo, quiero decir... - soltó sin más acariciando a Royal.

\- No pensaba que vivieses cerca de Central Park...

\- Washington Park me queda mucho más cerca, pero empecé a andar y cuando me di cuenta había llegado hasta aquí... - sonrió sin ganas - Imagino que tú sí vives cerca.

\- Sí... bueno, unos veinte minutos - dijo desconcertada por su actitud. Dudosa, tomó asiento sentándose a su izquierda, en el banco de al lado – Sé que no es asunto mío y que no sueles hablar de lo que te preocupa, según Lanie, aún así... ¿Va todo bien?

\- Ojalá lo supiese. Ahora mismo lo único que sé es que me encantaría poder chasquear los dedos y desaparecer en cualquier otro lugar dónde poder... ¡Olvídalo! - Negó con la cabeza - No quiero amargarte la noche.

\- No lo harás. - respondió moviendo los dedos ágilmente por la pantalla del teléfono – Soy toda oídos siempre y cuando quieras desahogarte. - concluyó guardándose el smartphone.

\- No sabría por dónde empezar.

\- Entonces el protagonista es un hombre. - repuso segura de sí misma.

\- ¿Debería? - la miró

\- No lo sé. ¿Lo es? - sonrió expectante.

\- No exactamente... O puede que sí – rectificó.

\- ¡Explícate! - se sentó de lado, con las piernas a ambos lados del banco. Kate, hizo lo mismo, apoyando su pierna izquierda flexionada en el banco.

\- Conocí a una mujer y a su hija hará unos tres años en el Washington Park después de recuperar su bolso que un pardillo le había robado. Fue el mismo día en el que ocurrió el atraco en la joyería.

\- Lo recuerdo.

\- Esa mujer estuvo ingresada en la misma planta que yo por motivos por los cuales no tenía ni idea, hasta hace unas horas. Si hubiera sido por mi probablemente ni las habría reconocido, ya tenía bastante con aceptar lo que me había pasado, pero la niña, Kyra, me reconoció y desde entonces...

\- Kyra... - murmuró.

\- Sí, pero esto es lo de menos. Cuando te diga quién es su padre... ¡Dios! ¡No le soporto! Y es gracioso pensar que ahora cabe la posibilidad de que tenga que verme las caras con él... ¿Te puedes crees que su difunta mujer me ha dejado como tutora legal de la niña?

\- Kate...

\- Por más vueltas que le doy e intento entender esta sandez de decisión... ¡Es que es de locos!

\- Kate.

\- Me encantaría saber qué vio en mí para que llegase a tomar tal decisión. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle yo a una niña que acaba de perder a su madre? Y esto no acaba aquí. – Continuó – Según parece su padre la ha sacado de Chicago para irse a vivir a Detroit. ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Hay que ser estúpido para elegir una ciudad como esa! - comentó con menosprecio – Y ahora, el abogado de Sonia y mi tía, con quien no tengo ninguna intención de hablar sabiendo que está metida en todo ésto, pretenden que vaya allí y saque a la niña de Detroit por unas llamadas a una tal Emma diciéndole que ella no quería estar ahí, que odiaba a su padre que por si no te lo he dicho es...

\- Castle. - respondió – Richard Castle.

Katherine enmudeció.

\- ¡Oh! Parece que las noticias vuelan...

\- No... Nadie sabe cierta información a menos que le conozca.

\- No creo que quiera saber más de lo necesario. - advirtió.

\- Seguramente no, pero deberías saberlo.

\- Bueno... Es obvio que le conoces.

\- Estuvo trabajando conmigo durante dos años. Escribía columnas de opinión que yo misma hacía llegar...

\- ¿Intentas decirme que eres su agente?

\- Supongo que durante un tiempo lo fui. Sí.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Adelante! Ódiame... - exclamó levantándose.

\- ¡No voy a odiarte! - repuso.

 _\- Mister_ Castle y tú sois ex compañeros de trabajo, amigos, probablemente amigos cercanos, y acabo de confesar que le odio...

\- Estoy segura que detrás de quienes mueren por conocerle o hacerse una foto con él, hay muchos más que ignoran sus libros aún y el _display_ de tamaño real que hay en algunos escaparates.

Tanto Beckett como Shumway permanecieron en silencio mirando al frente sentadas con las piernas cruzadas, una de ellas con ambas encima del banco.

\- No voy a juzgarte - declaró la pelirroja – No sabía nada de todo lo que has dicho. Llevo mucho sin hablar con él. Las veces que intento llamarle no me lo coge o salta el buzón de voz.

\- ¿Crees que es verdad?

\- No creo que el abogado de Sonia haya venido hasta aquí para decirte algo que no lo sea.

\- ¿Era él de quien nos hablaste a Lanie y a mí la noche del atraco en la joyería?

\- Sí.

\- Resulta gracioso si lo piensas... Debimos conocernos ese día y después de varios años, parece que lo acabaremos haciendo. ¡Qué emoción! - exclamó sin emoción alguna.

\- ¿Lo harás?

\- ¿Tengo elección?

\- Quizá si hablo con él antes...

\- Te lo agradezco, pero yo en tu lugar me alejaría de todo esto. De hecho, de haber sabido lo que sé te lo hubiese ahorrado.

\- Podré lidiar con ello.

\- No es tu lucha Julia. Le aprecias, sois amigos. Tú misma has dicho que hace tiempo que no sabes de él. Si ahora le llamas advirtiéndole que una loca va a venir a llevarse a su hija por qué la niña no es feliz en esa ciudad... ¿Te das cuenta? Suena horrible.

\- El Rick que conozco nunca haría nada que pudiera hacerla infeliz. Incluso aceptó volver a Chicago con su ex mujer para darle una familia.

\- La gente cambia...

\- Sí, y él lo hizo. Kyra le cambió. - insistió – Créeme. Sé qué tipo de persona puede parecer de puertas afuera, pero haría cualquier cosa por su hija, Kate.

\- La gente también cambia cuando de la noche a la mañana deja de tener en quien sostenerse...

\- Deja que hable con él. Por favor. No voy a decirle nada, sólo me aseguraré cómo está antes de...

\- No es él quien me preocupa, Julia. Es Kyra. Esa niña ha perdido a su madre y no tengo ni idea de que le habrá contado su padre al respecto, pero no creo que alejarla de Chicago haya sido la solución, ni siquiera para suavizar las cosas entre ellos. - se levantó – Si finalmente hago lo que creo que voy hacer es por qué nunca he fallado a quienes han confiado en mí, y ésta no será la primera vez.

...

Royal se tumbó delante de la puerta del apartamento esperándola. Mientras, en el piso inferior, Katherine afrontaba el último tramo confiando en que sus pies y la poca energía que le quedaba la llevarían hasta su puerta.

Dentro, rellenó ambos recipientes con agua y comida para su perro y se dirigió hasta la habitación dónde se dejó caer sobre la cama.

La melodía que creía escuchar le era muy familiar, sin embargo se escuchaba demasiado lejana para tratarse del tono de su teléfono. No tardó en volver a escucharla. Ésta vez Royal se encargó de ello. De un salto subió a la cama dónde Kate yacía adormecida localizando de dónde procedía la música. Se acercó al bolso y lo tiro al suelo vaciándose por completo.

\- ¿!Royal, que estás haciendo¡? - murmuró.

Éste ladró en respuesta, andando nervioso de un lado a otro.

La melodía que había dejado de sonar, volvió hacerlo a los pocos minutos. El perro volvió a ladrar acercándose a ella para despertarla.

\- Ya me levanto... - dijo somnolienta.

Bostezando se desperezo sentándose el borde de la cama. Se inclinó para alcanzar el teléfono, pero él se le anticipo, entregándoselo.

\- Gracias – sonrió.

La pantalla marcaba tres llamadas y dos mensajes. Lo revisó. Nada que no pudiese esperar. Soltó el teléfono encima de la cama y volvió a tumbarse, ésta vez sólo medio incorporada, apoyando la espalda en varios cojines que tenia de decoración.

\- ¡Royal deja eso! - le advirtió viéndole hurgar en las cosas esparcidas por la alfombra. - ¡Royal! - le tiró un cojín.

Tomándoselo como un juego, éste salió corriendo hacia el salón-comedor cogiendo prestado algo del suelo entre sus dientes.

\- ¡Serás ladrón! ¡Ven aquí!

A pesar de sus pocas ganas, Kate saltó de la cama detrás de él.

\- ¡Devuélvemelo! Vamos...

Con el sobre marrón entre sus dientes se tumbó en el suelo y se puso a jugar con él.

\- ¡No te atrevas! - le amenazó tratando de quitárselo sin éxito. - ¡Muy bien! Tú lo has querido...

Katherine se acercó a la cocina, abrió el armario dónde guardaba su comida y buscó el bote en forma de tubo en el que guardaba sus galletas.

\- Royal... - le llamó sacudiendo el bote.

El perro dejó de prestar atención al sobre que estaba destrozando poniéndose en pie de inmediato. Ladró. Kate puso el pie en la palanca del basurero simulando la acción de lanzar el bote. Royal lloriqueó.

\- ¿Vas a dejar de destrozar ese papel?

Se giró mirando el desastre que había hecho y se acercó a ella sentándose a sus pies observando el bote.

Kate retiró el pie de la palanca. Aún con el bote en la mano recogió los trozos de papel esparcidos, los dejó en la mesa de centro y volvió hacia dónde seguía sentado premiándole con una galleta.

A las doce de la noche salía de la ducha con un hambre que rozaba al desmayo. Se acercó al frigorífico y se alegró de abrir el congelador y encontrar dos packs de comida precocinada - tagliatelle a la carbonara y braseado de verduras con pollo – y el calzone de jamón y queso casero sobrante de dos noches anteriores.

Con la ayuda de un trapo retiró el envase de pasta del microondas, dejándolo encima del salvamanteles que había situado en la mesita de centro. Se sirvió una copa de vino y empezó a comer ante la atenta mirada de su compañero de piso.

\- Deja de mirarme así... Esto no es para ti. Además tú ya has cenado.

Las noches como aquella, en las que cenaba sola, la televisión siempre la acompañaba. Siempre eran series con las que evadirse de la realidad y en las que no hiciese falta pensar mucho. Sin embargo aquella noche nada de lo que daban lograba evadirla de sus pensamientos; la muerte de Sonia, Kyra, Detroit, Peter, su tía...

A punto de quedarse dormida con el mando en las manos se obligó a levantarse. Al recoger la mesa, quitando todo lo que hubiese en ella, papeles incluidos, lo que leyó en uno de los trozos le llamo la atención.

Apartó el sobre marrón en el que había escrito su nombre en el dorso de este y sentada en el suelo y con la ayuda de cinta adhesiva pego el resto de la carta tratando de recomponer aquel puzzle.

" _Querida Kate,_

 _Si estás leyendo esto significa que has conocido a Peter, mi abogado, y te ha contado que algo va mal. Sí, me puse muy pesada haciéndole prometer que bajo ningún concepto dejaría a Kyra en manos de su padre si las cosas se ponían feas. – Vaya, eso ha sonado muy mal – No quiero que pienses que mi marido es un maltratador o algo parecido, para nada. Richard me ha dado los mejores últimos tres años de mi vida. Y sé que va a ser un padre estupendo para ella. Sin embargo, todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos disfrutando en familia, me da miedo que se vea afectado una vez deje de estar presente. Ella sabe que mamá está enferma. Quise contárselo personalmente y desde entonces cada día me pregunta como estoy. A veces veo miedo en sus ojos a que un día me lo pregunte y yo ya no sea capaz de responderle o regalarle una sonrisa._

 _Soy consciente, más de lo que crees, que no tengo ningún derecho en haber dejado por escrito que acepto que tú, Katherine Houghton Beckett, tengas los mismos derechos que mi marido con respecto a la niña. También es cierto que habría podido elegir a Emma, su niñera desde hace años, pero después de conocerte, todo lo que vino a continuación me hizo pensar. Sólo hay que ver todo lo que, sin apenas conocernos, habéis hecho por nosotras..._

 _No hay día que no me hable de su tercer aniversario en la casa de los Hamptons cuándo hace dos meses que cumplió los seis. Te echa de menos. Ojalá me sintiese más valiente para coger un avión y llevarla a Nueva York, pero me canso con facilidad, eso y que el médico me lo tiene prohibido. Intenté hablar con mi marido, pero no quiere ni oír hablar de ti. Lo siento. No entiendo porqué. Vas a tener que tener mucha paciencia. No te lo va a poner fácil._

 _Acabo de darme cuenta que estoy dando por hecho que aceptarás pasar a formar parte de la vida de mi hija, y no debería. Perdóname. Y ya que de forma directa es muy difícil, ya sea por la distancia, tu trabajo... Si me gustaría que indirectamente estuvieses a su lado. A lo largo de su vida va a pasar por situaciones que no creo que quiera contar a su padre. Estaría bien que tuviese a un ser femenino de confianza para ello._

 _En pocas palabras:_

 _Decidas lo que decidas, gracias por cruzarte con nosotras en Washington Park la mañana del 22 de Marzo de 2007. Por eso, y por ser la inspiración de mi hija._

 _Algún día lo entenderás._

 _Para siempre,_

 _Sonia Willgsburg."_

No dejaba de repasar ciertas líneas de aquella carta.

Sin darse tiempo a pensar en lo que estaba decidida a hacer, se levantó alejándose hasta su dormitorio, regresando con una tarjeta en sus manos y el teléfono en otra. Marcó el número y llamó. Esperó y al saltar el contestador maldijo para sus adentros. Colgó. Volvió a llamar y al encontrarse con la misma situación dejo un mensaje:

" _Hola Peter, soy Kate. Kate Beckett. Perdona por la hora, acabo de darme cuenta. Deberíamos hablar. Llámeme. Buenas noches._ "


	17. Chapter 17

**CHP XVII**

Katherine ojeaba el periódico de la mañana luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no quedarse dormida. Delante de ella, una taza vacía aún humeante y a su lado un plato pequeño con un último bocado del panecillo de queso que se había pedido.

\- Siento el retraso.

El abogado retiró la silla para sentarse.

\- ¿Mala noche? - tanteó al verla bostezar.

Ella le sonrió cerrando aquel montón de papeldejándoloa un lado del extenso sofá en el que estaba sentada.

\- Perdona que haya empezado sin ti, pero necesitaba...

\- No te preocupes. - repuso inmediatamente - ¿Te apetece algo más? Invito yo.

Katherine dudó por unos segundos.

\- Quizá otro café... - dijo controlando otro bostezo.

\- ¿Café sólo? - confirmó antes de dirigirse hacia el mostrador.

Asintió.

Minutos más tarde Peter se acercó a la mesa con una bandeja entre sus manos.

Ella colocó los restos de su anterior desayuno en la bandeja, una vez vacía, y se acercó la taza del café recién hecho.

\- Imagino que te sorprendió mi llamada después del espectáculo de anoche en el loft.

\- No soy nadie para juzgarte. - respondió mordiendo la napolitana de chocolate.

\- Sigo creyendo en todo lo que dije. No es mi lucha, - recordó - pero... - continuó mientras no dejaba de remover el café – Me he pasado toda la noche en blanco dándole vueltas a la situación. No te puedes ni imaginar la de veces que he leído la carta de Sonia, que por cierto, tuve que reconstruir igual que un puzzle gracias a mi perro.

\- Y la decisión que has tomado es...

\- ¿No es obvio? - se encogió de hombros relamiendo la cuchara antes de dar un sorbo.

\- No quiero que me mal interpretes pero, ¿estás completamente segura?

Katherine respiró hondo.

\- No. Siento pánico cada vez que lo pienso y creo que meterme entre ella y su padre es y puede que sea lo más estúpido que haré en la vida. - se llevó la taza a los labios apurando hasta la última gota - No obstante, hay algo que me dice "Hazlo".

\- Tengo que admitir que me sorprende tu decisión.

\- Espero que para bien...

\- Bueno... Tu tía me contó que estabas muy unida a tu trabajo.

\- Y lo estoy. - afirmó - De todas formas no veo qué tiene que ver eso con mi decisión.

Peter se terminó el zumo de naranja dándose unos minutos para pensar en ello.

\- Debería haberte advertido de esto, mea culpa. - se disculpó limpiándose con la servilleta - Verás, una de las cláusulas de aceptar, es la posibilidad de tener que mudarte a Chicago, con ella.

\- ¡¿Mudarme?! Creía que sólo tenía que sacarla de Detroit y llevarla a Chicago con la esperanza que su padre recapacitase...

\- Bueno, ¡eso sería genial! – confesó – Presiento que no será tan fácil... Deberías pensar en una alternativa, siempre y cuando quieras seguir con esto.

\- Por supuesto que quiero – respondió con rotundidad. Tomándose unos minutos antes de seguir con la conversación – Sé lo que estás pensando y sí, tienes razón, no tengo ni idea de lo complicado que debe ser compaginar el trabajo y una niña de seis años, sobretodo en mi lugar, pero créeme cuando te digo que eso es lo que menos me preocupa ahora mismo - sonrió – Y..., sí aún estás interesado en mi ayuda, deberíamos centrarnos en el viaje. No soy de esas personas que les sobra el tiempo.

Peter apartó la taza y el plato del desayuno y cogió el móvil, consultándolo.

\- No sé si lo verás precipitado pero deberíamos salir mañana por la mañana. ¿Te supone algún problema?

\- ¡Ojalá lo supiera!

...

De camino a comisaría había estado pensando en distintas versiones de cómo pedirle unos días libres a su superior que no fuese "los necesito para rescatar a una niña de su padre".

El ascensor se detuvo en la planta y acto seguido se abrieron las puertas.

\- Buenos días detective.

\- Buenos días – respondió distraída.

Beckett centró la mirada en el despacho del capitán confirmando que ya había llegado.

\- Hey, Beck-

\- Ahora no Esposito. - le cortó tajante.

Llamó a la puerta del despacho de Hines y éste le hizo una seña desde dentro haciéndola pasar.

\- Señor, ¿tiene un minuto?

\- Claro. Adelante.

Katherine tomó asiento. A su vez, él se reclinó en el respaldo de su silla.

\- Nunca se lo pediría si no fuese muy importante. - introdujo frotándose las manos en la tela de los vaqueros – Necesito unos días libres empezando por mañana.

El capitán abrió los ojos sorprendido por tal petición.

\- ¿Hay algo que debería saber?

\- Nada que pueda ensuciar o poner en peligro mi carrera, señor.

\- ¿De cuántos días estamos hablando?

\- Una semana. Semana y medía... Quizá menos, o más.

\- ¿Es consciente de lo que me está pidiendo, detective?

\- Sí, señor. Y le aseguro que el porqué los necesito no incluye una playa rodeada de palmeras.

\- Es bueno saberlo – comentó mostrando media sonrisa.

\- A la vuelta no me importa estar trabajando cada día, incluyendo festivos si es necesario, lo que haga falta, - remarcó - pero en estos momentos necesito estos días.

Hubo un silencio bastante incómodo y lleno de tensión por parte de Beckett. Edward lo notó.

\- Está bien – se enderezó – puede irse. Y espero no volver a verla por aquí hasta dentro de una semana o lo que necesite de tiempo, ¿entendido?

\- Muchas gracias, señor.

\- No he terminado – apuntó – Cuándo vuelva quiero que lo que sea que tenga que solucionar, lo esté. ¿He hablado claro?

\- Sí, señor. Lo prometo.

\- Nada de promesas, Beckett. Quiero hechos. - ella asintió -. Puede irse.

Edward levantó levemente la cabeza al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Sonrió.

Era una baja importante quedarse sin ella en el cuerpo, y aunque cómo capitán no podía permitirse favoritismos, ¿para qué negarlo? Ella era una de las mejores en su departamento.

El gran interrogante de ahora era: ¿a quién ponía para sustituirla hasta su vuelta?

...

Pasados los cien diez minutos de viaje con algunas turbulencias, cortesía de la tormenta que estaba cayendo en todo el estado de Michigan, Katherine abandonó su asiento antes que la mayoría de los pasajeros.

Con los pies pisando firme el suelo del aeropuerto de Detroit, salió de la terminal cargando una maleta de viaje de mano de color marrón oscuro con las asas y algunos detalles de un marrón más claro, dónde llevaba lo suficiente para una estancia de dos semanas; no esperaba estar más. Al igual que no esperaba estar más de lo necesario en aquella ciudad tan triste y también húmeda, tal y como se apreciaba desde cualquier ventanal.

\- Disculpe, ¿está libre?

Preguntó a voces a través de la ventana del asiento del copiloto a un hombre de cabello blanco sentado en el interior de su vehículo.

\- Por supuesto, señorita. ¿Quiere que la ayude con el equipaje?

\- No será necesario, sólo llevo esto – dijo levantando la maleta.

\- ¡Pero entre mujer, va a quedar empapada...!

\- ¡Maldito día lluvioso! - maldijo una vez dentro.

\- No ha parado desde ayer y no parece que haya intención de darnos una tregua. Espero que no haya venido de vacaciones... - comentó entregándole una caja de pañuelos.

\- Gracias – cogió unos cuantos para secarse – Y no, no estoy aquí por vacaciones. Me dirijo al 8100 Este de Jefferson Ave.

\- Muy bien. ¿Entonces está de visita? - siguió manteniendo conversación mientras salía de su plaza de parking.

\- Bueno... - dudó antes de darle demasiada información – Busco a alguien que se aloja en un edificio llamado Alden Towers, o algo así. Quizá lo conoce...

\- ¿Los Apartamentos Alden Towers? Sí, los conozco.

\- Bien. Por lo menos alguien sabe a dónde va... - comentó haciendo reír al conductor.

Treinta minutos más tarde, sin apenas haber despegado los ojos de su iphone escribiendo y contestando correos, el taxi se detuvo en la entrada principal.

\- Hemos llegado. - anunció Frank, quien se había presentado durante el trayecto.

\- No pensé que estuviese tan cerca... ¿Cuánto le debo?

\- 50$

\- Aquí tiene, quédese con el cambio.

\- Muchas gracias. Y que tenga una bonita estancia, a pesar del tiempo...

\- No espero estar mucho, de hecho puede que vuele a Chicago hoy mismo.

\- De ser así... ¡Espere!

El hombre rebuscó en la guantera del coche.

\- Tome, coja una tarjeta. Siempre que sea antes de las 12 de la noche será un placer llevarla.

\- Estupendo. Lo tendré en cuenta. Muchas gracias.

\- A usted Srta... ¿Beckett, verdad?

\- Kate. Puede llamarme Kate. - sonrió y bajo del coche despidiéndose nuevamente.

...

Agradecía la tranquilidad de aquella planta. Necesitaba tener la mente despejada y no tener que responder a vecinos curiosos el porqué llevaba más de diez minutos en pie delante de la puerta en la que según el portero se alojaban Richard Castle y su hija.

" _Puedes hacerlo Kate. Sólo tienes que llamar y decir... Esto es una estupidez"_

Resopló en silencio procurando no delatarse al mismo tiempo que se deslizaba por la pared hasta el suelo. Ante el no saber cómo afrontar aquel _primer_ paso, decidió permanecer sentada aguzando el oído a la espera de escuchar alguna voz conocida.

Nada. Ni el sonido de la televisión y/o la radio, ni siquiera una conversación por teléfono...

Un ruido estrepitoso proveniente del interior del apartamento la alertó poniéndose en pie de ipso facto.

 _\- ¡Kyra!_ \- gritó Castle desde su habitación – _¡Cómo tengo que decirte que no quiero que pises la cocina a menos que esté yo!_

 _\- Yo sólo quería poner la mesa... ¡Tengo hambre!_

 _\- ¡No hace ni dos horas que has desayuno, como vas a tener hambre!_

 _\- La leche con galletas no llena... mamá siempre me daba..._

 _\- Mamá, mamá, mamá, ¡siempre la misma canción! ¡Comerás cuando sea hora de comer, y cuándo más me retrases más tarde será. Papá tiene que mandar un documento antes de las 12, es decir en cuarenta minutos, y aún me quedan unas quince páginas por escribir... ¡Ahora vete a tu cuarto!_

Aquellas palabras fueron la mecha que la empujó a llamar, si se le puede decir así a aporrear la puerta.

Con algunos cubiertos aún esparcidos por el suelo, Richard se levantó precipitándose hacía la puerta malhumorado.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Genial! - exclamó al abrir - Supongo que ahora mi día ya no puede ir peor...

\- Vale... ¡Voy a pasar esto por alto! Me llamo...

\- Sé perfectamente quien es y a qué se dedica, detective Beckett. Lo que no tengo tan claro es a qué ha venido. ¿Y sabe?, tampoco me importa por qué ahora mismo saldrá de mi vista yéndose por donde ha venido. ¡Buenos días!

Mosqueado cerró de un portazo.

Se podía esperar aquel recibimiento, pero a Katherine Beckett nadie le cerraba la puerta de aquella manera, no sin escucharla. A las buenas o a las malas, visto lo visto, iba a hacerlo.

\- No pienso irme a ningún sitio sin que antes me escuche. - alzó la voz.

 _\- ¡No tengo nada de qué hablar con usted!_

\- Siento decirle que está equivocado. Abra la puerta por favor.

 _\- Me veré obligado a llamar a seguridad si no se va en cinco, cuatro..._

\- Y yo me veré obligada a abrir la puerta por mi cuenta si no deja de comportarse como un completo gilipollas.

 _\- Llamando..._

Katherine resopló maldiciendo para sus adentros.

Se alejó unos centímetros y con toda la rabia contenida que le provocaba aquella situación y ese personaje con el que estaba intentando hablar, levantó la pierna derecha haciendo que el tacón de sus botines impactara a la altura del pomo.

\- ¡¿Qué cojones...?! ¿Se ha vuelto loca? - chilló él aún con el teléfono en las manos.

\- Espero que ahora por lo menos podamos hablar – dijo recomponiéndose una vez dentro.

\- ¿Papi? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Disculpe, Sr Castle. ¿Va todo bien? - dijo una voz masculina desde el marco de la puerta.

En aquella habitación ya no quedaba nadie más por aparecer.

El vigilante del edificio esperaba una respuesta observando al, por aquel momento, dueño del apartamento, quien a su vez observaba con recelo a la mujer que permanecía con los brazos cruzados a la espera de la misma respuesta. Kyra, observando la escena, se quedó con una expresión de sorpresa total en su rostro al ver a quien había querido y soñado tantas veces volver a ver.

Richard volvió la mirada hacía su hija. Aquella sonrisa llena de felicidad que tanto añoraba en su rostro volvía a estar allí. De repente se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Carraspeó.

\- Todo está bien. No se preocupe. Y siento lo de la puerta, en cuánto pueda bajo y le hago un cheque por la reparación.

El hombre asintió y se alejó dejando la puerta ajustada, ya que era imposible cerrarla.

\- ¿Va a contarme ahora que es eso tan urgente? No tengo todo el día.

\- En eso estamos de acuerdo. En realidad... - dijo apoyándose en el sofá – no estaría aquí si su hija estuviera dónde pertenece y no dónde su padre ha decidido que pertenezca.

\- ¿Qué está insinuando?

\- No insinuó nada Sr. Castle, estoy bastante segura de mi información; un 99%, de hecho. Ella no es feliz aquí.

\- ¡Tonterías! - exclamó con sorna.

\- Si usted lo dices...

La niña se encogió de hombros bajando la mirada al suelo.

\- Quiero volver a casa.

Ambos centraron su atención en ella.

\- Cielo, ya estamos en casa. - dijo su padre cogiéndola de las manos – Este es nuestro hogar.

\- Pero yo no quiero estar más aquí. - se zafó - ¡Quiero volver a Chicago!

\- Detroit es nuestra casa ahora, Kyra. Quizá papá no ha podido estar mucho por ti estos días, pero te prometo que desde mañana todo será distinto. Haremos más cosas juntos. ¿Qué me dices?

\- Esto no es lo que quiero. No quiero conocer Detroit, quiero volver a Chicago.

\- Eso no puede ser. - se levantó.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡He dicho que no, Kyra!

\- ¡Todo esto es por mamá! !Por eso no quieres volver allí, porqué ella ya no está!

Las palabras de su hija se le clavaron como dagas por la espalda.

Inconsciente de las consecuencias se acercó a su hija con la mano levantada dispuesto a pegarla cuándo una mano apareció de la nada evitándolo.

La niña, asustada, se alejó encerrándose a su habitación.

\- ¿De verdad cree que dándole una bofetada va a sacarle la idea de volver a Chicago?

\- ¡Cállate! - le ordenó terminando de recoger los cubiertos del suelo, dejándolos en el fregadero con desgana.

\- ¡Lo haría si hubiese terminando de hablar, y no es el caso! - repuso con fiereza y a su vez conteniéndose en levantar la voz igual que él acababa de hacer. - Está claro que dio en el clavo cuándo sacó el porqué no quiere volver a Chicago, y lo respeto, y seguramente ella también si se lo explicara. Lo que no es justo es que la arrastre en su duelo sin darle oportunidad de hacer el suyo. Kyra necesita volver a Chicago para llorar a su madre. Además, ella misma lo ha dicho.

\- ¿Qué sabrás tu de lo que quiere o necesita mi hija? Sé lo que pretendes... Y Kyra no se irá a ningún sitio y menos contigo.

\- ¿Ha escuchado algo de lo que acabo de decir?

\- ¡Gilipolleces! ¡Eso es lo que he escuchado!

\- ¡Eres imposible! - exclamó frenética cerrando los puños con rabia. - Vine aquí con intención de hablar, dialogar, pero está claro que eso no lo conoces. Y es una pena, porque eso te hace perdedor de esta especie de lucha por tu hija que te has marcado.

\- Yo no he perdido nada, pero creo que tu si, y se llama tiempo. Así que si no te importa...

De repente se hizo el silencio viendo aparecer a Kyra arrastrando la maleta con algunas de las cosas que su padre había guardado en ella antes de irse de viaje, o eso le había dicho.

\- ¡Ya estoy lista! ¿Podemos irnos? - anunció mirando a Kate.

\- ¡Estarás contenta! Ya tienes lo que has venido buscando. Pero no vas a salirte con la tuya, Beckett. - pronunció su nombre con rabia.

\- No se equivoque, Sr Castle. No soy su enemiga aunque se empeñe en verme como tal, excepto que me dé motivos para serlo.

Katherine cargó con la maleta de la niña colocándosela en el hombro. Esta se precipitó a la puerta abriéndola fácilmente, sin necesidad de fuerza alguna.

\- Kyra, despídete de tu padre.

\- ¡No! ¡Quiero irme ya! - se impuso, alejándose hasta el ascensor.

\- Me quedaré en Chicago hasta mediados de Septiembre, - le informó mirándole a los ojos - espero que para entonces haya recapacitado. Ah! ¡Casi se me olvida! - añadió a punto de atravesar el umbral - Antes de hacer algo estúpido como tratarme de secuestradora, hable con el abogado de Sonia. A los de mi especie no nos gusta que nos hagan perder el tiempo con gilipolleces.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHP XVIII**

Silencio.

Eso fue lo que obtuvo de Kyra desde que salieron por la puerta del edificio Alden Towers y subieron al taxi para dirigirse al aeropuerto. Y lo mismo sucedió durante el viaje de hora y cuarto hasta Chicago.

Kate empezaba a preocuparse. ¿Y si en realidad no era ella a quien esperaba o con quien quería estar? Las únicas palabras que había escuchado salir de su boca fueron casi obligatorias, cómo elegir lo que quería para comer, avisar cuándo tenía que ir al baño y pedirle si podía sentarse en el asiento de la ventanilla. Aparte de esos momentos, por otras circunstancias se limitó a asentir y/o negar y a obedecer a todo lo que ella le decía y/o pedía.

\- No te preocupes, ya estamos de camino.

 _\- No quiero abrumarte, pero estamos deseando que lleguéis._

\- Yo también... - dijo en un suspiro observando a la niña, quien no dejaba de mirar por la ventanilla del taxi.

 _\- ¿Complicaciones?_

\- No...

Hubo un silencio con el cuál Kate intuyó que Peter intentaba alejarse de dónde estuvieran todos, quienes fuesen, para hablar sin levantar alarmas innecesarias.

 _\- No ha sonado muy convincente. ¿Debería preocuparme?_

\- Lo sé. - respondió, procurando sonreír, obviando la pregunta. - Tengo que dejarte, creo que me voy a quedar sin batería...

 _\- Entiendo. Luego hablamos..._

\- Hasta ahora.

 _\- ¡Kate!_

\- ¿Sí? - dijo casi al borde de colgar.

 _\- Todo irá bien._

Colgó sin devolverle respuesta.

Todo va a ir bien – se repitió para sus adentros, observándola.

El led de notificaciones seguía parpadeando en su iphone. A decir verdad, no había dejado de hacerlo en todo el día. Las llamadas y los mensajes empezaban a acumularse, no obstante no le apetecía centrarse en empezar a dar explicaciones de dónde estaba, qué hacía, etc. tenía cosas más importantes en las que centrarse.

¿Tienes idea en dónde te has metido? - imaginó que le diría su madre de seguir viva. Y la respuesta era obvia: No. Eso lo tenía muy claro. Pero aún así allí estaba, a poco menos de media hora para llegar _a casa_.

...

El trayecto en taxi no fue muy distinto a los demás. Ni siquiera el conductor dijo y/o hizo un solo comentario, excepto por ciertos insultos – debido al tráfico y a conductores imprudentes – a los que, por suerte, la niña no pareció hacer mucho caso.

De repente las dudas y los miedos que vagaban en Kate respecto a la pequeña se disiparon al notar el contacto de su mano con la suya. No tardó en saber el porqué.

\- Hemos llegado – anunció el taxista.

\- ¿Ésta es tu casa? - le pregunto Kate a la niña señalando a su derecha.

Kyra asintió.

\- Les ayudaré con el equipaje.

\- ¿Vamos? - la animó decidida también a salir del vehículo.

Kate, con intención de adelantarse, salió con el monedero en la mano encontrándose a Peter hablando con el chófer al mismo tiempo que le extendía un par de billetes de los que no estuvo a tiempo de ver su valor.

\- Ya veo que no vas a dejarlo estar... - comentó ella acercándose.

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que no he podido ir a buscaros al aeropuerto. - repuso.

\- ¿Está todo señora? - se interesó el hombre quien parecía tener prisa para irse.

\- Espere un segundo... ¿Kyra?

Cargada con el bolso de Kate y su mochila, la pequeña permanecía en frente de las escaleras de su casa, inmóvil.

\- Cielo, ¿lo tienes todo?

Asintió con la mirada fija hacia el porche.

\- Puede irse. Muchas gracias. - indicó al chófer.

\- ¡Aquí estáis!

\- ¡Kyra!

Beckett prestó atención a aquellas voces viendo cómo se acercaban dos mujeres, ambas rubias y aparentemente de finales de los 70.

\- Cuidado que vienen... - comentó Peter amenizando la situación.

Sin previo aviso, ni tiempo para presentaciones, la niña se acercó a Kate y tiró de ella obligándola a seguirla.

\- ¡Kyra, espera! ¿No quieres saludarles? - la detuvo a mitad de las escaleras.

La niña negó, cabizbaja.

Ella miró a las tres personas que las observaban y se encogió de hombros vocalizando un 'lo siento' antes de darles la espalda.

\- La llave está debajo del jarrón. - le susurró al oído.

Kate se acercó a uno de los dos jarrones de la entrada y miró debajo encontrando una bolsita transparente con dos llaves en su interior.

\- ¿Cuál de las dos?

\- Son iguales. Creo... - añadió indecisa.

\- Vamos a probar.

Cogió una de las llaves, la introdujo en la cerradura – sin problema –, y giró un par de veces abriendo la puerta de par en par.

\- ¡Adelante!

\- Tú primero.

\- Está bien...

Beckett entró pausadamente haciendo lo que mejor se le daba, observar, y buscar los interruptores para poder iluminar la estancia aún cuándo la luz natural entraba.

Preciosa – pensó.

Tras recorrer algunos espacios de la casa en la planta baja, y abrir las puertas que daban al porche de la entrada para ventilar, volvió a la entrada.

\- ¡¿Kyra?!

\- Ha subido arriba – anunció una de las mujeres.

Aquella respuesta la llevó a mirar escaleras arriba.

\- Me alegra poder poner cara a tu nombre. Desde hace un tiempo en casa se ha hablado mucho de ti.

\- Deja que os presente – intervino su marido – Kate, esta es Olivia, mi mujer.

\- Y yo soy Emma – se introdujo a sí misma.

\- Un placer – las saludó.

\- No sé si preguntarte por cómo te ha ido con su padre... - tanteó Emma. - Imagino que no ha sido fácil.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, un ruido procedente del piso de arriba les alerto. Kate subió por las escaleras como si la persiguiera el demonio dejando a los tres sin tiempo a reaccionar.

\- ¡Kyra! - la llamó mirando en una de las habitaciones, que resultó ser la de la niña, sin encontrar a nadie, e insistió – Kyra, ¿dónde estás?

Tras mirar en otra habitación sin éxito, decidió abrir las puertas de la que por lógica tenía que ser la de matrimonio. No sin llamar antes.

\- ¿Puedo entrar?

A los pocos segundos la niña abrió la puerta quedando de pie delante de ella hecha un mar de lágrimas.

\- No está... – dijo con la voz entrecortada y una foto de su madre en las manos - Se ha ido...

Ella más que nadie sabía que las palabras servían de poco en un momento como aquel, por lo que en silencio, le cogió la foto y se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose a un lado de la cama, ofreciéndole su regazo. La niña no tardó en abrazarse a ella.

...

\- ¿Kate?

Olivia se quedó en la puerta esperando alguna respuesta o movimiento por su parte.

\- ¡Hey! - saludó en susurros.

\- Se ha quedado dormida – comentó.

\- Sí... - asintió.

\- ¿Estás bien? - se arrodilló a su lado.

\- Bueno, llevo un buen rato sin notarme el culo y empiezo a sentirme las piernas entumecidas si eso te sirve. Por lo demás, ando en ello.

\- ¡Bien! - exclamó. Ambas sonrieron. - Necesitas estarlo. Ahora más que nunca.

\- Lo sé...

\- No me refiero a largo plazo, sino a ahora mismo.

Kate frunció el ceño.

Olivia soltó un suspiro y siguió hablando.

\- Richard está aquí.

\- ¡Vaya, qué rapidez!

\- Sí, pero no está sólo... Deberías bajar.

Dejó pasar unos segundos antes de hablar.

\- Por favor, dime que no ha sido tan estúpido de llamar a..

\- Lo ha hecho. - afirmó la mujer de Peter antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

\- Vale. Necesito un par de minutos. ¿Puedes ocuparte de la niña?

\- Por supuesto. La llevaré a su habitación.

Olivia cogió la niña en brazos procurando no despertarla.

\- Gracias.

Kate trató de levantarse tan rápido como sus piernas y su espalda le permitieron. En pie, hizo el esfuerzo de llegar hasta el cuarto de baño de la habitación de matrimonio dónde estuvo unos minutos de pie apoyada en el lavabo mirándose en el espejo. Abrió el grifo, se refrescó la cara pasándose las manos mojadas por la nuca y después de secarse con una toalla que encontró en uno de los armarios, la dobló dejándola en el mármol del lavabo, y abandonó el cuarto de baño y la habitación.

\- Buenas tardes.

Saludó bajando del piso de arriba a los dos agentes que estaban hablando con Emma.

\- Buenas tardes. ¿Es usted Kate Beckett?

\- La misma. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

\- Hemos recibido una denuncia por parte del Sr. Richard Castle diciendo que se había llevado a su hija sin su consentimiento. ¿Es eso verdad?

Beckett sonrió con desgana, negando con la cabeza.

\- No sé si están al tanto de la situación, pero se la resumiré encantada. La mujer del denunciante y madre de la niña, a quién él dice que he 'secuestrado' – remarcó haciendo comillas con los dedos – falleció hace unas semanas. A raíz de esto él decidió llevarse a su hija de aquí y empezar de cero en Detroit. Sin embargo, la situación se complica cuando la misma niña empezó a llamar a Emma, aquí presente, diciéndole llorando, – remarcó – , que quería volver a casa. Y eso ha sido lo que he hecho una vez he sabido lo que estaba pasando y que tenía derecho para hacerlo.

\- ¿Puede concretar? ¿A qué se refiere con "tenía derecho para hacerlo"

\- Eso será mejor que lo hablen con el abogado de la Sra. Willgsburg...

\- ¡Castle! Sra Castle, si no te importa.

Richard apareció de la nada junto a Peter, quien llevaba un sobre marrón en sus manos.

 _\- Pardon..._ \- exclamó ella en francés con un tono vacilante, saliendo al exterior.

\- ¿Todo bien? - se preocupó el abogado.

\- Eso creo... Ahora les decía que hablasen contigo en cuanto a mis derechos sobre Kyra.

\- Derechos... Si de mí dependiera no tendrías ninguno – murmuró el padre.

\- Afortunadamente, esto no depende de ti. Así que cierra el pico. - repuso sin poderse controlar.

\- ¿Lo ven? Ya les dije que su actitud era impropia...

\- ¿Qué te digan la verdad en la cara lo llamas tener una actitud impropia? - contraatacó la niñera.

\- ¡Emma! Mantente al margen. – le aconsejó Kate.

Después de varios minutos en un tenso silencio dónde sólo se oía la voz de Peter hablando con la policía, Castle se alejó de su coche dirigiéndose a los agentes.

\- No quisiera parecer impaciente, pero tengo asuntos a los qué atender y me gustaría acabar con esto cuánto antes.

Los dos agentes se miraron entre sí y seguidamente al abogado a quien le devolvieron la carpeta.

\- Sentimos las molestias que le hayamos causado Sra Beckett.

\- No por favor, nada de Sra. En realidad no somos tan distintos... - Kate se arrodilló y se subió la pernera dejando al descubierto una funda tobillera dónde llevaba su placa – Inspectora Beckett, NYPD. - se la mostró.

\- ¡Ahí va! Haciendo alarde de su estatus... – murmuró Richard.

Ella le ignoró.

\- Nadie nos dijo... - intentó excusarse uno de los hombres.

\- No tenían por qué. No estoy de servicio.

\- Agente Russov – se presentó –, agente Thomas – señaló a su compañero -. Un placer conocerla Inspectora.

\- Lo mismo digo.

\- Una vez más lamentamos el malentendido.

\- Disculpas aceptadas.

\- Ahora si nos disculpan, nosotros si estamos de servicio. Disfrute de Chicago.

\- Lo haré, gracias.

\- ¿Y ya está? ¿No van hacer nada? - se quejó Castle interponiéndose en su marcha.

\- Sr. Castle no hay nada qué hacer. La carta dirigida a la Srta Beckett es legal, no hay dudas que la firma es la de su mujer, es la misma que la del testamento y sus otros documentos legales. Lo sentimos, pero ella tiene los mismos derechos que usted en cuanto a su hija. Buenas tardes.

A pesar de estar más pendiente de quienes la apoyaban, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada después de escuchar la respuesta del agente Russov.

Con el coche patrulla dejando la zona, Richard tomó sus propias medidas.

\- No te creas que voy a dejar que te quedes con mi hija – la amenazó.

\- Ya estamos de nuevo... - comentó en voz baja, resoplando. - ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta que toda esta estúpida e innecesaria lucha contra mi te está perjudicando? - replicó Kate.

\- Tiene razón Richard – admitió Peter – Nadie te está quitando tus derechos de padre, no te equivoques. Sonia sólo quería lo mejor para la niña y creyó que ella podía ser un gran apoyo en el que aferrarse, en el hipotético caso de que tú, por los motivos que fueran, no pudieses estar con ella. En ningún momento me habló de que quisiese apartarla de ti.

\- ¿De verdad? Porqué es realmente lo que ha pasado. Dejándola entrar – señaló a Kate con el dedo – en la vida de Kyra ha hecho que mi hija no quiera ni verme. Me he convertido en el malo mientras ella se lleva todos los méritos... ¡Perfecto! - exclamó cabreado – No te haces idea de lo difícil que fueron los primeros días sin Sonia, y ahora que por fin...

\- Si Kyra hubiese sido feliz en Detroit no me hubiese llamado llorando diciendo que quería volver a Chicago, ¿no crees? - volvió a intervenir la niñera.

\- ¡Emma! Déjalo estar.

\- ¿Estás de coña? - repuso perpleja.

Katherine no le devolvió respuesta.

A diferencia de Emma, ella sí se había dado cuenta de que ya no eran los únicos adultos presentes en aquella conversación.

\- ¿Por qué gritáis tanto?

Todos enmudecieron.

\- ¿No dices nada?

\- Tenía entendido que no querías que me interpusiera entre tu hija y tú. Y es lo que estoy haciendo. Nada. - dijo manteniéndose de brazos cruzados. - ¿Eso también te molesta?

Richard resopló.

\- ¿Sabes lo que realmente me molesta? - dijo acercándose – Que el destino haya querido que sigas cerca de mi hija. Esto y que cada vez que nos encontramos no me traes más que problemas. - le susurró a pocos centímetros de su rostro - ¿Recuerdas esas palabras?

La niña, molesta por lo que estaba viendo, bajó las escaleras dirigiéndose decidida hacia su padre.

\- ¡Déjala en paz! - gritó poniendo todas sus fuerzas en apartarle de Kate.

Beckett, por otro lado, seguía abrumada por aquellas palabras.

Habían ocurrido muchas cosas desde ese día. Pocas veces pensaba en ello, pero cuando lo hacía lo recordaba con todo detalle, o eso creía hasta el momento.

\- Kyra, ¿por qué no vas con Emma a jugar en casa de los Bishop? Yo vengo enseguida.

\- ¡No! ¡Yo me quedo! - respondió con el ceño fruncido.

\- Por favor.

\- ¡No!

\- Creía que te lo pasabas bien con ellos.

\- Iré si tú vienes.

\- Iré, lo prometo. Pero antes quiero...

\- ¡No te creo! Mamá me prometió que se quedaría conmigo para siempre y se ha ido. Y ya no podre verla más.

Kate se arrodilló para consolarla.

\- Mamá estaba enferma, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Sé que ella te lo dijo.

Asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- La echo de menos.

\- Lo sé – le secó las lágrimas con el dedo pulgar – Y estoy segura que ella también a vosotros; a ti y a papá. Entiendo que ahora estés enfadada con él, pero sabes que papá y mamá se querían mucho, ¿verdad? - Asintió – ¿Y sabes por qué papá se pelea conmigo? - se encogió de hombros - Porque te quiere un montón y quiere lo mejor para ti. Y también porqué echa mucho de menos a mamá.

\- Tú no te irás, ¿verdad? ¡Yo no quiero que te vayas!

\- Por ahora me quedaré, pero con una condición: ir ahora con Emma a jugar en casa de los Bishop.

\- Vale - la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Antes de irte ve darle un beso a papá.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Vamos! - la empujó hacia él.

A regañadientes se acercó a su padre y le besó en la mejilla.

\- Te quiero papi, pero ahora mismo no me gustas nada – dijo con soltura.

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí. Aquello les acababa de pillar tan desprevenidos que ninguno supo hacia dónde mirar, ni dónde esconderse, ni tan siquiera cómo frenar las ganas de reír. Richard, por otro lado, se quedó pasmado al lado de su coche sin saber cómo reaccionar a lo que le acababa de decir su hija.

\- Bien jugado – le susurró Olivia al pasar por su lado.

No fue hasta que el abogado cerró la puerta de su casa tras de sí, cuándo Kate, mentalizándose en lo que venía a continuación, empezó a caminar hacia él con la intención de enterrar el hacha; algo poco probable viendo su comportamiento, pero no imposible.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHP XIX**

\- Quédate dónde estás. - le ordenó viendo que tenía intención de moverse – Tu hija nos está espiando por la ventana y a menos que seas bueno disimulando...

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú lo eres? - levantó las cejas.

\- Estoy prácticamente segura que se me da mejor que a ti. ¿Podemos centrarnos ahora en lo que realmente importa?

\- ¡Soy todo oídos!

\- No soy yo quién debe ciertas explicaciones... - cruzó los brazos.

\- ¡Esto es gracioso! Yo tampoco considero que te deba ninguna. ¿Ves? Fin de la conversación. - sentenció decidido a irse.

\- ¡No tan rápido! - le agarró por el brazo – Te recuerdo que la niña está mirando, y no nos quita ojo – le soltó – Así que... Ya que no tienes nada que decir, quiero saber qué tienes contra mí. - susurró tratando de no mover los labios.

Richard miró hacia la casa de los Bishop apoyándose de nuevo en el capó de su vehículo, al igual que hizo Kate a los pocos segundos manteniendo las distancias.

\- En realidad no tengo nada contra ti.

Beckett giró la cabeza hacia él sorprendida por aquella confesión.

\- No estoy segura de haber oído bien.

\- He dicho...

\- Ya sé – le interrumpió – lo que has dicho. Es sólo que...

\- ¿Por qué eres tan complicada?

\- ¿Qué? - soltó estupefacta – No soy complicada. Por lo menos, no quién lo es más de los dos.

Castle se la quedó mirando y empezó a reír.

\- Vale... ¿Me vas a contar qué te divierte tanto? - volvió a girarse manteniendo los brazos a la altura del pecho.

\- Nada – respondió tras unos segundos.

\- Sé lo que intentas... - volvió apoyarse en el coche.

\- ¿También os enseñan a leer la mente en la academia?

Resignándose a sus impulsos se apartó de su lado. Se paso la mano por el pelo mientras se alejaba unos pasos y al dar la vuelta y ver que nadie les observaba, ni siquiera alguien del vecindario, se le acercó y con una sonrisa en su rostro le cogió por el antebrazo, le obligó a girarse y lo retuvo contra el coche.

\- ¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?!

\- No sé quién realmente se cree que es, Sr. Castle – le habló manteniendo un tono de voz neutro – pero quién me está demostrando ser, un completo idiota que está agotando mi paciencia, es lo que hará que la conversación entre nosotros sea nula y eso acabe afectando a Kyra. Y dudo que usted quiera eso, ¿verdad Sr. Escritor de novelas de misterio?

Sin esperar una respuesta por su parte, le soltó, retirándose. Sin embargo, ella aún no había terminado con aquella conversación, simplemente esperaba que sus palabras sirvieran de algo.

El silencio se le hizo eterno. Afortunadamente, o no, estaba acostumbrada a ellos y sabía muy bien cómo afrontarlos.

Pasó largos minutos sentada en el porche contestando aquellos mensajes y correos que se le había acumulado en la barra de notificaciones. Las llamadas podían esperar.

No necesitaba apartar los ojos de la pantalla de su dispositivo móvil para tener a su objetivo controlado. Acabaría cediendo, todo era cuestión de tiempo. Incluso después de ver cómo se metía dentro del coche no perdía la esperanza.

Tras pelearse varios minutos con la contraseña de su actual cuenta de correo, soltó el teléfono encima de los cojines que adornaban el sillón de resina trenzada y estiró las piernas, dejando caer el cuerpo hacía delante como si quisiera tocar las puntas de los pies con sus manos. Necesitaba moverse. Recogió el móvil y tras situarlo en uno de los bolsillos de la cazadora se alejó del porche pensando en dar una vuelta por vecindario.

Apenas había terminado de cruzar la calle con intención de girar por la esquina, cuándo escuchó a alguien abrir y cerrar la puerta de un coche. Sonrió.

\- ¡Beckett!

Controló sus emociones y se dio la vuelta.

\- Haré lo que sea por el bien de mi hija – empezó acercándose –. Y si eso significa hablar contigo..., está bien. Hablemos.

Asintió.

\- Camina conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué?

Beckett respiro hondo antes de responder. Se negaba a decirlo en alto, pero había empezado a usar la paciencia de reserva que solía tener para emergencias, y no era mucha.

\- Acabas de decir que quieres hablar. Bien. Pero resulta que justo antes de que salieras del coche y decidieses hablar, algo que he estado esperando los últimos cincuenta minutos ahí sentada – señaló el porche –, había decidido ir a caminar mientras exploraba el vecindario. ¿Crees que eres capaz de caminar y hablar a la vez?

Sin más añadidos le dio la espalda y empezó alejarse.

A la mitad de aquella calle de la cual aún no conocía su nombre, a la altura de la quinta casa empezando a contar por la primera de la esquina, dejó de andar sola.

...

Ninguno de los dos habló durante un buen rato. Castle seguía sus pasos, mirando al suelo, a veces al frente, pero nunca a ella. De lo contrario, a Beckett se le hacía difícil no mirarle de reojo de vez en cuando, cuándo creía que no se daba cuenta.

\- Creía que querías hablar - se detuvo de repente quedándose atrás.

Richard se dio la vuelta al darse cuenta.

\- Supongo que esa era la idea.

\- ¿Y?

\- Quizá...

\- Quizá podrías contarme por qué aún me guardas tanto rencor por algo qué te dije hace siete años, cuándo debería ser yo quién sintiera lo que intuyó que sientes hacía mí, después de provocar que me suspendieran durante tres meses. - intervino, sintiéndose liberada por ello.

\- Entonces... Lo recuerdas.

\- No. Tú hiciste que lo recordara. Pero la verdad es que había conseguido dejarlo en una zona oscura de mi memoria.

\- Yo... Lo siento.

\- Claro... Aunque un poco tarde para eso. - bajó la cabeza mirando al suelo. Levantó la mirada y poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, siguió hablando – Lo superé hace tiempo de todo modos. Así que disculpas aceptadas.

Castle guardó silencio, observándola.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó mirándose a sí misma.

\- Gracias.

\- Espero que no lo digas por lo que acabamos...

\- ¡No! - la miró a los ojos - ¿Te importa si seguimos...?

Kate se acercó sin quitar las manos de los bolsillos y ambos retomaron el paseo.

\- Antes de decir el motivo de ese gracias, quiero disculparme por cómo te hablé antes, incluyendo en Detroit. He intentado hacer lo mejor por ella, lo juro, pero tener que dormir en el dormitorio dónde... El día a día se convirtió en una losa en mis espaldas, por eso me fui. - Rick recogió una rama del suelo y la tiro lejos, con rabia - Me aferré a lo de ciudad nueva, vida nueva. Incluso acabé convenciéndome de que todo iría a mejor, que todo era cuestión de tiempo..., hasta hoy.

\- Culpable

\- Sí... Y por muy contradictorio que parezca, es por eso que te dije gracias. Es obvio que ninguno de los dos siente ni pizca de simpatía por el otro, pero a Kyra le gustas. Llevaba semanas sin verla sonreír y cuándo te ha visto se le han iluminado los ojos; sin olvidar mencionar cómo te ha defendido antes.

\- En otras palabras... ¿Estás celoso? ¿De mí?

\- No creo que estar celoso sea...

Beckett se echó a reír.

\- ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Eres ridículo!

\- Sonia solía decírmelo a menudo. - comentó sin más.

\- ¿No más amenazas estúpidas?

\- No creo que pueda escoger.

\- ¡Bien! - concluyó con una leve sonrisa

Katherine cruzó la calle dejándole atrás.

A pocos pasos por detrás de ella, Richard se dirigió hacia su coche. Abrió la puerta, y antes de despedirse dijo:

\- ¿Crees que podemos empezar de cero?

\- No creo que pueda escoger.

\- Touché. - sonrió – No sé cuándo podré volver, pero lo haré. Sólo necesito...

\- Lo entiendo. - le cortó. - Tómate tu tiempo. Pero recuerda que sólo dispongo de dos semanas.

\- No es mucho tiempo... - murmuró

La detective se acercó por el lado del copiloto entregándole una tarjeta por encima del capó.

\- Asegúrate de no perderla.

El escritor sostuvo la tarjeta en sus manos sin quitarle ojo.

" _New York City Police Department_

 _Katherine Beckett, Detective_

 _12_ _th_ _Precinct - New York (NY)_ "

Al escuchar cómo alguien llamaba a la puerta de los Bishop, levantó la mirada.

\- Procuraré no perderla – dijo llamando su atención.

\- Aún así... No te sería muy complicado encontrarme. Buenas noches.

\- Hasta pronto, Inspectora.

...

Cada minuto de más que permanecía allí se le hacía más difícil irse.

Cogió su teléfono del asiento del copiloto y marcó su número. Al sexto tono descolgó, pero no quién esperaba oír y eso de algún modo le alivió.

 _\- ¿¡Hola?!_

\- ¡Dale! Soy Richard.

 _\- ¡Oh! ¡Hola! Perdona, no me fije en..._

\- No te preocupes. ¿Tienes a Julia por aquí cerca?

 _\- Lo siento. Salió a correr y se ha dejado el teléfono, y las llaves... Verás cuando sepa que has llamado..._

\- Voy a conducir. Dile que la llamaré en cuanto esté en casa.

 _\- Okay. Gracias por llamar, la tienes preocupada... Ah, y... Siento muchísimo tu pérdida._

\- Lo sé. Y gracias.

Colgó.

Aún con la tarjeta de Beckett en sus manos memorizó algunos datos en el teléfono. Una vez hecho, lo dejó de nuevo en el asiento del copiloto y tras guardarse la tarjeta en el bolsillo de la americana puso rumbo a Detroit.

...

"Tenía razón" era en lo único que podía pensar en aquel instante, acordándose de las palabras de Julia referentes a Richard en su último casual reencuentro.

\- ¿He sido demasiado dura? - pronunció en voz alta sabiendo que no estaba sola.

\- No hasta donde yo he estado presente – respondió Peter. - ¿Una copa?

Katherine se apartó de la ventana después de ver cómo el coche se alejaba. Aceptó el vaso.

\- ¿Y por qué tengo la sensación de...?

Bebió el contenido de un trago y dejó el vaso al lado del mueble bar.

\- ¿Otra? - le ofreció.

Negó.

\- Si quieres mi opinión, creo que no hiciste nada para arrepentirse sino todo lo contrario. Además, la charla con él no parece que haya ido tan mal. ¿Me equivoco?

\- No... - se dejó caer en el sofá, sentándose de lado.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Y si... ¿Y si no estoy preparada para esto? Quiero decir, es obvio que no, pero...

\- Puedo hacerme una idea de cómo te sientes - dejó su vaso en la mesa – En el momento que supe que iba a ser padre, me pase el primer trimestre buscando información, comprando libros, todo lo que puedas imaginar; estaba aterrado. Sin embargo, cuándo nació Etta y la pude coger en brazos algo cambió, y lo mismo le paso a Liv.

\- Te agradezco la confianza, pero la situación con Kyra es muy distinta.

\- Para nada.

\- Tiene razón, no lo es - Olivia se unió a ellos sentándose al lado de su marido. - Fui la primera en decir lo absurda y poco responsable que me parecía su decisión. Lo confieso. Recuerdo estar escuchando a Sonia y decirle que se había vuelto loca. Pero no dejaba de ser la opinión de alguien que no te conocía. Afortunadamente, y ahora que ya he podido tratarte, puedo afirmar que todo lo que he visto hasta el momento es suficiente para entender su decisión. Y cómo madre te digo que estás más preparada de lo que crees.

\- Ojalá tuviera esa seguridad... - sonrió frotándose la frente.

\- La tienes. De lo contrario no estarías dónde estás. - repuso - ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo prepararte...

\- No, no. Gracias, pero tengo el estómago cerrado. Aunque quisiera...

\- Entonces, arriba hay alguien a quien le gustaría un beso de buenas noches. Arriba a la derecha. Le preparé la habitación de Etta. La tuya es la de al lado, la de invitados. Dejé la puerta abierta, así que no tiene pérdida.

\- Si no siempre puedo usar el gps...

...

Una tormenta inesperada la obligó a regresar antes de tiempo.

\- ¡Joder! – maldijo tras subir los escalones, aporreando la puerta.

El móvil no era lo único que se había dejado olvidado en casa; las llaves le hacían compañía.

\- ¡Sabía que estarías al llegar!

Dale le abrió la puerta entregándole una toalla.

\- Gracias. ¿Quieres un abrazó? - bromeó.

\- Mejor no...

\- ¡Me voy a la ducha! - le besó

\- Te han llamado hace... - consultó el reloj siguiéndola.

\- Ahora me lo cuentas... Cinco minutos.

\- ¿No quieres saber quién era?

\- ¡Luego! – repitió subiendo las escaleras corriendo.

\- Se llama Richard Castle. - insistió apoyado en la barandilla del principio de la escalera - Ha dicho que volvería a llamar.

Dale volvió al sofá dónde minutos antes estaba haciendo zapping y bebiendo cerveza.

\- ¿Estás seguro que era él?

Julia apareció delante de él luciendo su albornoz grisáceo con el iphone en sus manos. Él sonrió.

\- Creía que querías hablar luego – bebió directamente de la botella.

\- ¡Cállate! - estampo un cojín contra él – Hablo en serio.

\- ¿Te he mentido alguna vez?

\- Bueno...

\- Está bien, lo diré de otra forma. ¿Crees que te mentiría sabiendo lo preocupada que estás desde que hablaste con la amiga de Lanie?

\- No. Tienes razón... – se acurrucó junto a él.

\- Antes de que me lo preguntes, le noté muy interesado en hablar contigo. Distante cuando le dije que sentía su pérdida. Lo normal supongo.

\- ¿Y su hija?

\- No hemos profundizado tanto. Ha preguntado por ti, le he dicho que habías salido a correr, me ha dicho que tenía que conducir y que te llamaría luego. Después de darle mis condolencias ha colgado.

\- ¿Conducir?

\- Eso ha dicho. - bajó el volumen del televisor.

\- Me voy a la ducha. Dejo el móvil aquí. Si llaman y es él, avísame.

\- Lo que usted mande Srta Shumway.

\- ¡Hablo enserio! - frunció el ceño.

\- Yo también – sonrió.

\- Eso espero... - concluyó dirigiéndose al piso superior.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHP XX**

A pesar de repetirse a sí misma, en varias ocasiones, que tenía que levantarse e irse, el cansancio hizo que terminase dormida manteniendo la misma posición con la que se había acomodado cuándo la niña le pidió que se tumbase con ella. Desde ese momento habían pasado cuatro horas.

\- ¡MAMÁ!

Kate se despertó de inmediato, alarmada y sintiéndose desorientada. Lo que hizo que, olvidando que estaba casi al borde de la cama, acabase en el suelo al querer girarse hacia el otro lado.

 _\- Fuck!_ \- maldijo tumbada encima del parquet.

 _\- ¡No te vayas!_ \- grito la niña.

Dolorida y aún confusa, se levantó acercándose al otro lado de la cama dónde Kyra permanecía echa un ovillo.

 _\- ¡No!_ \- seguía hablando en sueños.

\- Kyra, despierta. - se arrodilló

 _\- ¡Mamá!_

\- Soy yo, Kate. - la acarició - Estabas soñando. O quizá fue una pesadilla...

\- ¿Kate? - susurró abriendo los ojos con dificultad.

\- ¡Hola! - sonrió.

\- ¿No está aquí verdad?

Negó con la cabeza.

\- Era muy real.

\- A veces los sueños pueden parecer tan reales que cuando despiertas es como si lo hubieses vivido de verdad. Pero no es así... ¿Me lo quieres contar?

\- Corría hacía ella, pero nunca la alcanzaba. Y sí corría más rápido, ella se alejaba... - empezó a sollozar.

Kate se levantó, subió a la cama y volvió a sentarse a su lado, consolándola. La niña se acurrucó a su lado.

\- ¿Te quedas?

\- Me quedo.

Se inclinó y la besó en la sien.

\- Todo va ir bien. - susurro transmitiéndole paz.

A un cabezazo de volver a caer dormida, Kyra la sorprendió aún despierta y con ganas de hablar.

\- Kate. ¿Sigues despierta?

\- Claro... Dime. - se aclaró la voz.

\- ¿Dónde va la gente que muere?

\- Bueno... - comenzó sorprendida.

\- ¿Es verdad que están todos en el cielo?

\- Seguramente no todos, pero...

\- ¿Dónde crees que está mamá?

\- Ojalá lo supiera... ¿Sabes que me decía mi madre sobre esto?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Le gustaba recordarme que no hay nada que sea para siempre, incluidas las personas, y solía hacer especial mención en que cuándo alguien muere, éste se convierte en el ángel de la guarda de alguien cercano a esa persona.

\- ¿Y se puede ser ángel de la guarda de más de una persona?

\- No lo sé. Probablemente...

\- ¿Mamá se fue para protegerme?

\- Mamá os quería muchísimo, a ti y a papá. Estoy segura que hubiera preferido curarse a tener que irse, pero a veces... A veces simplemente no podemos elegir.

\- La echo de menos.

\- Lo sé. - la besó en la frente – Papá también la echa mucho de menos. Llevaban mucho tiempo juntos.

\- ¿Por eso que te gritó antes? ¿Por qué echa de menos a mamá?

\- Él... Él necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse a ésta nueva situación. Igual que tú.

\- Pero yo te tengo a ti. A mamá le gustabas por eso quiere que me quede contigo.

Katherine tuvo la sensación de empezar a perder el control de la situación.

\- Creo que va siendo hora de dormir... Es muy tarde y mañana tenemos mucho qué hacer.

\- ¿Limpiaremos la casa?

\- Y supongo que incluso podríamos darle una capa de pintura a algunas habitaciones...

\- ¡Eso mola! - dijo entusiasmada - ¿Te quedas conmigo?

\- Me quedaré hasta que te hayas dormido. - la arropó - Yo también necesito descansar, ha sido un día largo.

\- Buenas noches Kate.

\- Descansa – susurró besando su mejilla.

...

Sin darse cuenta se había vuelto a quedar dormida.

Kate abrió los ojos con dificultad. Necesitaba saber en qué hora del día vivía.

Moviéndose de manera precavida a la hora de abandonar la cama – no quería despertarla después de lo que había costado que se durmiese – se puso en pie. Cogió los botines, el teléfono y salió de la habitación procurando que ninguna tabla del parquet la delatara.

Al entrar en la habitación de invitados lo primero que hizo, aparte de dejar los botines en el suelo, fue dejarse caer en la cama y cerrar los ojos, suspiró. Y así estuvo durante unos minutos, pero enseguida volvió abrirlos dándose cuenta de que aún y desearlo con todas sus fuerzas, su cuerpo acababa de decidir que ya había dormido todo lo que tenía que dormir. Se incorporó en la cama y desbloqueó el smartphone para comprobar la hora. 6:13am. Eso lo explicaba todo. Cada mañana desde la llegada de Royal a su vida, sobre las 6:30 salían al parque que tenía cerca del apartamento. Era eso o encontrarse una sorpresa en el comedor y tener que perder las pocas horas libres que tenía por la mañana – no siempre – limpiando y ventilando la habitación.

Veinte minutos más tarde salía de casa los Bishop vestida para hacer deporte.

Apenas llevaba cuarenta y ocho horas en Chicago, mucho menos en el vecindario, y después del paseo de anoche sentía que ya lo había visto todo. Por eso, tras recorrerlo de nuevo cómo pre calentamiento, siguió por la carretera. Necesitaba sentirse libre por unos instantes.

Correr por una zona que desconocía y llevar su propia playlist reproduciéndose aleatoriamente le ayudó a mantener la cabeza despejada. Lo suficiente para decidir que era suficiente tras un largo recorrido y volver.

A pocos metros de la entrada redujo el paso y continuó andando. Un coche en el que ella no dio reparo se detuvo en medio de la carretera tras cruzarse con ella. Tras observarla unos segundos a través del retrovisor, dio media vuelta regresando de dónde había salido.

Kate se detuvo delante de la casa de Sonia aprovechando para hacer unos estiramientos. El coche paro en la calle contigua, en una zona dónde sabía que no molestaba. Paro el motor, el conductor bajó y se le acercó.

\- Disculpa.

Tuvo que insistir antes de darse cuenta de que alguien le estaba hablando.

\- Perdona, no pretendía asustarte. - se disculpó con una sonrisa envidiable.

\- No... - dijo mientras se quitaba los auriculares – No esperaba... - dio unos pasos hacia atrás - Da igual.

\- Lo siento, de verdad. Sólo quería saludar.

\- Hola.

Katherine retrasó una de sus manos palpando el arma que llevaba en la espalda.

\- Hola – saludó él – . Matthew Baker – se presentó –. Matt para los amigos y Dr. Baker para una gran mayoría.

\- Kate – retiró la mano de su espalda, relajando la otra – Kate...

\- Beckett. Lo sé.

\- No recuerdo haberte dicho mi nombre completo, y dudo que nos conozcamos. - comentó desafiante frunciendo el ceño, volviendo a palpar el arma.

\- En realidad, nos conocemos. Anoche estuve aquí visitando a domicilio, justo en la casa de la esquina – la señaló –, y vi parte de la pelea.

\- Tampoco recuerdo haber hablado contigo anoche. Ni siquiera estoy segura de ser quien crees que soy, a pesar de acertar con mi apellido...

\- Lo eres. Y siento si te estoy pareciendo un acosador, pero no sé cómo hacerlo mejor – sonrió avergonzado.

\- Si dices que soy quien crees que soy..., sabrás que soy de -

\- Nueva York. Trabajas en la comisaria 12th cómo inspectora de homicidios y hace unos años tuviste un accidente, un disparo en el hombro, mientras perseguías...

\- ¿Quién cojones eres? - le cortó amenazante dispuesta a sacar su glock.

\- Supongo que debería de haber empezado con que trabaje como enfermero durante unos años en el hospital dónde estuviste ingresada. Marian Keller fue mi jefa. - dijo de carrerilla con las manos en posición de defensa.

Beckett dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

\- Sólo recuerdo haber tratado con un chico, un enfermero un tanto...

El chico carraspeó apartando la mirada avergonzado.

\- Sí – confesó

\- ¡Es imposible! - negó de inmediato.

\- Soy consciente que he cambiado, y no sólo en lo personal, también físicamente, corte de pelo incluido. De lo contrario – siguió hablando tras un corto silencio – Tú no has cambiado nada.

\- Supongo que debo tomarme eso como un elogio... - sonrió despertando de su estado de ensoñación.

\- Por supuesto.

Olivia les saludó desde la entrada a la vez que se despedía de su marido.

\- ¡Buenos días! – saludaron los dos a unísono.

Ambos se miraron al momento echándose a reír.

\- Vaya... - comentó él incómodo – Yo... Debería irme.

\- Sí, yo también. - dijo señalando hacía la casa de los Bishop.

\- No sé si voy a estar mucho tiempo aquí, estoy pendiente de un traslado, pero cualquier cosa...

Matthew se palpó el pecho y los bolsillos sin éxito de lo que tenía en mente encontrar.

\- Creo que esto servirá – dijo prestándole su teléfono.

\- Ahora sí debería irme – insistió tras esperar a que ella hiciese una llamada perdida al número que acababa de guardar en su lista de contactos. - Ha sido un placer detective Beckett. - le tendió la mano.

\- Lo mismo digo, Dr Baker. - encajó la mano con la del chico.

\- ¡Que pasen un buen día! - se despidió dirigiéndose a Peter y a su mujer.

Kate se quedó absorta mirando cómo se alejaba, entraba en el coche y haciendo maniobra desaparecía del vecindario.

A los pocos segundos el teléfono vibro entre sus manos. Acto seguido colgaron. Kate sonrió. Comprobó que era él y entró en casa, justo después de Peter. Probablemente Kyra estaría despierta, o estaría a punto, y antes necesitaba tener un par de minutos más a solas. Demasiado por hacer.

...

No había nadie de quien pudiese quejarse por hacer demasiado ruido y no dejarle concentrarse, ni siquiera de sus vecinos. No obstante, no era capaz de escribir una maldita línea. Llevaba una semana con esa idea en la cabeza y todo lo que había guardado desde un principio en un documento word, lo había terminado borrando al día siguiente y así sucesivamente hasta hoy.

Cabreado consigo mismo se levantó hacia la cocina. Abrió la nevera y resopló. Un día más seguía vacía, por lo tanto un día más que iba a tener que elegir uno de los tres números registrados en la lista de llamadas recientes.

\- ¿Te das cuenta? Me he convertido en un yonkie del _fast food_ desde que no tengo a la niña... - confesó cerrando la nevera con desdén.

Cogió el último botellín de cerveza que había al lado del microondas, y abriéndolo sin esfuerzo, caminó unos pasos hacia el sofá dónde se dejó caer tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Ojalá estuvieras aquí para decirme qué debo hacer... - dijo en voz alta mirando la fotografía de su mujer situada al lado del televisor.

Permaneció observándola y recordándola tanto tiempo que no fue consciente en que poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, acomodándose al sofá hasta quedar dormido.

...

Apoyada en una columna colgó en vista del éxito para probar suerte con otro número, el que le había dado en caso de emergencia.

Al tercer tono alguien descolgó.

\- ¿¡Sí, dígame?! - respondió una mujer.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿podría hablar con Richard? Richard Castle – concretó.

\- Lo siento, el señor Castle no se encuentra aquí en estos momentos.

\- ¿Sabe cuándo volverá? He intentado llamarle al móvil pero no hay manera de localizarlo...

\- Espere un minuto, por favor.

Cansada de esperar a alguien al otro lado de la línea, tomó asiento arrastrando su equipaje; una maleta de ruedas con las medidas obligatorias para no tener que facturar.

\- Siento haberla hecho esperar. - dijo una voz distinta a la anterior - Me han dicho que intenta localizar a Richard Castle...

\- ¿!Kate!? - reconoció su voz.

\- Lo siento. ¿Nos conocemos?

\- ¡Jesús! Kate, soy Julia. Julia Shumway

\- ¡Oh! - exclamó desconcertada – ¡Hola!

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo raro que es hablar contigo sabiendo al número que he llamado? Por cierto, ¿está por ahí?

\- No... Lo último que sé es que volvió a Detroit. O eso creo...

\- Creía que estaba en Chicago... - sonó decepcionada – ¡Espera! ¿Entonces os visteis? ¿Y la niña? ¿Está contigo?

\- ¿Versión corta? Sí a ambas preguntas.

\- Vale... Oye, ¿sería mucho pedir que pasaras a recogerme al aeropuerto? No es que me quiera ahorrar el transporte público...

\- ¿Estás en Chicago? - dijo al mismo tiempo que miraba la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

\- Llegué hace media hora.

\- Veré que puedo hacer. - volvió a comprobar el reloj - Tienes mi número, ¿verdad?

\- Sí.

\- Perfecto. Ahora te llamo.

\- Sino con decirme la dirección... - propuso

\- Dame unos minutos y te digo algo.

Colgó.

...

 _Hora y media después._

Kate aparcó el Jeep cerca de la entrada dejando los cuatro intermitentes puestos y salió al encuentro de Julia, quien nada más verla le hizo señas.

\- ¡Nena, estás estupenda! Eso de hacer de madre parece que te sienta genial... – la saludó con dos besos, recíprocos.

Sin comentarios que añadir por su parte, se hizo con la maleta de Julia llevándosela hasta la parte de atrás, cerró el maletero y ambas se metieron en el coche.

\- Deberías haber llamado. - dijo Kate para romper el hielo

\- Supongo que lo habría hecho de saber que estabas aquí.

\- Sabias que iba a venir.

\- Sí, pero no que aún estuvieses.

\- También es verdad – respondió distraída, concentrada en la carretera.

\- Quizá si hubiese sabido que Richard estaba en Detroit...

\- No sé dónde está. Nadie lo sabe. Creo que ni siquiera él...

\- Te dije que apartarlo de su hija no era la solución.

\- No soy yo quien le esta apartando, ¿sabes? Ya lo hace por su cuenta... - se hizo el silencio por unos segundos – Hace una semana que no sabe de él, ni una llamada...

\- Dale tiempo.

\- La niña se enfadó con él porqué escuchó y vio cómo me gritaba, incluso le empujó diciendo "déjala en paz"...

\- Me imagino su cara...

\- Mi intención no fue nunca separarles. Sólo acepté la voluntad de Sonia creyendo que con dos semanas podría ser útil para arreglar su relación. Servirles de puente a ambos para pasar el luto.

\- ¿Cómo está Kyra?

\- Bien – sonrió – Está empezando a entender y asimilarlo. Hemos pasado noches muy malas. Ahora lleva dos días durmiendo sola y sin pesadillas... Espero que siga así...

\- Richard me llamó hace una semana, casualmente el día que me había dejado el teléfono en casa cuando salí a correr. Lo único que sé es que le dijo a Dale que volvería a llamarme y sigo esperando...

\- Por eso has venido.

\- Sí... Tiene que haber alguna forma de contactar con él. Quizá si le llamas tú...

\- Quizá...

Tras esa respuesta las dos permanecieron en silencio escuchando la emisora de radio que había sintonizada.

\- Entiendo que no quieras contestar, pero tengo que preguntártelo – intervino de repente – ¿Hay algo entre vosotros que no sepa? Quiero decir... Le odias por algún motivo, ¿verdad? Me cuesta entender que sólo sea por la niña. ¿Es por lo que escribe?

Kate se rió en silencio, sin mirarla, manteniendo los ojos pegados a la matricula del porche de delante.

\- Es complicado... – suspiró.

\- Si crees que con esa respuesta lo voy a dejar correr, no me conoces. - se la quedó mirando.

\- ¿Te importa si antes de ir a casa, pasamos por el supermercado? Me irá bien un poco de ayuda.

\- Vale, pero...

\- Nos conocemos de antes. - dijo de carrerilla.

\- Sigue – la animó.

\- Fue hace años, yo aún patrullaba por las calles aunque llevaba meses planteándome dejarlo para subir de rango. La misma noche que le conocí habíamos recibido una llamada anónima a un posible atentado contra el alcalde en la gala benéfica que se iba a llevar acabo esa noche, así que ya te puedes imaginar qué hacía yo allí. Todo lo que vino a continuación... La versión corta es que vino hacia mí, borracho, y empezó hablarme a la vez que escuchaba lo que me estaban diciendo por el pinganillo. Desafortunadamente, cuándo realmente debería haber estado allí para el alcalde me gire a pegarle la bronca al tipo que no dejaba de acosarme y en esa milésima de segundo alguien disparo. Fin de la historia.

\- Recuerdo la noticia, fue en 2003.

\- Sí... Aquello me supuso estar tres meses suspendida.

\- Entiendo que al verle, saber quién era y lo de la niña...

\- Hay algo más. Nos intercambiamos el café la mañana después del suceso cuándo ya llegaba tarde al trabajo y cuando me detuvo, me giré y le vi... Si sigue vivo es porque en ese momento no iba armada. Eso sí, la bronca que le eché la sigue recordando. – sonrió de lado.

\- Resumiendo: tenéis un encuentro fatal, el borracho y tú de servicio y eso hace que acabes un tiempo sin curro. Os encontráis a la mañana siguiente en la misma cafetería, coges un café que no es tuyo, él va detrás de ti y al reconocerle le echas la bronca.

\- Mhmm – asintió – Ah, y me olvidé mencionar que esa mañana él no se acordaba de nada. - concluyó aparcando en una plaza del parking del supermercado.

\- Eso me habría gustado verlo – confesó – Entonces... ese odio viene por...

\- No, no por eso. - dijo apagando el motor – No fui consciente de que eran la misma persona hasta hace una semana. Imposible, lo sé, pero es verdad.

\- ¿Tan cambiado estaba?

\- Más delgado, bien afeitado... no sé, diferente.

\- Antes me ha parecido entender que hablasteis...

\- Fui a Detroit, intente hablar con él, acabamos a gritos, la niña al verme dijo que quería volver a casa, me la lleve y al poco tiempo de estar en Chicago vino la policía y él detrás.

\- Menudo circo...

\- Peter, el abogado y amigo de Sonia, me ayudó a intentar conversar con él, pero siguieron los gritos. La niña estaba durmiendo arriba después de un mal momento, se despertó y cuando bajó fue cuándo le gritó defendiéndome.

\- Y después...

\- Después la intente convencer que se fuera con los vecinos, Peter y su mujer, Olivia, y me dejara hablar con su padre. Y no por placer, pero antes de que su hija le gritara me había soltado la misma frase, sino parecida, a lo que le había dicho hacía siete años y eso me...

\- Lo importante es que hablasteis. - sentenció.

\- No estoy cabreada con él, o quizá sí, pero no quiero estarlo por ella. Lo que yo pueda pensar de él no quiero que se vea reflejado con la relación con su hija.

La sonrisa de Julia se fue agrandando a medida que la escuchaba hablar, hasta acabar riéndose.

\- ¿He dicho algo gracioso? - se contagió

\- No me hagas caso. Cosas mías – bajó del coche.

\- Y creo que prefiero no saberlo... - concluyó cogiendo el bolso del asiento de atrás. - ¡Julia! - esta se giró – Nada de lo que te he contado...

\- Mi boca está cerrada.

\- Ni siquiera a Lanie. Hace días que no hablamos, incluso dudo que sepa que estoy en Chicago. Y no es la única...

\- Ya tendrás tiempo para contárselo cuándo vuelvas, a ella y a quien sea... ¡Vamos! - tiró de ella – He tenido una idea. ¿Qué te parece si mañana comemos los cuatro? O quien quiera apuntarse... Podríamos hacer una barbacoa... Claro que antes deberíamos contactar con Rick...


	21. Chapter 21

**CHP XXI**

Minutos después de que su iphone volviese a sonar por quinta vez, Richard se desperezó con la sensación de haber escuchado la alarma del despertador. Dejó caer la mano encima de él y se levantó.

Al salir de la ducha volvió a escuchar esa misma melodía, pero se detuvo antes de que pudiera llegar al comedor – desde dónde provenía – dándose cuenta de que lo que había sonado minutos antes había sido su móvil.

" _5 llamadas perdidas. 1 sms._

 _16:10. 15 Sept., Wed."_

Sus pupilas se dilataron al leer la hora y el día.

Lo último que recordaba era haberse quedado dormido en el sofá y acababa de despertar en su cama. Restándole importancia, comprobó las llamadas y el mensaje de camino a la habitación.

Llamadas:

 _Beckett. 14Sept. Tue. 19:43pm_

 _Home. 14Sept. Tue. 20:15pm_

 _Beckett. 15Sept. Wed. 9:10am_

 _Jules. 15Sept. Wed. 11:59am_

 _Home. 15Sept. Wed. 2:15pm_

Mensaje:

" _Si crees que te voy a cubrir mucho tiempo más mintiendo a tu hija cada vez que me pregunta por ti, estas muy equivocado Richard Castle. ¡Haz el jodido favor de mover tu preciado culo hasta Chicago! HOY._

 _Beckett. "_

...

Julia empezó a reírse al terminar de leer el mensaje.

\- A mí no me hace mucha gracia... - comentó Kate mientras ponía el lavavajillas.

\- No me río del mensaje. Bueno, - rectificó – en verdad no puedo evitar imaginarte diciéndole eso de "Haz el jodido favor de mover tu preciado culo..." - releyó, riéndose de nuevo.

Hubo un breve silencio en la cocina.

\- No te preocupes. Dudo que ignore éste ultimátum. - confesó entregándole el iphone.

\- Me fastidia mucho tener que ir detrás de él. Hablamos de una persona que tiene... ¿36?

\- 39 - corrigió Julia al momento.

\- Los que sean. - concluyó dejando el trapo de mala gana encima del mármol.

Julia sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de la cazadora y empezó a teclear.

\- El sábado vuelvo a Nueva York para incorporarme el lunes.

Antes de terminar de escribir el mensaje y mandarlo, se detuvo y bloqueando el teléfono, volvió a guardarlo en el bolsillo.

\- ¿Lo sabe?

\- ¡Debería! Se lo dejé muy claro...

\- ¿Y Kyra?

Katherine soltó un suspiro y negó.

\- Me gustaría poder hablar con su padre antes de decírselo.

\- Después de veros juntas, también por la conversación de ayer... Me arrepiento de lo que te dije ese día en el parque. Y fuera de él también. - confesó con una mueca.

\- Por ahora no he detenido a nadie por llamarme bruja - le guiño el ojo, sonriendo.

\- ¡Oh! Eso me deja mucho más tranquila...

\- ¿Qué hacéis? ¡Os estáis perdiendo la película!

Del mismo modo que apareció, Kyra desapareció corriendo hacia el comedor dónde, junto con algunos de sus muñecos, estaba viendo – por enésima vez - "How to Train Your Dragon".

...

El reloj del salpicadero del coche marcaba las 20:16pm, diez minutos más de los que marcaba cuando llegó.

Estacionado delante de la puerta de su casa, con las luces apagadas, debatiéndose cuándo salir, la luz del faro de una motocicleta aparcando justo detrás de su vehículo le alertó. Aprovechando la ocasión, y antes de que el repartidor de pizzas llegara al timbre de la casa, la suya, salió del coche llamando su atención. Le extendió un billete de lo más generoso y con las cuatro pizzas en sus manos llamó a la puerta.

 _\- ¡A CENAR!_ \- escuchó canturrear a su hija.

 _\- ¡No si no te lavas las manos primero!_ \- replicó Kate. Eso le hizo sonreír. - _Julia, haz de poli malo, ¿quieres? Voy abrir._ \- anunció.

Las piernas de Richard empezaron a flaquear, su estómago a protestar... ¿Había dicho Julia?

La puerta de abrió.

Katherine retrocedió al levantar la cabeza y encontrarse con quien ya no esperaba ver. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y acto seguido se relajó, quedándose de pie al lado de la puerta con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

\- Hola... - dijo él – ¿Alguien ha pedido pizza?

Sin decir palabra, Beckett le quitó las cuatro cajas de sus manos – colocando el monedero encima de la primera – y se las llevó hacia la cocina dejando la puerta abierta. Richard soltó un suspiro y se adentró en la casa.

No solamente por su ausencia en esa casa después de la muerte de su mujer, también por un ligero cambio de color en sus paredes, se sentía un extraño caminando y observando los muebles y decoración de – en aquel momento - la sala que había al entrar a la derecha. Todo le parecía nuevo, sin embargo, si las paredes hablasen... Un ruido procedente de la parte superior le devolvió al presente, eligió un álbum al azar de la estantería y se acercó a la ventana dónde había una lámpara de pie en la misma esquina. Kyra paró en seco, sin llegar entrar, y se volvió corriendo en busca de Kate. Richard, aún absorto con el álbum, se llevó una nueva sorpresa al levantar la mirada y encontrarse a su editora apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¡Dichosos los ojos, Richard Castle!

\- ¿Puedo preguntar qué estás haciendo en..., Chicago? - terminó.

\- Últimamente no estás lo que se dice muy disponible, y en vez de esperar por esa llamada que le prometiste a Dale qué harías, preferí venir y darte una sorpresa. Pero..., quien se la llevó fui yo cuando llame aquí y hable con Kate... - comentó insinuante.

\- Te debo una conversación, lo sé.

\- ¡Y con detalles! - exigió levantando las cejas.

\- No es por fastidiar, pero estoy hambrienta y Kyra también... - anunció Kate asomándose.

Al entrar en la habitación que a su vez hacía de sala de juegos y era dónde estaba el televisor con la pantalla más grande, Kyra ya tenía los morros manchados de tomate.

\- Espero que hayas dejado algo... - la regañó Kate sentándose a su lado.

\- Sólo me comí un cachito de aquí – dijo señalando el corte que faltaba.

\- ¿Y de la otra también no? - apuntó mirándola de reojo. - ¿Quieres otro? - asintió - Pero mastica despacio, no hay prisa... - le acercó una porción más pequeña.

\- ¡Hay que ver como huele! - comentó Julia decidiéndose por la Barbacoa, al igual que Richard.

\- En la cocina queda otra, - dijo Kate cortando la Carbonara - La puse en el horno para que se mantenga caliente...

\- ¡Tengo sed!

Viendo que Julia iba a adelantarse, Kate la frenó disimuladamente obligando a Castle a moverse para atender a su hija.

\- ¿Cuál es tu vaso? - le preguntó sujetando la jarra

\- ¡Este! Pone mi nombre, ¿no lo ves?

Pasando por alto su comentario, Richard llenó su vaso y se lo entregó.

\- ¡Gracias papi!

Él y Kate compartieron una mirada rápida, ella de aprobación y él de sorpresa y alivio.

...

Tras dejar la mitad de la cuarta pizza con alguna porción de pepperoni y carbonara en la caja y ésta de nuevo en el horno, lo siguiente fue una tanda de helado e infusiones junto a una sesión doble de cine.

Finalizada la primera, elegida por la niña, la siguiente fue por votación.

 _\- The Holiday_ o _The Lake House_?

\- ¡Holiday! – eligió Julia al momento

 _\- Lake_ – señaló la niña.

\- Yo también _Lake_ – decidió el padre – ¿Beckett?

\- ¡Di _The Holiday_! - la animó Julia – ¡Por favor!

\- ¿Duración?

\- Similar... - dijo Richard buscando en la tapa trasera del dvd.

\- Entonces la del lago que además no la he visto.

\- ¡Te va a encantar! Era la favorita de mamá, y a papá también le gusta mucho aunque diga que no. - comentó acurrucándose en el sofá. - ¡Papi siéntate aquí!

\- Cariño ahí no quepo, ya me siento al lado de Jules.

\- ¡No! - frunció el ceño – Tú aquí, y Kate allí.

\- ¿Perdona? - se quejó. - ¿Ya me echas?

\- ¡Sí! - dijo empujándola para que se levantase.

\- Vale, vale... Ya me voy...

\- Lo siento – le susurró Richard al cruzarse.

Cincuenta minutos después, a una media hora para el final de la película, Kyra dormía agarrada del brazo de su padre, quien seguía más pendiente de disfrutar aquel momento que de la película en sí. Julia luchaba seriamente para mantenerse despierta y Kate... Aquella película le estaba removiendo demasiadas cosas, no obstante, la trama de la historia de Alex y Kate – mera coincidencia que no le ayudaba - la mantenía pegada al sofá.

\- Voy a llevarla a su habitación. - anunció Rick en voz baja – No hace falta que paréis la película.

Julia dejó pasar unos segundos hasta que Richard abandono la habitación y añadió:

\- No es la única que se está quedando dormida... - comentó desperezándose.

\- Puedes quedarte con la habitación de invitados, estarás mejor.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Al cien por cien. - agregó de inmediato. - Le he cogido cariño al sofá.

\- Está bien. Voy arriba entonces... Quieres subir antes o...

\- No... Quizá..., sí, mi bolsa de deporte. No quisiera despertarte a las seis de la mañana.

\- ¿Te levantas a las seis para ir a correr?

\- Cada día desde que tengo a Royal.

Kate pausó la película y se levantó subiendo a las habitaciones.

\- Eso es todo. Creo...

\- Kate, puedo dormir...

\- No, no, no. Es toda tuya. ¡Descansa! - se precipitó hacia la puerta.

\- Buenas noches.

Al tiempo que ella salía de la habitación de invitados decidida a terminar de ver la película, Rick lo hacía de la habitación de su hija.

\- ¡Beckett! - se giró a mitad de las escaleras - Puedes quedarte con la habitación de matrimonio si lo deseas. Yo no puedo...

\- Gracias, pero yo tampoco. - sonrió alejándose.

Richard reapareció en la sala sin llegar entrar. En aquel momento prefirió quedarse en la sombra, de pie apoyado en el marco de la puerta mientras a la vez que seguía viendo la película también la observaba a ella.

...

 _[Conversación en la película]:_

\- (…) ¿sigues escribiendo a Kate?

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me pidió que no lo hiciera.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por la distancia _(…)_

...

\- _Mientras duró para mí fue lo más auténtico que me ha pasado jamás..._ \- irrumpió en la sala recitando el diálogo del protagonista.

\- ¡Oh, hey! No sabía que estabas... - dijo sobresaltada frotándose los ojos. - Creía... Puedo volver a poner el minuto donde..

\- La he visto lo suficiente como para saberme algunas partes de memoria.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta los créditos.

\- Y... ¡Fin!

\- Sí. Bonita historia.

\- Lo es.

Richard se levantó para sacar el dvd.

\- ¿Te apetece ver otra? Tengo...

\- ¡He visto suficiente televisión por lo que queda de año! Pero gracias. - comentó cruzándose de piernas con la postura de yoga.

\- ¿Cansada? - preguntó volviendo al sofá.

\- Puedo estar veinticuatro horas sin dormir, sobreviviendo a base de cafeína, si algún caso lo requiere, sin embargo..., estas últimas dos semanas me he estado levantando cada día antes de las seis de la mañana y a las diez ya no era nadie. - sonrió, cansada.

\- Dos semanas... Dijiste que te ibas a quedar dos semanas. - se quedó en silencio. Pensativo. - ¿Cuándo?

\- En dos días.

\- ¿Tan pronto? - exclamó nervioso.

\- Castle... Antes de que digas nada más, por favor, déjame hablar.

En silencio se acomodó respectando lo que le pedía.

\- Los dos sabemos que no tuvimos lo que se dice "un encuentro cuco" cómo dice alguien en _The Holiday,_ ya sea por lo de hace años, el día siguiente o por la decisión que tomó Sonia con respecto a Kyra. Admito que me equivoqué pensando mal de ti - Julia me lo dijo y no quise escucharla -, no obstante, que sepas que no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé en su momento, al igual que no me arrepiento de nada que tenga que ver con Kyra. Ella... Tienes una hija adorable, Castle. Y te aprecia, admira y quiere lo que ni te imaginas. Te ha echado de menos, supongo que ya te has dado cuenta, aunque al principio no te lo haya demostrado...

\- Si no llega a ser por el repartidor de pizzas quizás aún estaría allí afuera pensando en qué decir cuando ella o tu abrieseis la puerta... - se ruborizó.

\- Adorable... - se burló.

\- No recuerdo haber pasado tantos nervios antes. Ni en mi boda... Ambas.

\- ¿!Te va el dramatismo, verdad?!

\- Si fueras... - se detuvo ordenando las palabras

\- Si fuera madre... ¿qué? Porque es eso lo que ibas a decir, ¿verdad?

\- Olvídalo. A veces debería..., simplemente no decir nada. - concluyó él.

\- Tienes razón. - se encogió de hombros. - No soy madre. No sé por lo que estarás pasando, no sé si estabas tan nervioso como dices estar, no sé..., muchas cosas que son entre padre e hija. Pero... ¿Quieres saber el verdadero motivo por el cual vine en plan al rescate de Kyra, Rick?

\- Sonia te lo pidió.

\- No. Ella sólo me dio el visto bueno de lo que si quería, sólo si quería, podía hacer. En ningún momento fue una orden.

\- Entonces... Por mi hija.

\- Y por ti. Y sí, soy consciente de cómo suena esto... - dijo apartando la mirada.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Qué bonito...! - se burló él.

\- ¡Eres imposible! No se puede tener una conversación seria contigo... - comentó haciendo ademán de levantarse – Puedes quedarte aquí yo buscare otro sofá.

\- ¡Espera! - la agarró por la muñeca antes de que saliera. - Beckett... ¡Por favor, quédate! Soy un estúpido. No estoy acostumbrado a esto... Con mi mujer era todo muy fácil, a ella le gustaban mis bromas... Ella estaba acostumbrada a esta clase de comentarios. No quería ofenderte. Lo siento.

Richard la invito a sentarse.

Ella aceptó, justo a su lado.

\- No es culpa tuya, Richard. Esto tampoco es algo con lo que trate a menudo. Sólo quería que supieras que si acepté no fue por fastidiarte o quitarte a Kyra, lo hice para daros espacio y que pudieras pasar el duelo por separado.

\- Pensarás que soy un mal padre pero estas dos semanas sin la niña... ¡Joder, las necesitaba! Había pensado escribir, pero en realidad no he hecho nada... Simplemente deprimirme y... ¡da igual!

\- Sólo espero que mis vacaciones en Chicago te hayan servido para entender lo que te espera a partir de ya mismo.

\- ¿Te vas el sábado?

\- En dos días, sí.

\- ¿Muy pronto?

\- Después de comer, no recuerdo la hora exacta.

\- ¿Lo sabe?

\- No... Lo hubiera hecho mañana de todos modos, aparecieses o no. Pero me alegra de que estés aquí, será mucho más fácil para ella cuándo me vaya... Totalmente lo contrario para mí. - añadió con la voz rota.

\- No hace falta decirte que por mi puedes quedarte, ¿verdad?

Beckett se contagió de los nervios de Castle riendo y llorando a la vez

\- No me arrepiento de estas dos semanas. - confesó – Pero es hora de volver.

\- ¿¡Echando de menos poner a los malos entre rejas, eh!?

\- No es todo tan fácil como decirlo. - repuso sentándose de lado.

\- ¿Una copa? - le ofreció Rick de repente.

\- ¿En serio? Castle... Me levanto a las seis para ir a correr.

\- ¡Sólo una! No me gusta beber solo...

\- ¡Está bien! - aceptó tras hacerse de rogar - Sólo una, y me quedo el vaso menos lleno...

Llenó dos vasos y tras guardar la botella en el armario se encaminó hacía el amplio sofá, cuyo espacio que había entre los dos era cada vez menor.

\- Toma.

\- Castle, te dije...

Sin dejarle tiempo para que le reprochase la cantidad de whisky que le había puesto, le mostró el suyo lleno hasta la mitad, dos dedos más que en el de ella.

\- Mañana cuando me veas con un humor de perros no quiero protestas porque saldrás perdiendo... - concluyó bebiéndose la mitad del contenido de un trago.

\- Deberías beberlo despacio. Se saborea más... - bebió.

\- ¡Cállate! - dijo señalándole mientras vaciaba el vaso.

\- ¡Increíble!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Nunca has visto a una mujer bebiendo Castle?

\- No de la forma en cómo acabas de beber uno de los mejores whiskys escoceses - levantó su vaso en forma de brindis y bebió.

Katherine esbozó una sonrisa que terminó en una risa silenciosa.

\- ¿Qué es eso tan gracioso?

\- Por un momento me he imaginado la escena en dónde invitas a tomar una copa de este..., como se llame – dijo señalando su vaso – a una mujer diciéndole exactamente lo mismo... Me pregunto si funciona.

\- No te sigo.

\- ¿Me tomas el pelo? Entiendo que no quieras hablarme de tus ligues, tampoco me interesa, pero no me creo que no hayas usado eso antes.

\- ¿Te refieres a que use la excusa del whisky para ligar? ¿Es eso?

\- Es obvio que lo haces - afirmó convencida acomodándose en el sofá.

\- Me halaga en cierto modo que creas que soy quien en realidad no soy.

\- ¿Me vas hacer creer que no hubo otras antes de Sonia? O..., después de divorciaros...

\- No. Bueno, hubo algo antes, como la gran mayoría de personas antes de encontrar a _esa_ persona, pero no después.

\- Un hombre leal – dijo mirándole divertida.

\- Casi... - dijo avergonzado.

\- Qué pena... Por un momento me lo creí.

Beckett se levantó, cogió su vaso y se acercó al mueble donde había visto a Castle guardar la botella.

\- Y yo creía que habías dicho que sólo ibas a tomar una copa.

\- No quiero tener remordimientos por no haberlo saboreado como se merece. Pero a cambio vas a contarme más sobre esa chica, mujer...

\- ¿Qué chica, mujer...?

\- Acabas de confesar no eres tan leal como dices ser...

\- Oh, eso. No fue nada.

\- Pero hubo alguien más a parte de Sonia, ¿verdad?

\- De no saber a qué te dedicas tendría ciertas sospechas con esta especie de interrogatorio.

\- Tienes razón. No es asunto mío, perdona. - dio un pequeño sorbo.

\- No me importa contarlo, pero no me vas a creer...

\- Prueba.

\- Okay...

Antes de seguir hablando se levantó para llenarse el vaso de nuevo. Guardó la botella y volvió a sentarse a su lado no muy seguro de hacer lo correcto.

\- Fue antes de divorciarnos. Tuvimos una bronca monumental por algo que ya ni recuerdo. Esa noche tenía una invitación para un evento y en un momento de la noche la pille con otro. Me cabreé tanto que empecé a beber y me fui de la fiesta para acabar en otra que daban en una sala del lado y ahí fue... Pero no pasó nada. Solo hice el ridículo y encima tuvo consecuencias... - soltó avergonzado terminándose el whisky.

Ella hizo lo mismo permaneciendo con el vaso en los labios más tiempo de lo habitual con la cabeza en otra parte.

\- ¿Por casualidad la chica con la que estuviste, según tu, flirteando, iba con uniforme?

\- Mhmm – asintió incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

\- Deberíamos dejar de beber... - dijo recogiendo ambos vasos.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHP XXII**

No debía haber aceptado aquella copa y mucho menos haberse animado a las dos siguientes. No debería haber accedido a saber más de lo que en realidad necesitaba saber. No debería... ¡Déjalo Kate! – se convenció a sí misma. Pasó ambos vasos por debajo del grifo, los colocó dentro del lavavajillas y cerrando todas las luces a su paso, se instaló en la salita de la entrada dónde estaba segura que el sofá era igual de confortable para dormir.

Cuando era de lo más evidente que no iba a volver, él seguía esperando escuchar algún indicio que dijera lo contrario. ¿Quién te mandaría sincerarte, Richard Castle? - se preguntó a sí mismo tumbándose en el sofá. Volvió a incorporarse, cerró la luz de la habitación y se dejó caer nuevamente en el sofá. "Mañana será otro día" - pensó cerrando los ojos. "Mañana no serás capaz ni de mirarle a la cara, y lo sabes." - admitió, deseando no haberlo pensado.

...

El olor de café recién hecho le hizo removerse en el sofá. La luz que salía de las distintas aperturas de la pared que tenía detrás de él le obligaron a levantarse; no habría podido seguir durmiendo aunque hubiese querido.

Con la misma ropa del día anterior, despeinado y descalzo se quedo parado en la entrada observando la salita. Todo en orden. Siguió hacia la cocina con un nudo en el estómago. Nadie, y también todo en orden. Aliviado, en cierto modo, se dispuso a servirse el primer café de la mañana junto a un analgésico por el dolor de cabeza que había decidido acompañarle.

\- ¡Buenos días!

El saludo de Julia hizo que se atragantara. Falsa alarma.

\- ¿!Estás bien?! - se apresuró a su lado.

\- Sí...

\- ¿Analgésicos? - comentó viendo la caja abierta en frente de Rick - Alguien dio una fiesta sin mí...

Richard la ignoró, guardó la caja en un cajón, y le sirvió el desayuno.

\- Deberías darte una ducha antes de que te vea tu hija. Créeme si te digo qué asustas.

\- Bendita confianza...

\- De nada – respondió risueña. - Oye, ¿y Kate?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que si sabes dónde está.

\- A saber...

Julia permaneció en silencio con el ceño fruncido, observándole.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! - dijo de repente – _Deberías darte una ducha antes..._ \- repitió

\- ¡Yo no he dicho nada! - repuso.

\- ¡Ni falta que hace! - soltó irritado - Me voy arriba. A ducharme – enfatizó.

Al tiempo que Richard llegaba al cuarto de baño de la habitación de matrimonio, Beckett afrontaba los últimos pasos hacia la casa andando, sofocada.

\- ¡Hey!

\- ¡Oh, hola! - la saludó Julia con media tostada en la boca.

\- ¡Qué aproveche!

\- Gracias.

 _\- Dónde demonios estarán..._ \- renegó en susurros abriendo y cerrando cajones.

\- ¿Te ayudo?

\- No, a menos que sepas dónde están los analgésicos.

\- En el cajón de tú izquierda.

\- Acabo de mirar y... Gracias. - dijo con la caja en la mano.

\- ¿Una mala noche? - tanteó llevándose la taza a los labios.

\- No he pegado ojo.

\- Y aún así te vas a correr...

\- Necesitaba despejarme.

\- Mmhm – asintió.

\- Me voy a la ducha - dijo tras tomarse la pastilla. - ¿Te ocupas de la niña si se despierta?

\- Claro.

...

Aprovechando que su padre había decidido quedarse y Julia debía volver esa misma noche a Nueva York, Kate se las arregló para desaparecer antes de que la niña preguntase por ella y sin dar muchas pistas de adónde iba.

Era el primer día desde su llegada a Chicago que podía permitirse andar sin rumbo por el centro de la ciudad sin sentirse atada a nada ni nadie. No obstante, al pisar el asfalto en medio del bullicio de tráfico de transporte público, coches y personas, le faltó tiempo para alejarse yendo en busca de un ambiente más relajado dónde el paisaje le invitase a evadirse.

Caminó hasta el Lincoln Park dónde continuó hacía el Este hasta llegar al _Lakefront Trail._ Antes de seguir se sentó por unos segundos, rescató el mp3 del bolsillo de su cazadora, seleccionó una pista de reproducción, y continuó su paseo bordeando la costa del lago Michigan.

Aquella ocasión era perfecta para hacer esas llamadas pendientes que había estado posponiendo desde su llegada. Sacó el teléfono del otro bolsillo con su número en mente, pero al desbloquear algo la freno. La imagen del fondo de pantalla había cambiado, ahora una sonriente Kyra con pintura en la nariz, las mejillas y la frente y con una brocha en la mano la ocupaba en su totalidad. Kate sonrió con tristeza sintiendo una punzada y un nudo en su estómago. Bloqueó el teléfono y lo guardó.

 _¿Te meterías en medio de un tiroteo sin importarte las consecuencias, y no eres capaz de hacer una simple llamada de teléfono o hablar con una niña de seis años?_ _¡Increíble! -_ se debatió consigo misma.

\- ¡CUIDADO!

El grito y alguien abalanzándose sobre ella fue lo único que recordó al abrir los ojos y encontrarse en el suelo llena de arena.

\- ¡Oh dios, lo siento! Quise desviar el balón y... Lo siento, de verdad. ¿Se encuentra bien? - se interesó una voz masculina.

\- Eso creo... - dijo quitándose los auriculares aún tumbada boca arriba.

Sin apreciar su rostro debido al reflejo del sol, se agarró a la mano que alguien le ofrecía para levantarse e ignorando la leve inclinación del suelo, se precipitó hacia delante chocando contra él.

\- Perdona... - se excusó separándose.

Una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro al reconocer al chico que la miraba y sonreía del mismo modo.

\- Supongo que debo darte las gracias... - dijo avergonzada.

\- Tengo una idea mejor.

Kate le miró intrigada.

\- Verás... Hoy a las cuatro de la tarde inauguramos una exposición con los dibujos que han hecho los niños que han estado o aún están en el hospital luchando por su enfermedad. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

\- A menos que consideres que no voy apropiada para la ocasión... ¿Por qué no?

\- ¿De verdad? - se sorprendió él – Si tienes planes, no tienes...

\- No los tengo.

\- ¡Genial! Quieres... Vivo cerca de la galería. Te invito a comer y... A menos que... - vaciló.

Beckett no puso evitar reírse.

\- Cualquiera diría que está nervioso Dr. Baker.

\- ¿Tanto se nota? - confirmó riéndose.

\- ¿Vives cerca de aquí?

\- ¿Por? - dijo confundido.

\- Bueno, según dónde tengas pensando ir a comer, no tengo muy claro que te dejen entrar tal y como vas – insinuó mirándole.

\- No, por supuesto. Tengo un apartamento en el East Village, en Woods St. De todos modos tenemos tiempo...

\- ¿Tiempo para ir al centro y entrar en un par de tiendas a ver si encuentro algo más decente para ponerme?

\- ¡Yo te veo estupenda! Pero... - añadió al ver su reacción – Sí. Podemos ir.

...

Había ignorado el teléfono desde que habían salido del apartamento de Matt camino al restaurante y más tarde a la galería, disfrutando del momento y de la compañía.

A las 6:18pm la galería seguía llena, aunque la mayoría empezaba a retirarse. Katherine se disculpó para atender una llamada, librándose así de uno de los compañeros de instituto de Matthew.

\- Siento interrumpir... - apoyó una mano en el hombro de Matt atrayendo su atención. - ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Claro... - le sonrió – Ahora mismo vuelvo. - se dirigió al grupo de padres con los que estaba hablando.

Ambos se retiraron lo suficiente para hablar en privado.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - se fijo en el teléfono que aún sostenía entre sus manos.

\- Había olvidado por completo que... ¿Podrías llevarme al aeropuerto?

\- Supongo... ¿Cuándo?

\- Ahora.

\- ¿Ahora? ¿Ahora mismo?

\- Sí... Lo sé, es muy precipitado y probablemente quieres quedarte...

\- ¡Espérame en la entrada! No tardo – le guiñó el ojo alejándose.

Los siguientes veinte minutos de trayecto hasta el aeropuerto, Katherine se los pasó pendiente del teléfono; escribiendo, leyendo, respondiendo, etc.

\- ¡Para delante de ese Toyota! - ordenó tras minutos de silencio – Pero no te quedes aquí, seguramente te echen si estás más de cinco minutos. Cuando salga te llamo... - salió del coche y se volvió hacia él – a menos que no quieras...

\- Estaré por aquí – afirmó.

...

Julia arrastró su equipaje de cabina hasta situarse debajo de los paneles informativos. Resopló fastidiada al leer "con retraso" en su vuelo.

\- Eso es porque aún no saben que ya he llegado. Ahora iré a decirles que lo cambien... - se le acercó Kate por detrás.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - dijo sobresaltada

\- Desearte buen viaje.

Sin soltar sus pertenencias se le abalanzó para abrazarla.

\- Casi se me olvida... - dijo apartándose de repente, sin soltarla. - ¿Hay algo que deba saber? O quieras contarme...

\- ¿Cómo qué? - respondió confundida.

\- Anoche – empezó – Cuándo me fui a dormir..., tú y Richard...

\- Espero que no estés insinuando lo que creo que... ¡Dios!

\- ¿!Eso es un sí?!

\- ¡NO! - soltó molesta.

Se separó caminando hacia una silla vacía justo detrás de Julia y se sentó dejando la mirada perdida en otra dirección.

\- Lo siento. Tengo por costumbre meterme dónde no me llaman... ¡Cuestión de genes! - bromeó.

\- No tengo ni idea de qué te habrá contado él, pero si quieres mi versión... - respiró hondo – Al salir de la habitación me lo encontré y me ofreció la habitación de matrimonio, pero le dije que no. Terminé de ver la película, él se presentó casi al final, hablamos, me ofreció una copa, le dije que no, él insistió y yo acepté... Después vino otra, seguimos hablando y otra más y...

\- Y... - la animó a seguir.

\- Y nada. - concluyó con una sonrisa nerviosa – Le dije que ya había bebido suficiente, me llevé los dos vasos a la cocina y me fui a dormir en otro sofá. Fin de la historia.

\- Debo irme – señaló Julia escuchando la llamada para el embarque de su vuelo.

\- ¡Nos vemos en Nueva York! - volvió abrazarla. - Cuídame a Richard, ¿vale?

\- Puede cuidarse solito. No necesita ninguna niñera...

Esperó hasta que pasó por el control de seguridad y después de un último adiós con la mano, Kate dio media vuelta acordándose en ese instante de que alguien seguía esperándola en alguna parte y a la vez a su llamada para salir a su encuentro.

...

Matthew se apresuró a bajar del coche para abrirle la puerta a su acompañante.

\- Señorita... - la invitó a salir.

\- Gracias... - sonrió sorprendida. - Espero que todo esto no sea por algo a cambio – tanteó.

\- Podría aceptar otro día como el de hoy, si se diese al caso, pero no soy de esa clase de chicos.

\- ¡Oh! - exclamó asintiendo.

\- Gracias por acompañarme a la exposición.

\- Tu esquivaste un balón que iba directo a mi cara, pagaste mis compras _-_ dijo mirándose los pantalones negros, el cinturón y la blusa roja -, y además me has acompañado al aeropuerto cuando no tenías porqué hacerlo...

\- Ha sido un placer. - sonrió.

Kate exhaló un suspiro, sonriendo, al tiempo que bajaba la mirada.

\- Amable, educado, simpático, atento... ¿Realmente eres así o estás sacando todas tus armas para conquistarme?

\- Mhmm... - murmuró acercándose - ¿Funciona?

\- Necesitaba un día así – confesó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Me alegra oírlo. Y lo que dije antes, lo decía de verdad. No me importaría repetirlo.

\- Me temo que no podrá ser...

\- No tiene que ser mañana, puede ser..., otro día. No quiero que creas...

\- Matt, no es por nada de lo que te estés imaginando. El sábado vuelvo a Nueva York y aún tengo cosas pendientes qué hacer antes de irme.

\- Entonces...

Matthew guardó silencio al ver a una niña de pie en el porche mirando a Kate intensamente. Kate se dio la vuelta después de un breve gesto del chico con la mirada.

\- ¡Me lo prometiste! - le gritó - ¡Dijiste que nunca te irías y le acabas de decir que te vas el sábado!

\- Kyra, vamos dentro y habl... -

\- ¡Eres una mentirosa! - la interrumpió, gritándole - ¡Todo era mentira! ¡Nunca te he importado!

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! - trató de defenderse.

\- ¡Si te importara no te irías! - le reprochó con la mirada cargada de lágrimas.

\- Kyra, escúchame – la agarró por el brazo agachándose

\- ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! - forcejeó liberándose y empujándola hacia atrás con rabia – ¡TE ODIO!

Richard, quien había escuchado los gritos desde el patio trasero y acababa de presenciar esa escena, intentó detener a su hija quien huyó corriendo al interior de la casa.

Matthew, aún al lado de Kate después de evitar que cayera de espaldas, la ayudó a levantarse pero le rechazó poniéndose en pie.

\- Estoy bien. Puedes irte, de verdad. Gracias por todo. - se esforzó para sonreír.

\- De nada... - dijo incómodo por la situación.

Antes de que Matt llegará al coche, Kate entró en casa por la puerta principal evitando cruzarse con Castle, quien seguía de pie con las puertas de la salita que daban acceso directo del porche abiertas. Éste espero a que el coche aparcado delante de su casa desapareciese y entró.

...

Richard llamó a la puerta de la habitación de su hija varias veces sin respuesta. Intento abrirla, pero había pasado el pestillo y a menos que ella abriese o él tirase la puerta abajo no veía forma de entrar, así que insistió.

\- Cariño, se que preferirías que papá te dejará en paz y estar sola, pero soy tu padre, y los padres pueden ser muy pesados cuando sus hijas se encierran en su habitación. Y no me importa esperar. Mira, voy a sentarme.

Apoyado en la puerta permaneció allí paciente hasta que la puerta se abrió por sorpresa y se dejó caer hacia atrás arrancándole así una sonrisa.

\- ¡Oops! - dijo frotándose la cabeza aún tumbado en el suelo. - ¿Puedo entrar ya?

\- Ya estás dentro...

Rick se medio incorporó viendo parte de su cuerpo dentro y el otro fuera. Se levantó permaneciendo justo al borde de la puerta y repitió.

\- ¿Puedo entrar?

Kyra asintió y se alejó de la puerta volviendo a la cama, dónde se acurrucó junto a sus peluches. Él entró y la cerró volviendo a pasar el pestillo.

\- ¿Me haces un hueco? - le susurró agachado al lado de la cama.

La niña negó con la cabeza.

Richard se levantó del suelo, la cogió en volandas – haciéndola protestar – y se sentó en su cama con ella aún en brazos, pero por poco tiempo, en seguida se liberó quedando en pie al lado de la cama.

\- ¿A qué viene esa cara? - empezó a chincharla y a hacerle cosquillas.

\- ¡Para! - se enfadó tirándole el peluche que estaba abrazando.

\- ¡Pobrecito! - dijo él atrapándolo - ¿Qué te ha hecho el Sr. Oso? Yo creo que nada...

Kyra resopló y se sentó al lado de su padre, dándole la espalda.

En vez de seguir molestándola, se entretuvo jugando con el peluche y otros juguetes y muñecos que tenía cerca.

Al rato la niña subió a la cama acurrucándose y abrazando a su padre quien no dudo en devolvérselo, acariciándola.

\- ¿Tú también te irás?

\- ¿Irme? ¿A dónde? Yo vivo aquí, contigo.

\- Mamá también vivía aquí y ya no está...

\- Ella no quería irse... Tenía miedo de dejarte sola conmigo. Sabía que no iba a ser muy buen padre al principio, pero ahora no lo hago del todo mal, ¿verdad?

\- No quiero que vuelvas a Detroit.

\- ¿Recuerdas el apartamento? - ella asintió – Papá lo ha dejado. El fin de semana iré a recoger las cosas que dejé allí para traerlas aquí. ¿Querrás acompañarme?

\- Vale. Yo también me dejé cosas...

\- Podemos ir el sábado o domingo, te dejo elegir. Recogeremos todo lo que sea nuestro y lo traeremos a casa. Y después... ¡Ya veremos!

Hubo un largo silencio.

Richard se quedó mirando el rostro de su hija acariciando su mejilla a la vez que secaba algunas lágrimas con el pulgar.

\- ¡No quiero que se vaya! - dijo con la voz rota.

\- Ella tampoco quiere irse..., pero debe hacerlo. Nueva York es dónde vive, tiene a sus amigos, a su familia, su trabajo... Y hay muchas familias a quien debe ayudar. Personas que han perdido a alguien querido por culpa de otras que deberían estar en la cárcel por hacer lo que han hecho, y ella es quien puede hacer eso, encerrar a quien lo merece. Hacer justicia.

\- ¿Y si se va antes?

\- ¿Por qué debería irse antes?

\- He dicho cosas horribles... Y la empujé.

\- Reaccionaste mal porque no sabías que se iba el sábado, pero no pasa nada. Seguro que ella en el fondo lo sabe y no lo tendrá en cuenta.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Mañana cuándo te levantes, le pides perdón y le das un achuchón de esos que le gustaban a mamá. ¿Sabes a cuáles me refiero?

Kyra sonrió, se puso de rodillas encima del colchón y se agarro al cuello de Rick con todas sus fuerzas.

...

Empezaba a refrescar aún así Katherine seguía en el patio trasero de la casa, sentada en una de las sillas hablando por teléfono.

 _\- Llevamos más de media hora hablando, ¿sabes la factura que eso supone?_

\- ¿Así es como consuelas tú a los amigos?

 _\- No. Suelo darles un fuerte abrazo, a menos que se llamen Beckett de apellido. En ese caso prefiero ser insoportable, sobre todo si es por teléfono y dicha persona no puede darme una colleja._

\- ¡Qué idiota eres!

 _\- ¡Ves! A eso me refería..._

Sonrió.

 _\- Hmm... ¡Estás sonriendo! Me gusta._

\- No es verdad.

 _\- Lo es._

\- No puedes verme. No puedes saberlo.

 _\- Becks, te conozco más de lo que crees. Y estabas sonriendo._

\- Si tú lo dices...

 _\- Sabes que siempre tengo razón._

\- ¡Ja! - exclamó.

 _\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo absurda que está siendo esta conversión?_

\- Sí... Y sonará estúpido pero lo necesitaba. - sollozó.

 _\- Más te vale no estar llorando otra vez o cojo un vuelo hasta Chicago._

\- No niego que me encantaría...

 _\- Y a mí para poder salir de este despacho._

\- Ahora mismo te lo cambiaba.

 _\- Kate, voy a tener que dejarte. - anunció cambiando el registro de voz - ¿Sigue en pie lo de mañana?_

\- Tengo que llamar para saber si puedo adelantar el vuelo.

 _\- Esperaré impaciente tu llamada – bromeó – Y, ¡oye! No te preocupes. Todo se arreglará._

\- Que tenga un buen servicio Sargento Keller.

 _\- Nos vemos mañana, detective._

Kate colgó permaneciendo abstraída por todo lo que pasaba por su mente en aquel momento con la mirada fija en algún punto de ese patio.

\- Vas a coger frío.

Inconsciente de que Richard llevaba observándola más de cinco minutos debatiéndose en si hablar o no, su voz la sobresaltó.

\- ¡Maldita sea Castle! - maldijo resoplando – Quieres acabar conmigo y no sabes cómo hacerlo...

\- Si quisiera eso que dices, no te traería una manta.

\- Estoy bien, gracias.

\- ¡Ya! Por eso estas tiritando – se acercó colocándola en sus hombros. - Y, de nada. Estoy preparando algo para cenar, si quieres...

\- No tengo hambre.

\- Si quieres hablar...

\- Gracias por la manta y la cena... Sólo quiero esta sola.

Richard asintió alejándose.

\- Sabía que te tenía mucho aprecio, – se apoyó en la barandilla de la escalera - de lo contrario no se habría ido contigo aquel día en Detroit, pero después del incidente de antes... Hablando con ella me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que te quiere. Tiene miedo que te vayas antes de tiempo por su culpa. Y lo hayas pensado o no, sí es así... - suspiró dándose unos segundos para reorganizar sus palabras - ¡Piénsalo bien antes de tomar una decisión!


	23. Chapter 23

**CHP XXIII**

Se había acostumbrado a abrir los ojos escuchando la alarma del teléfono de fondo. Hoy todo estaba en silencio y estaba segura de la hora que marcaba el reloj. Llevaba siete años levantándose a las seis de la mañana, en ciertas ocasiones cinco o diez minutos antes, pero nunca pasadas las seis. Intrigada, alargó la mano hacia dónde dejaba habitualmente el teléfono golpeándose los dedos con algo inesperado. Empezó a palpar lo que tenía delante de ella hasta que la vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad y se dio cuenta que había pasado la noche en el sofá de la sala de juegos. Se movió colocándose boca arriba a la vez que subía la manta que la cubría notando un ligero escalofrío. Incapaz de moverse, tragó saliva al ser consciente de la inexistencia de ciertas prendas de ropa en su cuerpo. Con el corazón latiéndole acelerado y los nervios aflorando, giró lentamente la cabeza hacia su izquierda lo suficiente para ver la espalda desnuda de Richard, durmiendo boca abajo.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible, se envolvió el cuerpo con la manta en forma de vestido a la vez que se sentaba en el sofá sin poner los pies en el suelo. Respiró hondo, recogió la ropa que le pertenecía de la que estaba esparcida por el suelo y descalza y de puntillas subió a la que ahora volvía a ser su habitación. Se vistió y cinco minutos después ya estaba en la calle alejándose como si la persiguiera el diablo sin dejar de repetirse a sí misma: _"¿En qué narices estarías pensando anoche?"_

...

4 HORAS ANTES.

Harta de dar vueltas en la cama, se sentó, cogió la manta que había a los pies de esta y envolviéndose con ella bajó a la sala de juegos dónde no esperaba encontrar a nadie a aquellas horas. A tientas, se acercó al mueble para abrir el televisor bajando el volumen prácticamente al mínimo al instante. Se sirvió una copa de lo primero que encontró y se instaló en el sofá empezando a hacer zapping.

Ni siquiera con un juego nuevo de sábanas podía llegar a conciliar el sueño en esa cama. Iba a tener que hacer algo al respecto, por el momento, esa noche la iba a pasar de nuevo en el sofá. Se puso una bata y salió de la habitación con el máximo silencio posible.

Aquello no se lo esperaba. La tele estaba abierta prácticamente sin sonido y la luz de cada fotograma de los anuncios que daban en aquel momento iluminaba a quien parecía haberse quedado dormida.

\- ¿¡Kate?! - la llamó sin levantar mucho la voz.

Se acercó a su lado, ella se movió y al mismo tiempo que iba a llamarla de nuevo, abrió los ojos y se apartó hacia un lado.

\- Da gracias de que no lleve la pistola encima – habló resoplando aún notando el corazón en la garganta. - Empiezo a dudar en cuanto a que no quieras acabar conmigo... - añadió.

\- Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza.

\- Sólo bromeaba... - dijo acercándose a la vez que le entregaba un vaso vacío.

\- Al final voy a tener que cobrarte comisión por cada copa - repuso serio.

Katherine se lo quedó mirando mientras él sonreía divertido mirando hacia el televisor sin prestar atención a lo que daban. La miro de reojo permaneciendo pendiente de su reacción, viendo cómo se servía una generosa copa y ponía los pies encima de la mesa que había delante, hundiéndose en el sofá.

\- ¿Quieres hablar? - rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Tanto te interesa cómo me siento después de que tu hija me haya dicho que me odia? - le miró de reojo.

\- Me hago una idea de cómo te debiste sentir - repuso - Quizá no te acuerdes, pero pasé por algo similar no hace mucho.

\- Lo recuerdo, y créeme que no es nada comparado con...

\- ¿De verdad quieres que nos pongamos a comparar cual de las dos situaciones ha sido peor?

\- No soy capaz de pensar en otra cosa... Cada vez que cierro los ojos o me quedo pensativa... - suspiró.

\- ¿Otra copa?

Beckett le miró con ojos cristalinos y sonriendo.

\- ¿¡Tú todo lo arreglas con alcohol?!

\- También tengo refrescos, zumo, agua..., ¿prefieres vino?

\- Con esto me sobra – levantó su vaso aún lleno.

\- Hablando de alcohol... Te pido disculpas por lo de anoche. - se sinceró.

\- Ya que sacas el tema – intervino incorporándose para dejar el vaso en la mesa – ¿Se puede saber qué le contaste a Julia?

\- No te sigo – expresó confuso.

\- Fui a despedirme al aeropuerto y me soltó que si había algo entre..., ya sabes... nosotros.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- Imagínate cómo me quedé yo.

\- No tengo ni idea porque te lo preguntó, pero te prometo que no es por algo que le haya dicho. Lo juro.

Kate se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste? - se interesó.

Se tomó unos minutos saboreando el whisky escocés y contestó:

\- Nada.

\- ¡Nada! - repitió.

\- Que bebimos y charlamos hasta que me fui.

\- Entonces no le dijiste...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me tiraste los tejos? No, Castle, no se lo he dicho... - sonrió divertida.

\- Yo no te... - repuso nervioso.

\- Tampoco que te van las chicas con uniforme... - se levantó apoyando una mano en su muslo.

Beckett se mordió la lengua cuándo estuvo de espaldas a él. En vez de servirse otra copa, dejo el vaso dando un repaso a las películas en DVD del armario de su izquierda.

\- Tampoco me disgustan las que van ligeras de ropa. - declaró él.

Kate bajó la mirada.

 _¿Eso iba por ella?_ \- pensó.

\- ¡Qué más quisieras...! - comentó al instante sin más.

\- Sobre todo cuándo visten con camisetas masculinas... – añadió – ¿Alguna qué te resulte interesante para verla?

\- ¡No! - se giró volviendo al sofá con actitud despreocupada.

\- Tengo una pregunta. - se animó Rick quitándose la bata, dejándola a un lado del sofá.

\- Dispara – dijo sentándose de lado fijándose de forma inevitable en los brazos semi desnudos y el torso de Rick; todo lo que la camiseta dejaba entrever.

\- Es personal... - tanteó

\- ¡Denegada!

\- Aún no he hecho la pregunta...

\- !Está bien! Hazla, pero no te prometo una respuesta.

\- El chico que vino a acompañarte es... ¿algo?

De todas las preguntas personales por las que temía esa era con la que menos contaba. Escucharla la hizo sonreír y reírse durante un buen rato.

\- Sí, definitivamente es alguien, y no _algo._ Igual que tú y yo... - respondió tumbándose boca arriba con las piernas flexionadas – Nos hemos encontrado en dos ocasiones y en ninguna me ha parecido mala persona, más bien todo un caballero, pero no.

\- ¿¡No?!

Katherine inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para verle el rostro y él se acercó dejando que apoyara la cabeza en su muslo.

\- Ya que pareces interesado...

\- ¿Quid pro quo?

\- Quizá, y sólo quizá, podría llegar a tener algo con él, pero una relación... No funcionaria.

\- En mi opinión tiene toda la pinta de ser uno de esos que compran a las mujeres con regalos. No vale para ti.

\- ¿Vas a decirme que tú si sabes qué tipo de hombre sí vale para mí? - se incorporó de lado - Siento cierta curiosidad por oírlo... - se tumbó apoyando la cabeza en su muslo sin pudor alguno.

\- Bueno... te mereces a alguien que realmente valore lo que haces del mismo modo que tú le valorarías a él. Y por supuesto, alguien que supiera que no debe contradecirte a menos que estés desarmada ya que tiendes a ser claramente peligrosa. - sobre actuó.

Richard tosió con las manos en el pecho después del suave puñetazo de Kate cómo respuesta a lo que acababa de decir.

\- ¡Repítelo si te atreves! - agarró su manta cubriéndose hasta el pecho.

\- Me he fijado que sueles actuar así cuando alguien tiene razón. Es tu forma de hacer creer a la otra persona lo contrario o simplemente despistarle. Igual que cuando te pones el pelo detrás de la oreja o te muerdes el labio. Son puntos de distracción para la persona con la que estés hablando y eso te da unos segundos/minutos para pensar en lo que dirás a continuación...

\- ¿Algo más señor detective? - comentó mordiéndose el labio.

\- Sí... - vaciló - Hay algo... Hay algo que vaga por mi cabeza desde hace días y me gustaría preguntarte. - manifestó jugando con las puntas de su cabello - Ah, y no es personal... - añadió.

\- Soy toda oídos.

\- ¿Por qué policía? Me refiero al porqué lo escogiste. ¿Antecedentes quizás? Es una tontería pero a simple vista, si no supiera a qué te dedicas, diría abogada o cualquier otro cargo autoritario dentro de una empresa, por ejemplo.

\- Castle, no siempre existe un porqué para todo. - se incorporó sentándose de caras a él a la vez que se abrazaba a un cojín - A veces simplemente te gusta algo y lo haces.

\- Sí. A veces... Pero creo que no es tu caso.

\- ¿Sacando el novelista que llevas dentro?

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Si te hace ilusión... - aceptó con indiferencia.

Se levantó a por su vaso, olvidado en el mueble, para llenarlo mientras él empezaba su narración.

\- Viviendo en Manhattan deduzco que debes ser de buena familia, más que nada por el detalle de la camiseta. No todo el mundo puede entrar en Stanford. - Kate se acercó colocándose en frente, tomando asiento en la mesa, con el vaso entre sus manos haciendo bailar el whisky. – Habrías terminado la carrera sin problemas, buenas notas seguramente, pero no lo hiciste. Algo que sucedió durante..., los dos primeros años, quizás, te llevó a dejarlo y entraste en la academia. Quizá no te sucedió a ti, sino a alguien..., cercano.

Richard levantó la mirada encontrándose a una Kate cabizbaja, inmóvil, con la mirada ensombrecida y fría fija en el vaso, el cual sostenía con firmeza. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer al respecto – intuyendo que acababa de acertar en algo que había dicho – se agachó a su altura colocando las manos alrededor de las suyas temiendo a que le rechazara.

\- No debí...

Verla en aquel estado, peor de cómo la había visto horas antes, le hacía sentirse un monstruo. Quitó el vaso de sus manos y permaneció junto a ella sin soltarle las manos.

\- No pensé que pudiese... !Lo siento!

Castle le acarició la mejilla secando alguna que otra lágrima traicionera.

\- Lo siento mucho. De verdad.

Ella levantó ligeramente la cabeza, mirándole.

\- ¿Estás bien? - su voz transmitía preocupación.

Incapaz de decir una palabra asintió pegando la frente contra la suya. Ninguno de los dos se movió durante lo que fueron cinco largos minutos.

Rick volvió a colocar una mano en su mejilla, se separó, y antes de que las palabras que tenía en mente pudieran salir por su boca, los labios de Kate se posaron en los suyos.

No lo vio venir. No en aquel momento.

\- Kate... - la frenó.

Sólo podía oír su respiración yendo descompensada con respecto a la suya. Kate tragó varias veces con dificultad sin dejar de mirarle y antes de que Rick, quien aún intentaba entender aquel beso, levantara la mirada, volvió a besarle.

\- Esto no está bien... - susurró él con ambas manos alrededor de su rostro. - No sé sí...

No le dejó terminar. Agarró el rostro de Rick con sus manos apoyando los labios en los suyos, besándole con ternura. Se separó y esta vez fue él quien busco de nuevo sus labios casi al instante.

La camiseta de Rick fue la primera en acabar por el suelo seguida por la de Kate, quedando medio colgada por el canto de la mesa...

...

Beckett se detuvo jadeando en medio de la acera. Se irguió con las manos al lado de la cadera mirando a su alrededor y sintiendo pavor al no reconocer lo que estaba viendo.

 _\- ¡Céntrate, ¿quieres?! -_ se exigió.

Sin saber cómo, había llegado a un punto sin salida. A parte de estar rodeada por un montón de vegetación solo había dos señales, un panel informativo de madera y un camino de tierra y hierba cerrado con una cadena y una placa dónde se leía _closed_.

Antes de acercarse al panel descubrió un camino escondido que daba a la calle paralela de dónde se encontraba, recordando haberla recorrido alguno de los doce días anteriores. Atravesó por en medio teniendo que esquivar algún que otro obstáculo. Una vez al otro lado, volvió a coger el ritmo escogiendo la calle que la llevaría a dar la vuelta más larga para volver a casa.

...

En pijama, recién levantada, sin perder el tiempo en lavarse la cara, Kyra salió de su cuarto muy atenta a cualquier sonido.

Al llegar a la cocina con éxito – sin haberse encontrado a nadie – se paró pensando en todo lo que necesitaba para lo que quería hacer. Primero la bandeja, después las tostadas, la mermelada, el zumo, etc. Dándose cuenta que le sería imposible llevarlo sola, vació la bandeja y empezó a hacer viajes de la cocina a la entrada y viceversa, hasta que volvió a quedar presentable y digna de un buen desayuno. Contenta con el resultado, se escondió dónde podría controlar que su padre no le fastidiara la sorpresa.

Cansada de esperar, sentada en el suelo aburrida, escuchó cómo se abría la puerta levantándose ipso facto, espiando y volviéndose a esconder.

Katherine se quitó los auriculares al cerrar la puerta con las llaves en la mano, deteniéndose justo a tiempo de poner el pie encima de una bandeja la mar de apetecible situada en el tercer escalón. Al ver todo lo que contenía su estomago rugió. Se agachó para coger la tarjeta con su nombre, le dio la vuelta y leyó:

 _Lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho._

 _¿Me perdonas?_

 _TQ. K._

Suspiró.

Luchó por no hacerlo, pero cuándo Kyra salió de su escondite y se le tiró al cuello – cómo le había hecho prometer su padre – no pudo evitar emocionarse.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... - empezó a repetir continuamente. - ¿Me perdonas?

\- ¿Tengo otra opción?

\- ¡No! - sonrió.

\- Es la primera vez que me preparan un desayuno... - cayó en la cuenta – Oye, ¿lo has preparado tu sola?

\- ¡Claro! - afirmó orgullosa – Sólo falta el café, pero no sé cómo te gusta y tengo prohibido acercarme a los fogones... – se encogió de hombros.

\- Así está perfecto. - admitió besándola en la mejilla – Voy a ir a ducharme. ¿Lo vigilas para que nadie se lo coma?

Tras dejar la bandeja en la cocina, y beberse el zumo de naranja para calmar el apetito, dejó a la niña haciendo de policía mientras ella se precipitaba al piso de arriba.

...

Saliendo de la habitación se encontró a Kyra sentada, ya vestida y peinada, en el último escalón.

\- ¡Kyra! ¿Y mi desayuno?

\- ¡Te estaba esperando! Papá está haciendo gofres y pancakes.

\- Creía que tenía tostadas con mermelada...

\- Claro, pero...

Kate frenó evitando chocar con la niña, quien se había detenido justo a la entrada de la cocina, viendo como su padre se comía entera la mitad de una tostada con mermelada.

\- ¡PAPÁ! - gritó con el ceño fruncido asustándoles a ambos; a Kate que seguía detrás suya y a su padre quien vertió el café por el mármol.

\- Me cago en la... – maldijo – ¿Qué maneras son esas?

\- En esta casa no se dicen palabrotas, ¿recuerdas? - le reprochó imitándole - Las tostadas eran para Kate. ¡Ves! Ahí lo pone, K-A-T-E – deletreó. - Y si supieras leer, sabrías que pone KATE – enfatizó al decir su nombre.

No se atrevía a interrumpir aquella pelea doméstica por lo que se acercó a la barra dónde había una taza de café esperándola, sirviéndose un gofre y añadiéndole sirope de fresa.

\- ¡FUCK! - soltó al beber el primer sorbo – Perdón – agregó instantáneamente.

Desconocía cómo lo habría averiguado, pero aquel café sabía a _su_ café.

Hasta ese momento, Richard había ignorado totalmente su presencia. La risa de su hija le devolvió la consciencia. A ambos.

\- ¿Y a ella no la riñes? - siguió con la conversación.

\- ¡No! - respondió dándose la vuelta para sentarse al lado de Kate.

\- Muy bonito... - protestó su padre. - ¿Te sirvo un pancake?

\- ¿Kate me sirves un pancake? - se dirigió a ella – Y con el sirope de chocolate me dibujas tu placa, como aquel día para merendar...

\- Beckett... - intervino Richard – ¿le puedes decir a mi hija, que por favor deje de ignorarme?

Incapaz de aguantarse la risa con aquel panorama se sintió aliviada cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar, iluminándose con el nombre "Partner" en la pantalla.

\- ¡Salvada por el Sargento Keller! - manifestó girando sobre el taburete y saliendo airosa de la cocina.

...

De nuevo en la habitación de invitados, Katherine iba del cuarto de baño a la habitación dónde su maleta estaba abierta de par en par, con la ropa revuelta alrededor.

Richard llamó a la puerta y entró cauteloso encontrando la habitación vacía sin pasar por alto la maleta encima de la cama.

Kate salió del cuarto de baño con el neceser en las manos sobresaltándose al verle de pie en la puerta.

\- Lo he vuelto hacer... - admitió avergonzado.

\- No te preocupes. - le quitó importancia.

\- Tienes el desayuno en la cocina si quieres... Kyra me ha prohibido tocarlo.

\- Prefiero terminar con esto. Además no tengo mucho apetito... – volvió a retirarse.

Richard hizo lo mismo o esa era su idea cuando reconoció dos prendas encima de la cómoda.

\- Fue idea de Kyra. Lo dejé aquí para luego bajarlo con el resto de la ropa sucia.

\- No hace falta... Puedes quedártelo si quieres.

\- Gracias, pero... - negó.

\- Supongo que debería empezar a pensar qué haré con toda su ropa... Y tiene bastante... - sonrió melancólico – Si te apetece echar un vistazo...

\- ¿De qué estáis hablando?

La niña se abrió paso colgándose del brazo de su padre.

\- Le decía que puede quedarse con el pijama que le prestaste.

\- ¿El de mamá? - él asintió. - ¡Claro!

\- No vais a dejar que me vaya si no me lo llevo, ¿me equivoco?

Padre e hija se miraron con una mirada cómplice.

\- Está bien... - aceptó poniéndolo en otro departamento.

\- ¿Cuándo te vas? - preguntó con tristeza.

\- Mañana a las 6:30am.

\- Es muy pronto... - protestó. - No me gusta madrugar...

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo.

Kyra frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Te vas a ir sin despedirte? - le tembló la voz.

\- ¿Tan mala crees que soy? - le sonrió.

\- No...

Beckett dejó lo que tenía en las manos y le extendió la mano para que se acercara.

\- Antes de irme vendré a tu habitación para despedirme y darte un beso y un abrazo gigantes - la abrazó rodeándola por la cintura.

\- ¿Y papá? ¿De él no te vas a despedir?

\- En el aeropuerto. - intervino.

\- ¿Por qué él sí y yo no? - protestó. - Yo también quiero ir...

\- Nadie va a venir a despedirme en el aeropuerto. - manifestó. - ¿De acuerdo? - les miró a ambos.

\- ¿Podemos ir hoy a Detroit? - propuso la niña.

\- ¿No prefieres ir mañana o el domingo? - replanteó su padre.

\- Si vamos hoy podría acompañarnos... - insinuó ella mirando a Kate.

\- El piso sigue siendo mío hasta que no entregue las llaves... ¡Vosotras decidís!

\- ¡Genial! ¿Vienes?

\- Me encantaría pero quiero terminar de...

Kyra se zafó de sus brazos y se fue dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

\- ¡Kyra...! - la llamó ella resoplando.

\- Se ha ido a esconder en el dormitorio de matrimonio. - informó Richard apoyado en el marco de la puerta - Solía esconderse en el vestuario de su madre cuando era pequeña – sonrió.

\- Será posible... - bufó pasando por el lado de Richard sin mirarle. - Kyra, me quedan menos de veinticuatro horas en Chicago, y te aseguro que no quiero pasarlas yendo detrás tuya por... Jo-der – exclamó al abrir la luz del vestidor de Sonia.

Richard sonrió con disimulo al escuchar/ver su reacción. Tenía que admitir que su hija sabía cómo matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Impresionada por la cantidad de ropa colocada de forma en la que lograba una combinación perfecta de colores, se dejó llevar, entrando y echando un ojo a las distintas prendas llegando a detenerse en algunas más que en otras.

\- ¿Por qué no te la pruebas? - considero la niña al lado de su padre viendo como miraba una prenda en particular.

\- No es necesario...

Kyra se acercó al vestuario, tiró de la cazadora haciendo caer la percha al suelo y se la tendió.

\- ¡Vamos, pruébatela!

Sin rechistar aceptó la cazadora tejana con las mangas imitación piel de color negro y acomodada en su cuerpo se miro al espejo vertical que había en la puerta de un armario.

\- ¡Te queda genial! - declaró eufórica. - ¡Mira! Esta es parecida... No es tejana, el tejido es diferente pero las mangas también son de cuero. Y esta es mi favorita...

Richard abandonó la habitación con una sonrisa observando cómo su hija de tan solo seis años y medio acababa de atrapar a Kate en una mañana de probadores en el vestuario del que en su día fue de su mujer.

...

Agotada era la palabra que mejor definía el estado de Beckett al cruzar la puerta de casa.

Sin decir una sola palabra se dirigió a su dormitorio para cambiarse. Al entrar quiso volver a cerrar la puerta. Con la mañana prácticamente secuestrada por la niña y el resto del día en Detroit rellenando cajas con las pertenencias de Richard y algunas otras de Kyra, tener que terminar de hacer la maleta, después de la cena que se habían pegado los tres en una pizzería, le parecía un esfuerzo sobrehumano cuándo lo único que le apetecía era tumbarse y no levantarse hasta que volviera a sonar el despertador, esta vez mucho más temprano.

La maleta y su bolsa de mano era lo único que por el momento quedaba de su paso por aquella habitación. Satisfecha de haber terminado con el empaque antes de irse a dormir, se dejó caer en la cama feliz de poder disfrutar de su merecida tranquilidad.

Dos minutos después alguien llamaba a la puerta. Kyra abrió asomándose.

\- ¿Kate..., puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

\- ¡Kyra! ¿Que acabo de decirte?- escuchó a Richard quejarse - ¡Te he dicho que no la molestaras!

\- ¿Molesto? - le preguntó ignorando a su padre.

\- ¿Prefieres esta cama a la tuya? - la niña asintió – ¡Venga, va!

\- ¡Buenas noches, papi! – le deseó cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

Richard abrió sin llamar encontrándose a su hija ya dentro de la cama.

\- ¿Estas son maneras?!

\- No me importa, Castle – confesó saliendo del cuarto de baño con la camiseta de Stanford puesta – Tengo asumido que no voy a dormir mucho esta noche, así que... ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó a Kyra.

\- ¡Mucho! - sonrió sacando los brazos a fuera.

\- Hazme un hueco anda...

\- ¿Me das un beso por lo menos? - le insistió a su hija.

Kate se metió en la cama por el lado derecho después de apagar la luz del cuarto de baño, con el teléfono en las manos.

\- ¡Buenas noches, cariño!

\- ¡Buenas noches, papi!

\- ¿Apago la luz?

\- Sí, gracias. - dijo ella pendiente de los mensajes que le llegaban de Martin, poniéndose de acuerdo para ir a recogerla al aeropuerto.

\- ¡Qué descanséis!

\- Buenas noches.

Confirmada la recogida en el aeropuerto con Martin y el trayecto hasta el aeropuerto con su chófer, se aseguró de tener la alarma a la hora correcta y lo bloqueó quedándose a oscuras. Dejó el teléfono en la mesa situada en ese lado y se acomodó de lado, dando la espalda a la niña, escuchando su respiración y pensando en lo que no había dejado de pensar desde esa mañana.

 _Hacía mucho que alguien no te hacía sentir como él lo hizo anoche, y lo sabes_ – admitió en silencio entre sus pensamientos.

Sonrió.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHP XXIV**

Las tres veces anteriores que se había despertado, después de un ligero sueño de cuarenta minutos, había comprobado la hora en el teléfono confirmando que podía relajarse; no se había quedado dormida y no iba a perder el avión. Aunque esto no era lo que la seguía manteniendo despierta.

Cuarenta-cincuenta minutos más tarde Kate volvió a despertarse. Nerviosa, salió de la cama encerrándose en el baño con el teléfono en la mano. Se sentó en la tapa del inodoro y empezó a abrir y a cerrar aplicaciones a su antojo cuándo se fijó en un mensaje no leído que le había pasado desapercibido.

 _Castle. R._ "¿Estás despierta?" - 00:16

Tras dudar unos minutos se puso a teclear para responder.

"¿Me estás espiando?" - 3:57

"No puedo dormir..." - 3:57

Minutos después un _vip_ llegó a su teléfono.

 _CR._ "¿Qué?" "¿Espiándote? No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando..." - 4:06

 _BK. "_ Si tú lo dices..." - 4:06

 _CR. "_ No te fijaste en la hora del último mensaje que te mande, ¿verdad?" - 4:08

 _BK. "_ Culpable..." " Siento haberte despertado" - 4:10

 _CR._ " No te preocupes" "Tampoco podía dormir y me puse a escribir" - 4:10

 _BK._ " Yo tengo excusa. ¿Cuál es la tuya?" - 4:11

Castle. R está escribiendo... - 4:13

 _CR._ " No tiene importancia" "¿Café?" - 4:18

 _BK._ " ¡Por favor! Y que sea doble" - 4:20

El tiempo se iba acortando.

Visto que era imposible ocultar al cien por cien sus ojeras de panda con maquillaje, guardó el corrector en el pequeño neceser que llevaba en el bolso cambiándolo por el lápiz delineador.

 _Podría ser peor_ – susurró mirándose detenidamente en el espejo atusándose el pelo.

Con el bolso al hombro y los zapatos en la mano apagó la luz, caminando a oscuras por la habitación hasta llegar al lado de la puerta. Dejándola entreabierta, dejó lo que llevaba con ella en el suelo del pasillo entrando de nuevo para recoger la maleta, cerrando la puerta al salir. Recogió los botines y se acercó al escalón dónde se sentó para calzarse.

\- Buenos días.

\- Según cómo se mire... – contestó enfundándose el otro botín.

Richard subió sentándose en uno de los escalones, dejando uno de distancia de dónde ella tenía los pies.

\- Café doble como has pedido – le entregó

\- ¡Oh! Gracias... - agarró la taza por debajo - ¡Ven con mamá! - susurró acercándose la taza a los labios, soplando antes.

\- Nadie diría que has pasado la noche en blanco... - comentó él manteniendo la vista en su taza.

Kate levantó la vista sonriendo de lado. Un nuevo _vip_ hizo vibrar el teléfono.

\- ¡Es hora! – anunció entregándole la taza - ¿Puedes bajar mis cosas? Voy a despedirme... - suspiró.

\- Claro. ¡Suerte!

Viéndola entrar de nuevo en la habitación, se levantó dejando ambas tazas a un lado del escalón para recoger su equipaje.

Antes de salir, se sacó un papel doblado y un sobre del bolsillo de sus vaqueros poniéndolo en el interior del bolso de Kate.

\- ¡Buenos días Richard!

\- Buenos días...

\- ¡Pareces sorprendido! - comentó Peter cogiendo la maleta de sus manos.

\- No sabía que fueras tú quien...

Peter sonrió.

\- Me hago una idea de a quien esperabas encontrarte - cerró el maletero. - Valeria nos contó que había visto a Kate con alguien el otro día antes de la pelea con tu hija... – se encogió de hombros. - Imagino que se estará despidiendo de ella.

\- Sí... - asintió mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación de invitados que daba a la calle.

\- Richard, si necesitas algo... Lo que sea, sólo tienes que decirlo. Olivia y yo, y las niñas, os ayudaremos en lo que haga falta.

\- Lo sé y te tomo la palabra. No sé qué voy hacer sin...

\- ¡Sonia sabía lo que hacía! - apoyó una mano en su hombro.

\- Siempre lo supo... - admitió Rick.

\- Ahora vuelvo – anunció su vecino de repente.

Katherine apareció cerrando la puerta de la entrada detrás de sí.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido?

\- Te lo puedes imaginar... – comentó pasando por su lado.

\- ¡Kate!

\- ¿Y Peter? Vamos a llegar tarde - se dio la vuelta soltando un suspiro.

\- Se había olvidado algo... - la observó – ¿Estás bien?

\- Lo estaré cuando hayamos llegado al aeropuerto – respondió mirando su reloj de pulsera.

\- Siento si te he... Sera mejor que vaya a ver como está. ¡Cuídate mucho! ¡Buen viaje, Beckett! – se despidió encaminándose con las manos en los bolsillos.

...

\- ¿Y ya está? - protestó Olivia al lado de su marido.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? - la miró riéndose.

\- No esperaba que se besaran, pero... - suspiró.

Peter abrazó a su mujer por la cintura besándola en la mejilla.

\- ¡Debo irme! No quiero llegar tarde.

\- ¡Peter Bishop no des ni un paso más!

\- ¿Por qué?

...

Katherine se apresuró a detenerle.

\- ¡Castle, espera! ¡Castle! ¡Vale! Me merezco que me des la espalda y no hace falta que te des la vuelta pero ¿podrías por lo menos dejar de caminar y escucharme?

\- ¡Kate! Cuando quieras... - anunció Peter entrando en el coche.

\- ¡Sólo un minuto!

\- Deberías irte. No quiero ser el responsable de que pierdas el vuelo...

\- Castle...

\- ¡Estamos bien! Sin rencores... - le tendió la mano con una sonrisa.

\- Bien... - encajó la mano con la suya. - ¡Gracias!

\- ¿Eso debería decirlo yo, no crees? - añadió sin soltar su mano.

\- Ha sido un placer... ¡Cuida de Kyra! Y no dudéis en...

\- ¡Claro! Di algo cuándo llegues; por ella...

\- Lo haré... - soltó su mano - Adiós Castle.

\- ¿Y por qué no "Hasta pronto"? Suena mucho más esperanzador... – sonrió levantando las cejas.

\- Supongo que adiós tiene un significado diferente para mí...

Richard se acercó inclinándose ligeramente para besarla en la mejilla.

\- En este caso... - le susurró al oído - Adiós, Inspectora Beckett.

...

No podía negar que estaba encantada de estar sentada en unos de los asientos de primera clase, sin embargo, estaba cabreada con Castle por no haberla avisado de que había anulado su billete en clase turista. Al recordar ese momento y la cara que debía haber puesto, por la reacción de la chica que la atendió, le entró la risa, lo que disimuló mirando por la ventana.

Antes de que las azafatas empezaran con las habituales instrucciones de seguridad y le obligaran a apagar el móvil, se puso a teclear.

" _Te salva que esté cómodamente asentada en mi asiento de primera clase y sin nadie que me pueda molestar... ¡De lo contrario no respondía de mis actos!_

 _No tenías porque hacerlo... Gracias (: "_

Lo releyó varias veces y finalmente lo mandó guardando el teléfono en el bolso. Respondiese o no, lo sabría cuando estuviese camino de su apartamento; en Nueva York.

\- ¿!Kate?!

\- ¡Matt! - soltó sorprendida – Hola.

\- ¡Qué sorpresa! No esperaba encontrarte...

\- Bueno... Sabías que volvía a Nueva York – le recordó.

\- Pero no que iba a encontrarte en este vuelo. ¡Qué coincidencia! - sonrió.

\- Sí... - le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ¡Disculpe señor! - se acercó una azafata – Debería ocupar su asiento, saldremos en breve.

\- ¡Claro! - asintió – Bueno, nos vemos luego. - se despidió de Kate.

Katherine se abrochó el cinturón y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos hasta que el avión empezó a moverse. Con la vista fija en la ventanilla no pudo evitar empezar a recordar momentos vividos en las últimas dos semanas.

...

...

OCHO SEMANAS DESPUÉS.

Lanie se acercó con paso decidido dónde la había citado su amiga.

\- ¡Lo siento chica! Hubiera llegado antes si... No tienes buena cara, ¿va todo bien? - se sentó a su lado viendo como Kate negaba con la cabeza - ¿Son los resultados de los análisis? - señaló el sobre que sostenía en sus manos. Asintió – Vale, chica..., ¡me estás asustando! ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Dejaré que lo leas tu misma. - los guardó - ¿Puedes llevarme a casa?

Katherine no volvió abrir la boca hasta llegar a su apartamento dónde su perro se acercó dándole la bienvenida sin dejar de merodear a su alrededor.

\- ¡Royal! Vas hacer que me caiga...

Dejó el bolso en la mesa del comedor, lo abrió para recoger el sobre de los análisis siguiéndole otro papel doblado que cayó en el suelo. Antes de que el perro fuera a por él, Kate le frenó recogiéndolo y guardándolo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

\- Aquí los tienes – le entregó el sobre, sentándose en el sofá descalzándose.

La forense empezó a revisar la primera hoja de las tres que contenía el sobre. Al finalizar las tres hojas, volvió a empezar, y así hasta cuatro veces.

\- Por más que lo leas los resultados no van a cambiar – comentó Kate con las piernas cruzadas encima del sofá, aferrada a un cojín.

\- Aún así prefiero seguir creyendo que los nuevos productos con los que trabajo producen efectos secundarios... Alucinaciones.

A Kate le entró la risa.

\- Supongo que me alegro de que tengas ánimo para reírte. - comentó Lanie.

\- Me ha hecho gracia lo que has dicho, eso es todo. - se encogió de hombros.

Incómoda sentada cómo estaba, puso el cojín, que hasta ese momento estaba abrazando, en un extremo del sofá, tumbándose y apoyando la cabeza en él.

\- No sé qué decir. Tampoco puedo... ¿Cómo no pudiste darte cuenta?

\- Yo misma no dejo de hacerme esta misma pregunta. Cuándo al levantarme vi la mancha de sangre, no hice mucho caso a la cantidad, más bien me alegre... Imagine que al retrasarse podía ser normal... ¡Yo que sé Lan! - flexionó las piernas haciéndole un hueco en el sofá. Lanie la invitó a que estirara las piernas de nuevo encima de su regazo. - Desde que volví al trabajo, el lunes hará nueve semanas, no he parado. Sólo me cogí unas horas libres para ir al ginecólogo, visita rutinaria, y fue cuando me mandó hacerme unos análisis.

\- ¿Se te pasó algún momento por la cabeza?

\- Primero me extrañó... Luego me asusté. Me ha costado dormir desde que me hice los análisis y luego la prueba de ultrasonido... Creo que por mi cabeza pasó cualquier posible enfermedad menos haber tenido un aborto espontáneo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Cómo representa que debería sentirme? ¿Deprimida? Ni siquiera sabía que estaba de tres a cuatro semanas. ¿Alegre? No me siento con muchas ganas de fiesta ahora mismo... - sonrió contagiando a su amiga.

\- Entiendo que no quieras hablarlo, aunque tarde o temprano te lo voy a sacar...

\- ¡Ya estabas tardando en preguntármelo! - intervino risueña.

\- ¿Le conozco?

\- ¿Qué importancia tiene?

\- ¡La tiene! - remarcó.

\- Sólo porque te estés muriendo de ganas de saber con quién me acosté no lo hace...

\- Voy a pensar qué conozco al sujeto en cuestión cómo sigas dándome largas.

Una sonrisa que no fue capaz de esconder la delató.

\- ¡Estás sonriendo! ¿Le conozco?

\- ¿Podemos dejarlo?

Kate hizo ademán de irse, pero su amiga se aferró a sus piernas.

\- Lan... ¡Por favor! De verdad que no quiero hablar de ello.

\- Haberlo pensando antes de acostarte con... _él._ Quienquiera que sea.

\- Es obvio que no tienes ni idea por lo que estoy pasando, de lo contrario, simplemente lo dejarías estar... - admitió tapándose el rostro con las manos.

\- Entonces... ¿Le conozco?

Suspiró.

Inspiró, expiró...

\- Sí, si te has leído sus libros y me consta que...

\- ¡OH DIOS MIO! - exclamó de repente alertando a Royal quien se incorporó ipso facto – ¡Espera! No puede ser él, demasiado viejo...

\- Yo no le llamaría viejo precisamente... - comentó entre dientes.

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

\- Treinta y tantos... Cuarenta...

\- ¿Cómo es? ¿Título de alguna novela?

\- ¿Conoces _A Rose for Everafter..._?

Lo único que se escuchó durante unos breves minutos fue la respiración de Royal; tumbado en la alfombra, feliz y relajado con las caricias de su dueña.

\- Katherine Beckett... ¡ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA! - le lanzó un cojín - ¿¡Te acostaste con Richard Castle?! ¿¡Por qué no me lo contaste?!

\- ¡Acabo de hacerlo! - argumentó riéndose de su reacción.

\- ¡Ahora! ¡Ahora no vale! ¿Cómo le conociste?

\- ¿Prometes no volver a gritar y asustar a mi perro?

\- Lo siento... - se disculpo mirándolo. - ¡Culpa suya! – señaló a Kate.

\- Podría dejarte sin explicación por esto... - la amenazó.

\- Está bien. ¿Cuál es la historia?

\- Kyra. - empezó siendo interrumpida.

\- Creía que ibas a...

\- ¡Sí! - repuso – Lo haré si no me interrumpes. Y aunque creas que Kyra, la niña por la que me fui dos semanas a Chicago, no tiene nada que ver con él..., la tiene. Richard es su padre.

\- ¿Richard Castle tiene una hija?

\- Y muy adorable... - sonrió al decirlo.

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo afortunada que eres, Katherine Beckett?! Millones de mujeres de saber lo que ahora sé, se harían amigas tuyas para conseguir una foto, una firma, una dedicatoria o simplemente una sonrisa de ese hombre.

\- No será que no has tenido oportunidades de conseguir lo que dices...

\- ¡Más quisiera yo! Las veces que ha estado firmando libros he estado trabajando.

\- Habérselo pedido a Julia.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Julia con Richard Castle? ¿Qué no me estás contando?

\- Está bien... - aceptó sabiendo que acababa de irse de la lengua - Julia conoce a Richard. No desde hace mucho, pero si lo suficiente para considerarse amigos.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?

\- Me lo contó antes de que decidiera irme. Fui a dar una vuelta por Central Park y me la encontré. Empezamos hablar, él salió en la conversación y simplemente me lo contó.

\- Demasiada información para un sólo día... - se levantó.

\- Te ha molestado que..

\- ¿Qué crees que tengo, diez años? - se giró de repente con una botella de vino en la mano – No estoy molesta, Kate. ¡Me alegra de qué os lleváis bien! Simplemente estoy... ¿Julia lo sabe? - pregunto yéndose de contexto.

\- ¡No! - negó con rotundidad – No por mí... - añadió pensativa.

\- Ósea, que seguramente sí lo sabe... - bebió de la copa de vino que se sirvió.

\- ¡Lan! No lo sé... Llevo semanas sin hablar con ella y no tengo ni idea de las conversaciones que tiene con Richard.

Lanie sonrió.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué sonríes?

\- Es interesante escuchar cómo te refieres a él.

\- Richard... - repitió – Es cómo se llama. Del mismo modo que podría referirme a él llamándole Castle.

\- ¡Es bonito!

\- Lo que tu digas – rodó los ojos – Tienes que prometerme una cosa, y ahora hablado enserio. - su facciones se tensaron – ¿Me lo prometes?

\- ¡Sabes que lo haré! ¿De qué se trata?

\- ¡Ni una palabra a Julia de esta conversación! - enfatizó.

\- ¿Insinúas que de saberlo podría decírselo a Richard y...?

\- ¡Y nada! - sentenció – Lan... Nada.

\- Mi boca está sellada.

...

...

Con la maleta de ruedas ya en sus manos se adelantó alejándose del lado de su padre sin darle tiempo a recoger la suya de la cinta para ir detrás de ella.

\- ¡Kyra! ¡Ven aquí!

\- ¡Ya me sé el camino! - respondió sin detenerse.

\- ¿Estás segura?! No creo que llegues muy lejos si sigues por ahí...

La niña se giró con el ceño fruncido. Se puso de nuevo detrás de la maleta y la empujó con las dos manos hacía dónde estaba su padre, caminando a su lado.

A la salida, Julia les esperaba apoyada en su coche.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje?

\- Aburrido – respondió la niña dejando su maleta al lado de Julia y entrando en el coche.

\- Ha estado bien – se acercó Richard saludándola con un beso en la mejilla.

\- No la veo muy entusiasmada... ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Ojalá lo supiera...

De vuelta al despacho, Julia consiguió relajar la tensión entre padre e hija comprando un batido y unas pastas a la niña aún con la negación de Richard. A la entrada del edificio Kyra se dirigió a las escaleras mientras ellos iban hacia los ascensores.

\- ¡Kyra! ¿Donde crees que vas? - le llamó la atención su padre.

\- ¡No me gustan los ascensores!

Richard resopló.

\- Respira hondo – le susurró Julia.

\- Va acabar conmigo... - musitó.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Voy contigo. ¡Nos vemos arriba! - le guiño un ojo de espaldas a su hija.

\- ¿Hay que subir muchas? - quiso saber la niña a la mitad del primer piso.

\- Hasta el quinto.

Kyra se detuvo de repente con el vaso aún en las manos.

\- Son muchos...

\- Podemos bajar y coger el ascensor si quieres.

\- ¡No! - negó y siguió subiendo.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué ha hecho tu padre para que estés tan enfadada con él?

Sin respuesta alguna, siguieron subiendo hasta llegar al cuarto piso, dónde Kyra se sentó en uno de los escalones.

\- Hice algo que no debía.

\- ¿Él o tú? - quiso asegurarse Julia sentándose a su lado.

\- Yo.

\- Entonces debería ser él quien estuviera enfadado contigo, y no al revés.

\- Quería volver a ver un video en Youtube, uno que vimos en clase, y se abrió su cuenta de correo con un e-mail en pantalla...

\- No deberías haber usado su ordenador sin permiso, eso es verdad, pero aún así, no entiendo por qué eres tú la que está enfadada con él y no él contigo.

\- Encontré esto.

Kyra se sacó un objeto pequeño del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

\- ¿Esto es un pen drive? - la niña asintió – ¿Y lo que hay dentro es el motivo por el que estás enfadada con tu padre?

\- ¡Si sabe que se lo robé me va a castigar!

\- ¿Puedo saber qué hay dentro?

\- Conversaciones entre él y Kate.

\- ¿Kate? ¿Te refieres a Beckett? No sabía que siguieran hablando. - confesó sorprendida.

\- No. Son viejas. Y son raras...

\- ¿Raras?

\- Sus nombres no son sus nombres.

\- ¿Qué nombres? - tanteó Julia con el pen drive en la mano.

\- Cath y Edgar.

\- Y entiendo que... - empezó buscando las palabras adecuadas si es que las había. Tosió antes de seguir hablando - ¿Esto se los has dicho a tu padre?

\- Le pregunté por qué él y Kate se hablaban usando otros nombres y cuando me pregunto qué nombres y se los dije se enfadó mucho – confesó cabizbaja – Y ahora cada vez que saco el tema no me contesta.

\- ¿Por qué crees que Cath en realidad es Kate?

\- Hablan de mamá, de la casa que tiene Kate en los Hamptons y de Royal, el perro de Kate.

\- Eso no demuestra que sean ellos Kyra. Incluso siendo obvio que Edgar sea tu padre... Puede tratarse de una coincidencia.

\- ¿Tú también crees que me lo invento?

\- No... Sólo quiero entenderte. ¿Hacemos un trato? - la niña se encogió de hombros - Leo lo que haya aquí dentro – le mostró la memoria usb - y cuándo lo haya terminado buscamos una excusa para pasar el día juntas, lo volvemos a leer y vamos marcando todo lo que a ti te hace pensar qué son ellos. ¿Qué me dices?

\- ¡Trato hecho! - sonrió por primera vez desde que estaba en Nueva York.

\- Será nuestro secreto – comentó Julia guardándose la memoria usb en el bolsillo del pantalón.

\- Con mamá también tenía secretos...


	25. Chapter 25

**CHP XXV**

Nunca hubiera esperado poder retomar su relación en el punto donde la dejaron, incluso después de su reencuentro y más tarde con el asunto de Sonia y su hija. Sin embargo, precisamente desde la vuelta de Chicago, Kate intentaba hacer un hueco en su agenda para verse, fuese la hora que fuese.

\- ¡Buenos días! Acabo de hacer café, ¡sírvete! Voy a terminar de vestirme.

\- ¿Estás segura que tienes tiempo para desayunar? Te veo muy acelerada...

\- Pueden apañárselas sin mí hasta las nueve. - respondió desde el dormitorio.

Martha dejó el abrigo y el bolso en el colgador de la entrada, tomando asiento en la mesa de la cocina.

\- ¿Y este montón de papeles?

\- ¿Qué papeles? - asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta. - ¡Ah, eso! Seguramente es lo que me dejó Alicia ayer cuando vino por la tarde. Suele recoger todo lo que dejo por ahí olvidado y cree que es importante para que yo misma le dé el último veredicto – volvió a esconderse en el dormitorio.

\- ¿Te importa si le hecho una ojeada?

\- La mayoría serán facturas aún por clasificar...

Con la voz de su sobrina de fondo empezó a revisar.

Dejando a un lado las facturas y la propaganda de comida rápida, a lo único que le dedico más de dos segundos fue a un papel doblado que encontró antes de un folleto anunciando la apertura de un nuevo restaurante japonés.

\- Hay algo que deberías ver...

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Una carta.

\- ¿De dónde?

\- No hay sobre. Es un papel doblado...

\- ¿Y no pone de quién es? - la interrumpió.

\- En realidad... – se detuvo, aún asombrada de lo que había leído - La persona que firma lo hace a nombre de Richard Castle.

Del mismo modo que se precipitó a su lado y se lo quitó de las manos para leer, lo dobló y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

\- ¿Te apetece un té, o prefieres un café?

\- Té con limón... - contestó inquieta a su reacción - ¿Quieres hablar?

\- No hay nada de qué hablar. - puso la tetera al fuego.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Completamente.

A pesar de aquella respuesta no dejó de observarla.

Pasados unos breves minutos envueltos de un inquietante y eterno silencio, Kate dejó la tetera en la mesa, encima de un salvamanteles, preguntando por su obra de teatro.

\- Estoy muy sorprendida de lo rápido que se ha adaptado Mila con el grupo. Ella y Paul han congeniado mucho, y son geniales en todas las escenas que hacen juntos... - sonrió orgullosa - ¿Esta es mi taza?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Ya te has olvidado que lo tomo sin azúcar?

\- ¡Mierda! - maldijo – Ahora te lo...

Martha agarró las manos de su sobrina antes de que se diera la vuelta.

\- Para un momento y escúchame. Respira hondo. Ahora... Si algo he aprendido es a no meterme dónde no me llaman, aunque a veces me sea imposible no hacerlo – sonrió – lo reconozco... No sé que habrá escrito en esa carta pero es obvio que parece importante para ti. Y entiendo que no quieras hablar de ello, pero cuando quieras hacerlo, no importa cuándo, estoy aquí para escucharte.

Dejando a su sobrina pensativa, Martha terminó de prepararse el té.

\- Deberías comer algo antes de irte... ¡Dios sabe a qué hora vas a comer! O si lo harás... - le aconsejó dejando una taza de café a su lado.

\- ¿Quieres leerlo? - se quitó el papel del bolsillo.

\- Nunca leo una carta dirigida a otra persona si ésta no la ha leído antes.

Martha se terminó la taza de té observando a su sobrina totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos mientras jugaba a doblar y desdoblar el papel sin llegar a desdoblarlo por completo. Finalmente, el teléfono la devolvió al mundo real.

\- ¡Beckett! - respondió.

Sin soltar el teléfono aprovechó para beberse el café mientras escuchaba a uno de sus detectives informar de un nuevo descubrimiento en el caso con el que llevaban ocupados desde principios de semana.

\- Envíame la dirección. Nos encontramos allí. – indicó antes de colgar.

\- Ya que no vas a desayunar en casa, hazlo por el camino...

Martha ya estaba en la puerta dispuesta a abandonar el apartamento cuándo Kate se le unió cerrando de un portazo.

\- Siento no poder acompañarte.

\- ¡No te preocupes! Ve. Yo cogeré un taxi. - se despidió besando su mejilla - ¡Buena caza!

...

Llevaba toda la noche pensando en ello y ese pensamiento empezaba a tener más presencia en su mente después de volver a revisar lo escrito la noche anterior.

 _¿Y si es cierto y no una forma de llamar la atención de Kyra?_

No eran más de las siete y media de la mañana y su cabeza ya pedía a gritos un descanso.

\- ¡No me puedo creer que aún estés con esto!

\- Sí... - respondió distraída.

\- ¿Vas a decirme qué te traes entre manos? - Dale la besó en la sien al mismo tiempo que echaba una ojeada a las anotaciones, fechas y años subrayados en amarillo en la libreta que reposaba a su lado.

Julia bajó la tapa del portátil y cerró la libreta o al comprobar la hora.

\- Todavía no – se levantó – Pero lo haré. – añadió dándole un beso antes de salir de la habitación que con el tiempo se había adueñado cómo despacho.

Dale descendía por las escaleras cuándo el teléfono de su chica empezó a sonar en el comedor.

\- ¡Julia, es Richard! - al ver que probablemente no le habría oído, cogió el teléfono descolgando mientras volvía al piso de arriba. - ¡Hola! No cuelgues, ahora te la paso.

 _\- Vale_ – respondió una voz muy diferente a la que imaginaba.

\- Cariño...

\- ¿Quién es? - preguntó Julia saliendo del cuarto de baño.

\- No estoy seguro...

\- ¿¡Hola!?

 _\- No puedo hablar mucho..._ \- susurró una voz al otro lado de la línea.

Julia apartó el teléfono momentáneamente para comprobar el nombre que había en pantalla.

\- ¿Richard?

 _\- Soy Kyra._

\- ¡Kyra! Hola... ¿Todo bien?

 _\- ¿Leíste algo de aquello?_

\- ¡Oh! - sonrió - Anoche empecé, sí. Pero, escucha, ahora no puedo entretenerme con esto...

 _\- ¡Kyra Castle! Te lo advertí antes..._

Se escuchó a Richard de fondo.

 _\- ¡Tengo que colgar!_ \- dijo de repente la niña.

 _\- ¡Estoy harto de que vayas por libre cada vez que te prohíbo algo! Te dije que no la llamarás y a ti te falta tiempo... ¿Me lo puedes devolver, por favor?_

Hubo un pequeño ruido de fondo y un silencio a continuación durante unos breves segundos en los que Julia apartó el teléfono de su oído para comprobar sí la llamada se había cortado.

 _\- ¡Hola! Lo siento. Espero que no te haya molestado..._

\- ¿!Molestarme?!

 _\- ¿¡Julia?!_ \- sonó sorprendido.

\- ¡Sí!

 _\- ¿Por qué mi hija te llama a ti?_

\- ¿Y por qué no? ¿A quién esperabas encontrar a la otra línea, Richard?

 _\- ¡Olvídalo!_

\- Por ahora... - sonrió – ¡Oye! ¿Comemos juntos?

 _\- Tengo mucho qué escribir..._

\- ¿Piensas quedarte todo el día encerrado?

 _\- Probablemente._

\- Vale... ¿Te importa si vengo a por Kyra? Seguro que ella apreciará que la inviten a comer y a respirar un aire distinto al acumulado en esa habitación...

 _\- ¡Está bien!_ – resopló. - _Doce media - una, no más tarde._

\- ¡Hecho! ¡Yo hago la reserva!

 _\- Se agradece la invitación._

\- Yo encargo, tu pagas.

 _\- Dijiste... ¡Da igual!_

\- No soy yo quien se puede permitir una habitación de hotel de más de trescientos dólares la noche, por decir algo...

 _\- Mensaje captado._

...

Llevaban cuatro días buscando a ese individuo. Cuatro días tratando de encontrar su paradero y cuando finalmente le localizan y llegan al lugar, el tipo sale por la ventana huyendo por la escalera de incendios al tiempo de que los detectives irrumpen en el apartamento tirando la puerta abajo.

\- ¡No sé cómo pero sabía que veníamos! ¡Voy detrás de él! - informó uno de sus agentes por radio.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿No sé supone que estaba incomunicado? - soltó cabreada.

Con el arma en la mano, Kate saltó del coche después de detenerlo encima de la acera con las luces encendidas.

\- ¡Kate, se dirige hacia ti! - alertó Esposito por radio.

Antes de que pudiera levantar el arma para apuntarle, el chico cruzó por en medio de la carretera sorteando los vehículos y obligando a más de uno a pisar el freno, dando un revés a la situación.

\- ¡Voy yo! - gritó la detective a su compañero saliendo corriendo detrás de él.

De todos los lugares posibles el metro era el peor en el que podía estar persiguiendo a alguien. Lo odiaba.

\- ¡Policía! ¡Abran paso! - anunció sorteando a quienes se cruzaban con ella sin apartar los ojos de enfrente. - ¡Detente! - gritó.

No se detuvo. Las puertas del tren se cerraron al segundo de que él las atravesara mezclándose con el gentío de esa parte del vagón. Beckett golpeó con ira el convoy antes de que este cogiera velocidad.

 _\- ¡Maldita sea! -_ maldijo para sí misma.

Al instante su móvil vibró.

" _Estoy dentro"_ \- leyó.

Kate permaneció de pie justo donde se había detenido hacia menos de un minuto, con el móvil en las manos y mirando por el túnel dónde acababa de desaparecer el convoy.

 _\- No puede ser verdad..._ \- murmuró para sí misma.

\- ¡Hola! - saludó una voz que reconoció a pesar de llevar tiempo sin escuchar.

Aquello la alarmó aún más que el mensaje que acababa de recibir. Sin apartar la vista de ese túnel respiró hondo y dijo:

\- ¡Por favor dime que no estás sola!

\- No lo está – respondió una voz distinta y también conocida.

Kate suspiró aliviada enfrentándose a la situación.

Sus ojos fueron de los de Julia a la persona que había delante de ella.

\- ¡Nunca jamás hagas lo que acaba de hacer el insensato de tu padre!

\- ¿Está en peligro? - le pregunto.

\- No... _Supongo. - pensó para sus adentros._

Al instante de tener que atender a la llamada de uno de sus colegas, un nuevo mensaje de texto apareció en la pantalla.

\- ¡Ryan, no cuelgues!

Dejó la llamada en espera y comprobó el mensaje.

" _Próxima parada Lenox Avenue, 116St. No parece que vaya a bajar. Todo va bien._ "

Quería matarlo. Aquel fue el sentimiento que despertó en ella aquel mensaje informativo. Y probablemente eso es lo que haría cuando le viese de nuevo, fuese con o sin su hombre.

Instintivamente pulso la opción responder y escribió:

" _Sigue vigilando. Y ten cuidado..."_

...

Richard sonrió al leer el mensaje. Aunque probablemente no significase nada, aquello le gustó. _"ten cuidado..."_ \- releyó.

Acercándose a la siguiente parada, levantó la mirada encontrando al chico cerca de la puerta dispuesto a salir. Haciendo él lo mismo, se adelanto situándose varias personas por detrás de él por miedo de perderle. Aún así, ocurrió. Afortunadamente sólo por unos instantes.

\- Haciendo uso de la marcación rápida llamó a Beckett.

 _\- ¿Dime que no lo has perdido?!_ \- respondió de mal humor.

\- ¡Hola cariño!

 _\- ¿Qué?_ _¡Castle no me vengas con gilipolleces! ¿Dónde estás?_

\- ¿Me dijiste que te llamara nada más bajar en Lenox Avenue, recuerdas?

 _\- ¿Ha bajado para hacer trasbordo?_

\- Exacto, 135.

 _\- ¡Escúchame! ¡Haz lo que sea, pero que no suba a ese tren! ¿¡Me oyes!?_

\- Alto y claro.

 _\- ¡Entonces hazlo! Estoy llegando. -_ colgó.

\- ¡Hasta ahora preciosa! - añadió aunque sólo fuese para aparentar.

No tenía tiempo. El chico acababa de acelerar el paso adentrándose por el acceso de enlace con la línea tres. Si dejaba que subiese en ese tren, era hombre muerto.

Haciendo uso de lo que tenía delante, un grupo de músicos callejeros tocando en la andén, se acercó a uno de ellos quitándole el violín de las manos al instante que el convoy empezaba a entrar.

Ahora o nunca – se repitió.

...

\- ¡NYPD!

Beckett rodeada de un pequeño equipo de SEAL y uno de sus detectives – mientras el otro ejercía de niñera camino de la comisaria – llegaron hasta el punto de enlace con la línea 3 del metro; 135St de Lenox Avenue.

\- ¡¿Castle?! - se abrió paso delante la multitud.

\- Ahí – señaló Esposito.

Aún empuñando el arma, respiró aliviada viendo que no había nada por lo que preocuparse. ¿O sí lo había?

\- ¡Ocúpate tú! - le ordenó a Javi mientras se enfundaba la glock en el cinturón caminando a paso firme y decidido hacia él.

\- ¡Hey! Me alegro de que estés aquí, no habría sabido qué hacer si llega a despertarse antes de...

Kate le ofreció la mano para ayudar a levantarse.

\- ¿¡No ha estado mal, eh!? - insistió risueño señalando al chico.

\- ¡Vamos! Kyra nos espera en comisaría.

Sin mostrar ningún tipo de reacción o expresión en su rostro, buena o mala, la detective se puso en camino abandonando la andén.

\- ¡Eh, tú! ¿Y qué hay de mi instrumento?

Beckett se detuvo obligando a Richard hacer lo mismo.

\- ¿Disculpa? - se giró.

\- ¡Este tío se cargo mi violín usándolo para dejar ko al otro! - explicó el músico de no más de veinte años, arropado por sus colegas.

Manteniendo el mismo semblante serio desde su llegada, se giro hacia Castle con una mirada inexpresiva que no supo interpretar.

\- ¡Dame la cartera!

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¡Tu cartera, Castle! ¡Vamos!

Muy a su pesar, Richard se la entregó viendo cómo sacaba todo el dinero en metálico – billetes de cinco, diez y cincuenta dólares – del que disponía, entregándoselo al chico.

\- No tengo ni idea del precio mínimo de un violín, pero con esto tendrás para una paga y señal. Dile al vendedor que me llame para el resto del pago. - sentenció dándole una tarjeta de contacto.

\- Gracias por no darle una de mis visas... - le susurró al devolverle la cartera.

\- ¡Andando!

...

El trayecto hasta la comisaría fue en silencio.

Ella no dijo una palabra, no estaba preparada. El tampoco, era obvio que si lo hacía iban acabar discutiendo y en ese momento era lo último que quería. Kate se limitó a conducir permitiéndose mirar de reojo a su acompañante en contadas ocasiones. Richard permaneció con la vista pegada en la ventanilla, observando lo que ocurría por dónde pasaban.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Kate fue la primera en pisar el suelo de la oficina.

\- ¿Ryan? ¿Dónde está? Se supone que debías...

\- Él insistió – se encogió de hombros señalando al despacho del capitán Hines.

\- ¡Beckett! - la llamó su otro compañero – ¿Qué quieres que hagamos con él?

\- ¡Dos minutos! Antes tengo que ocuparme de algo.

Con la presencia de Richard en la comisaria empezó a crecer cierto murmullo acompañado de cuchicheos, miradas y risas tontas.

\- ¡Parece que tu héroe tiene fans en la comisaria! - susurró Javi a Kate.

\- ¡Cierra el pico!

\- ¡Papá!

Kyra salió del despacho del capitán al verle.

\- ¡Aquí está mi chica! - la recibió eufórico.

\- ¿Estás bien? - se preocupó su hija.

\- ¿Tengo pinta de no estarlo?

Ella le abrazó aferrándose a su cintura. Castle hizo lo mismo rodeándola con sus brazos.

Una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en el rostro de la detective observando aquel momento.

\- ¡Beckett! Unas palabras... Vosotros dos interrogad al chico escurridizo... - les ordenó a Ryan y Esposito volviendo a su despacho.

Beckett hizo lo mismo después de una mirada rápida con _sus_ chicos.

\- Parece que hoy ha tenido un poco de ayuda. ¿No es así? - soltó antes de sentarse.

\- ¿Señor?

\- Su amigo novelista, Richard Castle - señalo mirándole a través del cristal.

\- Fue algo totalmente inesperado. No volverá a suceder. - respondió de inmediato. - Y no es mi amigo.

\- No es eso lo que me ha contando la hija del mismo. Kyra, ¿verdad? Una niña muy agradable, y con muchas ganas de hablar... - destacó - Me sorprendió la facilidad con la que contó que había perdido su madre.

Esa última mención captó su atención.

\- ¿Le contó lo de su madre?

\- Sus palabras textuales fueron: _Una enfermedad se llevó a mamá aunque ella hubiera preferido curarse y quedarse con papá y conmigo –_ hizo una pausa– ¿Y sabe qué me respondió cuándo le pregunto si estaba triste? – continuo – _No estoy triste, porque sé que mamá es mi ángel de la guarda y Kate está conmigo. –_ finalizó.

Beckett desvió la mirada hacia la oficina.

\- Podría pasar el resto del día con ella si lo desea.

\- Con el debido respeto, señor, hay mucho trabajo y no voy a dejar mis obligaciones...

\- Sus obligaciones están ahí fuera, esperando para pasar el día juntas.

\- Supongo que es inútil que me niegue.

\- La verdad es que no sé qué hace todavía en mi despacho – dio por terminada la conversación con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

...

Kate cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Con el cansancio pesando en sus pestañas, se dirigió hasta la sala dónde su tía, acomodada en el sofá, disfrutaba de un tarro de helado para ella sola.

\- ¿Se ha dormido?

\- Y lo que me ha costado... - aseguró dejándose caer en la butaca.

\- Hoy dormirá como una reina.

\- Y no será la única – bostezó.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte? Hay habitaciones de sobra y a ella le haría ilusión encontrarte aquí por la mañana.

\- Y yo estoy segura de que necesito mi cama.

\- No insisto más entonces. - volvió a hundir la cuchara en el tarro. - ¿A qué hora vendrá a recogerla su padre?

\- No lo sé... Si puedo me paso antes de ir a la comisaria.

\- Quizá me tome el día el libre mañana.

\- Es bueno saberlo – volvió a bostezar. - ¿Piensas comértelo entero?

\- No soportas la menta.

\- Y adoro el chocolate

Le quitó el tarro de helado de las manos cambiándolo por el papel doblado que seguía llevando en el bolsillo del pantalón.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- Para que te entretengas mientas yo ataco a esta delicia – relamió la cuchara.

\- Esto es...

\- ¡Sí! - afirmó con la boca llena.

\- ¿Lo has leído? - asintió – Y quieres que...

\- ¡Deja de hacer preguntas y lee!

Martha observó a su sobrina por unos segundos y se dispuso a leer.

 _\- Querida Kate... –_ empezó.

\- Pero no en voz alta... – remarcó.

Durante los siguientes quince minutos lo único que se escucho fue el murmullo de la película que Katherine acababa de sintonizar.

" _Querida Kate,_

 _Pensando en distintas formas de empezar esta carta, la que me parece más acertada es diciendo "Gracias". Sé que no hago otra cosa que repetirlo, pero es lo que siento. Ver a mi hija enfrentarse cada día con la pérdida de su madre, me da fuerzas para decirme a mí mismo: sí ella puede yo no puedo ser menos._

 _Me he comportado como un sinvergüenza como padre y como persona, antes y después de la muerte de Sonia. Si antes te daba las gracias, ahora te pido disculpas por mi anterior comportamiento._

 _Por último..._

 _¡Me besaste! Yo te detuve. Me besaste, otra vez. Y yo traté de detenerte de nuevo hasta que no fui capaz de volver hacerlo._

 _Llevaba una larga temporada sin estar con nadie de la forma con la que estuve contigo y te mentiría si te dijera que no significo nada. Estás en mi mente desde esa noche y no sé cómo evitarlo. No puedo olvidar lo que pasó, pero tampoco quiero que por esa noche, nuestra relación – sea la que sea, esté en el punto que esté – se vea afectada y lo acabe pagando Kyra con nuestro mal humor._

 _No necesito una respuesta, tarde o temprano (espero) volveremos a vernos._

 _Cuídate mucho._

 _Richard Castle."_

Martha dobló el papel y hundió la cuchara en el tarro de helado de menta y chocolate. Pasados unos minutos sin ninguna pregunta ni comentario por su parte, Katherine rompió el silencio.

\- No me creo que no tengas nada qué decir.

\- En realidad me estoy mordiendo la lengua para no avasallarte a preguntas.

\- ¡Adelante! – se rió.

\- ¿Cómo te sentiste cuándo le volviste a ver esta tarde en el metro?

Katherine dejó el tarro en la mesa que tenía delante. De todas las posibles preguntas, aquella no estaba en su top 5.

\- Sentí... - comenzó – Miedo.

\- ¿Miedo de sentir? Conozco la sensación.

\- Aún no sé lo que siento. Pero sé que me importa, quizás por la unión con Kyra o no... No sé por qué lo hice...

\- No puedes cambiar el pasado, ¿qué sentido tiene que sigas pensando en ello?

Martha se le acercó al ver que sus ojos empezaban a negarse de lágrimas.

\- ¿Esto es por qué sientes más de lo que te gustaría sentir?

\- No...

\- Sea lo que sea, sabes que no te voy a juzgar cariño.

Le llevó su tiempo decidiendo cómo y/o por dónde empezar hasta que simplemente lo soltó.

...

Llegar hasta el ascensor y luego caminar hasta la puerta de su apartamento le parecía demasiado lejos en comparación con sus fuerzas. Necesitaba un mínimo de ocho horas para volver a ser la misma persona activa que solía ser y algo en ella le decía que eso no iba a ser posible.

Al salir del ascensor se paro en medio del pasillo observando a la persona que se estaba levantando al verla.

\- ¡Hola! - saludó avergonzado.

\- Alguien debe odiarme a muerte para no querer que mi día acabe... - comentó para sí misma caminando hasta la puerta.

\- No estaba seguro de qué fueras a venir.

\- Ni yo de encontrarte sentado en el pasillo de mi apartamento a estas horas de la noche. - hundió la llave en la cerradura y entró – ¿Qué quieres Castle?

\- Sé que esto te va a gustar cuándo te lo diga. - miró al suelo.

\- Richard déjate de acertijos y dime qué es lo que quieres. Estoy demasiado cansada para perder el tiempo aquí de pie cuándo ahora mismo podría estar metiéndome en la cama. - manifestó de forma contundente.

\- Créeme que yo deseo lo mismo.

\- Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó tajante.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche?

\- ¿Necesitas a alguien que te proteja de tus fans Castle? - bromeó.

No respondió.

Kate se hizo a un lado al darse cuenta de la situación.

\- Mi sofá no es tan cómodo cómo una cama de hotel pero estarás a salvo.

Richard dudó antes de poner un pie adentro.

\- Nadie va abalanzarse sobre ti, Castle. ¡Todo despejado! - no pudo evitar bromear - Royal ya no vive conmigo.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

Esperando una respuesta sus ojos recorrieron todo el apartamento centrándose en algunos detalles de la decoración y en las fotografías.

\- Pasó – comenzó - que el Sargento Keller ya no es sargento y mi labrador a pasado a formar parte de la unidad canina de la policía.

Concluyó saliendo de su habitación vistiendo un pantalón de chándal y la ya habitual camiseta de Stanford. En sus manos llevaba unas sábanas y una manta para él.

\- Vaya... ¡Gracias! - lo aceptó.

\- Voy a prepararme una infusión y me iré a la cama, ¿quieres?

\- Más que una infusión me comería un buey.

\- ¿No has cenado? - exclamó dejando la tetera encima de los fogones con demasiado ímpetu. - Pues no sé qué puedo ofrecerte...

\- No te preocupes, con la infusión tengo suficiente.

\- Lo qué tu digas... – respondió rebuscando en el congelador – Tengo este pre-cocinado, fideo con pollo y verduras. En unos minutos estará listo.

\- No sé como agradecértelo.

\- ¡Pues no lo hagas!

Con la taza entre las manos, le entregó la suya a Rick retirándose al sofá esperando por su cena.

\- Puedo arreglármelas si me dices...

\- Si vuelves abrir la boca para decir un sólo gracias más o algo que se le parezca acabaras durmiendo en el pasillo Rick... - le amenazó relajando sus piernas en el sofá con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

\- ¡Gracias por dejarme...! - la provocó.

No terminó la frase.

El cojín que descansaba detrás de ella salió disparado hasta su cara provocando con esto una risa mutua.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHP XXVI**

" _Tengo que irme._

 _Cierra con llave cuando salgas y NO las pierdas._

 _Te llamaré._

 _Kate. "_

Richard cogió las llaves de encima de la mesa y la nota, guardándola en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, y abandonó el apartamento bajando por las escaleras en vez de tener que esperar por al ascensor.

Aquella mañana había amanecido nublada, algunos neoyorquinos incluso llevaban el paraguas con ellos creyendo que el cielo amenazaba tormenta. A Richard eso le daba igual. Con o sin lluvia nadie le iba amargar aquel jueves que había empezado con una sonrisa al despertar recordando dónde se encontraba.

…

El taxi se detuvo en la calle anterior a la rotonda Duke Ellington, en la 5th Ave, dónde Richard se bajó y continuó a pie en dirección oeste por la 110St. dónde se encontraba el edifico de las oficinas en el que trabajaba Julia.

Con dos vasos _take away_ en sus manos se giró de espaldas empujando la puerta de cristal hacía dentro.

\- ¡Buenos días Sr. Castle! La Srta Shumway la está esperando.

\- Estoy al corriente... ¡Gracias Kristal! - concluyó con un guiño.

Al verle, uno de los trabajadores empezó a aplaudir animando a los de su alrededor y demás a unirse, estos no dudaron al ver el motivo de los aplausos.

\- ¡Vaya hombre! ¡Mira quien se ha dignado a aparecer! - exclamó la editora y periodista.

\- ¿Son imaginaciones mías o la gente me está aplaudiendo a mí?

\- ¿A quién sino? - respondió quitando uno de los vasos de sus manos, caminando de vuelta al despacho.

\- ¿Y sabes el motivo, o simplemente habéis decidido...?

\- Cierra la puerta, anda.

Julia dejó caer varios periódicos encima de la mesa, luego se sentó observando la reacción del protagonista del día.

\- Ya veo...

\- ¿Eso es todo? - se sorprendió.

\- No es algo que hubiese planeado... – confesó mientras leía los titulares.

\- ¡Estaba allí, Richard! Sé lo que pasó. Lo que no sé – continuó – es dónde te metiste anoche. Te estuve llamando al móvil y cada vez me saltaba el contestador. Luego llame al hotel y me dijeron, la primera vez que no habías vuelto y a la segunda que no estabas disponible...

\- Me puse a escribir y no quería que me molestasen. - quiso sonar convincente.

Sin otra explicación que dar se puso a ojear los distintos artículos.

En un arrebato, Julia cerró uno de los periódicos que estaba leyendo atrapando su mano entre las páginas.

\- ¿Me puedes decir a qué estás jugando? - dijo furiosa.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Richard se más cosas de las que debería y ni siquiera tu sabes, así que no sigas por ahí...

\- ¿Por ejemplo? - sintió curiosidad.

\- Si no te importa voy a ser yo quien haga las preguntas. - respondió tajante – Y ahí va la primera: ¿Hay algo entre tú y Kate?

Richard se echó a reír al oír la pregunta.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

\- ¿Sí o no?

\- Por supuesto que no... - ambos mantuvieron la mirada en el otro – No... – repitió - ¿A qué viene este interrogatorio?

\- ¿Y Cath? - continuó. - ¿Sigues sintiendo algo por ella?

\- ¿Qué...?

No era de los que se levantaban y se iban dejando al otro con cara de incomprensión. No obstante, y a pesar de tener motivos suficientes para hacerlo, permaneció sentado en la silla esperando una explicación que le ayudara a entender el porqué de aquel improvisado interrogatorio personal.

\- ¡¿Jules?!

Trascurrieron varios minutos, antes no salieron esas palabras de su boca.

\- ¡Está bien! - aceptó ella.

\- Te escucho.

\- Hay algo que quiero que me contestes antes – asintió él, dispuesto a colaborar – ¿Hace cuánto que Kyra se comporta cómo se comportó el otro día? Y sé que no entiendes porque te pregunto esto, pero limítate a responder.

\- Tienes razón, no entiendo nada. - aseguró – No lo sé... Unos días antes de venir a Nueva York. ¿Por qué?

\- Sueles releer los e-mail que te escribías con Cath. Y fíjate que no te lo estoy preguntando, sino afirmando, porque sé que por lo menos en una ocasión lo hiciste, dejándote la pantalla del correo abierta cuándo abandonaste la habitación por unos momentos. Y justo en esa fracción de tiempo tu hija entro para usar tu ordenador para buscar un video en youtube...

\- No sigas. - la interrumpió.

\- Sea lo que sea que estés pensando esto no tiene que ver con su madre.

\- ¿No la tiene? Creía que...

\- ¡No! No tiene nada que ver con Sonia, tiene que ver con Beckett – aclaró.

\- Podría haberlo adivinado...

\- No lo creo – negó.

\- ¡Sorpréndeme...!

\- Cuándo inocentemente leyó lo que fuese que llegase a leer, probablemente frases sueltas, creyó...

\- (…) creyó que me estaba escribiendo con Beckett a sus espaldas – terminó.

\- ¿Ya lo sabías? - exclamó sorprendida.

\- Estuvo varios días haciendo preguntas sobre ello. - afirmó restándole importancia.

\- Me parece que no has entendido nada.

\- ¿Hay algo más?

\- ¿No te parece suficiente que tu hija crea que Cath con C es Kate con K?

\- ¿PERDONA? - exclamó.

\- Lo que oyes.

\- Ya no sé hasta dónde puede llegar su imaginación... - se atusó el pelo inquieto.

Puertas a fuera del despacho de Julia empezó a crecer un nerviosismo no muy propio del ambiente habitual de la oficina.

Haciendo caso omiso de ello, se centró en la conversación.

\- ¿Y si no lo es? O fuera... - rectificó.

\- Cath y Kate la misma persona... – dijo – ¡Es de locos!

\- Puede que no...

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que te crees a mi hija? - se echó a reír – Julia...

\- ¡Escúchame! Puede que tu hija esté equivocada, pero sinceramente creo que puede no estarlo. Y si te paras a analizar las conversaciones como llevo haciendo desde antes de ayer, una y otra vez, te darás cuenta de que la idea no suena tan disparatada como te crees. Kate puede ser Cath, Richard. Y cuando antes empieces a valorar la posibilidad... _¡Será posible...!_ \- se levantó de la silla repentinamente.

Harta de escuchar teléfonos sin ser atendidos, ver a gente correr por el pasillo y las caras de disgusto de algunos trabajadores, se levantó dejando la conversación con Richard a medias.

\- ¿Alguien puede contarme que está pasando?

\- Parece que ha habido un tiroteo con múltiples heridos entre una banda y varios agentes. - le informó el chico de la paquetería cruzándose con ella en el pasillo.

\- En todas las cadenas están interrumpiendo la programación para dar la noticia... - enfatizó otra compañera pasando por allí - Tiene toda la pinta de ser algo gordo.

No fue la única que tuvo ese pensamiento. La sala de reuniones, de las pocas que disponía de un televisor de plasma, se había llenado de curiosos para saber más del suceso.

Las imágenes, ocupando la totalidad de la pantalla con la voz del presentador en off, mostraban el lugar de los sucesos dónde lo único que se veía eran personas uniformadas, ya fuesen de la autoridad o del equipo sanitario.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Richard se acercó haciéndose un hueco al lado de Julia.

\- Hubo un tiroteo en Washington Heights entre una banda y un grupo de agentes.

\- ¿Heridos?

\- Algunos...

De repente alguien de la oficina cambio de canal dónde mostraron un plano abierto del lugar de los hechos mientras poco a poco se iba cerrando centrándose en el callejón. Lo que salió a continuación congeló el corazón de dos de los presentes.

\- Richard...

Ambos se miraron en silencio volviendo a centrar la mirada en el televisor. Acto seguido Richard dio media vuelta tan rápido como sus piernas cedieron.

\- ¡Espera voy contigo! - anunció Julia, dejando algunos presentes con la incertidumbre.

…

Su respiración, monótona y forzada, se mezclaba con los latidos rítmicos y acelerados retumbando en sus oídos. Ya no estaba allí pero seguía viendo sus sombras, oyendo los disparos, viendo como _su_ cuerpo se desplomaba al suelo como si de un fotograma de película antigua se tratara. Tenía la mirada fija en sus manos pero ella sólo veía la sangre que las teñía; _su_ sangre.

Un fuerte ruido al otro lado de la puerta la hizo volver en sí.

Abrió el grifo, limpiándose las manos con ímpetu, deshaciéndose de cualquier rastro de sangre. Levantó la mirada observando su reflejo, observándose en el espejo. Quizás sus manos ya estaban limpias pero no su ropa. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que seguía llevando el chaleco antibalas atado al cuerpo.

En ese momento otra visión volvió a sacudirla.

Pasados unos largos minutos Beckett salió del servicio de señoras de la zona de la planta de urgencias del Presbyterian.

Haciéndose a un lado permitiendo la entrada a dos mujeres, ambas de mediana edad, permaneció de pie, en medio de pasillo, mirando a todas direcciones buscando algo o a alguien.

\- ¡Beckett!

\- ¡Katherine!

\- Estoy bien... – respondió al ver acercarse a su tía y a Richard por la entrada de urgencias con el miedo escrito en sus rostros - Tengo... ¡Tengo que irme!

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? - insistió Martha asegurándose de que la sangre del chaleco no fuera la suya al ver un agujero de bala en él.

\- Deberías dejar que... - se preocupó Richard

\- ¡Tengo que irme! – repitió – Estoy bien... – acentuó con una sonrisa forzada.

\- No... No lo estás... – pronunció Martha en voz alta viendo como su sobrina se alejaba – Tiene que haber alguien que pueda decirnos qué ha pasado. Acompáñame, ¿quieres? – le pidió – A ver si encontramos a alguien conocido de la doce.

…

Llevaban horas buscándola. Nadie la había vuelto a ver desde el comunicado oficial de la muerte del Capitán Edward Hines. Y aunque ella hubiera preferido no ser encontrada, había alguien de quien no podía esconderse.

Ambos se habían hecho inseparables, pasaban muchas horas juntos durante el día, no obstante, el vinculo que Royal tenía con Kate era inquebrantable.

Martin aceleró el paso al ver que el perro se metía por el callejón que daba por detrás del hospital, subiendo por la escalera de emergencia. Al llegar al rellano de entre el segundo y tercer piso, Keller encontró a Kate abrazada a su fiel amigo. Subió los dos últimos escalones y se sentó a su lado dejando reposar la mano en su hombro.

\- Lo siento mucho.

Royal empezó a lamerle la cara logrando arrancarle una breve sonrisa cuándo se separó de él.

\- Gracias por encontrarme.

\- Royal pensó que necesitarías mimos perrunos.

No estaba de humor pero aquello la hizo volver a sonreír.

\- Antes de que se me olvide... - le entregó las llaves del apartamento, las que había dejado a Richard – Y el mensaje es _"ya sabe de qué va"_.

\- Lo sé. Gracias – se las guardó.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Kate negó mientras sentía como las lágrimas aparecían de nuevo en sus ojos.

\- ¿Quieres hablar?

\- No dejo de... Sé que habría podido hacer algo por salvarle la vida y no lo hice.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo crees que le habrías podido ayudar? - la animó hablar.

\- No lo sé... Quizás... ¡Tenía que haber hecho algo! - rompió a llorar con rabia – ¡Y no hice nada!

Martin se acercó más para abrazarla.

\- Sé que no me vas hacer caso y nada de lo que diga te va hacer sentir mejor, pero lo que ocurrió hoy no es culpa tuya y mucho menos la muerte del Hines. Os tendieron una emboscada y lo que no entiendo es cómo no ha habido más bajas de la manera en como os llovieron los disparos.

\- No estabas allí.

\- Han cogido a dos de la banda, uno de ellos lo estaba grabando en video para subirlo después a la red. Por lo que sé están trabajando en el video.

\- Perdí a todo el mundo de vista cuándo empezaron los disparos. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber caído. Pero recuerdo su respiración, sus pasos y luego esa voz oscura y áspera diciendo "están muertos, vámonos!".

\- Eso va a ser un avance para la investigación si conseguís acercaros a ellos. - comentó.

\- Por un momento creí que estaba muerta o me quedaba poco para ello. Vi sangre a mi alrededor, mucha... Trate de levantarme y entonces le vi, tumbado en el suelo rodeado por un charco de sangre que había llegado hasta a mí. Aún respiraba cuando me acerqué para ayudarle.

\- Has hecho todo lo que otro en tu situación habría hecho. Le mantuviste vivo, Kate. Estuviste a su lado hasta que llegasteis a urgencias.

\- Y ahora está muerto.

\- Becks, llevar una placa y una pistola colgada del cinturón no te convierte en una superheroína. Pero eres muy buena en esto, y lo sabes. O deberías... Y Royal opina lo mismo. ¿Verdad chico?

Tumbado delante de ellos el perro dirigió la mirada a ambos y volvió a descansar la cabeza a ras de suelo.

\- Puede que fuera así antes, pero ya no.

\- ¡No digas tonterías!

\- Voy a dimitir.

\- ¿¡Qué!? Kate...

Su reacción asustó a Royal quien se puso en pie al mismo tiempo que ella.

\- Pero... ¿Vas a tirar toda tu carrera, todo lo que has conseguido hasta hoy por no poder evitar la muerte de Hines?

\- Te dije que no espero que lo entiendas.

\- Kate...

\- Tengo que irme.

Sintiéndose impotente delante de aquel revés, Martin vio como se despedía de Royal y descendía por las escaleras alejándose de él, del mundo que les había unido cometiendo un grave y estúpido error.

…

 _Él la había salvado, inconscientemente, y ella no había podido hacer lo mismo por él_ , se repetía en su cabeza jugando con la moneda que le había dado antes de que les sacaran del callejón. _"Tú turno"_ había murmurado.

Katherine levantó la mirada, mirando a su alrededor. Las luces estaban apagadas casi en su totalidad, los pocos agentes y detectives que había cuando llegó se habían retirado, ahora solo quedaba ella.

La comisaría doce estaba de luto. El despacho de Edward había quedado desierto, ya nadie más iba a verle trabajar desde su interior. Y en unos días tampoco la iban a ver a ella sentada en su mesa.

Dispuesta a irse, mantuvo ese pensamiento a un lado, y cargó la caja en la que ella personalmente había guardado las pertenencias de Hines para llevarlas a su familia.

\- ¡Beckett!

\- ¡Tori! - saludó sorprendida - Creía que no quedaba nadie.

\- He aprovechado que esto estaba vacío para trabajar en lo tuyo.

\- El portátil... - dijo viéndolo en sus manos – Me había olvidado completamente.

\- Te he instalado el programa que usamos aquí, difícilmente van a poder hackear tus cuentas y contenidos. También entré en las cuentas de correo que me dijiste y les cambié todas las contraseñas, te las deje anotadas en un documento adjunto en el escritorio.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!

\- Si tienes cualquier duda, llámame.

\- Lo haré.

\- Kate - volvió a dirigirse a ella antes de irse – Siento mucho la pérdida.

\- Yo también – miro hacia _su_ despacho.

\- Hasta mañana.

\- Buenas noches.

…

Nadie dijo que fuera a ser fácil. Tampoco que fuera a ser tan complicado mantenerse entera mientras en el rostro de los familiares del fallecido se percibía la desolación por la inesperada tragedia. Hay cosas que simplemente se aprenden con el día a día, y en su trabajo mantener los propios sentimientos a un lado a la hora de dar el pésame a los seres queridos de la víctima era una de ellas.

Tumbada en la cama no dejaba de girarse una y otra vez sin lograr conciliar el sueño. Se levantó cubriéndose con la manta que tenía a los pies de la cama, y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse otra infusión, la segunda de aquella noche.

A la espera de que el agua empezara a hervir, Beckett acercó el portátil a la mesa encendiéndolo para comprobar los e-mail que le habrían llegado desde la última vez.

Empezó por la cuenta que se había creado recientemente en la que aparte de spam y algunos avisos de descuentos de tiendas de ropa y demás páginas web en las que estaba registrada no encontró nada irrelevante. La cerró e introdujo la contraseña de la siguiente. Se sirvió la infusión y mientras se enfriaba se puso a revisarla. En ella encontró correos de Lanie, de su tía, de su padre y uno de Kyra además de lo habitual; spam y correos sin importancia, de los que te limitas a eliminar sin leer.

Tras una rápida lectura a los de su familia y amiga se centró en el de la niña. Lo leyó dos veces, la primera riéndose con la última parte _"¡Kate sácame de aquí!"._ Antes de cerrar la cuenta comprobó la dirección de correo desde dónde había sido enviado llevándose una inesperada sorpresa.

\- eallanp ... - leyó en voz alta - Tiene que ser una broma... - murmuró leyendo el mensaje de nuevo.

" _Kate, te escribo desde la cuenta de papá._

 _Soy Kyra._

 _Hace mucho que no veo a mamá. Papá dice que se fue de viaje y que por eso nos hemos mudado a Detroit. (…) "_

No terminó de leerlo. Hizo un copiar-pegar del e-mail en un documento nuevo de word, cerró esa cuenta y accedió a la que usó durante el tiempo que estuvo hablando con _él._ Hizo click en el único correo marcado como no leído, prestando atención a la fecha del mismo - 1 de Septiembre de 2010 – y comenzó a leer.

" _No me resulta fácil escribirte. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Y aunque no ha habido día que no me haya acordado de ti, cabe la posibilidad de que tú si hayas logrado pasar página._

 _Perdona. No te escribo para recriminarte nada, ni mucho menos. Te escribo para contarte que mi mujer (volvimos a casarnos) falleció hace once semanas." -_ se detuvo para hacer sus cálculos, escribió unas notas en el word y continuó.

" _Estoy hecho polvo. Tuve que mudarme de Chicago, porqué todo en esa ciudad me recordaba a ella y ya no digamos la casa... Ahora vivo en un apartamento de cien metros cuadrados en Detroit._

 _Hay muchas cosas que quiero contarte, pero no por aquí._

 _¿Crees que existe alguna posibilidad de que nos encontremos?_

 _Sí me das un sí por respuesta, voy a tener que confesarte algo que puede acabar con esta peculiar amistad, pero estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo. No quiero seguir mintiéndote._

 _Sea cual sea tu respuesta, incluso si no quieres responder, lo entenderé._

 _Te deseo lo mejor._

 _Edgar."_

Había sido un día muy intenso emocionalmente hablando y en ese momento alguien acababa de detonar los pocos sentimientos a los que se aferraba y la sostenían.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHP XXVII**

Estaba amaneciendo.

La noche anterior el meteorólogo había pronosticado una mañana de las menos frías y más soleadas de lo que llevaban de invierno. Y ahora viendo amanecer, de pie en la orilla, dejando que las primeras olas de la mañana chocasen contra sus pies desnudos, sus labios se curvaron tímidamente recordándolo, sabiendo que para ella aquel lunes iba a ser totalmente lo contrario.

Las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas las había pasado sola en los Hamptons. Su padre se había ido a principios de semana y no volvería hasta la semana entrante, algo que agradeció. No era un buen momento para dar explicaciones a nadie cuándo ni ella misma podía llegar a comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Sin apartar la mirada del horizonte se adentró en el agua dejando que ésta la cubriese justo por debajo de sus rodillas. Se inclinó hacia delante para lavar la moneda que aferraba en su mano derecha y retrocedió volviendo la vista una vez más a aquel amanecer ya completado antes de regresar. Era hora de volver.

Entrando por la parte trasera de la casa hizo una breve parada para calzarse de nuevo las botas y luego siguió hasta el garaje. Su padre había hecho un buen trabajo con ella. Estaba impecable, cómo recién salida de fábrica. Abrió el armario del fondo sacando la cazadora, los guantes y el casco preparándose para el viaje de vuelta a Nueva York.

...

No estaba seguro de estar llevando al personaje en la dirección que quería y mucho menos la historia que debería ser su nuevo _best seller._ Cansado de leer, borrar, releer y volver a rectificar, guardó el documento y se levantó de la cama llevándose el ordenador portátil con él, dejándolo encima de la mesa de despacho a su paso, camino a la cocina.

La decisión de dejar el hotel e instalarse en el loft le parecía más acertada ahora que en el momento que Martha se lo propuso. Y sí aceptó, aún y no estar seguro de ser una buena y/o correcta decisión, fue por su hija quien parecía de lo más entusiasmada con la idea de volver a dormir en esa cama tan grande y seguir cerca de _tía Martha_ , como la había empezado a llamar.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió repentinamente dejando a Richard incapaz de reaccionar.

Kate se quedó clavada en el suelo al darse la vuelta tras cerrar la puerta y encontrarse a aquel inesperado inquilino tomándose un café detrás del mármol de la que durante unos años había sido _su_ cocina. Ambos se mantuvieron inmóviles, aguantando la mirada del otro sin decir palabra durante largos segundos.

\- ¡Katherine!

Martha se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y abrazar a su sobrina, dando a ambos un respiro a la tensión que se había empezado a crear.

\- ¡Nos tenías preocupados!

\- Ya me conoces...

\- ¿Hamptons? - sonrió aliviada.

Katherine le devolvió la sonrisa bajando la mirada.

\- Y has venido en moto – afirmó observando el casco que sostenía.

\- Llevaba mucho sin tocarla y necesitaba...

\- No tienes que darme explicaciones, ya lo sabes – la interrumpió abrazándola de nuevo - - ¿Vienes a por...?

\- Sí.

\- Anoche lo saqué del armario y lo dejé en tu habitación. Está todo ahí. ¿Estarás bien? - la agarró de las manos - La última vez...

\- Será mejor que vaya a cambiarme. - esquivó la pregunta - Martin pasará a recogerme dentro de hora y media.

\- ¿Con Royal?

\- Por supuesto... – se acercó a la escalera subiendo los primeros escalones – Desde que trabajan juntos no hay quien les separe – siguió hablando mientras iba subiendo hasta llegar al piso superior dónde dejó de oírse su voz.

Richard volvió la mirada centrándose en su taza. Removió el café y bebió al tiempo que lo escupía dentro de la taza, vaciándola por el desagüe.

\- Creo que me vendrá bien un poco de cafeína - dijo viendole servirse una taza – Va a ser un día largo...

Martha se acercó a la barra tomando asiento en un taburete delante de Richard.

\- Parecerá una estupidez, pero me tranquiliza saber que sigue yendo a los Hamptons cuándo quiere aislarse del mundo.

\- ¿Tiene amigos por allí? - tanteó.

\- No que yo sepa... Le gusta ir para desconectar. Imagino que aquella casa la hace sentir más cerca de su madre.

\- ¿Tenéis una casa?

\- Creía que lo sabías – afirmó – Es dónde celebramos el tercer aniversario de Kyra. - bebió.

\- ¡Oh! Claro...

Los Hamptons... Cath le había contado una vez que se había enamorado de la casa que un amigo tenía en los Hamptons, y Martha acababa de afirmar que ellos también tienen una dónde Beckett suele ir. Quizá se trataba de una simple coincidencia, pero por otro lado ella podría haber mentido igual que él lo hizo. La gente suele mentir por Internet...

\- ¡Mira quien se ha levantado!

Todos sus pensamientos quedaron a un lado cuándo vio aparecer a su hija en pijama y descalza.

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde vas descalza? - la regañó.

\- No tengo mis zapatillas.

\- ¿Y los calcetines? – se acercó cogiéndola por debajo los brazos y llevándola en volandas hasta el sofá.

\- No sé dónde están. - se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Has mirado en la maleta?

\- No sé donde está. - sonrió traviesa.

\- Voy a por ellos... ¡No te muevas! - enfatizó gesticulando.

Kyra espero a que su padre abandonara la sala para ponerse de pie en el sofá girándose hacia donde Martha estaba terminado de desayunar.

\- ¡Tía Martha! ¿Kate ha llamado?

\- Mejor que eso – se acercó al sofá sentándose a su lado. - Está arriba – señaló.

\- ¿Está aquí? - preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – ¿Puedo ir?

\- Será mejor que la esperes aquí. Se está cambiando para ir al entierro del Capitán.

\- Oh...

\- ¿También van de negro? Yo lleve un vestido negro cuando fui al funeral de mamá.

\- Cuando alguien del cuerpo de policía fallece, sea del rango que sea, todos van vestidos de uniforme.

\- ¿Cómo es?

\- Mira que eres preguntona – regresó su padre con unos calcetines en la mano – Cuando baje ya lo verás. ¿Ya has pensado qué quieres para desayunar?

\- No tengo hambre.

\- La misma canción todas las mañanas... A papá le gustaría oír algo distinto algún día, ¿crees que es posible?

...

Se había preparado para ello. Se había repetido cientos de veces "puedes hacerlo, Kate" delante del espejo y aún y mantenerse serena mientras se vestía, en el último minuto un par de lágrimas la estaban traicionando. Ignorando aquel momento de debilidad cogió la americana de la percha dejando la gorra al lado de los guantes blancos que había encima de la cama. Sin mirarse al espejo se abotonó la americana y se giró para ponerse los guantes y finalmente la gorra.

No pudo evitarlo. Su respiración se ralentizó cuando sus ojos escrutaban su propio reflejo.

" _Johanna Beckett me enseñó lo que significa ser policía. Me enseñó que nos encontramos por nuestras elecciones, que somos más que errores._

 _Me dijo que para nosotros no hay victorias, solo hay batallas. Y al final, lo mejor que puedes esperar es encontrar un lugar donde plantarte. Y si eres muy afortunado, encuentras a alguien dispuesto a quedarse contigo..."_

Unos ladridos procedentes del piso inferior rompieron aquel pequeño viaje en el tiempo, once años atrás. A pesar de todo lo vivido hasta el momento, no había olvidado aquellas palabras. Hoy, a diferencia de aquella vez, ella estaría en el atril diciendo unas palabras recordando a Edward Hines, y Roy Montgomery – autor de esas palabras – quién estaría escuchándola.

Katherine se miró por última vez en el espejo respirando hondo.

\- Puedes hacerlo. Sabes que puedes y lo harás – se dijo a sí misma.

Se quitó la gorra pasando una última vez por el cuarto de baño, dónde se recogió su melena en un moño, y a continuación se dirigió al piso de abajo dónde sabía que ya la estaban esperando.

...

Royal fue el primero en darse cuenta de su presencia, seguido de Kyra quien se quedó sin habla viendo a Kate descender por las escaleras colocándose la gorra.

Martin soltó un silbido al verla.

\- No estoy de humor Keller. - dijo tajante. - ¡No! ¡Siéntate! - ordenó al perro al ver que se acercaba a ella. - Me tomo algo y nos vamos.

\- ¿Una copa a las once de la mañana? Antes de un funeral... - observó su compañero.

\- ¡Cierra el pico Keller!

Kate se apresuró yendo directo hasta la cafetera.

\- ¡Hey! - se acercó Rick – Sé que no es el mejor momento pero deberíamos hablar.

\- Tienes razón, no lo es. - respondió sin mirarle.

\- Quizás... ¿Mañana?

\- No lo creo – apuró el contenido de la taza.

\- Es importante - insistió agarrándola por el codo, soltándola al momento – Perdona...

\- Déjame adivinar: Lo que tienes que decirme no puedes hacerlo por mail. – le miró de reojo intuyendo su mirada confusa – Tengo que irme. La próxima vez que quieras hablar asegúrate de saber si el que habla eres tú o tu alter ego, también llamado Edgar Allan – sentenció antes de alejarse mirándole a los ojos.

No llegó a escuchar la puerta cerrarse. En su cabeza seguía repitiéndose su voz diciendo _"(...) asegúrate de saber si el que habla eres tú o tu alter ego, también llamado Edgar Allan "._

\- ¡Richard!

\- ¡Papá!

\- ¿Richard, estás bien?

Martha se le acercó.

\- ¿!Hmm!?

\- No tienes muy buena cara.

\- Estás muy pálido... – dijo su hija con una mueca – ¿Estás enfermo?

\- Acabo de recordar que había quedado con Julia... – se inventó apresurándose en recoger el abrigo - Kyra quédate con Martha.

Cómo quien ve una estrella fugaz, Richard besó a su hija en la mejilla, luego a Martha junto con un "gracias" y desapareció dejando a ambas con cientos de interrogantes.

...

El taxi le dejó en la puerta de su casa.

Richard salió del vehículo apresurándose a la puerta, llamando con impaciencia.

\- ¡Julia, abre! ¡Tenemos que hablar!

Cuando le abrió la puerta, entró sin pre aviso hasta la sala de estar dejándola totalmente estupefacta.

\- ¿¡No vas a darme ni un respiro en mi primer día de vacaciones!? ¿A qué vienen esas prisas? - exigió una respuesta.

\- Lo sabe. - dijo caminando nervioso por el salón.

\- ¿Quién sabe qué?

\- Cath. Bueno Kate... Beckett – rectificó nervioso.

\- Vale... Siéntate. ¿Te sirvo algo? Voy a prepararme un zumo de naranja.

\- No, estoy bien.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Quizá más tarde. Ahora mismo no tengo estómago para nada...

\- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? - preguntó desde la cocina.

\- Me preocupa más saber cómo lo ha sabido ella. - contestó entrelazando sus dedos, cabizbajo.

\- Pensé que habríais hablado.

\- Sí y no.

\- Vas a tener que empezar desde el principio – le pidió regresando con el vaso en las manos.

Richard comenzó contando la situación de aquella mañana mientras ella le escuchaba con atención, interviniendo cuando lo creía necesario.

Hora y media después, Cath y Kate seguían en boca de él.

\- Me alegro que te divierta – repuso molesto.

\- No es por ti, es por cómo lo dices. Y por qué te brillan los ojos cuando hablas de ella.

\- Dijiste lo mismo cuando te hable de Cath.

\- Y ahora sabes que son la misma persona.

\- Aún no me hago a la idea... - murmuró ausente.

\- ¿Qué vas hacer?

\- Primero tengo que asimilarlo, después...

\- ¿Quieres que hable con ella?

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! - se giró con una mirada amenazadora – Lo digo muy en serio.

\- Tienes mi palabra. - levantó una mano en forma de juramento.

\- Bien.

\- ¿Ya has pensado que le vas a decir a tu hija?

\- Nada... Por ahora.

\- Entiendo que no quieras ponerla en medio, pero recuerda que ha sido ella quien ha abierto la caja de pandora. Tarde o temprano sospechará si no ve a Kate o le rehúyes las preguntas referentes a ella. Entonces querrá hablar conmigo, y si me comporto igual que tú sabrá que algo va mal e irá a preguntárselo directamente a Beckett. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

\- Aunque esto sucediera, ella no le diría nada.

\- Vale. Pongamos que Kate hace como nosotros y le da largas. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará tu hija? Si ha sido capaz de descubrir esto, aunque haya sido inocentemente, no va a parar hasta que alguien le diga qué está pasando.

\- Quién me mandaría meterme en ese jodido foro... - maldijo en susurros.

\- Míralo por el lado positivo. - dijo levantándose del sofá - Conociste a alguien que te cautivó sin ni siquiera saber cómo era y esto te sirvió de inspiración para una novela.

\- Yo no lo llamaría como tal.

\- Novela, historia, manuscrito... - repuso volviendo de la cocina con una barrita de cereales - Lo importante es que me gustó y sé que podría gustar si te decidieras a mover ficha. Sé de alguien que podría estar...

\- Puede que ya lo haya hecho. - soltó hundiéndose en el sofá.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Representa que no debía contárselo a nadie. - confesó con una leve sonrisa. - Estoy trabajando en algo.

\- ¿Y ese algo tiene que ver con una agente de policía?

\- Tiene que ver con Derrick Storm.

\- ¿Vas a sacarlo de entre los muertos?

\- Puede que nunca haya estado muerto...

\- ¿Y ya tienes a tu musa para el papel de chica metomentodo? - siguió hurgando en el tema.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito una?

\- ¿Derrick Storm sin una mujer a su lado? Perdona que lo dude... Así que dime, ¿a quién vas a utilizar, a la Kate que pusiste a parir en su momento o a su alter ego? O quizá a ambas, no dejan de ser la misma persona...

Había dejado de escucharla.

La idea de revivir al personaje que le había dado el salto a la fama fue algo a lo que empezó a dar vueltas poco después de que Kate se fuera de Chicago.

Durante su estancia, sin darse cuenta había empezado a crear a un personaje pensando en ella, en su carácter, y en algún momento de aquella creación se había acordado de Derrick. Ahora sabiendo que Kate y Cath eran la misma persona, eso iba a dar más jugo a su personaje.

\- ¿Me estás escuchando? - insistió Julia viéndole sonreír sin motivo aparente.

Totalmente absorto no dejaba de darle cuerpo a ese personaje, recordando cuando empezó a hablar con Cath, los buenos momentos con Kate en Chicago, la relación que tenía con su hija y esa noche... Esa noche se le había quedado grabada como si de un tatuaje de tratara.

\- ¡Hey, Kate! - alzó la voz simulando hablar por teléfono.

Al oírla, Castle centro toda su atención en ella, reacción que provocó que Julia empezara a reírse.

\- Tendrías que verte... - comentó dejando el móvil en la mesita de centro. - ¿Quieres un consejo? Habla con ella antes de volver a Chicago. Empiezo a conocerla y quizá quiera perderte de vista un tiempo, pero debéis arreglar esto que tenéis si es que hay algo por su parte, por la tuya te tiene hasta las trancas.

...

Acababa de despedirse de "los inseparables" como había empezado a llamarles - Keller y Royal - que a pesar de su insistencia para hacerle compañía, les había convencido de lo contrario.

Había querido que aquel día acabase cuando ni siquiera había empezado y ahora en cambio se sentía vacía. "A lo mejor tener un rato de compañía no habría estado mal" - pensó observando aquel silencioso apartamento. Terminándose la copa de vino de un solo trago, la dejó en la mesa de la cocina dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño del que salió casi media hora después con el albornoz anudado en la cintura, caminando descalza hasta su habitación.

La posibilidad de encontrárselo en el loft la echaba atrás y quedarse encerrada hasta el día siguiente significaba demasiado tiempo sin hacer otra cosa que pensar. Aún seguía debatiéndose qué hacer cuando cerró la puerta de su apartamento llevando con ella poco más que las llaves y el teléfono.

\- ¿¡Kate!? ¡Kate Beckett!

Al escuchar su nombre, nada más salir del edificio, volvió la cabeza a derecha y a izquierda averiguando de quien se trataba.

\- ¡Hola! - saludó sorprendida.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Qué casualidad! No esperaba encontrarte por aquí... - la saludó con dos besos.

\- Lo mismo digo... ¿Qué te trae por Nueva York? ¿Vacaciones, trabajo...?

\- ¿Recuerdas esa entrevista de trabajo qué te comenté el día que nos encontramos en el avión?

\- ¡Conseguiste el trabajo! - afirmó.

\- Llevo casi un mes viviendo aquí. - confirmó.

\- ¡Enhorabuena!

\- Gracias. Perdona...

Matthew se apartó para atender a una llamada mientras ella esperaba de pie en medio de la acera.

\- Me temo que tendremos que dejar la charla para otro momento – se acercó guardando el teléfono – He quedado para cenar con unos colegas y ya voy tarde...

\- Por supuesto. Otro día.

\- ¿Conoces el restaurante Almond?

\- Claro. Está a dos minutos, sólo tienes...

\- ¡Ven conmigo!

\- ¿Qué? - le miró asombrada.

\- ¡Olvídalo! - se disculpó – Tendrás tus planes...

\- En realidad... - se tomó unos segundos antes de responder – No. Pero no creo que sea apropiado presentarme...

\- ¡Yo invito! Necesito una excusa por estar llegando tarde.

\- ¡Oh! Así que es sólo por eso... - sonrió volviendo la mirada atrás.

\- Solo bromeaba. Sabes que no es así. - dejó caer sin apartar la mirada de ella – ¿Qué me dices?

\- Voy a tener que subir y cambiarme.

\- ¡Pueden esperar cinco minutos más!

\- Enseguida bajo... - aceptó riéndose al mismo tiempo que él.

Detrás de sus gafas de sol a pesar de ser noche cerrada, Richard se quedó en pie en medio de la acera nada más bajar del taxi, observando a Kate charlando amistosamente con el mismo tipo de Chicago. Al igual que él, el escritor esperó tras ver como Kate volvía a entrar en el edificio, viéndola salir arreglada diez minutos después, yéndose aferrada de su brazo en dirección este.

Se negaba a sacar conclusiones de lo que acababa de ver.

Sin pensarlo, les siguió de lejos, deteniéndose en la distancia cuando vio que entraban en un restaurante; acercándose despacio poco después mirando hacia el interior. Antes de que pudiera ser visto, dio media vuelta y se alejó cruzando la calle.

Había visto suficiente.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHP XXVIII**

El tono de llamada entrante volvió a sonar por tercera vez.

Vestida con la misma ropa con la que había salido la noche anterior, se removió por la cama buscando algo con el que silenciar aquel ruido persistente y molesto. Con torpeza alcanzó un cojín cubriéndose la cabeza con él. Diez-quince minutos después el aviso de varios mensajes instantáneos terminó sacándola de la cama.

Ya no recordaba las consecuencias de tener que levantarse cuatro horas después de haberse metido en la cama. Y eso no era lo peor, el malestar y el dolor de cabeza amenazaba acabar con ella antes de terminar el domingo. Tumbada en el sofá después de lograr llegar hasta su dispositivo móvil, lo desbloqueó bajando la tonalidad de brillo de la pantalla para leer los mensajes, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no cerrar los ojos.

 _Lanie (06:50am):_

" _¿Para cuándo una segunda parte de "La noche de las musas" ? Hahaha... /Foto/ Qué peligro tienes lady Beckett... xD"_

 _Julia S. (10:55am):_

" _¿Habíamos quedado hoy a las 11 o he vuelto a confundirme de día y hora? Llámame._

A pesar de los vagos recuerdos de lo que había sucedido esa noche siguió riéndose de los mensajes y la foto que le había mandado su amiga mientras respondía al de Julia yendo de camino a la ducha.

" _Lo siento. Llego tarde... 20 minutos y estoy allí. /kiss/"_

...

No había forma de borrar la insignia de la discoteca del dorso de su mano por mucho que frotase, y tiempo era justamente lo que no tenía para entretenerse con ello. Dejó el baño igual que si hubiera pasado un batallón y salió corriendo descalza hacia el dormitorio para acabar de vestirse. Justo se estaba abotonando los vaqueros cuando llamaron a la puerta. Terminó de ponerse los calcetines mientras maldecía para sus adentros y sin tiempo para calzarse los botines se apresuró a la entrada cuando volvieron a llamar.

\- ¡Hola! - abrió tras mirar por la mirilla - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Pensé que me daría tiempo a llegar antes de que salieras y pedí el desayuno para llevar. - ¿Puedo entrar?

\- ¡Claro! Pasa – se hizo a un lado – Siento que hayas tenido que venir hasta aquí.

\- ¡No te preocupes! Así podemos hablar con más tranquilidad.

Julia le entregó el café que había pedido para ella con una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro.

\- Imaginé que te haría falta uno doble después de la noche de chicas con Lanie. Y por tu cara creo que he acertado – comentó aún sonriente.

\- Dejaré que sea ella quien te cuente los detalles... - volvió a beber.

\- Oye... Esto no puede salir de aquí – dijo de repente aferrando un sobre contra su pecho – Recomiendan esperar para decirlo, pero necesitaba compartirlo con alguien.

A diferencia de la sonrisa y la cara de felicidad de Julia, la de Kate estaba empalideciendo y no sólo por haber reconocido el sobre con el anagrama del hospital.

\- Kate, ¿estás bien?

En el momento de dejar el sobre en la mesa, Kate dio media vuelta entrando corriendo al cuarto de baño. Cuando Julia entró, se la encontró sentada en el suelo con una toalla en sus manos.

\- Está hecho un desastre pero no me dio tiempo a recoger. - se disculpó con voz ronca.

\- Mejor no te cuento como estaba el mío antes de irme... - insinuó - ¿Estás mejor? - Kate asintió intentando levantarse - ¿Sé puede saber qué hiciste anoche? - la ayudó.

\- No quieras saberlo.

Con agua fría se refrescó la frente, la nuca y las muñecas repetidas veces dándose un tiempo antes de cerrar el grifo.

\- ¡Ni una palabra a Lanie de esto! No quiero escuchar el "Te lo dije" que sé que me va a soltar si lo sabe. Me avisó varias veces y la ignoré...

\- ¡La próxima vez no lo harás!

\- Te aseguro que estaré días sin probar el alcohol... - dejó la toalla en el cesto de la ropa sucia volviendo a la sala de estar.

\- Tú por lo menos podrás brindar con champán la nueva entrada de año...

\- ¡Ponte cómoda! - le ofreció ocupando parte del sofá.

\- Puede que tengas que despertarme si me acomodo demasiado. Llevo días sin dormir seis horas seguidas.

Era inútil seguir evitando el tema. Era obvio que Julia estaba embarazada, aunque no lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, y cuando antes empezara a actuar como una persona que no tiene nada que ocultar, menos sospechas.

\- Supongo que tu cara de felicidad disimula lo demás...

\- ¿Tanto se me nota? – sonrío posando las manos en su vientre aún plano.

\- Se te ve feliz. El motivo dentro de cuatro meses será más obvio. - matizó - ¿Lo buscabais?

\- Lo habíamos hablado... Creo que nunca me olvidaré del momento que miré la prueba y vi que daba positivo – rió nerviosa.

\- ¿De cuánto estás?

\- De ocho semanas y tres días. Esta mañana tuve la primera ecografía – dijo emocionada – Ahora ya estoy contando los días que faltan para la siguiente.

Kate se levantó de repente del sofá yendo a por un vaso de agua con la excusa de ganar unos minutos para ella.

\- ¿Vas a comerte el desayuno?

\- Todo tuyo.

\- Dale ya teme por mis momentos de antojo, - siguió hablando - y yo estoy más inquieta de que algo pueda ir mal.

\- ¡Tienes que ser más positiva! – repuso haciendo un esfuerzo por aparentar.

\- Este punto blanco que se ve aquí es lo que nos tiene con esta sonrisa tan insoportable todo el día – le mostró la copia en papel de la ecografía.

Empezaba a sentirse mejor de la resaca a la vez que agobiada y deseando cambiar de tema de conversación.

\- Ahora vengo.

Sola en el dormitorio, se quedó sentada en la cama preguntándose si debía contárselo.

Si lo hacía, cabía la posibilidad de que el nombre de Richard saliese a la luz y eso la llevaría a escuchar esas palabras que no se atrevía ni a pensar por sí misma. De lo contrario, podía seguir aparentando estar simplemente resacosa y feliz por su embarazo con la posibilidad de acabar reaccionando mal si seguían hablando de ese tema.

\- ¡¿Va todo bien?! - preguntó su amiga desde la sala al ver que no volvía.

\- Sí – respondió ella distante.

Julia se acercó al dormitorio apoyándose en la puerta sin llegar a entrar.

\- Kate, puedo irme si no te encuentras bien.

\- ¡Ah! No, no, estoy bien – la miró distraída.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? Y no lo digo sólo por la resaca, de esto mañana ya ni te acordarás. - se acercó sentándose a su lado – Desde que te conozco nunca te había visto actuar cómo últimamente... Y no quiero que te lo tomes mal – se apresuró a decir – pero sé que hay algo o alguien... - tanteó sin terminar la frase.

\- No tengo ni idea qué te habrá contado y la verdad es que me da igual - afirmó con indiferencia.

\- No hemos vuelto a coincidir en semanas. - admitió suponiendo que hablaba de Richard. Aquello llamó su atención – Ese es capaz de haber vuelto a Chicago sin decir nada.

\- De ser así lo sabría.

\- ¡Claro! Kyra, ¿verdad?

\- Quizás... Pero no lo decía por ella, sino por mi tía. Insistió en que se instalaran en el loft y desde entonces me va informando.

\- Entonces ya sabes mucho más que yo.

\- Suelo desconectar cuando llega a esa parte de la conversación. - admitió indiferente.

Julia sonrió mientras la escuchaba.

\- Entonces...

\- Sólo lo saben mi tía y Lanie, – empezó – ella fue la primera en saberlo y le hice prometer por activa y por pasiva que no te dijera nada. No iba a contártelo y ahora tampoco debería aunque por otros motivos.

\- Te mentiría si digo que no tengo ni la más mínima curiosidad por saber de qué hablas.

Kate respiró hondo antes de seguir.

\- Semanas después de volver de Chicago empecé a encontrarme mal y pedí hora en el medico. Supe que se debía a la regla al ver que había manchado las sábanas la misma mañana que tenía la visita, algo poco habitual en mí, pero no le di mucha más importancia hasta que empezaron hacerme varias pruebas tras los análisis de sangre, incluida la de ultrasonido. Ahí fue cuando empecé a asustarme. – hizo una pequeña pausa notando los ojos de Julia clavados en ella – Cuando fui a por los resultados... Habría aceptado lo que fuese de lo que me estaba pasando por la cabeza en ese momento, pero lo que salió de la boca del ginecólogo...

\- Kate me tienes atacada de los nervios y en mi estado no es nada bueno – soltó tajante.

\- No voy a morir de esto... - quiso tranquilizarla lo que hizo que se llevara un pequeño empujón por su parte.

\- ¡Eso ni en broma! – la regaño – Va, ¿qué te dijo? - exigió.

\- Aborto espontáneo.

A diferencia de la reacción que esperaba por su parte le sorprendió verla tan callada.

Sin saber qué decir mientras trataba de procesar la noticia, Julia la rodeó con sus brazos, cogiéndola totalmente desprevenida. No tenía intención de soltarla cuando el teléfono de Kate empezó a sonar y tuvo que levantarse para atender la llamada.

\- Entiendo que no quisieras hablar del tema...

\- No te preocupes – intervino antes de que pudiera acabar de hablar, acomodándose de nuevo en el sofá dónde se la encontró al salir del baño. – Supongo que te estás preguntando de cuántas semanas estaba cuándo pasó...

\- Sí y no...

\- Cada mujer es un mundo, Jules. En mi caso no tenía que ser y a las cuatro..., prácticamente cinco semanas, tuve el aborto. A pesar de ello tuve la suerte de tener un aborto completo.

\- ¿Le conozco?

"¡Ahí está!" – pensó cuando lo escuchó.

La tímida sonrisa y la breve caída de ojos fue suficiente para que Julia reaccionará.

\- ¡Maldito cabrón! - se levantó sentándose de nuevo con una pierna flexionada. - ¡Y a ti ya te vale! ¿Lanie lo sabe?

\- No me quedó otra... - se encogió de hombros - ¡Ya la conoces!

\- Si por ti fuera seguiría en el anonimato, por supuesto.

\- Ocurrió. Fin de la historia.

\- ¡Y una mierda! - exclamó divertida – Créeme si te digo que estáis los dos para que os encierre en una habitación.

\- Y yo te digo que esto no va a pasar.

\- ¿Y cómo pensáis arreglar vuestras diferencias? A menos que tengáis otras preferencias... – insinuó aún en shock por el notición.

\- Haré cómo si no estuviera escuchando...

\- ¡Me lo has puesto en bandeja! - intentó disculparse mientras no podía contener la risa – - Mira, le prometí que no iba a meterme pero creo que debes saberlo por mí. – hizo una pausa y se lo contó - Sé que sabes que el chico de los e-mail era él bajo el seudónimo de Edgar Allan.

\- ¿Te lo dijo él?

\- Digamos que tenía mis sospechas desde antes de que él me lo contara. Es una larga historia...

\- ¡Ahórratela!

Beckett dejó de prestarle atención para centrarse en la pantalla de su móvil y los mensajes que acababa de recibir. Antes de que pudiera volver a contestar, Julia se arrimó a ella para averiguar qué la tenía tan sonriente y distraída.

\- ¿Quién es Matt?!

Sobresaltada de verla prácticamente encima de ella leyendo de la pantalla, se levantó para poder acabar de escribir con tranquilidad, algo que le resultó difícil con Julia persiguiéndola por toda la sala.

\- ¡Déjame ver la foto de perfil!

\- Cuándo haya acabado de hablar...

Haciéndose con el móvil se apresuró a mirar la foto antes de que su propietaria se lo quitara de las manos.

\- ¡Madre mía! ¿De dónde ha salido este monumento? - Kate se limitó a reírse de su reacción tras ver la foto – ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

\- No hay nada que contar.

\- Por esto tenéis una foto juntos...

\- ¡Eres una cotilla!

\- Lo soy cuando sospecho que me están ocultando algo.

\- ¿Te suena lo de vida privada? Pues eso.

\- Captado. Sólo una pregunta: ¿Salís juntos? - insistió.

Kate resopló dándose por vencida.

\- ¡Eres peor que Lanie!

\- ¿Sí o no?

\- Nos hemos encontrado un par de veces y hemos pasado un rato juntos, eso es todo. – comprobó si tenía mensajes nuevos y lo bloqueó – Cuando estoy con él siento que puedo olvidarme de todo lo que últimamente me está ahogando... - admitió – A veces pienso que si no me hubiera encontrado con Sonia mi vida habría sido distinta...

\- ¿Te arrepientes de aceptar su propuesta?

\- A veces..., pero sé que volvería a hacerlo por ella.

\- Kyra es un amor.

\- Sí... - sonrió con tristeza – No la he visto desde el día del entierro de Hines. Y sé que le pregunta cada día por mí a Martha.

\- No volveré a insistir, pero creo que tendríais que hablar. Y sé lo que me vas a contestar, que no tienes ni pizca de ganas de cruzarte con él, pero hazlo por la niña. Esa cría te adora Kate. Eres lo más cercano a una madre para ella.

\- ¿Entiendes ahora porqué necesito un poco de aire fresco de vez en cuando?

\- Voy a ahorrarme el comentario... - sentenció Julia riéndose de sus pensamientos, contagiando a Kate.

...

No era asidua de salir a cenar entre semana, pero Matt había vuelto a insistir después de rechazarle la invitación el domingo por la noche y no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Desconocía dónde la llevaba y tras pasarse la noche anterior rebuscando en el armario sin encontrar nada que la convenciera, hizo una llamada a quien mejor podía solventar aquella emergencia. Y aunque tener que pasarse por el loft era lo último que le apetecía en ese momento, era dónde tenía la ropa para cambiarse.

Al llegar al loft no pasó de la puerta cuándo Kyra se le tiró, literalmente, encima al verla.

\- Parece que alguien me ha echado de menos...

\- ¡Mucho! - enfatizó la niña apretando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. - ¡Mira, ven! - cogió su mano tirando de ella - Estamos haciendo galletas con tía Martha.

\- ¿Vais a montar una tienda? - comentó ella viendo la que tenían montada.

En la barra dónde desayunaban no cabía una bandeja más, y todas ellas llenas.

\- ¡Sí! Se llamará Caskett's Delicious.

\- ¿Caskett?

\- Por los apellidos Castle y Beckett – explicó.

\- Me gusta, pero tía Martha no se llama Beckett, es Rodgers.

\- Vaya... ¡Pensaré otro! – se encogió de hombros.

Dejándolas ocupadas con su nuevo proyecto, Kate se retiró al piso superior para arreglarse. Cuando bajó, el sonido de los tacones a cada escalón que pisaba hizo que dos pares de ojos se fijaran en ella mientras Richard los mantenía fijos en la pantalla de su tablet.

\- ¡Qué guapa! - exclamó la niña.

\- ¡Estupenda! - aprobó su tía emocionada observando cómo los vaqueros color tierra y la blusa holgada rosa palo le quedaban como un guante combinado con los botines negros y el abrigo gris oscuro jaspeado.

\- Sabía que podía contar contigo - besó su mejilla – ¡Gracias!

\- ¿Ya te vas? - preguntó la pequeña.

\- ¡La que se va eres tú, pero a la ducha! - dijo su padre interponiéndose.

\- Cuando se vaya Kate.

\- De eso ni hablar. ¡Vamos!

Richard avanzó hacia el dormitorio mientras su hija permaneció en el sofá sin moverse.

\- ¡Kyra! - volvió a llamarle la atención su padre. - Por favor...

Desde la cocina, Kate observaba aquella escena permaneciendo callada con una copa de vino en la mano. Al igual que su tía mientras guardaba todas las galletas en los botes que habían comprado para ello.

\- ¡No te lo voy a repetir! ¡O empiezas andar hacia el cuarto de baño o te irás a dormir sin cenar!

\- ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué no puedo esperar a qué se vaya Kate?

\- ¡Porque lo digo yo que soy tu padre! - sentenció.

Mosqueado por la tozudez de su hija, la agarró de la muñeca llevándosela a rastras.

\- ¡Déjame! - gritó intentando zafarse de su mano.

Podía llegar a entender su posición pero su actitud empezaba a rozar lo ridículo. Se terminó el último sorbo de vino de un trago dirigiéndose directa al ojo del huracán.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? - se interpuso entre él y la niña.

\- No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo.

\- Yo creo que sí.

Aprovechando ese momento de distracción Kyra se zafó de su padre alejándose hasta dónde estaba Martha. Beckett esperó que Rick entrara en el dormitorio yendo detrás de él cerrando la puerta con decisión.

\- ¿Puedes explicarme lo que acaba de pasar ahí a fuera?

\- Tu misma estabas presente no creo que deba...

\- ¿Te crees que no sé que todo ese circo de la ducha es por mí? - lo interrumpió – ¡Al menos podrías mantener a la niña al margen!

\- ¿Has acabado?

\- Querías una oportunidad para hablar. ¡Te la estoy dando!

\- No sé de qué tendría que hablar contigo, así que si me disculpas... - hizo ademán de irse cuando Beckett le detuvo agarrándole del brazo.

\- ¿De verdad quieres seguir con esta estúpida guerra en vez de hablar?

\- Pasado mañana volvemos a Chicago. Es dónde Kyra pertenece y dónde Sonia querría que nuestra hija creciera. Y no te preocupes por tus derechos con ella, he hablado con mi abogado y se puede anular. - anunció sin un sólo fallo en su voz.

\- ¿Lo sabe?

\- Le guste o no soy su padre y hay decisiones que van por mi cuenta hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad.

\- Entiendo... De todos modos creo que hay algo que no tienes en cuenta. Kyra es feliz aquí.

\- También lo será en Chicago. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo fuera de casa y lejos de los suyos.

Todo lo que se había prometido a sí misma se esfumó al escuchar su última frase, enfureciéndola hasta el punto de soltar todas las cartas pendientes encima de la mesa como quien saca una escalera real de color en una partida de póker en el último momento.

\- ¿Sabes Richard? Te estás equivocando. Y lo sabes, porque todo esto es por nosotros. Por los e-mail de hace años y las mentiras que nos hemos soltado. Y... - se detuvo – Quizás incluso por esa noche que ninguno se ha atrevido a mencionar.

\- Deberías irte o tu cita empezará a preocuparse...

\- ¿Has escuchado lo que acabo de decir? - respondió molesta – ¡Y no es ninguna cita!

\- Te he escuchado. - sonrió con la mirada fría. - ¿Quieres saber mi opinión?

\- Me encantaría – se cruzó de brazos .

\- Nunca ha habido ni hay nada entre nosotros. Lo que pasó pasó. Deberías olvidarte de todo y vivir tu vida Kate. Nosotros lo haremos en cuanto volvamos a Chicago.

\- Esto no es tu opinión. - frunció el ceño - Es lo que tu mente te hace decir, pero no lo que sientes.

\- No me conoces.

\- Te conozco igual que tú me conoces a mí, Rick. Estuvimos hablando lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que el que habla no eres tú, ni siquiera tu otro tú, es alguien que está herido y se protege diciendo palabras vacías.

\- Tengo mucho que escribir y tú una cena a la que ir, así que...

Richard pasó por delante de ella dirigiéndose al despacho dónde le esperaba su MacBook Pro.

\- Antes de que cruces por esa puerta, mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada por mí.

Dudó. Cuando lo hizo, se encontró con los ojos de Kate mirándole de un modo que no estaba acostumbrado.

\- Lo siento... - pronunció perdido en sí mismo.

\- Vale... – asintió cabizbaja y sonriendo para ocultar su decepción. - Adiós Mr. Castle – se despidió sin apartar la mirada de él antes de abandonar el dormitorio por la otra puerta.

El corazón de Castle se deshizo en pedazos al escuchar el portazo de la puerta de la entrada.

Acababa de perderla. Había visto cómo su mirada se volvía cristalina al despedirse.

Habría podido detenerla y decirle que aquel lo siento no significaba lo que ella había interpretado, sino un lo siento a lo que había dicho desde que habían empezado hablar, sin embargo, su voz le había fallado cuando debió seguir hablando, su cuerpo se había quedado paralizado cuando tenía que haber ido tras ella.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué le había mentido? Eran preguntas que no dejaba de cuestionarse creyendo encontrar la respuesta en las lágrimas que había visto en sus ojos al despedirse. Sentía algo por él. Y ahora aquellos sentimientos iban a ser remplazados e incluso olvidados.

Faltaban menos de quince días para fin de año. Kyra iba a odiarle por apartarle de Nueva York, de Martha, de Kate y los demás justo en esas fechas, pero aunque ahora no lo entendiera, quería pensar que con el tiempo lo haría y le acabaría perdonando por lo que en su día hizo. Era su hija e iba hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que fuera feliz; se lo debía.

¿Año nuevo, vida nueva?


	29. Chapter 29

**CHP XXIX**

 _Cuatro años y siete meses más tarde._

Como cada mañana después de correr su hora habitual por Central Park, se sentaba en el alfeizar interior del ventanal de la cocina con su taza de café y el periódico del día. Desde que era Capitana de la 12th se podía permitir el hábito de informarse de las noticias de su ciudad y del mundo antes de ponerse al frente de su comisaria.

Esa mañana nada que no estuviera acostumbrada a leer teñía las páginas del New York Times. Al girar la penúltima página, el anuncio en color de la portada de un nuevo libro y _su_ nombre la abofetearon. Por instinto, empezó a jugar con el anillo de compromiso que llevaba en el dedo anular. La voz de Matthew al fondo del pasillo la despertó de su ensoñación cerrando el periódico. Con la taza en sus manos, se dirigió a la sala de estar dejando el periódico en la mesita de delante del sofá dónde tenía los _magazines_ , actualmente, de vestidos de novia y agencias de viajes.

\- ¿Tienes que irte? - regresó a la cocina dónde estaba él.

\- Parece que tienen una emergencia y no saben hacerlo sin mí – la miró sonriente besándola – Buenas días.

\- ¿Te crees el ombligo del mundo, verdad? - dejó la taza en el mármol.

\- Mientras lo sea para ti, es todo lo que necesito. - la abrazó por detrás besándola en el cuello – Por cierto, acuérdate que esta noche tengo guardia.

\- Paso más tiempo sola que acompañada... - comentó murmurando camino al dormitorio.

Matt salió de la cocina detrás de ella agarrando su mano al pasar por su lado y tiró de ella conduciéndola a toda prisa hasta el dormitorio dónde la tumbó encima de la cama.

\- ¡Estás loco! - rió notando todo su peso encima de ella.

\- Te quiero Capitana Beckett... Y no sabes las ganas que tengo de que todo esto de la boda haya acabado y podamos disfrutar del viaje. - la besó.

\- Vas a llegar tarde... – susurró entre beso y beso.

\- ¡Tienes razón! - admitió fastidiado.

Matt se levantó tendiéndole la mano a su prometida, atrapándola a su vez entre sus brazos.

\- Matt... Al final llegaremos tarde los dos.

\- Me quieres, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Ves esto? - le enseñó la mano izquierda moviendo el anillo con el pulgar – Dentro de tres semanas justo en ese dedo habrá una alianza dorada, convirtiéndome en la Sra. Baker – sonrió a la vez que él.

Beckett le besó por última vez ese día y se encerró en el vestidor para cambiarse. Diez minutos después Matt – de nuevo pegado al teléfono – la buscó para un beso fugaz antes de desaparecer del apartamento. Katherine lo abandonó poco después recogiendo las llaves y el iphone de la mesa del comedor, observando una vez más las vistas del apartamento; el motivo por el cual le había insistido a su futuro marido para quedárselo. Desde el primer momento supo que esas visitas iban a ser su vitamina diaria antes de salir afrontar el día a día.

...

Solía saber a qué hora entraba pero nunca cuándo salía. Hoy, por primera vez en toda la semana se iba a casa antes de lo esperado. Concentrada con las últimas anotaciones en su agenda no se dio cuenta del par de ojos que la miraban divertidos hasta que la niña se rió.

\- ¡Emma!

Al mismo momento que se sorprendió de ver a la hija de Julia en pie en la puerta de su despacho, recordó que les había prometido hacerles un hueco esa noche para ponerlas al día de la boda.

\- ¡¿Está lista la novia?!

\- Lo siento... ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! - admitió.

\- ¡No me jodas Kate! - protestó Julia sentándose en una de las sillas vacías del área diáfana de la comisaria, delante del despacho – ¿Sabes lo que me ha costado llegar hasta aquí? ¡Emma, no molestes o la próxima vez te vas a quedar con papá!

\- ¿Puedo quedarme esto? - pregunto la pequeña a Kate cogiendo un bloc de post-it.

\- ¡No, no puedes! ¡Deja esto inmediatamente dónde estaba y ven aquí! - la advirtió su madre. - ¡Vamos!

Beckett despegó una hoja del bloc y se la entrego a la niña quién se alejo contenta obedeciendo.

\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó Lanie tomando asiendo delante de ella.

\- Cansada cómo cada día a estas horas. - respondió con la mirada fija en la pantalla del ordenador. - Por cierto, ¿algún avance con la exhumación?

\- Mi horario laboral terminó hace quince minutos.

\- ¡Al menos dime algo que me tranquilice!

\- Todo lo que necesitas está en manos de Javi y Kevin. - cedió Lanie.

\- Gracias. - suspiró aliviada.

\- De nada – sonrió.

Emma, cansada de estar sin hacer nada volvió acercarse a la mesa de Kate cogiendo un bolígrafo al azar.

\- ¡Quiero pintar!

Kate, sin prestar atención a lo que le daba, le entregó el periódico de la mañana. Ella lo cogió y se fue sentándose en el suelo al lado de su madre.

\- ¡Mamí! ¡Mira, es el tito Richard! - dijo eufórica levantando la página en color dónde aparecía la nueva portada de _su_ libro.

Julia se lo quitó de las manos de inmediato escondiendo el periódico detrás de su espalda al tiempo que Katherine salía de su despacho.

\- Enseguida nos vamos.

\- ¡Tranquila! - disimuló – ¡Tira esto! - se lo pasó a Lanie quien quiso saber de qué se trataba.

\- Emma sabes que no se puede hablar del tito Richard delante de la tita Kate. ¿Recuerdas?

\- Se me ha olvidado... - se disculpó casi sollozando.

\- Ya mismo veremos su careto en todas las librerías y paradas de autobús, por no hablar de Times Square y los carteles publicitarios de algunos taxis... - comentó Lanie arrancando la página del periódico – ¿Y luego qué?

\- Ahora la que tiene que ir al baño soy yo. - anuncio Julia zanjando el tema.

\- ¿Estás segura que puedo contar contigo para el día 25? - preguntó Kate viendo que no dejaba de resoplar.

\- Alex va aguantar aquí dentro las once semanas que le quedan, así que puedes apostar por ello, aunque ya te anticipo que pienso venir en chanclas. Tal y como tengo los pies, ponerme tacones sería un suicidio y ya tengo suficiente con las patadas que me da.

\- Por mi como si vienes en camisón – comentó riéndose.

\- ¡No me des ideas!

Una hora después mientras Emma dormía en la habitación de invitados del apartamento de Katherine, ellas seguían de cháchara en la sala de estar.

\- No sé cómo eres capaz de irte a dormir con estas vistas...

\- Yo tampoco podría. ¡Son hipnóticas! - expuso Lanie sentada en el taburete del piano.

Kate se apoyó en el marco de la ventana sonriente.

\- No vais mal desencaminadas...

\- ¿Y eso qué significa? - la interrogó Lanie.

\- Significa que las noches que Matt tiene guardia suelo dormir aquí.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que prefieres dormir en el sofá que tener la cama de matrimonio para ti sola?

\- ¿Lo sabe?

\- Sí – miró a Julia – Y... - negó con la cabeza mirándolas a ambas – No – pronunció en voz alta – Tampoco considero que sea tan importante como para contárselo.

\- Hablando de cosas importante, ahí va una que si lo es - expuso la embarazada – Vas a decirnos la fecha para la prueba final del vestido o vamos a tener que llamar a tu tía para que nos ponga al día?

\- No sé a qué viene tanta emoción...

\- ¿Estás de coña? Dentro de catorce días vas a caminar hacia el altar y debería ser con el vestido que elegiste, a menos que te unas a la moda del camisón. - declaró Julia.

\- Lo siento pero no esperéis que me una a vuestro club. - declaró Lanie acercándose al sofá.

\- ¡Tomad notad! Día 17 a las 16h. - anunció leyendo la pantalla de su iphone.

\- ¿Y la prueba de peluquería?

\- El día 24 por la mañana.

\- Voy a decirlo y sé que vas a estar de acuerdo conmigo – se dirigió a Julia - Te veo muy tranquila y no sé si demasiado... - confesó Lanie mirando a la futura novia - ¿Qué hay de las flores de la ceremonia? ¿Ya escogiste las del ramo?

\- ¿La distribución de las mesas ya la habéis cerrado?

\- ¿Y el menú?

\- Para más información póngase en contacto con Martha Rodgers... - sentenció Kate - Si queréis podéis quedaros, yo me voy a dormir.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras mientras abandonaba la sala dirigiéndose al dormitorio.

...

Lo que menos le gustaba de todo el proceso de la boda era la llegada de regalos día sí y día también. Por esa razón había dejado la dirección del loft para que fuera Martha personalmente quien se encargara, también, de seleccionarlos según el gusto de su sobrina. No obstante, aquella semana se habían acumulado muchos sin abrir.

\- ¿Es que esto no se acaba nunca? - protestó abriendo otro paquete envuelto con papel de topos blancos y negros.

\- Y aún te quedan otros diez... - comentó su tía apartando el papel envoltorio de los que ya habían sido abiertos.

\- A este paso hago antes la digestión que termino con esto... ¡Madre mía es horrendo! - exclamó sujetando un jarrón de cristal estilo bohemio muy recargado.

\- ¿Ayúdame a bajar todo esto, quieres? Con tanto papel y cartón al final no podremos ni andar.

\- Creo que no será lo único que vamos a tirar...

Con ese regalo debajo del brazo retrocedió para coger el móvil que había empezado a sonar.

\- ¡Beckett! - respondió al no reconocer el número.

 _\- ¿Katherine Beckett?_ \- habló una voz femenina con acento extranjero.

\- Sí, yo misma. ¿Con quién hablo?

 _\- Me llamo Anna Oswald, soy una compañera de Marian Keller. Siento molestarte pero me ha pedido que te llamara. Su hermano acaba de ingresar por un accidente de tráfico..._

El sonido de algo que acababa de impactar contra el suelo haciéndose añicos captó la atención de Martha saliendo del despacho y comprobando que se trataba del jarrón.

\- ¿Era necesario? - agregó antes de darse cuenta de que no había sido a propósito por el rostro de su sobrina aún al teléfono - ¿Cariño, qué ocurre?

\- Voy de camino – finalizó la llamada observando el desastre que tenía a sus pies.

Sin tiempo para dar explicaciones, ni siquiera para despedirse de ella, recogió sus cosas y salió del loft dejando a Martha con una mala sensación en el cuerpo. La había visto pocas veces actuar de ese modo y en todas ellas siempre había habido malas noticias detrás.

...

En su cabeza había un remolino de pensamientos positivos y negativos mezclándose entre sí. Con el miedo y los nervios a flor de piel pagó al taxista con un billete superior al coste del trayecto y salió dejando al hombre con cara de felicidad al escuchar _"quédese con el cambio"_.

Las puertas de urgencias se abrieron al tiempo que unos salían y ella entraba acelerada buscando alguna cara conocida antes de acercarse al mostrador.

\- ¡Hola! Me han llamado que ha ingresado Martin Keller hará unos quince minutos...

\- ¿Katherine Beckett?

Al darse la vuelta se encontró con una mujer de no más de cuarenta años, de su altura, piel morena y el cabello rubio recogido en un moño, vistiendo una bata blanca por encima de un uniforme azul oscuro.

\- Soy la Dra. Oswald – se presentó siendo más evidente su acento alemán.

\- ¿Donde está Martin? ¿Está bien? ¿Puedo verlo?

\- Entiendo tu preocupación, Marian me contó que eráis muy cercanos, pero en estos momentos no puedo decirte nada hasta que le suban del quirófano. - explicó en un tono de voz agradable y tranquilo.

\- ¿Se sabe como ocurrió? ¿Iba solo?

\- Iban de camino a Vermont con Leslie cuando un camión se les tiró encima. Un fallo en los frenos... - explicó Marian acercándose por detrás, sosteniendo el teléfono en la mano – Parece ser que el conductor del camión intentó salirse de la carretera para evitar la catástrofe cuando el eje del remolque de gran tonelaje cedió invadiendo el carril contrario. Por no salirse de la carretera, Martin viró por instinto de proteger a Leslie, imagino, y fue cuando el remolqué impactó contra su lado arrastrando el coche varios metros en dirección contraria. Una estructura de metal de paneles informativos les frenó.

\- ¿Leslie?

Marian negó con la cabeza con los ojos empeñados.

Apenas consciente de sus actos se alejó sentándose en una hilera de sillas vacías del hall.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede? - se preocupó su compañera.

\- Estaremos bien.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- He llamado a mi marido, no tardará en llegar.

\- Cualquiera cosa me llamas al busca. Y si tengo noticias vendré a buscaros.

\- Gracias Anna.

\- ¡Ánimo! - apretó su mano.

Marian volvió a comprobar su teléfono acercándose donde estaba Kate totalmente ausente de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. El contacto de la mano de Marian con la suya hizo que ambas se miraran.

\- Lo sé. - respondió la hermana con un nudo en la garganta.

Beckett rompió a llorar escondiendo el rostro detrás de su otra mano. Con instinto protector, la hermana la abrazó luchando para mantenerse serena sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas descendieran por sus mejillas.

...

En el hospital, la habitación de Martin se había convertido en su nuevo hogar desde las últimas veinticuatro horas. Su ropa seguía siendo la misma que la del viernes cuando entró en urgencias. Su vida al completo se había reducido a estar a su lado mientras la hermana de Martin, a pesar de todo y haciendo visitas esporádicas, cumplía con sus obligaciones cómo Dra Keller y madre de dos niños. Ella por su lado había desatendido sus responsabilidades en la comisaria dejando a Javi y Kevin al mando de ella.

\- ¡Cariño despierta!

Sobresaltada centró la mirada en los ojos de Martin.

" _Todavía no" –_ pensó.

\- ¡Kate!

\- ¡Hola! - le saludó - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Qué que hago aquí? He llamado a varias personas para saber dónde estabas y nadie ha sabido decirme nada, ni siquiera tu tía o tu padre, hasta que se me ocurrió llamar al número de Martin respondiendo su hermana...

\- ¿Llamaste a mi padre? - le interrumpió alterándose.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? Cuando me levanté seguías sin aparecer por el apartamento, pero no hice caso, me imagine que estarías con tu tía o con las chicas. Pero tras varios mensajes y llamadas sin respuesta empecé a impacientarme. Tenía miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo, Kate.

Con el bolso en su regazo rebusco el móvil entre las mil y una cosas que llevaba en él. Las llamadas y mensajes se le habían empezado a acumular. Con el iphone en la mano, dejó el bolso en el sillón y salió de la habitación.

\- Si me hubiera pasado algo habrías sido el primero en saberlo – respondió de mala gana – Eres mi contacto de emergencia Matt. ¡A estas alturas deberías saberlo! - agregó mosqueada.

\- ¿Tanto te molesta que me haya preocupado por ti? - preguntó asombrado por su reacción.

Kate le mandó callar haciendo señas con la mano mientras hablaba con su padre. A los pocos segundos colgó.

\- La próxima vez que no sepas donde estoy ahórrate la llamada a mi padre. Estuvo a punto de coger un avión de vuelta a Estados Unidos.

\- ¡Esto es ridículo!

\- En esto estamos de acuerdo. - afirmó tajante.

\- ¿Sabes? Quizá si te hubieras molestado en decirme dónde estabas no habría tenido que recurrir a todos tus contactos para averiguarlo.

 _\- ¡Pardon me!_ – soltó en francés, molesta - Siento no haber sido capaz de pensar en ese detalle estando demasiado ocupada preocupándome y pensando en si volvería a verle. - señaló en dirección a la habitación.

Sus voces habían empezado a llamar la atención.

\- Aunque no te lo creas, te entiendo.

\- ¡Pues nadie lo diría Matt! - le atacó.

\- Cariño necesitas descansar, comer algo... ¿Por qué no vamos a casa? - le propuso recuperando su tono de voz habitual.

\- Ya estoy en casa.

\- Estás en un hospital, Kate. No puedes pasarte los días encerrada esperando a que Martin abra los ojos.

\- Es exactamente lo que voy hacer. - afirmó con rotundidad.

Marian tomó la curva del pasillo corriendo hasta llegar dónde tenía lugar el 911 que había recibido en su busca. Al ver la escena se relajó reduciendo el paso hasta llegar a ellos.

\- ¡Chicos! - intervino - ¿Todo bien?

Sin abrir la boca, Kate se alejó volviendo a la habitación donde movió el sillón encarándolo hacia Martin, de modo que diera la espalda al pasillo.

\- ¡No puedes permitir esto! - se enfureció dirigiéndose a Marian.

\- Vete a casa Matthew.

\- ¿Es una broma?

\- Es una orden.

\- No me lo puedo creer... - se movió nervioso.

\- Aunque te cueste entenderlo, quedándote aquí no la vas ayudar. Y mucho menos presionándola.

\- ¡Es mi prometida!

\- ¡Y yo la hermana de la persona que permanece en la cama intubado en coma inducido, y como tal decido quién se queda y quién se va! - sentenció autoritaria sin levantar la voz.

Marian respiró hondo cuando le vio desaparecer del pasillo, entrando en la habitación.

\- Gracias.

\- De nada – respondió permaneciendo en la puerta.

\- Sé lo que estás pensando – expuso con la mirada perdida.

\- Que le haya echado no significa que no esté de acuerdo con él – admitió.

\- Ya sabes mi opinión.

\- Y la acepto, de lo contrario ya te habría hecho sacar a rastras por los guardias – sonrió – Pero te iría bien salir de aquí. Ya son muchas horas aquí encerrada.

\- Estoy bien.

\- Te haces la valiente que es distinto y todos tenemos un límite.

\- Marian... - protestó.

\- Lo sé. Quieres que me calle y lo haré cuando te haya dicho que no es necesario que salgas, si no quieres, ni siquiera que abandones el hospital para que te dé el aire, incluso puedo hacer que te traigan algo de comer si quieres... Te sentirías mejor con ropa limpia y un buen menú en el estómago. Esto no es un hotel, pero dispone de vestidores con ducha, un comedor y salas de descanso con literas. Y aunque te parezca imposible Martín me está dando la razón.

Con esa última frase y un "Piénsalo" antes de abandonar la habitación, dejó a Beckett, por primera vez en horas, pensando en esa posibilidad.

...

A la misma hora desde hacía una semana, Katherine salía de su despacho dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor sin dejar que nadie ni nada la detuviese. Cualquier duda, pregunta o sugerencia quedaba para el día siguiente a las ocho de la mañana. Tras pasar brevemente por el apartamento, se cambió de ropa llamando a un taxi para que la acompañara al hospital. Una vez allí se pasó por el bar-restaurante donde la esperaba Marian. Escogió la cena y juntas se dirigieron a la habitación de Martin.

\- Es inútil que te pregunte si habido cambios, ¿verdad?

\- Todavía nada... Pero lo hará. Sé que lo hará.

\- Lo sé, de verdad que sí... - sonó poco convencida.

\- ¡Hey! Tú mejor que nadie conoces su lado de superación. No hay nada que no consiga, y muchas veces me pregunto cómo demonios lo ha hecho, pero lo hace.

\- Aunque suene ridículo él es mi persona. Y me es imposible seguir adelante sin saber que él estará ahí para apoyarme o abrirme los ojos.

\- Cómo un hermano.

\- Prefiero llamarlo mi persona. - afirmó sonriendo.

Un pitido sonó en el interior de la bata de Marian.

\- Debo dejarte. Más tarde volveré a pasarme. ¡Qué aproveche!

A aquellas alturas se había acostumbrado a escuchar y ver a médicos, enfermeros y personal médico correr por los pasillos y ni siquiera eso le impedía acomodarse en el sillón contando su día a su amigo mientras cenaba o incluso más tarde cuándo reclinaba el sillón para dormir.

...

James Beckett pisó el hall del hospital dirigiéndose a la planta dónde Martin permanecía en coma inducido después de una llamada preocupante por parte de su cuñada.

\- Katie

Con delicadeza le quitó el libro abierto que tenía en sus manos a punto de caerse al suelo.

\- ¿Papá?

\- Hola cariño.

\- ¿Cuándo volviste? - habló en voz baja aún adormecida – ¡No sé ni a qué día estamos! De haberlo sabido habría venido a recogerte al aeropuerto... – se incorporó fijándo en el maletín porta documentos de ruedas.

\- Me gustaría desayunar – propuso – ¿Me acompañas?

\- Puedo llamar y pedir que nos lo traigan, así no tengo que moverme – sugirió.

\- No creo que pase nada para que te tomes un tiempo para desayunar, cariño. Te vendrá bien salir.

\- Has hablado con tía Martha... - expuso al escuchar sus últimas palabras.

\- Está preocupada, y yo también después de lo que me contó.

\- Papá, estoy bien. Quizá al principio me lo tomé demasiado a pecho, pero terminé asentando la cabeza y volví a cumplir con mis obligaciones. Me alimento bien y duermo las horas que necesito. - se acercó agarrando sus manos – Estoy bien. De verdad – admitió mirándole a los ojos.

\- ¿Y con Matthew?

\- Volvió anoche de..., no sé dónde me dijo que se iba. Vino a despedirse el miércoles antes de irse y no sé mucho más. - se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa amarga.

\- ¿Puedo volver a Europa tranquilo?

\- Nunca te he mentido.

\- Entonces... ¿Nada de salir a desayunar con tu padre?

\- Sus padres estarán al caer, si te esperas unos minutos...

\- Tranquila – la besó en la frente – Otro día.

\- Sé que es difícil de entender, pero no quiero dejarle sólo.

\- Prométeme que te vas a cuidar – dijo abrazándola.

\- Prometido.

...

Disponía de cinco horas antes de volver al aeropuerto para coger el vuelo de regreso a Europa. Antes de quedarse esperando en la terminal tanto tiempo creyó necesario hacerle una visita a su cuñada.

Al abrir, Martha no fue la única sorprendida.

\- ¡Vaya! Cuándo dijiste que vendrías no esperaba que fuera tan pronto... - admitió ella.

\- Veo que tienes visita... - comentó indeciso de entrar.

\- Son amigas de Kate. ¡Vamos, entra! - cerró la puerta e hizo las presentaciones – No sé si os conocéis.. Él es el padre de Kate y ellas son Julia y Lanie.

\- Un placer – saludaron ambas.

\- ¡No, por favor no te levantes! - se acercó a Julia – Enhorabuena – la felicitó por el ya más que evidente embarazo.

\- Gracias. Este va a ser el segundo.

\- ¿Te queda poco?

\- Estoy de 30 semanas. - sonrió acariciándose la barriga.

\- ¿Niño o niña?

\- Con este voy a tener la pareja. Primero tuve a la niña, se llama Emma, cumplirá cuatro a finales de mes, y el niño se llamará Alex.

\- No quiero ser aguafiestas pero ¿has visto a tu hija? – Martha dejó una taza de café en la mesita, delante de él.

\- ¿Esto es para mí?

\- Para que luego digas que no te trato bien...

\- Tomo nota. Y sí, he visto a Katie.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Sinceramente? - miró a las tres lamiendo la cuchara – Cómo esto siga así el día 25 olvidaros de ir de boda.

\- ¡Os lo dije! - comentó Lanie.

\- Nosotras también lo hablamos. - indicó Julia.

\- Bueno, y ¿qué vas hacer? - le preguntó su cuñada.

\- Volver a Alemania y esperar no recibir una llamada tuya diciéndome que han tenido que ingresarla por estrés.

\- Tiene todos los números como esto siga así. - se sinceró la forense recibiendo un codazo por parte de Julia. - ¿Qué?

\- Tenéis razón, pero hablar con ella no va a servir de nada – se terminó el café.

\- ¡Lo sabemos! - respondieron las tres prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

\- Aún queda alguien que no ha hablado con ella...

Todos los presentes centraron su atención en Julia. Lanie fue la primera en responder a aquel comentario.

\- Estamos hablando de ayudar a Kate, no de crearle más estrés.

\- Lo sé y quizá sea nuestra solución.

\- Alucino de que seas tú quien lo proponga cuando hace una semana regañaste a tu hija por hablar de él y me hiciste esconder la foto del periódico.

\- ¡Chicas! - intervino Martha – ¿Estamos hablando de quién creo que estamos hablando?

\- Sí – afirmaron a unísono.

\- ¿Alguien me pone al día? - comentó el padre de Kate.

\- A decir verdad no sé por dónde empezar... - admitió Julia.

\- Resumido sería – empezó su cuñada - que sabemos de alguien que hace unos cuatro años que no ve tras una discusión y sentimientos por en medio que podría ser lo que necesita.

\- Para hacerlo simple – recapituló – La persona que pueda ayudarla es un hombre que no es su prometido y por el que tuvo sentimientos.

\- ¡Exacto! - asintieron las tres.

Jim guardó silencio analizando la situación.

\- Si creéis que tiene que ayudarla...

\- No va a ser fácil. Lo mejor que puedo ocurrir es que nos cierre la puerta en las narices... – ironizó la embarazada.

\- O no quiera saber nada de ella...

\- Eso no ocurrirá – sentenció Martha sonriendo – sé con quién debo hablar para me escuche. ¿Os importa que vaya yo?

A primera hora de la mañana siguiente, Martha subía al avión con destino a Chicago.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHP XXX**

El taxi se detuvo en medio de la calle.

\- Hemos llegado señora. 5658 norte de la avenida Lockwood... – informó el hombre.

Sosteniendo la dirección con el número de la casa anotado en un papel, miró a su alrededor. Maravillada con aquella pequeña urbanización no se percató de quien, de pie a la entrada de su casa, se estaba preguntando si era quien parecía ser.

\- Martha Rodgers... - confirmó en voz alta al verla de perfil - ¡Menuda sorpresa!

La mujer respiró aliviada al girarse y ver a una cara conocida a la vez que el vecino de la Familia Castle-Willgsburg se acercaba para saludarla.

\- Me alegro de verla.

\- Y yo de poder decir lo mismo. Lástima que puede que alguien no piense así...

\- ¿Todo bien por Nueva York?

\- Dejó de ir bien hace una semana y media – admitió.

\- ¡Peter!

Martha, al igual que él miraron hacia la mujer, no mucho mayor que él con el cabello largo y rubio, que estaba un paso por delante del umbral de la puerta.

\- No sé si ya habrá desayunado, pero deje que la invita – se ofreció al ver a su mujer entrar de nuevo en casa. - Así le presento a Olivia. Conociéndola se estará preguntando de qué la conozco.

...

Al parecer Martha había elegido el día perfecto. El buen tiempo anunciado durante todo el fin de semana había animado a los Bishop a preparar una barbacoa en el patio trasero a la que sus vecinos también estaban invitados.

A la hora acordada el timbre de la puerta se escuchó desde el patio trasero. Peter, encargándose de la barbacoa mientras Olivia estaba en la cocina preparando las ensaladas, miró a su invitada especial; tal y como había bromeado horas antes.

\- Aquí están.

\- Siento que esto va a estropear la agradable comida que habríais tenido si...

\- Le guste o no va a tener que escucharla – replicó – Y no se preocupe por lo demás.

Un par de ojos color caramelo observaban a la mujer que estaba sentada en el banco de madera con una copa en la mano.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Mira quien está aquí! ¿Vienes con hambre Kyra? - la saludó Peter.

Inmóvil en el primer escalón, la niña reprimió las ganas de ir a saludar a Martha al escuchar la voz de su padre.

\- ¿Qué haces todavía aquí de pie? ¡Vamos baja! – le ordenó su padre.

Cargado con dos ensaladeras de cristal llenas hasta arriba, Richard bajó detrás de su hija y las dejó en la mesa. Ignorante en un primer momento, no tardó en pedir explicaciones.

\- Creía que nos habíais invitado a una barbacoa, no a una encerrona. ¿De qué va todo esto? - se dirigió a Peter.

\- Esto no es ninguna encerrona Richard – habló Martha - Ellos no sabían que yo iba a venir, ni yo que habíais programado esta comida. Peter insistió para que me quedara.

\- La próxima vez asegúrese de que no vayamos a coincidir.

\- ¡Richard, te estás pasando! - le advirtió Peter.

\- No pasa nada – dijo al abogado – Esperaba una reacción así.

\- Creo que deberías escuchar lo que ha venido a decirte – intervino Olivia al lado de su hija Valeria, quien entrelazaba la mano con su amiga Kyra – Probablemente te interesa más de lo que crees.

\- En este momento lo que más me interesa es irme. ¡Vamos, Kyra!

Todavía sentada en el balancín – situado a un lado del jardín – se aferraba a la mano de Valeria mientras observaba la escena

\- Yo quiero quedarme – manifestó con una voz suave y precavida.

\- Cuándo sepas dónde vamos, seguro que no.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme?

\- Kyra, no quiero repetirlo. Nos vamos. ¡Ahora!

\- ¡Oye! - le cogió Olivia por banda – Si quieres irte, vete, pero no lo pagues con la niña. Si a ella le apetece quedarse, ¡déjala!

\- Te agradezco tu preocupación Olivia, pero no. ¡Kyra vamos!

\- Tengo que irme – murmuró a Valeria soltando su manos – Lo siento – dijo mirando a Martha.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó tras quedarse todos en silencio fue la puerta de la calle cerrándose de golpe seguido de las voces de ambos.

\- ¿Papá, por qué lo has hecho?

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- Tratar así a tía Martha. Tú siempre dices que hay que ser amable con la gente, aunque estos te caigan mal. Y que hay que escuchar siempre a los mayores. Y tú no has sido ni amable, ni has querido escuchar a..

\- ¡Basta! - repuso él girándose de repente antes de llegar al coche – No quiero volver a escuchar una palabra de lo que acaba de pasar. ¿Estamos?

\- ¡Cuándo te pones así eres insoportable! - contestó enfadada.

\- Insoportable o no sigo siendo tu padre. Vamos, iremos a... ¡Kyra!

Ignorándole, sacó la llave de debajo el jarrón de la entrada para abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Dónde te crees que vas? - la agarró por el brazo.

\- ¡A mi cuarto! ¿O también me lo vas a prohibir? - repuso con rabia.

\- ¿Y esa hambre de loba que tenías?

\- Dejé que se fuera... ¡Igual que tú hiciste con Kate!

Aquel comentario acababa de ser una flecha directa al corazón. No solamente por salir de la boca de su hija y de aquél modo tan directo y sin escrúpulos, también por la flagelación continua consigo mismo cada vez que su mente se atrevía a revivir aquel momento del pasado a pesar de querer olvidarlo.

...

Dos horas más tarde, tras quedarse sin comer, analizar la situación y sabiendo que su padre le negaría ir a casa de Valeria aunque la pusiera de excusa, salió por la ventana de su habitación deslizándose por el tejado, aterrizando en el suelo de un salto.

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¿Sigue aquí? - preguntó temerosa de una negativa.

\- Me imagino que no te refieres a Valeria... - sonrió Olivia haciéndose a un lado – Tú misma, ya sabes dónde está el jardín.

Recorriendo la casa como si de la suya propia se tratara accedió a la parte trasera, esta vez sin detenerse en las escaleras.

\- ¡Kyra! - la saludó Valeria con una ancha sonrisa.

Sin tiempo a reaccionar, la niña se acercó a Martha rodeándola con sus brazos.

\- Lo siento... ¡Papá es un estúpido!

\- No tienes de qué disculparte. No es culpa tuya – le acarició su larga melena.

\- ¿Cómo está Kate?

\- Las preguntas después del postre – intervino Olivia con dos tartas heladas - ¿Kyra, de qué lo prefieres? Hay de chocolate y de melocotón.

\- Aún no he comido – admitió – Me enfadé con papá y no quise comer. - se encogió de hombros.

\- ¡Cuándo le vea voy a tirar de las orejas a tu padre!

...

Empezaba a preguntarse si quienes le rodeaban se habían puesto de acuerdo para fastidiarle el día. Acababa de colgar a su agente quién le había confirmado las fechas de la firma de libros. Empezaría en Estados Unidos, como ya esperaba, lo que no había previsto es que fuera en la ciudad de Nueva York y no en Chicago como habría preferido. Sin darle más vueltas confirmó el check-in en la página de la compañía dónde acababa de guardar dos plazas en clase preferente para el vuelo con destino a la gran manzana para dentro de 48h; algunas menos si tenía en cuenta que debían estar ahí antes de las 12:31pm. Bajó la tapa de ordenador sin apagarlo y subió al piso de arriba. Llevaba demasiadas horas sin escuchar un solo ruido de la habitación de su hija y eso no era nada bueno.

\- ¿Kyra? - llamó varias veces a la puerta sin obtener respuesta – Cielo, voy a entrar...

A diferencia de lo que se esperaba la puerta no estaba cerrada. Manteniéndola abierta de par en par, lo único que encontró fue la cama medio deshecha y la ventana ligeramente abierta. La cerró y se quedó sentado a los pies de la cama. Pensativo y nostálgico de la niña que veía en los retratos enmarcados, algunos colgados en la pared, a la mujercita en la que se iba convirtiendo a pesar de haber celebrado los diez años el pasado mes de abril. Antes de salir rehízo la cama, colocando los cojines y sus animales de peluche como los tenía habitualmente encontró una fotografía boca abajo debajo de la almohada. Sintiendo curiosidad, cogió la foto y la giró. En cuestión de segundos volvió a dejarla cómo y dónde estaba y abandonó la habitación.

No quería parecer aguafiestas, ni fastidiarle lo que quedaba de sábado, pero era tarde y tenían mucho de qué hablar referente a su firma de libros. Se calzó, dejando las zapatillas de estar por casa a un lado de la entrada, y cerró con un golpe seco llevándose las llaves en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros antes de cruzar la calle y llamar a la puerta de sus vecinos.

\- Hola Richard – le abrió Peter.

\- Sé que está aquí. ¿Puedo entrar?

\- No sé si debería después de...

\- Peter, por favor. Sé que no actué de un modo apropiado, lo siento. Sólo he venido a buscar a mi hija.

\- Quizá puedas hacer más que eso - agregó aún prohibiéndole la entrada – Martha sigue aquí. Dormirá en casa esta noche y mañana al mediodía volverá a Nueva York. Deberías escucharla antes de que eso suceda. Y créeme si te digo que es importante que lo hagas.

Richard suspiró sonoramente.

\- ¿Si acepto vas a dejarme entrar?

\- Estarás dentro antes de que lo averigüe.

Al llegar al comedor se hizo un silencio incómodo.

Kyra saltó del sofá y se acercó a su padre.

\- ¡Papá tenemos que hablar!

\- Yo también tengo que hablar contigo... - respondió serio.

\- Oops... - murmuró cabizbaja.

\- ¿Puedes explicarme en qué estabas pensando cuando decidiste escaparte de casa por la ventana, merodeando por el tejado cómo un chimpancé? No es la primera vez que lo haces y no me gusta. ¿Te has dado cuenta de la altura que hay desde esa ventana al suelo? ¿Es que quieres matarte?

\- No...

\- Escucha – se acuclilló – no me gusta regañarte, pero si mamá estuviera aquí no lo aprobaría y lo sabes.

\- Pero ella ya no está aquí – repuso aún cabizbaja.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de Martha? – la mencionó a propósito – ¿Crees que ella lo aprueba?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - respondió ella de inmediato - ¡Lo que hiciste es muy peligroso! Incluso puedo imaginar cómo habría reaccionado Kate al saber que te habías caído del tejado...

\- Ahora tiene cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

Antes de que Richard pudiera lanzar la pregunta Martha se le adelantó.

\- Kate nunca ha dejado de preocuparse por ti, Kyra. Ni siquiera en sus momentos más difíciles.

\- Martin despertará, ¿verdad?

\- Espero que sí. De lo contrario...

\- ¿Estáis hablando Keller? – intervino Richard sintiéndose el único que no sabía a qué se refería.

\- Tuvo un accidente y ahora está... - la niña miró a Martha buscando ayuda.

\- Martin está en coma inducido desde hace una semana.

Richard tomó asiento en el sillón.

\- ¡Papá! - se sentó en su regazo – Tienes que escuchar a tía Martha. Está preocupada por Kate, y ahora yo también. Tienes que ayudarla.

\- Me temo que no soy a quien más desearía ver en estos momentos, cariño.

\- ¿Y si estuvieras equivocado? - intervino Martha.

\- Me sorprendería – sonrió amargamente.

Ninguno de los presentes fue consciente del tiempo transcurrido hasta que Olivia entró para bajar las persianas y encender la luz de dos lámparas de pie, suficiente para dar una ambiente acogedor.

\- Perdonad. ¿Richard os quedáis a cenar?

\- Eso parece – afirmó tras mirar a su hija – Gracias.

De nuevo a solas, __Richard se reclinó en el sillón – del que no se había levantado desde hacía por lo menos hora y media – tratando de organizar y/o priorizar toda la información que Martha le había contado.

\- ¿Qué le hace pensar que a mi va a escucharme?

\- ¿De verdad necesitas que te responda?

\- Cuatro años y una relación estable que acaba en boda... No estoy seguro de que sea yo quien deba estar a su lado, Martha. Y aunque pudiera, ahora mismo no sabría cómo ayudarla...

\- No debí comentarte lo de la boda... – murmuró ella – Te voy a decir algo al respecto, y es que probablemente mi sobrina no llegue hasta el altar... El accidente de Martin les ha distanciado. Cada vez que se ven acaban discutiendo o uno de los dos se va por no hacerlo... No está bien, Richard. Necesita a alguien que entienda el porqué está haciendo lo que hace y que a su vez le haga entender que no puede seguir como hasta ahora.

Aceptase o no, en breve estaría en la misma ciudad que ella y habría ciertas preguntas – obviase o no lo que sabía – que no podría evitar que acabaran rodando por sus pensamientos.

Varios suspiros después, Richard miró a Martha y agregó:

\- Voy a estar en Nueva York la semana entrante por la presentación del libro, firmas, entrevistas... Soy incapaz de decirle cuando, pero intentaré encontrar un momento para visitar a Martin...

...

La entrevista para el New York Times – la cuarta del día para la prensa escrita, sumado a las dos apariciones en los programas de televisión matutinos _Today_ y _The View –_ era lo último escrito en su agenda para ese martes _,_ no obstante, después del día que había tenido entre grabadoras, cámaras, micros y focos era a escasos metros de la entrada del hospital cuando le empezaban a sudar las manos y a correr los nervios por su interior.

...

La fecha del que tenía que ser _su_ día se les venía encima con un montón de cosas por confirmar, llamadas por hacer, detalles de último momento por decidir..., pero juntando el agobio de las últimas semanas en la comisaria por reuniones inesperadas y demás problemas burocráticos, más su preocupación y dedicación diaria a Martin la estaba consumiendo. Y para la guinda del pastel, llevaba diez minutos sentada en una de las sillas del hall del hospital oyendo la voz de su prometido, hablando sin hacer una simple pausa.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

\- ¿Sobre qué? - suspiró cansada.

\- Cualquiera diría que te aburro hablando de nuestra boda...

\- No es eso...

\- ¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que queda por hacer?

\- ¿La verdad? ¡No! No tengo ni idea porque llevo días..., muy ocupada.

\- Quizás deberías priorizar algunas de tus prioridades...

\- ¿Te refieres a anteponer el color de las flores de la iglesia o el tipo de mantel del restaurante a Martin?

\- Es nuestra boda Kate.

\- Ya sé que es nuestra boda, Matthew. Pero no esperes que esté saltando de alegría y ocupándome de esas gilipolleces cuando hace dos días que han empezado a retirarle los medicamentos para despertarlo – se frotó los ojos.

\- A mí tampoco me gusta tener que irme a Cuba hasta el próximo lunes sabiendo por lo que estás pasando. Sólo necesito saber que estarás bien y podrás ocuparte de todo antes del 25.

\- ¿Puedes por un momento olvidarte de la puta boda y pensar en mí? – expresó furiosa – ¿De verdad crees que me importan esos detalles sabiendo que Martin no va a estar?

\- ¿Y qué vas hacer? – respondió con el mismo tono – ¿Posponer la boda sólo porqué uno de los invitados no puede asistir?

Kate inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos.

\- Cuatro años y medio de relación y aún no has entendido lo que significa para mí... - se incorporó con un leve temblor en las manos – Vete.

\- Cariño... Estás nerviosa. Estar aquí no te ayuda a ver las cosas con claridad...

Nerviosa por su continuo acoso con el tema le dio la espalda.

\- ¿Quieres que llame a mi madre? Puede venir antes y ayudar con lo que tú no puedas...

\- ¡Me importa una mierda la boda! - le gritó fuera de sí.

Automáticamente dejó de escucharle. Oía su voz, pero no era capaz de entender lo que decía hasta que al girarse para volverse a sentar vio que ya no estaba. Con los ojos cerrados se llevó la mano al pecho. Asustada por la dificultad que tenía para respirar y el dolor persistente en el pecho levantó la mirada en busca de alguien.

Un minuto después su cuerpo desfallecía en _sus_ brazos.

...

La habitación en la que Katherine había sido instalada permanecía cerrada con llave y completamente a oscuras.

\- ¿Cuándo podremos verla?

\- Mañana o pasado...

\- ¿Y para eso hemos venido tan rápido?

\- Estás aquí porque Martha es su familiar más directo, después de su padre que también viene de camino. Y cómo te puedes imaginar no te iba a dejar sola en Chicago.

\- Podía quedarme en casa de Valeria.

\- Ahora te vas a quedar en el loft haciéndole compañía a Martha.

\- ¡Guai! ¿Y tú? ¿Seguirás en el hotel? ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? A tía Martha seguro que no le importa.

\- Después hablaremos con ella, ahora termina de cenar.

\- ¿Dónde está tía Martha?

\- Hablando con el médico. ¡Haz el favor de dejar de hablar y comer!

\- ¿Ella sabrá cuándo podremos ver a Kate?

\- Cariño, aunque te dejaran entrar, Kate está sedada y...

\- ¿Y esto que significa?

\- Significa que necesita dormir muchas horas para recuperarse del agotamiento que lleva acumulado de estos últimos días. Y por eso la han sedado, para que descanse.

\- ¿Y después podre verla?

\- Ya veremos...

...

Doce horas después seguía teniendo prohibidas las visitas. No obstante, Marian había dejado que Richard entrara cinco minutos.

Antes de irse Katherine le sorprendió incorporándose de repente con la respiración acelerada.

\- ¡Martin! - gritó.

Richard se acercó sentándose a un lado de la cama.

\- ¡Hey! Tranquila... Él está bien. Todo sigue igual...

\- ¿Rick? - le buscó con la mirada a pesar de estar a oscuras.

\- Estoy aquí – sonrió.

Katherine palpó a través de la oscuridad hasta encontrar su brazo al que se aferró, apoyando todo su cuerpo en él al tiempo que Rick intentaba tranquilizarla.

\- Intenta dormir un poco más.

Sin una respuesta, pero cediendo, la ayudó a tumbarse.

\- Quédate – le retuvo agarrando su mano cuando iba a irse.

\- ¿Estás segura?

Acomodándose tiró de su mano obligándole a sentarse a su lado.

\- Me quedaré hasta asegurarme que vuelves a estar dormida.

A primera hora de la tarde, con las persianas subidas y la luz entrando de nuevo en la habitación, Richard entró encontrándola sentada en la cama ya cambiada con la ropa que su tía había ido a recoger a su apartamento.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó apoyado en la pared, cerca de la puerta.

De espaldas, terminando de ponerse las botas, se levantó recibiéndole con una sonrisa.

\- Hambrienta...

\- ¡A eso invito yo!

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Olvídate de horarios y obligaciones por hoy.

Antes de que pudiera protestar se colgó la bolsa de deporte, que su tía había usado para ponerle la ropa limpia y sus pertenencias, al hombro.

\- ¡Rick! Gracias...

\- ¿Por llevarte la bolsa?

Kate negó sonriendo.

\- Sé que has estado al lado de Martin mientras yo estaba durmiendo.

\- Y yo que creía que aquí podría alejarme de los paparazzi... - comentó con expresión cómica.

\- Lo digo en serio.

\- ¡Yo también! - siguió en su role haciéndola sonreír – Siempre. – agregó.

...

Por primera vez desde que estaba allí había aprendido cómo funcionaba el televisor que colgaba a un lado de una de las paredes de la habitación de Martin.

Con su mano entrelazada en una de las suyas y el mando del televisor en la otra, seguía a la espera de ver entrar al novelista Richard Castle en el plató del show nocturno de la NBC.

\- ¡Vaya, que elegancia! – exclamó sorprendida – Creo que es la primera vez que le veo vestir en camisa roja – comentó mirando a su amigo – Le queda bien...

Katherine se quedó embobada mirando el programa, sonriendo y riéndose durante la entrevista. Tras finalizar, esperó a que llegara el primer anuncio publicitario para cerrar la televisión.

\- Creo que me voy a tumbar en el sillón – comentó aún sabiendo que podía que no estuviera escuchándola – Parece mentira que después de todo lo que he... dormido... aún... tenga... sueño...

Katherine se quedó perpleja preguntándose si lo que estaba viendo era real. Sonrío nerviosa.

\- ¡Martin! – le llamó – ¿Puedes oírme?

A pesar de no recibir respuesta por su parte tenía suficiente con lo que acababa de ver y sentir; había movido los dedos y había reaccionado del mismo modo cuándo ella le había apretado la mano. Y aquello solo podía significar buenas noticias.

Con la llegada de las enfermeras y demás sanitarios Katherine se tomó un respiro saliendo a la calle. Hacia una noche estupenda, ideal para estar sentada en la playa o en la terraza de la casa de los Hamptons escuchando las olas. Con este pensamiento retenido en su cabeza, volvió adentro saliendo minutos después con el teléfono en la mano.

\- ¡Hey! Soy yo... Kate.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre? - respondió una voz medio dormida.

\- No quería despertarte...

\- No te preocupes. Acabo de llegar al hotel...

\- Sé que es tarde pero me estaba preguntando si podríamos vernos.


	31. Chapter 31

**¡Buenos días/tardes/noches..!**

Sé que estáis ansios s de saber como continua la historia (motivos no os faltan), pero antes quería pronunciarme _(por fin..)_ y escribir estas cuatro lineas para: en primer lugar, agradeceros los comentarios a quienes seguís leyéndome _(De verdad. Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias)._ Y en segundo lugar, aunque no os va a gustar tanto, comunicaros que estáis apunto de leer el antepenúltimo capitulo. La semana que viene voy a subir los dos últimos _(lunes o martes y jueves)_ y el día 22 de Octubre el Epilogo. Soy consciente que debí avisaros con más antelación, pero pienso que una vez leído este capitulo será más fácil que me lo perdonéis, jaja.. _:P_

Dicho esto, sólo añadir que espero que disfrutéis del 31 - y los que quedan - tanto como lo hice yo escribiéndolos. **  
**

**Reto. **

Ya que esto se termina... Precisamente en este capitulo hay una de mis escenas favoritas. ¿Sabréis decirme cual es?  
Espero las respuestas en vuestros comentarios _;)_

 **sorirc**

* * *

 **CHP XXXI**

No estaba segura de estar haciendo las cosas de la mejor manera, pero en ese momento era dónde quería estar y él de quien quería estar acompañada.

\- ¿Así que ésta es la tan mencionada casa de los Hamptons?

Katherine sonrió para sí misma invitándole a entrar.

\- Milord... - se echó a un lado.

\- Gracias. Milady... - añadió siguiéndole el juego.

Su paso se ralentizó mientras miraba a su alrededor. No había visto ni una cuarta parte y ya se sentía impresionado.

Katherine recogió el correo dejándolo en el mármol de la cocina, dónde sabía que su padre lo vería, sin dejar de prestarle atención al escritor. Llevaba unos minutos de pie en la terraza, callado y mirando afuera con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Creo que me he enamorado – dijo sintiendo que estaba detrás de él.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

\- ¡Espera a ver el resto! – agregó ella aclarándose la garganta situándose a su lado. Ambos se miraron. - ¡Ven! Te haré un pequeño tour por la casa. Eso sí, no me responsabilizo de cómo puedan estar algunas habitaciones...

Kate se giró empezando a caminar en dirección a la biblioteca. A medio camino se detuvo volviéndose hacia él.

\- ¿Vienes o no?

Distraído mirando algunas fotografías situadas en una esquina del mueble de la sala de estar, la miró apresurándose hasta llegar a su lado.

...

Con el recorrido finalizado, ambos se aposentaron en la terraza para disfrutar de la botella de vino que Katherine cogió prestada de la pequeña bodega de su padre.

\- No es como el whisky que te ofrecí... – movió la copa haciendo bailar el vino – pero no está nada mal.

Ella dejó entrever una leve sonrisa.

\- Nunca subestimes un Chateauneuf-du-pape del 2000... – añadió y bebió.

Él la miró de reojo e hizo lo mismo.

 **-** Debes ser cercana con ese amigo tuyo – comentó de repente – Yo nunca daría una copia de las llaves de mi casa a otra persona por muy amigo que fuera. Y mucho menos dejar que éste llevase a un extraño cuándo le apeteciese y se bebiera mi vino...

\- ¿De verdad, Castle? – le miró de soslayo – ¿De verdad quieres...?

\- No es ningún reproche – la interrumpió sonriendo – ¡Pura envidia! – se encogió de hombros – Tienes algo con lo que siempre he soñado. Un espacio como este para poder escribir cientos de libros... Quizá varios _bestseller._

\- Bueno Castle, vas a sacar uno en breves y no me cabe duda que va a ser un éxito.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo va a ser? - la interrumpió.

Katherine se removió sentándose de lado apoyando un pie en la silla.

\- ¡Estamos hablando de Derrick Storm! - obvió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Ya veremos... – sentenció bebiendo de su copa – De todos modos lo que dije no fue únicamente por los libros...

\- Lo sé. Conozco esa sensación – le miró bajando la mirada al suelo – Es como si hubiera algo en el ambiente de los Hamptons que te hiciera sentir...

\- Libre – dijeron a unísono.

\- Libre – repitió ella asintiendo – Protegida. Segura... – se le quebró la voz. – ¡Ahora vuelvo! - se levantó repentinamente entrando en la casa.

Sin despegar los ojos de enfrente, mirando a izquierda y derecha simultáneamente, Richard apuró la copa de vino sin prisas. La volvió a llenar, haciendo lo mismo con la de Kate. Cogió ambas, una en cada mano, y entró en la casa.

\- Bebe.

\- Castle... – se sorprendió, secándose las mejillas, al no oír que se acercaba.

\- ¡Bebe!

Kate tomó la copa manteniéndola apoyada en sus labios antes de beber un pequeño sorbo. Él la observó mientras se sentaba a su lado, dejando un par de escalones de por medio.

\- Todos tenemos algo que nos hace ser más débiles. Y aunque no queramos que los demás lo vean... A veces es bueno llorar.

\- No tiene importancia.

\- La tiene si...

\- He dicho que no – replicó dando un sorbo.

Pensativo, recogió la copa que había dejado en el escalón y se levantó.

\- Deberías descansar – dijo – Y yo también, así que...

Sin darle oportunidad de hablar, Richard se encaminó hacia la cocina para dejar la copa y recoger la botella de vino que seguía en la terraza. Se sentó en el sofá, descalzándose a la vez que colocaba un cojín en un extremo, y se tumbó. Con una mano por encima de su cabeza y la otra reposando en su estómago cerró los ojos.

\- Espero que no te importe que me quede... – comentó sin abrirlos – Buenas noches.

\- Creía que preferías "hasta mañana"... Ya sabes, por lo de ser más esperanzador.

Kate permaneció de pie detrás del sofá esperando poder reconducir y avivar la conversación.

Fueron tres minutos eternos en los que no dejó de observarle hasta que aceptó que no habría más palabras entre ellos; se había quedado dormido.

Suspiró.

\- Hasta mañana, Castle. - susurró antes de darse la vuelta.

\- No suena tan mal una vez lo dices, ¿verdad? - murmuró de repente sin moverse ni abrir los ojos.

\- No... - respondió de espaldas a él – Pero sigo prefiriendo el buenas noches – se giró.

\- Hasta mañana, Kate – sonrió moviendo ligeramente la cabeza hacia ella.

\- Buenas noches – sonrió.

...

Ignoraba en la hora que vivía, pero por la poca luz del exterior aún era de madrugada.

Se incorporó momentáneamente y volvió a tumbarse al escuchar ruido en la planta superior. Haciéndose el dormido permaneció con los ojos cerrados escuchando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La puerta de la terraza se abrió y se cerró volviendo a quedar todo en silencio. Dejó pasar unos minutos y volvió a incorporarse.

\- ¿Beckett?

Cómo esperaba, no obtuvo respuesta. Estaba solo.

Desvelado, encendió una lámpara para comprobar la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Las 5:30am. Sin duda, aquello le iba a pasar factura a media mañana.

Ansioso por una primera dosis de cafeína, se levantó dispuesto a hacer café. Al llegar a la encimera encontró una nota firmada por Kate.

" _Bajo a la playa a correr._

 _Haz cómo si estuvieras en tu casa._

 _Kate."_

Richard sonrió volviendo a leer la nota un par de veces más.

Después de una quinta, la dejó en el mármol y se puso a averiguar qué escondían los armarios y cajones de esa cocina hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba para preparar el desayuno. ¡Qué menos después de aquella muestra de confianza!

...

Estaba agotada y con unas ganas tremendas de irse a la ducha, pero nada más acceder al patio trasero de la casa el olor de tortitas despertó un hambre hasta el momento inexistente.

\- ¡Buenos días!

\- Veo que te has tomado lo de "cómo en tu casa" al pie de la letra... – respondió sorprendida de ver desayuno suficiente para dos personas.

\- Espero que vengas con hambre. Aquí tienes tu café. – le acercó la taza - Tal y como te gusta...

\- ¡Gracias! - dijo perpleja – Me la llevo arriba...

Con la taza en sus manos se paró delante de un álbum de fotos abierto en uno de los taburetes de la cocina.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- ¡Oh...! - exclamó apartando la sartén y apagando el fuego – Volví a mirar las fotos de los marcos y..., la curiosidad mató al escritor. Ahora mismo vuelvo a guardarlo.

\- ¡No, déjalo! Puedes mirarlo si quieres. Te vas a reír... - añadió antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba.

Richard se sirvió sus tortitas añadiéndoles extra de sirope de caramelo sonriendo satisfecho.

...

Alarmada al recordar que aquella mañana tenía la prueba definitiva del vestido de novia, comprobó la hora del reloj de su smartphone suspirando aliviada al ver que no eran más de las ocho de la mañana.

Con la taza vacía en sus manos y el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros regresó al piso de abajo encontrando al escritor totalmente entretenido con el álbum de fotos.

\- Me gusta esta.

Richard levantó una de las fotografías que no estaba pegada en el álbum para mostrársela. En ella Kate tenía una bolsa de navidad colgada en la oreja como si fuera un pendiente.

\- Puedo imaginar porqué – se rió recordando aquel momento.

\- Creo que te favorece - añadió buscando más fotos – Estas son mis favoritas. – se las mostró - La mujer que está a tu lado es tu madre, ¿verdad? – indicó – Os parecéis mucho.

\- No eres el primero que lo dice. Si hablaras con mi padre o Martha, te diría que no sólo me parezco en ella físicamente, también en como soy y a qué me dedico.

Sorprendido por aquella respuesta, Richard cerró el álbum acercándose al sofá donde ella se acababa de instalar con su plato de tortitas.

\- Me hubiera gustado conocerla.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - dijo masticando.

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- No lo sé... No estoy segura de que le hubieras caído bien. - se mofó conteniendo las ganas de reírse.

\- Contigo no me ha ido tan mal – contraatacó.

\- Que estés aquí no significa nada. Sigues sin caerme bien – agregó indiferente mientras seguía comiendo.

\- Entonces el odio es muto. ¡Bien! - sentenció él levantándose para guardar el álbum.

Ante su silencio, Katherine le observó curiosa mientras éste seguía de espaldas mirando los libros que había en la pequeña estantería del salón. Sin decir nada, recogió el plato y los cubiertos y los llevó a la cocina dónde aprovechó para fregarlos a mano.

\- ¡Castle! – le llamó mientras escurría el plato. Él se giró. – Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué? Si es por el desayuno...

\- No. Bueno, sí, por esto también, – rectificó – pero lo digo por anoche. Por no presionarme.

\- Sólo hice lo que creí que debía hacer. Sin mencionar que estaba a punto de quedarme dormido... – se sentó en un taburete delante de ella.

\- Hay gente que sigue sin entender que hablar de la muerte de mi madre siga siendo un tema tabú para mí. A pesar de los años...

\- ¿Recuerdas cuándo anoche te hablaba de tener debilidades? Quizá esa sea la tuya, y lo más seguro es que también sea tu fuerza. Y quizá, ahí esté la razón de que a día de hoy hayas llegado a dónde has llegado.

\- No sabes cuánto odio qué hagas esto... – se mordió el labio, tirándole el trapo que tenía en las manos con ímpetu.

\- "Te conozco del mismo modo que tú me conoces a mi" ¿Lo recuerdas? - citó Rick.

\- ¡Lo que tú digas! – se acercó al mueble dónde había distintos marcos de fotografía y cogió uno.

\- Antes has hablado de años... ¿Hace mucho? - preguntó interesándose.

\- Nueve de Enero de 1999. Tenía diecinueve. - se sentó en el taburete que estaba a su lado.

\- Lo siento.

\- Desde entonces, ésta casa, el sitio en sí, significa mucho para mi y me hace ser quien a veces no me permiten ser.

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Me pasaría horas mirándolas – le entregó el marco.

\- Se os ve felices, a ti sobretodo – comentó sin apartar los ojos de las dos fotografías que había en el marco; en la de arriba, Kate lleva un sombrero de ala ancha de lado y las gafas de sol de su madre, con ésta a su lado riéndose. En la de abajo, Johanna con su sombrero abrazándose mutuamente con su hija, quien seguía con las gafas puestas.

\- Aquí lo era – admitió con tristeza.

\- ¿Y ahora?

Era consciente del peligro de aquella pregunta, no obstante, siguió observando ambas fotografías sin darle mucha importancia a lo que acababa de decir, pensando en lo siguiente para suavizar el momento.

\- Ojalá pudiera responderte a eso... – suspiró – El accidente de Martin ha removido todo lo que creía que era estable. Soy consciente que he descuidado cosas y a personas por él. La boda, a Matt... Incluso mi padre y mi tía creen...

\- ¡Qué les den! – intervino sorprendiéndola – Kate, no eres tu quien debe pedir disculpas por hacer lo que hiciste, sino los demás por no ser capaces de ponerse en tu lugar.

\- Estoy aquí cuando sé que debería estar metida en los últimos preparativos para la boda, Castle. Y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que ojalá suene el teléfono y sea Marian para decirme que su hermano ha abierto los ojos. ¿Puedes decirme en qué me convierte eso?

\- Te convierte en alguien que necesita un respiro y necesita hablar con alguien..., interesante.

Katherine negó sonriente.

\- ¿Habéis hablado? - preguntó reconduciendo la conversación.

\- Lo intenté pero tenía el móvil apagado. Al principio no le di importancia. Ahora ya no sé qué pensar... Esperaba un e-mail o un mensaje diciendo que ya estaba en Cuba. Y Nada. Cero.

Richard le devolvió el marco y ella se levantó para dejarlo dónde estaba.

\- ¿Por qué me siento como si fuera la Maléfica de esta historia? - se dejó caer en el sofá – Creía que con cuatro años de relación había entendido lo que Martin significa para mí – continuó desahogándose – Incluso tú lo sabes...

\- Cualquiera que os vea juntos y sepa que no sois pareja se da cuenta que lo vuestro es de otro planeta.

Aquello la hizo reír.

\- ¡Vaya! Ya me estaba durando demasiado la tranquilidad... – comentó al escuchar la melodía que tenía asignada para su agente – ¡Tengo que cogerlo! – se disculpó saliendo a la terraza para hablar en privado.

Al instante sonó el suyo.

Él fuera y ella dentro, ambos atendían sus llamadas observándose cuando el otro no miraba, sonriéndose si el uno pillaba al otro.

\- ¡Acabo de empezar y ya me tienen harto! – se quejó ignorando que ella aún estuviera a teléfono.

Katherine se giró encontrándoselo detrás de ella. Tapándole la boca por acto reflejo con la mano que tenía libre vocalizó "Martha" señalando el teléfono.

\- Claro que estoy sola. ¿Con quién quieres que esté? Estoy volviendo de la playa... – dijo apartándose de él.

A punto de darle un ataque de risa por no entender el significado de las señas que Richard le estaba haciendo, salió a la terraza.

\- ¡Te voy a matar! - confesó una vez hubo colgado sabiendo que estaba detrás de ella. Sé giró.

\- ¿Puede ser a besos?

\- En tus sueños... - añadió entrando en la casa.

\- ¡Eso ya lo haces! - confesó dándose la vuelta.

\- Entonces quédate con eso porqué será lo único que vas a tener – sentenció risueña subiendo al piso superior.

Cuando bajó, Castle la esperaba en la puerta, preparado para irse.

\- El taxi nos está esperando – anunció abriendo la puerta de la calle.

\- ¿Has llamado tú? - él asintió – ¡Gracias! Ve pasando, ahora vengo.

Katherine salió llevando con ella lo justo que iba a necesitar para ese día y cabía en el interior de su bolso.

\- Podías esperarme dentro

Richard se enderezó abriéndole la puerta.

\- Las mujeres primero.

Dando un paso en falso hacia el interior del vehículo se acercó para besarle en la mejilla. Sorprendido entró unos segundos más tarde después de ella.

\- ¿Y ese beso? - preguntó al cerrar la puerta.

\- ¿A donde les llevo señores? – preguntó el conductor mirándoles por el retrovisor.

Katherine se inclino hacia delante diciéndole la dirección del hotel en el que se hospedaba su acompañante tras ponerse de acuerdo de que iba a ser el primero en bajarse.

El taxi dejaba atrás la casa y el vecindario cuándo Richard se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Beso por beso. Ahora estamos empatados.

Ella girándose hacia la ventana, a su izquierda, él hacia la suya, a su derecha, ambos se dieron la espalda sonriendo mientras pensaban el uno con el otro.

Minutos después, con los Hamptons a sus espaldas, tanto uno como el otro se había sumergido en su propio mundo.

...

La futura novia entró en la tienda con una sonrisa espléndida en su rostro y el motivo perfecto para estar llegando más de quince minutos tarde. Habló con una de las dependientas y ambas se encaminaron a la sala donde la estaban esperando las chicas.

\- ¡Vaya, ya era hora!

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

\- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Lo siento! ¡Ya estoy aquí! - respondió a las quejas de sus damas de honor entrando directa al probador sin ver ni saludar a nadie.

\- ¡Katherine! - la retuvo su tía preocupada por el retraso – ¿Cariño, va todo bien?

\- Luego hablamos, ¿vale? – la besó sin borrar su sonrisa y entró en el vestidor.

\- ¿Es cosa mía o parece más eufórica de lo habitual? – comentó Lanie.

\- Lo importante es que vuelve a sonreír – apuntó Martha.

\- ¡Brindo por eso! - exclamó la forense chocando la copa de champán con ella antes de tomar el último sorbo.

\- Me temo que tenemos un problema... – anunció la dependienta que las atendía saliendo del vestidor – La modista le entró demasiado el vestido y es imposible abrochárselo.

\- ¡No puede ser!

\- Tiene que ser una broma...

\- No sé que pudo pasar. De verdad que lo siento – se disculpó la chica – Voy hablar con mi encargada a ver que tenemos en el almacén que entre en su presupuesto y sea de su talla asemejándose al estilo del que iba a quedarse.

Con el vestido puesto pero con la espalda al aire, Katherine salió del probador para sentirse más acompañada.

\- ¡Qué desperdicio de vestido!

\- Decídmelo a mí... - admitió la novia haciendo acto de presencia.

\- Oh, Cariño... – la abrazó Martha – ¡Tú no te preocupes! Seguro que el próximo será mejor – intentó animarla.

 **-** ¿Habéis olvidado los que llegué a probarme antes de decidirme? – preguntó mirando a las tres sentándose en la tarima.

Durante un espacio de segundo hubo varias miradas entre las presentes en la sala.

\- Es una pena que lo hayan estropeado. Es muy bonito.

Una de las niñas se sentó al lado de Kate, tocando la tela, pasando los dedos por el bordado y la pedrería.

\- Parece que el que mueve los hilos del destino ha decidido complicarme la vida. Y aquí tienes una prueba... – desvió la mirada a sus damas de honor – ¿Se puede saber que os pasa a vosotras dos que no dejáis de...?

\- Kate – se levantó la niña que estaba sentada a su lado – ¿Tanto he cambiado? - se quedó de pie delante de ella.

\- ¿Nos conocemos? – preguntó confundida.

Katherine la observó detenidamente.

\- ¡Oh dios...! – se llevó las manos a la cara ocultándose detrás de ellas – Tierra trágame! ¡¿Como he podido estar tan ciega?! – siguió lamentándose antes de levantarse para abrazarla.

Kyra se agarró a ella mientras la alzaba, enredando las piernas en su cintura y los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

\- Te he añorado mucho...

\- No has sido la única – la estrechó entre sus brazos – ¡Déjame que te vea...!

\- Perdonad que haya tardado... – apareció la dependienta cargada con varios vestidos con la ayuda de uno de sus compañeros – He encontrado algunas opciones interesantes. ¿Empezamos?

Sin soltarse de la mano Kate le dio un beso a Kyra, y viceversa, antes de volver al probador.

...

No muy lejos, en la zona de caballeros de esa misma tienda le estaban tomando las medidas a Richard para el traje que iba a llevar en la presentación de su libro. Sería uno más de los que colgaban en su ropero, pero rompiendo con el tópico de llevar la camisa blanca o negra, esta vez se había decidido para darle un toque de color a _su look._

Satisfecho con su elección, guardó la cartera tras pagar un anticipo y se marchó.

\- ¡Papá!

\- ¡Kyra!

Padre e hija se encontraron cuando ella junto a Emma y Julia salían del servicio de señoras.

\- ¡Hombre Richard! Es bueno verte, últimamente estás muy desaparecido.

\- ¡Hola tito! – saludó con la mano la hija de Julia.

\- ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?

\- Estamos con Kate que se está probando vestidos de novia.

\- ¿A estas alturas y aún sin vestido? – comentó divertido.

\- Lo tenía, pero se lo han estropeado – susurró Kyra encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Vaya...

\- La compañía es muy agradable, pero necesito sentarme – se acercó al escritor despidiéndose con un beso – Y haz el favor de hacernos un eco en tu apretada agenda, ¿quieres?

\- ¡Tomo nota!

\- ¿Vienes Kyra?

\- ¿Tú también me abandonas? – dijo su padre haciendo un puchero.

\- Kate me necesita, papá.

Aquella respuesta le sorprendió gratamente.

\- ¿Tanto le está costando elegir? ¿Se ha probado muchos? – se interesó.

\- Bufff... ¡Unos cuantos! ¿Vendrás luego al loft?

\- ¿Cenamos juntos?

\- ¡Genial! Me voy – le besó y se alejó corriendo.

\- ¡Sé buena!

Richard sonrió viéndola alejarse.

No podía negar que era un hombre afortunado por ser padre de alguien cómo Kyra. No había sido fácil, nada fácil, y seguía aprendiendo con ella día a día, pero la relación que tenían en esos momentos no la cambiaba por nada. En especial ahora que volvía a sonreír y a ser feliz al reencontrarse con Kate. Esta vez no se lo iba a quitar. No tenía motivos. Ahora ya no.

Richard salió de la tienda deteniéndose en el escaparate observando el vestido de novia que vestía uno de los dos maniquís. Tentado por sus pensamientos volvió a entrar en la tienda.

Mientras tanto, Katherine regresaba al probador por enésima vez para probarse el siguiente de la larga lista que llevaba.

\- ¡Mami tengo hambre! - se quejó la pequeña Emma por segunda vez.

\- Ya lo sé cariño, y tu hermano Alex también – respondió acariciándose la barriga – Enseguida nos vamos.

Katherine apareció con una nueva opción.

\- Creo que ya los veo todos iguales – confesó Lanie.

\- Bueno... – intervino su tía – Quizá...

\- ¡Podéis decirlo! ¡Es horrible! – dijo, cansada de estar ahí.

\- Kate, el vestido no es horrible, pero es obvio que no es para ti – Intervino Julia – Además creo que todas necesitamos un descanso.

\- Tu amiga tiene razón – habló la dependienta – Podéis tomaros un descanso y volver más tarde a ver si podemos hacerte un hueco o mañana por la mañana...

\- Celia, querida, – una mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años entró de repente en la sala con un vestido en las manos – ¿Puedes ir al otro probador? Yo me ocupo de ella.

La chica salió cumpliendo con lo que le decía su jefa.

\- Vamos a probarte este, ¿de acuerdo? – se dirigió a la novia – ¡Prometo que va a ser el último! - se giró a las chicas sonando demasiado convincente.

Emilia, la encargada y dependienta en ese momento, le abrochó el vestido e hizo un recogido improvisado con su pelo, manteniéndola de espaldas a los espejos.

\- ¿Cómo te lo sientes?

\- Mejor que muchos de los que me probé – admitió sorprendida.

\- Esto ya está... ¿Lista para darte la vuelta?

\- Me muero de hambre así que sí – confesó riéndose y contagiando a la mujer.

Con su ayuda por el volumen de la falda, Katherine empezó a girar despacio hasta estar enfrente del espejo.

Durante un minuto ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Emilia la observo sonriente.

\- ¿Crees que puedo salir y decirles que ya tenemos vestido?

Incapaz de soltar palabra sonrió asintiendo mirando a Emilia a través del espejo.

...

Su estómago protestaba, y ella no veía el momento de quitarse el vestido. Su vestido.

Unos golpes en la puerta no le impidieron seguir en las nubes, observándose en el espejo y admirando los bordados y detalles con encaje que éste tenía.

\- ¡Estás preciosa!

Kate fijó la vista en el espejo encontrándose a Richard asomándose por la puerta.

\- Castle, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – frunció el ceño a la vez sorprendida.

\- Me gusta, – entró cerrando la puerta – pero le falta algo.

\- Al vestido no le falta nada. Es perfecto – sonrió – Oye, aún no me has respondido. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Cierra los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Ciérralos – repitió paciente.

\- No voy a cerrarlos – replicó poniendo los brazos en jarras.

\- Deja de comportarte como mi hija y haz lo que te digo.

\- Dime a qué viene tanta insistencia y quizás lo haga... Además, sigo esperando una respuesta.

\- Tendrás tu respuesta, lo prometo, pero antes debes cerrar los ojos – le sonrió – ¡Confía en mí!

A pesar de la inseguridad del momento terminó cediendo.

\- Que sepas que voy armada... – le advirtió cerrando los ojos.

\- ¡Qué sexy! - se mofó.

\- ¡Castle! – abrió los ojos.

\- ¡Perdona! – se disculpó – Vuelve a cerrarlos, por favor.

Asegurándose de que no veía nada, sacó una bolsa de terciopelo de color azul marino del bolsillo interior de su americana, vaciando el contenido en su otra mano.

\- Vas a tener que darme tu mano izquierda. Y ni se te ocurra abrir los ojos ahora – se apresuró a decir.

Respiró hondo y obedeció.

\- Estás temblando... – comentó – Relájate, no voy a hacer nada que pudiera perjudicarme. Como por ejemplo besarte – sonrío divertido.

\- Tienes razón no te conviene. – espetó – ¿Puedo abrirlos ya?

\- Impaciente... – se situó detrás de ella – Hazlo si quieres, pero voy a pedirte que no te mueves si no quieres que te pinche.

Inmóvil y haciendo uso de su instinto supo que le estaba colocando alguna especie de pasador para el pelo.

\- No sabía que se te daba bien la peluquería.

\- Aunque creas que me conoces aún tienes mucho por descubrir Srta Beckett.

\- ¡Lo mismo digo! – repuso.

\- ¡Lista!

Kate abrió los ojos moviendo la cabeza a un lado para ver qué era lo que le había puesto.

\- ¿Es algo azul?

Con el iphone en la mano, volvió a situarse detrás de ella e hizo varias fotos al pasador.

\- Aquí lo tienes – le cedió el teléfono.

\- Guau, Castle... ¡Es precioso!

\- Al vestido no le faltaba nada, – confesó – pero a ti sí. Ahora ya tienes algo azul, sólo te falta algo prestado y algo viejo. Lo nuevo lo llevas puesto.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué una mariposa azul?

\- La vi y supe que era perfecta para ti – ella sonrió sonrojándose volviendo la mirada al espejo – Lo mismo me pasó cuando vi la pulsera... – añadió cogiendo su mano al ver que todavía no había reparado en ella.

\- Richard... – musito atónita admirando la joya.

\- Antes de que lo digas... No acepto cambios ni devoluciones.

\- Pero es...

\- Un regalo de boda.

\- Pues es el mejor que he tenido hasta ahora... – se rió abrumada.

Richard sonrió con disimulo al reconocer la canción que empezó a sonar por la salida de audio. A su lado, Kate le observaba divertida mientras le veía mover los labios.

\- ¿También eres fan de Carly Rae Jepsen?

Dando un paso hacia ella le ofreció la mano.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Baila conmigo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar!

Ignorando su negativa, Rick la cogió de la mano haciéndola girar sobre si misma.

\- Castle...

\- Considéralo un ensayo.

Sin soltarse la atrajo hacia él pasando la otra mano alrededor de su cintura, mientras ella se apoyaba en él. Sin previo aviso, al comienzo del estribillo, él la inclinó como si fuera a tocar el suelo a lo que ella se agarró con más fuerza. No era un espacio demasiado grande, pero les permitía moverse sin mucha dificultad a pesar del vestido.

Sintiéndose cada vez más cómodos con la cercanía del otro permanecieron agarrados a lo largo de la siguiente canción; en silencio. Katherine alzó la vista al espejo mirando lo que éste le estaba mostrando: a ella bailando abrazada al hombre con el que menos se imaginaba que lo iba a hacer.

" _The miles are getting longer, it seems, the closer I get you to._

 _I've not always been the best man or friend for you._

 _But your love remains true. And I don't know why._

 _You always seem to give me another try."_

Aquel último párrafo antes del estribillo hizo reaccionar a Richard.

\- Debería irme.

\- Claro... Yo también debería...

\- Gracias por el baile – se encaminó a la puerta – Ha estado bien.

\- Sí. Lo ha sido.

\- Bueno... Cuídate.

\- Tu también... _Y gracias por los regalos._

La puerta se cerró antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

Suspiró.

Dispuesta a desabrochase el vestido la puerta volvió a abrirse sin previo aviso.

\- ¿Sigues vestida? - se asomó Rick con los ojos cerrados.

\- Sí...

\- Bien – los abrió – Se me olvidó recordarte que sigues llevando el pasador.

\- ¡Oh! – se llevó la mano al pelo – Es verdad... Gracias, ahora lo guardo. ¿Algo más?

\- Mmm..., no. A menos que necesites ayuda con... – señaló el vestido.

\- ¡Lárgate! – exclamó risueña viendo la misma expresión en él antes de cerrar la puerta.

Breves minutos después, Katherine salía del probador.

...

Al final del día, el cúmulo de emociones y el cansancio hicieron que al acomodarse en el sofá ni Katherine ni Kyra llegarán a la mitad de la película que daban en la televisión.

\- Si supiera donde he dejado mi teléfono les echaba una foto – murmuró Martha.

\- Yo apenas tengo batería... – comentó Richard mirando el suyo.

\- Qué le vamos hacer... – suspiró volviéndose a sentar.

Escuchando una melodía que le era familiar Katherine se despertó.

\- Mi móvil... - musito frotándose los ojos.

\- ¿Estás segura? Yo no oigo nada...

\- Castle, puedes...

Sin que tuviera que terminar la frase levantó a su hija llevándosela a la habitación.

Adormecida caminó hasta donde había dejado su bolso, quedándose en pie cerca del armario de la entrada mientras comprobaba las notificaciones.

\- Me tengo que ir.

\- No entiendo como siendo la capitana te hacen salir a estas horas para un...

\- No es por trabajo. Es Matthew – se acercó a la cocina a por un vaso de agua.

\- ¿Qué tal le va por Cuba – preguntó su tía.

\- Quizá hoy lo sepa...

\- ¿Te vas? – observó Richard regresando de la habitación.

\- Sí...

\- ¿Te importa si compartimos taxi?

...

Camino al 150 del sur de Central Park Katherine no dejó de estar pendiente del móvil y de los semáforos que se iban encontrando en rojo.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Lo estaría si ya hubiésemos llegado – respondió tajante.

Visto que era mejor no seguir preguntando, Richard se movió ligeramente hacia la puerta manteniendo la vista fija en la ventana del coche.

Al llegar bajó para sostenerle la puerta mientras salía.

\- Buenas noches, Kate.

\- Castle – le detuvo sujetándole por el brazo – Perdona. No tenía que haber sido tan borde contigo.

Asintiendo se dirigió al taxista pidiéndole que le esperara y cerró la puerta.

\- Vamos, te acompaño adentro.

Ambos entraron por la puerta giratoria. Una vez en el hall del edificio ella se detuvo a las puertas del ascensor.

\- En otra ocasión te invitaría a subir pero...

\- No esperaba que lo hicieras – apretó el botón llamando el ascensor por ella – Tengo suficiente con saber que vas a estar bien.

\- Ojalá lo supiera... - respondió bajando la mirada de nuevo pendiente del móvil – Quiere hablar.

\- Entonces deberías subir. No le hagas esperar.

Los dos miraron hacia el interior del ascensor cuándo las puertas se abrieron.

\- Buenas noches, Castle.

Richard se inclinó besando su mejilla.

\- Buenas noches.

Kate entró en el ascensor a la vez que Richard se dirigía a la puerta giratoria. Una vez dentro selecciono el número correspondiente observándole hasta que las puertas se cerraron.

...

Al entrar en el apartamento fue directamente a la mesa de la zona del comedor para encender el ordenador y abrir el programa de videollamada.

A los cinco minutos de estar conectada escuchó el tono de llamada. Dejó el vaso de agua en la pica y se apresuró al comedor. Sin llegar a sentarse hizo _click_ en aceptar.

\- ¿Matt? No estoy segura de que esto funcione – dijo aún sin verle – ¿Me oyes?

\- Y te veo – confirmó apareciendo de repente en pantalla – ¡Hola guapa!

\- ¡Hey! – sonrió aliviada por estar hablando con él.

\- ¡Te veo bien! ¿Cómo van las cosas por Nueva York? ¿Alguna novedad de Martin?

Aquella pregunta le gustó.

\- Sí – sonrió feliz – La verdad es que sí.

\- Por tu sonrisa imagino que son buenas noticias. Me alegro mucho.

\- ¡Más que buenas! Ha despertado del coma.

\- ¿De verdad? Eso es fantástico. Cuánto me alegro nena.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va todo por Cuba?

\- Bien. Demasiado bien...

\- Seguro que les tienes impresionados – comentó quitándole importancia a su última respuesta – ¿Cuándo vuelves? Sé que dijiste que ibas a estar una semana pero no...

\- De eso es de lo que quería hablarte.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No sé cómo decirte esto... – se pasó la mano por el pelo.

\- Prueba a empezar por el principio.

De repente, el alivio que sentía segundos atrás se había convertido en miedo, en incertidumbre...

\- Me han ofrecido un puesto de trabajo...

\- ¿Trabajo? Pero tú ya tienes tu puesto de trabajo aquí – intervino sin dejarle terminar.

\- No tiene nada que ver con lo que tengo en Nueva York. Esto es..., distinto. La gente, el ambiente... Si estuvieras aquí te encantaría. Lo sé. – hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando – Querían que les diera una respuesta inmediata, pero les dije que antes necesitaba hablar contigo.

\- ¿Hablar sobre qué? ¿De como de la noche a la mañana ha dejado de importarte la boda? – dijo tratando de procesar la información.

\- Te recuerdo que hace unos días tampoco parecía que te importase mucho.

\- ¿De verdad vamos a tener esta conversación de nuevo? – soltó molesta – Hace menos de veinticuatro horas la persona a quién quiero como a un hermano estaba entre la vida y la muerte. No te atrevas a compararlo con que te acaben de ofrecer un trabajo que requiere estar lejos de todo lo que tienes aquí y por lo que luchaste durante meses. Incluida yo.

\- Aún no he dicho que sí.

\- Por cómo has hablado antes está claro que te lo estás pensando, de lo contrarío ya les habrías dicho que no.

\- Esperaba que...

\- ¿Qué? – soltó a la defensiva.

\- ¡Vente conmigo! Podemos casarnos aquí y empezar de cero. Mucha gente lo hace...

Asombrada por lo que estaba oyendo se rió sin ganas.

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo que me estás pidiendo?

\- Te quiero nena.

\- Si me quisieras no me estarías pidiendo que renuncie a mi vida en Nueva York para irme contigo a Cuba cuándo sabes lo que significa para mi estar dirigiendo mi propia comisaria a mis treinta y cinco. Pero imagino que esto será parte de tu estrategia para quedarte allí.

Reprimiendo las ganas de cortar la llamada se levantó sin decir nada.

\- ¿Vas a aceptar? – preguntó sentándose de nuevo con el vaso de agua en sus manos.

\- Me incorporo en cuarenta y ocho horas.

\- ¡Bien! – dijo manteniendo el control volviendo a beber – Acuérdate de mandarme un e-mail con tu nueva dirección para que pueda mandarte tus pertenencias. Y otra cosa – añadió antes de que pudiera hablar – Ya que dispones de cuarenta y ocho horas antes de empezar con tu nuevo trabajo, espero que las aproveches para ir cancelando todo lo referente a la boda. Imagino que van a querer una explicación y quién mejor que tu para dársela, ¿no crees? Y no te preocupes por mi familia, de eso me ocupo yo. Eso es todo.

\- Cariño...

\- Katherine para ti, si no te importa. Y lo siento, pero debo irme. Buena suerte en tu nueva vida... Adiós Matthew.

 _\- Nena espera..._

Kate bajó la pantalla del portátil con decisión dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Con un nudo en la garganta y varios sentimientos acumulados durante la conversación agarró el vaso y lo lanzó contra la pared, seguido del bolso que voló hacia el sofá cuando al levantase se tropezó con él olvidándose de que lo había dejado en el suelo al llegar.

Incapaz de moverse se dejó caer al suelo apoyándose en la pata de la mesa. Flexionó sus rodillas hacia su pecho y se abrazó a sus piernas. Al ver el anillo de compromiso luciendo en su dedo rompió a llorar mientras intentaba quitárselo. Sin importarle dónde, lo lanzó quedando escondido en algún rincón de aquella sala.

...

A diferencia de lo que en realidad le apetecía llamó a su tía cuando se vio preparada para hacerlo. Fue una conversación corta sin entrar en muchos detalles de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sin pedírselo y de la misma manera que se había ocupado de la mayor parte de la preparación de la boda, Martha se ofreció a hablar con sus familiares después de que su sobrina le dijera que de lo demás se ocupaba él.

Katherine soltó el teléfono a un lado del sofá.

En cuestión de minutos había pasado de estar prometida a sentirse traicionada. ¿Era posible que ella tampoco le conociese como creía? ¿Había perdido cuatro años de su vida con alguien que en el fondo lo único que le importaba era su trabajo? Katherine sonrió al darse cuenta que ella era igual; o lo había sido. ¿Como había podido estar tan ciega?

Con todas estas preguntas bailando por su cabeza y rebobinando lo que había sido su relación llegó al punto de partida. ¿A quien quería engañar? Todo había sido por él y había salido bien. Hasta hoy.

Al incorporarse vio las gafas de sol y el fular en el suelo. Se levantó y agachó para recogerlo y al tirar del pañuelo algo cayó de dentro.

 _\- ¡Mierda! -_ musitó al ver de qué se trataba.

Por suerte la mariposa azul del pasador estaba intacta salvo algún pequeño rasguño.

\- Algún día... – dijo en susurros mirando y acariciando el accesorio para el pelo.

Katherine rescató el bolso del lado del sofá metiendo lo que había recogido dentro, dejándolo en la mesita que tenía delante. Justo al lado de dónde había dejado la mariposa.

...

Poco después de que hubiera hablado con su tía oyó como le llegaban algunos mensajes al móvil los cuales ignoró. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, aquella noche no.

Sumida en sus pensamientos no dejó de juguetear con la pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda. Había una pregunta en la que no podía dejar de pensar y al mismo tiempo le asustaba la respuesta: ¿Y ahora qué?


	32. Chapter 32

**CHP XXXII**

En el avión de vuelta a Nueva York dejaba atrás una semana de reuniones y desconexión.

Por primera vez desde que empezó su relación con Matthew se sentía ella misma, fuera y dentro de la comisaria. Volver a estar soltera le había devuelto ese respiro que tantas veces había deseado a lo largo de su relación, en muchas más ocasiones el último año con los preparativos de la boda y con el accidente de Martin.

Katherine sacó el periódico que acababa de comprar en el aeropuerto junto con su tablet, dejándola en el asiento de al lado para centrarse en la prensa escrita; concretamente en la contraportada. Sonrió. Al igual que él, ella también llevaba días sin tener noticias suyas tras enterarse de que había tenido que posponer la presentación del libro. Volver a ver su foto en los periódicos, el escritor sujetando su novela al lado de los demás ejemplares, le gustó. Le gustó más de lo que alguna vez hubiera imaginado.

...

El taxi se detuvo delante del edificio _The Hampshire House_ , el 150 del sur de Central Park.

No le había sido fácil dejar su otro apartamento, tenía muchos recuerdos en él, pero después de haber estado los últimos tres años disfrutando de las vistas de éste y los cero inconvenientes que su ex le había puesto para quedárselo, no lo dudó; al fin y al cabo él ahora tenía su vida en Cuba.

\- Bienvenida de nuevo Srta Beckett – la saludó el conserje.

\- Gracias Patrick. ¡No se imagina las ganas que tenía de volver...!

\- A llegado correo para usted – el hombre entró en una habitación y volvió a salir con un paquete en sus manos junto con demás cartas – El paquete lo han traído esta mañana.

\- ¿Para mí? - dejó las cartas dentro del bolso - ¿Está seguro?

\- Lo trajo un chaval de una empresa de paquetería express y en el albarán pone su nombre y su dirección...

\- No recuerdo haber pedido nada, pero... ¡Gracias!

Cargada con su maletín de ruedas, el bolso y el paquete misterioso, entró en el ascensor apretando el botón correspondiente a su planta.

Volviendo a pisar el suelo de su apartamento, dejó el maletín en el recibidor, se deshizo de los tacones y se dirigió a la sala de estar dónde aquellas vistas de las que seguía enamorada le daban la bienvenida. Respiró hondo.

\- Hogar, dulce hogar...

Con el paquete aún entre sus manos, lo dejó encima de la mesa del comedor junto a su bolso y las llaves. Intrigada, volvió a cogerlo llevándoselo con ella hasta el sofá donde salió de dudas.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando abrió la caja azul con flores descubriendo su contenido. Reprimiendo las ganas de gritar, se mordió el labio y empezó a reírse nerviosa abriendo el sobre blanco que había encima del libro.

" _Gracias..._

 _Por soportarme esa noche tan desastrosa, por confundir tu café con el mío, por cuidar de mi hija cuando no supe hacerlo, por tus consejos, por ser la realidad de alguien que deseaba conocer cada vez que leía sus e-mails. Por dejar acercarme a ti._

 _Por todo y por tanto._

 _Siempre."_

Ansiosa por empezar a leerlo, dejó la nota en la mesita que tenía delante y se acomodó poniendo los pies en el sofá sin soltarlo. Admiró la portada, leyó el titulo, y pasó directamente a la primera página del capítulo uno cuando se dio cuenta que había algo escrito en puño y letra en la página en blanco después de la portada.

" _De la primera caja que abrí, el primer ejemplar que sostuve en mis manos._

 _Para ti._

 _Mi musa."_

Leer aquella dedicatoria teniendo aún presente la nota de antes le provocó un hormigueo en la boca del estómago que creía olvidado. No obstante, olvidándose de ello por el momento, giró las páginas concentrándose en mantener la mente en blanco y empezar a leer.

...

A primera hora de la mañana con un vaso lleno de doble cafeína y el libro ya terminado dentro del bolso entraba por las puertas del hospital.

\- ¡Kate!

Pasando cerca del mostrador de recepción se detuvo dándose la vuelta.

\- ¡Hey! – saludó sonriente al ver a Marian junto a otras compañeras – Iba a ver a tu hermano.

\- ¿Estás segura? – la saludó con dos besos.

\- ¿Mal día?

\- Semana – confesó suspirando – A ver si verte le anima...

\- No tendría que haberme ido.

\- ¿Bromeas? Hiciste lo que debías hacer – Marian se agarró del brazo de Kate caminando al compás hasta la habitación de su hermano – Yo misma te habría metido dentro de ese avión si llego a saber que renunciabas a esa semana en Los Ángeles por él. ¡Y hay que ver lo bien que te ha sentado!

Recién llegado de rehabilitación y de peor humor de cuándo le había visto su hermana por la mañana, Martin se negó a recibir visitas.

\- ¡Comienzo a estar harta de esta actitud de capullo que tienes con todo el mundo! – le discutió Marian – ¿Crees que sería posible ver al Martin de antes?

\- Murió en el accidente igual que su mujer.

Dándose por vencida se giró caminando hacia Kate con quien compartió una mirada de "te lo dije".

\- Entiendo que esto te supere pero tu hermana sólo pretende ayudarte, igual que todos los de rehabilitación y yo misma – intervino Beckett.

\- ¿Os lo he pedido? ¿No, verdad? Entonces... ¡Iros de una puta vez! – gritó girando la silla de ruedas dándoles la espalda.

Su hermana iba a hablar cuando Kate dio un paso adelante enfrentándose a él.

\- Si te quieres dar la espalda a ti mismo, me parece perfecto, pero a mí nadie me grita de ese modo y me da la espalda y a tu hermana menos – se situó delante de él –.

\- Dejadme en paz – susurró sin mirarla.

\- Lo haré cuando me hayas escuchado – le cogió la cara para que la mirase –. He estado a tu lado desde el minuto uno que saliste del quirófano. Estuve a punto de perder todo lo que había conseguido hasta el momento como policía por ser incapaz de alejarme de tu lado pensando "Y si..." – hizo una pausa y continuó – Crees que nadie puede entender cómo te sientes. Yo sí – le cogió por la barbilla –. Perdí a mi madre con diecinueve años. Ella, al igual que Leslie, tampoco tuvo la oportunidad de luchar por su vida. Se fue.

\- Dejadme solo – dijo apartando la mirada.

Respetando su espacio se acercó hacia Marian quien seguía apoyada en la entrada de la habitación.

\- No es fácil, te aseguro que no. Vas a llorar mucho, vas a querer hacer estupideces..., muchas. Pero con el tiempo se aprende a vivir con ello.

\- He dicho que me dejéis solo.

\- Lo haré y cuando lo haga no pienso volver. Puedo dedicar mi vida a alguien que está decidido a luchar, pero no por la persona que está delante de mí.

Marian esperó. Al ver que su hermano no reaccionaba, antes de alejarse por el pasillo, añadió:

\- A Leslie ya la has perdido. ¿Vas a dejar que ella también se vaya? Te juro que no te reconozco.

...

Para sorpresa de muchos dado que no la esperaban hasta la semana entrante, Katherine se presentó en comisaría decidida a vaciar lo acumulado en su ausencia. El trabajo era su salida de emergencias, siempre lo había sido. Una vez se sentó en su silla no volvió a levantar la vista de los documentos de su mesa o de la pantalla del ordenador hasta que escuchó la voz de uno de sus detectives despidiéndose.

Cansada, apoyando los codos en la mesa con las manos entrelazadas, se quedó mirando su dispositivo móvil totalmente absorta. A pesar de saber que no tenía nuevas notificaciones lo desbloqueó para comprobarlo. Nada. Lo dejó de nuevo en la mesa. Suspiró apoyando la espalda con el respaldo de su silla. Era incapaz de quitarse a Martin de la cabeza. Sus ojos observaban el móvil a menudo con la esperanza de que tarde o temprano llegaría una llamada o simplemente un mensaje instantáneo.

De vuelta al apartamento, se descalzó dejando los zapatos de tacón tirados en el recibidor y a diferencia de lo habitual, se dirigió al dormitorio. Se subió a la cama sin desvestirse y se tumbó a un lado de esta mientras dejaba el bolso al otro. No tardo en quedarse dormida.

...

La escena del día anterior entrando por las puertas del hospital se repetía. No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero recibir aquel mensaje le había devuelto las esperanzas.

Haciendo caso al mensaje espero en la cafetería ojeando la prensa del día.

\- Gracias por venir Becks.

\- No me sobra el tiempo. ¡Tú dirás! - cerró el periódico dejándolo a un lado de la mesa.

\- ¿Seguro que puedo dejarle solo? - preguntó el enfermero que le acompañaba.

\- No se preocupe – intervino ella –. Lo deja en buenas manos – le enseñó la placa.

El hombre asintió son una leve sonrisa y se fue.

\- ¿Te importa cogerme una botella de agua?

\- Se lo podrías haber pedido al enfermero.

\- Por favor. Iría yo, pero...

\- Está bien – se levantó – ¿Algo más?

\- Sólo agua.

Martin no dejó de observarla hasta que volvió a sentarse.

\- Gracias.

\- De nada.

Katherine abrió el refresco y el envoltorio del snack de chocolate que acababa de comprar.

\- Ya veo que hay cosas que no han cambiado.

\- Será de las pocas cosas que no han cambiado en mi vida – le dio un mordisco.

\- ¿A qué día estamos?

\- Martes. Cuatro de Agosto. ¿Por qué?

\- Desde que desperté nunca sé en qué día vivo. Fue lo primero que pregunté. Y lo sigo haciendo. Es como si mi mente se hubiera quedado congelada al cuatro de Julio.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho al médico?

\- Esta mañana traía los resultados del escáner y parece que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Ha dicho que no me obsesione que con el tiempo...

\- Estuviste en coma dos semanas. Imagino que será normal.

\- Hay días que me levanto queriendo acabar con todo. Ayer fue uno de ellos y lo acabasteis pagando mi hermana y tú. Lo siento mucho.

Kate alargó la mano entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

\- No pienso rendirme contigo.

\- Eso habrá que verlo...

\- Me gustan los retos – sonrió – Volverás a andar Martin. Esta silla es temporal.

\- ¿Y si te digo que la silla me da igual?

\- Sabes que no es verdad. ¿Has probado de ponerte en pie?

\- Cada día y no duro más de cinco minutos.

\- Es un comienzo.

\- Hablando de comienzos... – acarició sus dedos con el pulgar echando en falta el anillo de prometida – Qué pasó con... – dudó – Lo siento no recuerdo su nombre.

\- ¿Prefieres la versión larga o la corta?

Volver a sentirse como en los viejos tiempos con Martin era lo que necesitaba. Aunque no se lo hubiese dicho abiertamente, le había añorado durante esos días de agobio; por suerte no había estado sola.

De nuevo en su habitación, le ayudó a hacer el cambio de la silla de ruedas al sillón acolchado.

\- Nunca me gustó – confesó – Y por lo que me cuentas el sentimiento era mutuo. ¿Has sabido algo más de él? – negó – Cuándo Marian me dijo que estarías una semana fuera supuse que sería por la luna de miel, pero ahora intuyo que fueron unas vacaciones contigo misma.

\- Más o menos... – sonrió – ¿Recuerdas esas reuniones, convenciones..., llámalo como quieras, a las que asistimos un año?

\- ¿Las de Los Ángeles? Ahora entiendo porqué te veo más morena... ¿Alguna novedad?

\- Los nuevos dispositivos tecnológicos que quieren implementar en las comisarias para que los resultados sean más inmediatos.

\- Resumiendo, lo de siempre

Katherine asintió tumbándose en la cama

\- ¿Vas a quedarte para la cena?

\- ¿Acabas de comer y ya piensas en la cena? – observó ella.

Martin sonrió con tristeza. Al percibir ese gesto, Kate se levantó acercándose a él. Se sentó en su regazo y lo abrazó.

\- Te lo diré una vez y no pienso volver a repetirlo. Nunca – le advirtió – Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, incluso cuando no pueda estar por ti – se quedó en silencio y añadió – Ahora si quieres puedes desahogarte.

Martin se rió con lágrimas en los ojos aceptando aquel abrazo que le había cogido desprevenido dejándole confuso.

\- ¿Peso mucho?

\- Sorprendentemente... No. Un peso pluma.

\- Está bien – le dio una palmadita en el hombro – De todos modos debería irme.

\- ¿No puedes quedarte unas horas más?

Katherine le miró luchando con el deber y el querer.

\- ¡Anda vete! Antes de que te haga esposar – cedió bromeando.

\- Como si tuvieras derecho para hacerlo... – se burló – ¡Toma! Lee un poco.

\- ¿Cuando me has visto coger un libro?

\- Este es..., distinto – dijo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios – ¡Vamos cógelo!

\- Richard Castle... - leyó en voz alta – Este no es el padre de... ¿Kyra?

\- El mismo.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me interesa lo que escribe?

Intrigado empezó a ojear.

\- Tú léelo – sonrió – Me voy – se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¡Espera! – la agarró de la muñeca y leyó lo que había escrito a mano en una página en blanco al principio de la novela – … Para ti. Mi Musa – enfatizó levantando la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

\- Si esperas que te dé una explicación... No la tengo. Aún – añadió.

\- Empiezo a sentir cierto interés por la lectura. Puede que hasta me guste...

\- Avísame si quieres los otros. Escribió unos cuantos antes de éste.

\- Y pensar que le odiabas... Ahora resulta que eres su fan número uno.

\- ¡Disfruta de la lectura! – se despidió saliendo de la habitación ignorando el comentario que la hizo sonreír.

...

El teléfono la despertó. Deseando que fuera una mala pasada de su subconsciente siguió durmiendo hasta que éste volvió a sonar de forma insistente.

A tientas, alargó la mano para alcanzarlo. Descolgó.

\- Beckett – dijo aclarándose la voz.

\- ¡Oh dios mío! Me alegro que estés despierta.

\- ¿Martin? – habló entre sorprendida y somnolienta.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa este libro?

\- Tiene que ser una broma... – bostezó, tumbada, pasando un brazo por encima de su cabeza mientras sostenía el teléfono con la otra mano.

\- ¿Una broma? ¡No! Lo que es es una declaración de amor en mayúsculas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó abriendo los ojos en medio de la oscuridad de su dormitorio.

\- ¡No te hagas la sorprendida! A saber lo que escondes – insinuó.

\- No me lo puedo creer – murmuró incorporándose a oscuras – Martin, son las dos de la madrugada – comprobó en su reloj despertador – ¿No crees que tu opinión sobre el libro podía esperar hasta mañana?

\- No después de lo que he leído – argumentó serio.

\- Necesito dormir, ¿sabes? Mañana debo estar en la sede del departamento a las nueve y no me gustaría llegar tarde...

\- ¿Sabías que ibas a ser la nueva protagonista de su libro?

\- ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho?

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Está bien – dijo en un suspiro – ¿Quieres hablar del libro? Hablemos del libro.

\- ¿Lo sabías? – replanteó acortando la pregunta.

\- No. No tenía ni idea. Nada – agregó enfatizando – Tú reacción probablemente fue como la mía en su momento.

\- Si realmente este es el primer ejemplar... ¡Menudo detallazo!

\- Humm – respondió sonriendo al recordar ese momento en el que abrió el paquete misterioso.

\- En uno de los foros he leído que Richard suele dedicar los libros a personas importantes en su vida – explicó – Si juntamos la dedicatoria y que el personaje de April tiene una semejanza a ti muy sospechosa... ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

\- No creo que ahora sea el mejor momento.

\- Nunca lo es – afirmó con un tono de voz más apagado – Pero necesito distraer mi mente para no pensar en Leslie constantemente. Y ahora mismo el trasfondo de este libro puede ser mi salvavidas.

\- Martin, no hace ni quince días era la prometida de alguien.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente? Esta vez quiero la versión completa.

\- ¿No te bastó con la resumida? - sonrió percibiendo la misma reacción en él. Dejó pasar unos segundos en los que ambos permanecieron en silencio y comenzó. – Cómo te dije, empezamos a discutir después de que tuvieras el accidente. Yo no era capaz de separarme de tu lado y él no era capaz de entenderlo. Lo único que parecía interesarle eran los preparativos de la boda y para mí... Horas antes de irse a Cuba vino a despedirse y volvimos a discutir. Recuerdo haber gritado y poco después sentir que me quedaba sin aire. Me asusté. – respiró hondo – Cuándo me desperté... estaba ahí. Estuvo ahí todo el tiempo, incluso para ti cuándo yo dormía.

\- ¿Qué más?

\- La noche que empezaste a despertar salí del hospital y le llamé. En ese momento era la única persona que conocía que parecías importarle y le importaba como me sentía. – hizo una pausa y continuó – Poco después estábamos en los Hamptons. Le enseñé la casa, bebimos vino y hablamos...

Había revivido aquellas horas muchas veces por sí misma, pero nunca en voz alta y con otra persona que no fuera ella. No podía evitar sonreír cuando lo hacía, incluso ahora, hablando por teléfono con Martin todavía a oscuras.

\- Quizá no te des cuenta pero tu voz es distinta cuando hablas de él – dijo cuando ella hubo terminado de hablar – Y si quieres mi opinión, que te la voy a dar aunque digas que no – agregó antes de que pudiera protestar – Sólo depende de vosotros de que tarde o temprano acabéis juntos. Os conocéis desde antes de que supieras de Kyra sin mencionar todo lo que vino después. Y a pesar de vuestras diferencias, él escribe un libro con un personaje femenino basado en ti. Becks, esto es la declaración de amor más bonita y original que he visto a día de hoy.

\- La tuya con Leslie tampoco estuvo mal.

\- Fue perfecta. Pero ahora no estamos hablando de mí, sino de ti. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – ella asintió con un "dispara" – ¿En algún momento de vuestra charla en los Hamptons hablasteis de Johanna?

\- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Hubo un breve silencio roto por la risa de Martin.

\- Kate. ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de dar el paso? Y da igual quién lo haga. Estamos en el siglo veintiuno, eso dejó de importar.

\- No me has respondido.

\- Pero tú a mi sí – concluyó – Voy a colgar antes de que entre una enfermera a preguntarme qué hago todavía despierto.

\- Deberías. Mañana vas a tener un humor de perros después de la rehabilitación.

\- Puedes apostar por ello.

...

El reloj marcaba las 8:35 cuando lo miro aún incapaz de abrir los ojos.

 _\- ¡Maldita seas Martin James Keller!_

Maldiciendo en voz alta salió de la cama corriendo hasta el cuarto de baño dónde se encerró y salió poco después con una toalla anudada en el pecho, maquillada y el cabello ligeramente ondulado y mojado. A las 8:45 salía de su apartamento camino a la cafetería que frecuentaba las mañanas que no tenía tiempo para desayunar.

\- Buenos días Kate. ¿Lo de siempre? – preguntó la chica al verla acercarse apresuradamente al mostrador.

\- Sí. Para llevar – sonrió dejando el dinero al lado de la caja registradora – Quédate con el cambio.

Antes de que la chica que la había atendido pudiera darse cuenta, ella recogió el vaso y salió del establecimiento. Tenía diez minutos para llegar.

\- ¡Disculpe!

Sin prestar atención a su alrededor siguió andando sospesando la idea de coger un taxi.

\- Perdone – dijo una voz a sus espaldas agarrándola por el brazo – Me temo que se ha llevado mi café... por equivocación. Vaya... – agregó éste con una sonrisa.

Sorprendida por aquel encuentro, sonrió bajando la mirada al vaso que tenía entre sus manos leyendo _Richard_ en vez de su nombre.

\- ¿Tomas el café con nuez moscada? – dijo haciendo un pequeño sorbo.

\- A veces.

El escritor observó su reacción y bebió del vaso que él sujetaba con el nombre _Kate_ escrito en rotulador negro.

\- Supongo que no ha sido una equivocación después de todo - comentó con el sabor de la nuez moscada en su boca.

\- Excepto por los nombres... – señaló entregándole el suyo y viceversa – Debería irme – dijo nerviosa al comprobar la hora en su teléfono – Tengo una reunión con el jefe de...

\- ¿Volveremos a vernos?

Katherine asintió levemente con la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios y se giró para seguir su camino. No había dado dos pasos cuando se giró de nuevo caminando hacia Richard al recordar el mensaje que le había mandado Martin aquella mañana.

Él, confuso, la vio acercase incapaz de prever el porqué. Ni siquiera cuando apartó la mano en la que llevaba el café y rozó sus labios con los suyos apoyando la mano libre en su mejilla.

\- Espérame – le susurró antes de salir corriendo para subirse al taxi que casualmente acababa de detenerse.

Ahora si llegaba tarde.


	33. Chapter 33

**CHP XXXIII**

No solía quedarse hasta tan tarde, pero llevaba días queriendo poner los pies en el cuarto de tiro para autoevaluarse. Echaba de menos estar activa, en la calle, persiguiendo a alguien, la incertidumbre de estar en medio de una operación con una vaga idea de lo que te puedes encontrar... Pero no podía negar que estar dónde estaba también tenía sus ventajas.

Satisfecha con los resultados volvió a su despacho para recoger el desorden que tenía encima de la mesa e irse a casa. Nada más entrar, aún rozando el marco de la puerta, se quedó perpleja al encontrar un centro de flores – con lilium, iris y strelitzias – decorando el centro de su mesa. Dando un paso atrás se dio la vuelta mirando en todas direcciones de la oficina diáfana. Con sus sentidos en alerta y evitando dar la espalda a alguien, si es que ese alguien seguía cerca, entró en su despacho andando de espaldas, situándose al otro lado de la mesa. Acercó el centro de flores por la base hacia ella y buscó la nota que esperaba que tuviese. Guardada en un pequeño sobre blanco, extrajo la tarjeta y leyó:

" _Sólo existe un motivo..."_

\- Ajá... ¿Un motivo para qué? – dijo como si la misma tarjeta le fuera a responder.

Poniendo la tarjeta dentro del sobre y luego a un lado de la base, admiró con interés las distintas flores y verdes que componían aquel centro. _"Espera a ver las vistas que tendrás cuando veas dónde te pondré"_ dijo entre sus pensamientos con una sonrisa en los labios al pensar qué parte del apartamento sería el más apropiado.

\- Esto era justo lo que quería.

Beckett no tardó en abrir el cajón dónde guardaba el arma al escuchar una voz masculina que no reconoció hasta que éste se dejó ver, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

\- ¡Joder Castle...! – respiró hondo aún con la tensión del momento en su cuerpo – ¿Te das cuenta que podría haberte disparado?

\- Uhm... Si alguna vez ocurre asegúrate que me quedé cicatriz – bromeó.

Al escuchar ese comentario se llevó una mano al hombro acariciando la cicatriz del disparo que había recibido años atrás.

\- ¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme? - preguntó de repente tras cerrar el cajón con un giro de llave.

\- Usé el sexto sentido de los escritores – respondió con soltura.

\- Claro... – sonrió incrédula – Ahora en serio, ¿cómo lo supiste?

Richard se encogió de hombros y sacó el teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón.

\- Con esto.

Escéptica ante aquella respuesta, permaneció en silencio sin apartar la mirada de él.

\- Mientes.

\- Puedo enseñarte la aplicación que he usado si quieres.

\- Seguramente la tienes, pero no la usaste conmigo. Y más te vale no intentarlo a menos que quieras saber qué se siente estando esposado – le advirtió sonando convincente.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? – se interesó sentándose en la única silla vacía que había.

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- Saber que miento.

\- Contacto visual, Castle – sonrió satisfecha poniéndose a organizar la mesa.

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Miras a alguien y sabes si dice o no la verdad?

\- Es lo que yo llamo el sexto sentido de los policías – agregó divertida.

\- ¡Oh! Touché – exclamó acomodándose en la silla sin indicios de volver a levantarse.

Continuando con la recopilación de archivos y carpetas, Richard se apropió de una hojeando el contenido sin reparo.

\- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? – exclamó alzando la voz al mismo tiempo que se la quitaba de las manos antes de que pudiera leer una palabra más – ¿Te dice algo el término _confidencial_?

\- Perdón – se limitó a decir recomponiéndose.

\- Aún no me has dicho que haces aquí – manifestó entre molesta porque había hurgado en sus cosas y nerviosa por tenerle sentado observándola.

\- Dijiste "Espérame". Y es lo que estoy haciendo.

\- Yo... – empezó hablar, pero desistió ignorando el comentario.

Aislada en su propio mundo dejó la mesa despejada guardando dos de las carpetas en el maletín. Se lo cargó en el hombro y cogiendo el centro de flores salió del despacho diciendo:

\- Puedes quedarte si te apetece... Yo me voy a casa. He tenido suficiente por hoy.

Richard se levantó yendo detrás ella.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? Yo estoy hambriento... ¿Sabes que Remy tiene abierto hasta tarde, verdad? Podríamos ir...

Viendo que se detenía de repente, Castle reaccionó y frenó retrocediendo unos pasos. Se quedó en silencio mientras se sentía claramente observado por aquellos ojos por los que sentía cierto respeto.

\- O no... – agregó dudoso de que su propuesta hubiese sido acertada.

Katherine se hizo de rogar un par de minutos más y dejó entrever una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Hmm... ¿Por qué no? – accedió acercándose al ascensor.

\- Entonces... – tanteó ofreciéndose a llevar el centro de flores que ella sostenía entre sus manos.

\- Tú invitas. Yo pongo la casa.

No fueron necesarias más palabras. Kate entró en el ascensor y Richard la siguió situándose a su lado sintiéndose satisfecho, ignorando en aquel momento que ella le estaba mirando de reojo y compartiendo el mismo sentimiento.

...

En aquel momento ninguno de los dos se veía capaz de levantarse. En la mesa sólo quedaban los restos de la cena de Remy, las bebidas, las servilletas y los vasos.

\- Creo que voy a...

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – lo interrumpió haciendo el esfuerzo de levantarse para recoger la mesa – El baño está en la habitación de invitados. Al fondo del pasillo a la izquierda, la puerta de la izquierda.

\- No tengo intención de vomitar. Pero se agradece la información – aclaró levantándose, alejándose por el pasillo.

Tanteando la idea de hacerse una infusión que la ayudara a digerir el festín que se había permitido, abrió el armario dónde guardaba las tazas y dudó antes de coger una segunda. Dejando la suya en el mármol se acercó a la habitación de invitados deteniéndose en la puerta.

\- Si quieres te lo presto.

Richard se giró sobresaltado al escuchar su voz.

\- ¡Vaya...! No quería...

Sintiéndose culpable por haber hurgado dónde no debía, recogió la funda donde iba protegido el vestido de novia para volver a guardarlo.

\- Me había olvidado de él por completo. No suelo entrar mucho en esta habitación – explicó sentándose al borde de la cama mientras él volvía a dejar el vestido encima de ésta.

\- Me ha sorprendido ver que lo sigues guardando.

Ella le miró de soslayo reprimiendo una sonrisa.

\- No soy de las que desprecia un regalo, Castle – añadió levantándose para volver a la cocina.

\- Me he dado cuenta. Sigues llevando la pulsera que te regalé – observó caminando detrás de ella.

\- ¿Te apetece una infusión?

\- Claro – aceptó sentándose en el alfeizar de la ventana de la cocina, observando afuera.

\- Iba a devolverlo – retomó la conversación – También pensé en venderlo si en la tienda no me lo aceptaban.

\- Y sin embargo lo guardaste. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

\- Sólo si tú me dices el significado de _"Sólo existe un motivo..." –_ reiteró recordando las palabras de la nota del centro de flores; el cual ahora decoraba el centro de la mesa del comedor.

Katherine se dio la vuelta para entregarle la taza.

\- Responde a mi pregunta y lo haré.

\- Mi casa. Mis normas – repuso, tomando asiento en el banquillo del piano. Dejando la taza encima de éste, protegiendo la superficie con un posavasos.

Richard guardó silencio observando al exterior sin mantener un punto fijo en concreto mientras pensaba en qué estaba listo para confesar y qué era mejor guardarse bajo llave.

\- Tu sonrisa – dijo rompiendo el silencio – Sólo existe un motivo para haberte regalado las flores... Verte sonreír – completó la frase – Te toca. ¿Por qué sigues guardando el vestido?

\- Hay algo más...

\- Dijiste... – empezó a decir – Está bien. Tu casa, tus normas – repitió cediendo.

\- ¿Verdadero o Falso? Dedicas los libros a aquellos que te importan o consideras especiales en tu vida.

Richard esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Recuerdo haber leído algo parecido en el foro de mi página web... – insinuó.

\- Vas a tener que preguntárselo a Martin. Fue él quien me lo dijo – explicó animándose a tocar algunos acordes aleatorios en el piano con una mano.

\- Entonces dile a Martin de mi parte que no se crea todo lo que lea en ese foro. Aunque reconozco que eso es de las pocas verdades que hay escritas.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar esa última parte.

Richard se apoyó con los codos en el piano con la mirada puesta en sus manos.

\- ¿Te gustó?

\- ¿La dedicatoria o el hecho de verme reflejada en una agente del FBI?

\- Ambas – vaciló.

Beckett bajó la tapa del piano. Recogió la taza y se levantó dirigiéndose a la cocina sin pronunciarse.

\- Esto significa que..., ¿no te gustó? – tanteó – Puedes decirlo. Se encajar una mala critica. Me ayudan a mejorar, siempre y cuando sea constructiva.

Manteniendo su voto de silencio, salió de la cocina escondiéndose en su habitación sabiendo que Richard la seguía de cerca.

\- ¿Te importa si me sirvo una copa?

 _\- ¡Cómo si estuvieras en tu casa!_ – respondió ella desde el otro lado de la puerta.

...

Martin tiene razón, pensó, hay secretos que no pueden quedarse enterrados para toda la vida, y mucho menos si hay otra persona implicada pero ésta aún no lo sabe.

Colocándose de puntillas para llegar a la parte superior de uno de los armarios de su propio vestidor, rescató el sobre marrón de debajo las mantas. Sin abrirlo, salió del dormitorio sujetando el sobre con decisión.

Observándole de espaldas respiró hondo mientras caminaba hacia él.

\- Castle... – dijo apoyando una mano en su hombro.

\- ¡Hey! Kate, siento lo del libro. Debería habértelo comentando antes... - empezó a disculparse convencido de su error cuándo ella le cortó.

\- El libro no tiene nada de malo, Castle. ¡Es perfecto! – admitió.

\- Pero...

Con un simple gesto con su mano le obligo a callar.

\- Ya habrá tiempo para hablar del libro, ahora... Esto es importante – alzó el sobre a la altura de su pecho – En un primer momento no iba a contártelo, tampoco hubieras podido hacer nada y visto nuestra extraña relación... Sin embargo, ahora creo que tienes que saberlo. Quiero que lo sepas. Supongo que es mejor tarde que nunca... Eso sí, vas a tener que leerlo tú mismo – sonrió nerviosa entregándole el sobre.

\- Sea lo que sea no me va a morder, ¿verdad? – bromeó abriendo el sobre con expectación.

Al reconocer el anagrama del hospital, dejó el sobre encima del piano centrándose en la lectura de aquellos informes con un ligero desconcierto.

Como Lanie en su día, leyó las páginas una y otra vez sintiendo que le faltaba el aliento, teniendo que desabrocharse dos de los botones superiores de la camisa.

Katherine se le acercó con dos vasos de whisky en la mano, uno para cada uno.

\- Bebe.

Richard lo aceptó vaciándolo de un trago.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste esconderme algo así? – habló notando aún un leve escozor en la garganta.

\- ¡Piénsalo...! – se apoyó en el alfeizar dando un pequeño sorbo – Hice lo posible para ignorar lo que había pasado. A las ocho semanas empiezo a sangrar en exceso y a través de unas pruebas me dicen que he tenido un aborto. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que estaba..., estuviera – rectificó – embarazada, Rick! – exclamó enfadada al recordarlo – No te puedes imaginar cómo me sentí... Estuve una temporada sin querer hablar del tema a pesar de no dejar de ver bebés y mujeres embarazadas por todas partes. ¡Lo único que me apetecía era matarte! – expresó bebiéndose el resto del contenido sin respirar.

\- Lo que más me fastidia es que hayas tenido que pasar por esto sola...

Sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar, se irguió dejando caer su mano en su brazo con un simple roce.

\- Yo quise que fuera así – dijo dejando el vaso en un extremo de la mesa del comedor, volviendo a apoyarse en el alfeizar; esta vez dándole la espalda – Lanie fue quien lo supo el mismo día que fui a por los resultados. Días después a mi tía, me dio un bajón en su casa y no tuve otra alternativa. La última en saberlo ha sido Julia.

\- Lo siento...

Estar a pocos centímetros de ella, después de saber que estuvo gestando a su hijo durante tres meses, le volvía loco. Deseaba abrazarla, consolarla por todo lo que no había podido, pero en cierto modo tenía miedo de que si intentaba tocarla le rechazaría. Cerró los puños con fuerza desviando la vista para leer, una vez más, aquellas hojas que empezaba a saberse de memoria.

Katherine dejó de prestar atención a lo que veía en el exterior. Se acercó a él apoyando su mano derecho en uno de sus bíceps y la otra en su hombro. Pudo notar como su cuerpo se tensaba al tenerla tan cerca.

\- Los dos cometimos el error. Ahora estoy bien.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Richard se olvidó de los papeles dándose la vuelta para abrazarla.

Había añorado la sensación de tenerla de nuevo tan cerca. No iba a ser él el que decidiera cuando separarse.

\- Te parecerá una estupidez pero creo que necesitaba abrazarte.

Escuchándose hablar en voz alta cerró los ojos deseando haberse mordido la lengua. Se escuchó una risa silenciosa por parte de Richard mientras ella se ruborizaba aún acurrucada en su pecho.

\- Quién iba a decirlo...

Empezando a sentirse incómoda, Katherine volvió a apoyarse en el alfeizar, recostando su espalda contra el cristal de la ventana.

Una melodía envolvió el silencio que se había creando entre ellos mientras no dejaban de tontear acariciándose las manos.

\- ¿Es el tuyo? ¿No vas a cogerlo?

\- No – respondió risueño jugando con la pulsera que le había regalado – Preciosa... - susurró.

\- Podría ser importante.

\- ¿Más importante que estar pensando en besarte?

\- Bueno... – sonrió nerviosa – Depende de lo mucho que consideres importante querer besarme.

\- Muy..., pero que muy, muy, muy, muy... Muy importante – susurró a centímetros de sus labios.

Richard todavía podía sentir su risa inquieta a través de aquel beso. Un beso distinto al último, deseado y en el que ambos habían sentido algo distinto a aquella primera vez y a los que seguirían.


	34. Chapter 34

**EPILOGO**

Kate salió corriendo hacia el pasillo mientras seguía hablando por teléfono, dejando a Richard con el sabor de su último beso aún reciente, preguntándose quién podría estar reclamando su atención a esas horas.

\- Richard...

\- Detrás de ti – anunció acercándose para besarla.

\- Ahora no – le frenó separándose.

\- ¿Trabajo?

\- Julia está de parto y necesita que alguien se ocupe de Emma – le explicó buscando las llaves del coche – ¿Vienes?

\- ¿Contigo? A dónde quieras.

Concentrada en responder y leer los mensajes que le iban llegando entró en el ascensor sin levantar la vista de la pantalla, alargando la mano para apretar el botón de bajada una vez dentro. Antes de que sus dedos rozaran el panel, Richard la rodeó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, besándola con fervor.

\- Vaya... ¿Y eso? – preguntó aún perpleja.

\- Es por todos los besos que no voy a poder darte mientras tengamos público – dijo reteniéndola entre sus brazos.

Kate le golpeó el pecho con suavidad aún con el teléfono entre sus manos, riéndose por aquel comentario.

\- Dejemos pasar un tiempo, ¿vale?

\- Claro. Sólo bromeaba – sonrió – No tenemos prisa.

\- Nosotros no... Pero no creo que Julia piense lo mismo de Alex – se estiró para llegar al botón mientras él se lo impedía.

\- Sé... – lo apretó finalmente él – Sé que no debería decir esto en voz alta – la miró centrándose en sus ojos – Desde que te conozco me he estado enamorando de una parte de ti a través de esos e-mail y de ti desde esa noche... – retiró un mechón rebelde de su rostro – Ahora mismo...

\- Quizá... – selló sus labios apoyando su mano en ellos.

\- Quizás esté hablando demasiado. – admitió al ver su reacción.

\- Ya habrá tiempo para ello... Más adelante – dijo abrumada por aquella confesión – Llevo unos años de muchos cambios y sucesos en mi vida, necesito tiempo y espacio para...

\- Lo tendrás. Palabra de escritor – la besó en la frente relajando los brazos.

Katherine le besó en la mejilla y se separó, recomponiéndose.

\- ¿Nos vemos en el hospital?

\- Intentaré hablar con ellos y si no contestan te llamaré.. Ya sabes, para aparentar.

\- Las grandes mentes piensan igual – comentó risueña viendo que llegaban a la planta baja.

Aprovechando los últimos segundos de la intimidad que les daba el ascensor, fue ella quien se abalanzó sobre él, separándose al segundo antes de que se abrieran las puertas.

\- Siento que podría acostumbrarme a eso... - susurró Rick recibiendo un codazo inesperado entre las costillas.

...

Katherine había decidido quedarse en el pasillo dándoles unos minutos de intimidad para que Emma conociera al nuevo miembro de la familia Barbara-Shumway.

Antes de lo esperado, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Al darse la vuelta, Kate vio a Emma salir corriendo y su padre detrás ella. Preocupada, llamó a la puerta, ya abierta, antes de poner un pie adentro.

\- ¿Se puede?

\- Hey – la saludó Julia recostada de lado observando a su hijo.

\- ¡Felicidades mamá! ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó acercándose a la cuna dónde yacía el bebé – Julia, es precioso... Igual que un muñeco – acarició sus delicadas mejillas al escuchar un sollozo – ¡Oh! ¿Las hormonas?

\- Emma... - negó hecha un mar de lágrimas.

\- ¿No ha ido bien? – se sentó en la cama, a su lado.

\- Nos ha preguntado si se iba a quedar con nosotros y cuando le hemos dicho "es tu hermano, Emma, claro que se va a quedar con nosotros" no ha dudado en decir "yo no quiero que se quede".

\- Tiene carácter... – comentó su amiga – Yo no me preocuparía, Jules. En una semana lo va a estar defendiendo con uñas y dientes.

\- Ojalá tengas razón... Después de su reacción no sé qué va a pasar cuando estemos en casa. Dale estará conmigo las primeras semanas, pero luego...

\- Puedo nombrarte a varias personas que estarán encantadas de ayudaros con Emma, incluso aunque Dale esté en casa si fuera necesario. Y por supuesto, me incluyo en ese grupo.

\- ¿Sabes? – intentó incorporarse – Mi hija te admira.

\- Todos los niños se quedan embobados cuando ven a alguien de uniforme con arma y placa.

\- Sólo que Emma nunca te ha visto como tal. Y no quiero ni imaginarme qué pasaría si eso sucediese... – sonrió – ¿Kate?

\- Perdona, estaba... ¡No importa!

\- ¿Es por lo que acabo de decir?

\- Nunca lo he hablado con nadie... Tampoco es que sea un secreto, pero siento cierto pánico cuando alguien siente admiración por mí; sobre todo si se trata de niños – asintió.

\- ¿Entonces no es la primera vez que alguien te lo dice?

\- Sonia me escribió una carta. Su abogado me la trajo cuando vino a Nueva York para hablar de Kyra y todo el tema de Detroit.

\- Creo que no es ningún secreto que Kyra te admira. Me di cuenta la última vez que os vi juntas.

\- ¡No me lo recuerdes! Me sentí fatal por no reconocerla

\- ¡Fue divertido! – admitió Julia contagiándole su risa al recordar ese día – Me preguntaba... ¿Te apetece cogerlo? - miró a su hijo.

Al otro lado de la puerta Richard sonrió por lo que acababa de escuchar. Ampliando aquella sonrisa al darse cuenta de quien venía corriendo por el pasillo.

Emma fue la primera en entrar a la habitación seguida, pocos después, por su padre y Richard, quien se quedó prendado por la imagen que vio nada más entrar. Dale y Julia se miraron cómplices al ver la escena que Richard estaba observando. Sentada en la butaca que había al lado de la cama de Julia, Kate sujetaba al bebe mientras hablaba con Emma, quien parecía estar aceptando la idea de ser la hermana mayor.

Julia tosió aceptando la botella de agua que Dale le entregó.

\- Te veo bien para acabar de dar a luz a otro monstruito – la saludó Rick acercándose para felicitarla.

\- Si yo te contara... ¡Gracias por venir!

\- Hola a ti también, Beckett.

\- Hola a ti también, Castle – le saludó evitando mirarle, entretenida con el bebé y la hermana de éste.

...

Aun manteniendo las distancias y actuando como lo habían hecho hasta el momento, los dos abandonaron la habitación dando por finalizada la visita. Yendo un paso por delante, Kate pudo notar sus ojos clavados en la nuca.

\- ¿Te llevo Castle? – preguntó por cortesía pasando de largo de la puerta del ascensor y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

\- No quisiera aprovecharme de tu amabilidad.

Katherine contuvo una sonrisa sin volver a dirigirle la palabra hasta el aparcamiento.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te lleve?

\- Llamaré a un taxi – dijo buscando el número en su teléfono.

\- No, no lo harás – se lo quitó de las manos dejándole sin tiempo para reaccionar – Y vas a tener que entrar si quieres recuperarlo.

Richard fue el primero en hablar al darse cuenta de donde estaban.

\- Diría que aquí no es donde me hospedo.

\- Quizá podría serlo... A menos que al señor escritor no le parezca...

Harto de contenerse se liberó del cinturón de seguridad para besarla.

\- Castle, pueden vernos – susurró manteniendo sus frentes pegadas.

\- Lo sé... Lo siento, pero-

\- Lo sé. Yo también – le besó – ¿Debo preguntarte si te apetece subir?

Aislados de nuevo del mundo real en el interior de aquel ascensor ninguno de los dos se atrevió a reprimir las ganas que tenía del otro.

\- ¿Crees que es normal?

\- ¿El qué? - sonrió rodeándole con sus brazos.

\- Esta sensación que tengo cuando me besas o simplemente tocas mi mano... ¿Sientes lo mismo?

Richard sostenía su mano, acariciándola.

Dejando más espacio entre ambos del que había segundos atrás, Kate entrelazó ambas con las suyas.

\- Hacía tiempo que no me sentía así estando con alguien – se sonrojó bajando la mirada – Por eso una parte de mi no deja de repetirme "ten cuidado".

\- Lo último que quiero es hacerte daño, Kate. Esta fase ya la pasamos. Ahora sólo quiero conocerte y compartir lo que me importa contigo.

\- Creo que esa fase también la pasamos hace tiempo – se rió – Me refiero a conocernos.

\- Sigue habiendo cosas de mi que no conoces, del mismo modo que hay cosas de ti que no me has contado... Por ejemplo – añadió –, la razón por la que te quedaste con el vestido de novia. Sigo esperando una respuesta.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dando a Kate la oportunidad de evitar una respuesta inmediata.

\- ¿No te lo imaginas? – le miró con complicidad abriendo la puerta de su apartamento.

\- Representa que no debías saberlo...

\- Es cierto que me había olvidado del tema, pero ahora que ha vuelto a salir sigo preguntándome porque. ¿No tuviste suficiente con la pulsera y el pasador que encima tuviste que pagarme una parte del vestido?

\- No lo elegí pensando en comprar lo más caro, lo elegí pensando en ti.

Risueña y sin saber que añadir dejó el tema por zanjado dirigiéndose a su dormitorio.

Al salir del vestidor con su bata anudada en la cintura a juego con el pijama que llevaba debajo, un silbido la cogió desprevenida.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿Desvestirme para ir a dormir?

\- Eso ya lo veo. Me refiero a qué haces aquí. Tu habitación es la de enfrente.

\- Yo... pensé...

\- No vamos a dormir juntos si es lo que te propones – respondió riéndose.

\- Prometo ser bueno.

\- No.

\- ¿!Por favor?!

\- Buenas noches Castle – dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de la otra habitación; en frente de la suya.

\- Tú casa. Tus normas... – suspiró aceptando a regañadientes – Pero un beso de buenas noches si me lo darás, ¿verdad?

\- Eres peor que tu hija...

Haciéndose de rogar finalmente se acercó besándole en la mejilla a un paso de rozar sus labios.

\- Y recuerda que duermo armada – le susurró al oído antes de darle la espalda.

 _\- ¡Always...!_ – respondió segundos antes de que Kate cerrara la puerta sin ni siquiera volverse.

...

Al llegar del hospital creyó que el cansancio y las horas que llevaba despierta serían un motivo de peso para ayudarla a coger el sueño, pero estaba equivocada. Hacía dos horas que había apagado la luz y seguía dando vueltas en la cama. Harta de aquel capítulo de insomnio se levantó saliendo del dormitorio descalza evitando hacer el más mínimo ruido que despertara a su invitado.

De vuelta a la cama se quedó sentada observando la puerta de su dormitorio. Ignorando los demás pensamientos que la estaban avasallando, se levantó entrando en el dormitorio que había frente al suyo. Caminando de puntillas se situó al otro lado de la cama subiendo a gatas, procurando no moverse mucho. Escuchando su respiración se tumbó a su lado.

\- ¿Kate?

\- Sht... Sigue durmiendo – hablaron en susurros.

Tocando la mano que le abrazaba por el hombro la apartó sin soltarla para girarse hacia ella recibiendo un beso inesperado. Tumbado boca arriba apoyó su mano – que aún sostenía – en su pecho sin apartar la suya de encima. Kate se movió acurrucándose en él.

\- Sabía que vendrías – sonrió adormecido.

 _\- Always._

 _..._

– **THE END** –

* * *

 **¡Gracias!  
Así quiero empezar este pequeño escrito, dando las gracias a todos/as quienes le habéis dado una oportunidad a la historia. ****Con algunos he podido hablar directamente** (pm) **, pero con la mayoría de vosotros no** (Guests) **. Y especialmente a vosotros/as deciros que no me he perdido un sólo comentario. Gracias por el apoyo** (:

 **Más de uno me ha sacado sonrisas al acosarme y/o levantarme por la mañana y para mi eso no tiene precio. Pero no quiero olvidarme de quienes habrán empezado a leer y habrán decidido dejarlo. Gracias por la oportunidad. Siempre habrá a quien no le guste, y lo respeto, no puedo gustar a todo el mundo.**

 **También** **quiero pedir disculpas. Soy consciente que en algún capitulo habréis encontrado fallos de cualquier tipo... Sorry! A veces aún y repasarlo treinta veces algo se cuela.**

 **Para ir despidiéndome, de nuevo muchas gracias. De corazón. No deja de ser un hobby, nadie me obliga, pero empezar a escribir una idea y pensar que algún día alguien me deje un comentario pidiendo más tras leer el prólogo y el primer capitulo** _(esta es la intención)_..., **no tiene precio. De verdad que no.**

 _ **¡Hasta pronto! ;)**_

 **Sorirc.**


	35. Chapter 35

**¡Hooola!** _;)_

 _Desde el último capitulo que subí no he dejado de recibir reviews que, como siempre, me han sacado una sonrisa, pero a la vez me dejaron pensativa. Os cuento el porqué. Cuándo acabé de escribir el Epilogo, aún y querer desconectar, mi mente es así de puñetera y me pedía más (jaja), lo cual hizo que no dejara de crear posibles momentos Caskett - con salto de tiempo incluido -, hasta que un día acabe abriendo un nuevo documento de word y me puse a escribir soltando todo lo que había estado imaginando y pensando._

 _En un principio no iba a subirlo, el final de la historia era lo que leísteis en el Epilogo, PERO después de leer varias reviews y darme cuenta que ese más que algunos/as pedíais (también por contenido) era lo que yo en su momento ya escribí, me dije: ¿Por qué no? ¡Dáselo! Y es precisamente lo que os traigo._

 _Quiero remarcar que lo que vais a leer **no es una continuación** con futuros capítulos por delante. Sólo se trata de un capitulo extra, nada más. _

_¡Espero que os guste!_

 _..._

* * *

 **UNEXP. EXTRA**

...

 **April 2th, 2017**

Poco a poco, consciente y agudizando el oído empezó a despertarse. Estirando y flexionando las rodillas se giro del lado opuesto estirando el brazo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al instante sus ojos se abrieron comprobando, como su mano le había alertado, que el lado izquierdo de la cama estaba vacío. Decepcionada, se tumbó boca arriba al mismo tiempo que alcanzaba el teléfono de la mesita de noche para hacer el recorrido habitual entre sus aplicaciones más concurrentes; correos, twitter, etc.

Sintiendo la urgencia de levantarse para ir al cuarto de baño, trastabilló al ponerse en pie volviéndose a sentar al borde de la cama. Cerró los ojos ocultándose el rostro con la mano. Respiró hondo y los abrió. Miró a su alrededor y al ver que el leve mareo había cesado, volvió a levantarse. Suspiró. Caminó hasta el cuarto de baño – en el mismo dormitorio – dando un pequeño _spring,_ cerrando la puerta tras de sí en el momento que se arrodillaba hacía el inodoro.

...

 **April 4th, 2017**

Aunque no pudiese evitar añorar el espacio extra que la casa de los Hamptons les habría facilitado para este tipo de celebraciones, se sentía aliviada de que todo estuviera yendo realmente bien.

\- ¿Alguien ha visto a Emma? ¡No me puedo creer que haya perdido a mi hija! - exclamó Julia recogiéndose su cabellera pelirroja con ambas manos.

\- No puede haber ido muy lejos – anunció Richard cruzándose con ella de camino a la cocina – Cerré la puerta con llave – añadió mostrándole las llaves que guardaba en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

\- La he visto subir al piso de arriba con Kyra y Valeria hace un rato – anunció Kate pasando por en medio de ambos – Deberían ir bajando, la carne está casi lista. Por cierto, necesito un par de manos extra en la cocina para bajar las bebidas... – especificó alejándose hacia la cocina.

\- Voy a avisar a las chicas, tú ayuda a tu prometida – bromeó la pelirroja.

. . .

Richard se detuvo en la entrada, observándola mientras se desenvolvía con naturalidad en aquella cocina. Concentrada.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí de pie mirando o vas a ayudarme?

\- Si supieras – se le acercó abrazándola por detrás, susurrándole al oído – cuanto me gusta cuando te pones así tan... – dijo bajando las manos a sus caderas.

\- No sé si eres consciente de que la casa está llena de gente y podría entrar...

\- Sí – la besó en el cuello.

\- Vale. ¿Y no te importa? – sonrió rehuyéndole.

\- No... – respondió distraído subiendo sus manos por debajo de su blusa.

\- ¡Castle! – protestó pegando los codos a su cuerpo evitando que siguiera subiendo.

Katherine dejó los utensilios que ocupaban sus manos en el mármol, centrándose en él durante los siguientes dos minutos. Asegurándose de no escuchar ni ver a nadie alrededor, se volvió hacía él besándole sin reprimendas.

\- ¿Lo ves? – se separó acercando los labios a su oído con las manos apoyadas en su cintura – No eres el único que lo desea... – susurró – Pero – puntualizó – ahora no es el momento.

\- No veo porqué no – la atrajo hacia él.

\- Porque tienes a once personas en el patio deseando empezar a comer. Trece si nos contamos a los dos – le besó una vez más antes de poner distancia entre ellos.

. . .

Las conversaciones y las risas llenaban la parte trasera de la casa.

Katherine se sentó al regazo de Richard observando a las niñas (y no tan niñas) jugar con Alex, el pequeño del grupo.

\- Hoy vamos a dormir todos del tirón. - comentó Julia mirando a sus hijos con una mano entrelazada con la de su marido.

\- Respecto a eso. ¿De verdad no queréis quedaros? Hay habitaciones de sobra...

\- Os lo agradecemos, pero preferimos volver a Nueva York aunque lleguemos de madrugada.

\- Está bien... ¿Quién quiere helado de postre? - dijo en voz alta consiguiendo captar la atención de varias personas, pequeños incluidos.

\- ¿Helado? Yo creía que...

Los testigos de aquel casi desliz por parte de Richard se rieron mientras Katherine retiraba la mano de su boca.

\- ¡Ven conmigo, anda!

. . .

\- Cariño, deberías llevarlo tu. Eres su padre.

\- ¿Vamos a tener la misma discusión cada 4 de Abril? Yo soy su padre y tú mi prometida, y no veo...

Kate resopló sonoramente.

\- ¿Qué? - enarcó una ceja – ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Me gustaría que dejaras de llamarme "prometida".

\- Creía que te gustaba la idea de...

\- Castle, ya lo hablamos. Y ahora tampoco es el momento. Tú hija y los demás nos esperan con el postre.

Con el mechero en las manos encendió las velas y salió dejando que fuera él quien se ocupara del pastel de cumpleaños.

. . .

\- ¿Tu no deberías de estar a su lado? - comentó Martha a su sobrina, quien se había instalado entre ella y su padre.

Al terminar los cánticos Richard besó a su hija deseándole feliz cumpleaños. Ella se abrazó a él manteniendo la vista en el extremo de la mesa. Antes de soplar se abrió paso hasta llegar dónde estaba Kate. La agarró de la mano y tiró de ella dejándola en brazos de su padre.

\- Ahora sí – dijo situándose detrás del pastel.

Aprovechando los aplausos después de que hubiese soplado, Rick pasó la mano por la cintura de Kate acercando los labios a su oído.

\- Fue cosa suya. – susurró, besándola en la mejilla.

Con una leve sonrisa asintió haciéndose un hueco en la mesa cogiendo el cuchillo para empezar a cortar y repartir.

\- ¿Y los regalos? - preguntó la niña.

\- ¿Regalos? No hay regalos...

\- Claro que los hay. Un cumpleaños sin regalos no es un cumpleaños – argumentó sacando una risa a todos los presentes.

\- En tal caso, primero repartimos el pastel y luego...

\- Olivia, ¿te importa seguir repartiendo? – dejó el cuchillo en la mesa – Voy a por el champán.

Richard miró preocupado la manera airosa con la que abandonaba el patio tratando, a su vez, de esconderlo sonriendo y atendiendo a la fiesta.

\- Richard, ¿y el champán? – anunció Peter con su porción de pastel en el plato – Tu hija se merece un brindis.

\- Kate ha ido a por él, pero de eso hace ya diez minutos – recordó la mujer de éste.

\- Probablemente la haya llamado Martin - dijo improvisando al comprobar el reloj de pulsera – Cuando hablan pueden pasarse horas... Voy a ver.

Con paso desenfadado se alejó subiendo directamente a las habitaciones.

\- ¿Kate? ¿Estás aquí? – llamó a la puerta de su dormitorio.

Sin obtener respuesta entró despacio. Acercándose al cuarto de baño al ver la puerta entreabierta.

\- ¿Otra vez? – dijo al verla sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la bañera.

\- ¡Mierda, el champán! Se me había olvidado... ¡Ahora bajo! – trató de levantarse.

\- No te preocupes – la ayudó - Les he dicho que estarías hablando con Martin por teléfono. Y ha sonado de lo más convincente. ¡Hasta yo me lo he creído!

Kate le sonrió apoyado la mano en su mejilla.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Todavía no te han llamando?

\- No... Supongo que no será nada que no pueda esperar a saber mañana.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

\- Mejor. Mejor que hace cinco minutos – se refrescó el rostro con agua fría.

\- Tómate tu tiempo.

Richard la besó en la sien y volvió al piso de abajo pasando por la cocina a por las dos botellas de champán.

Poco después Katherine salía con el teléfono en la mano disculpándose por la ausencia.

\- Castle, cualquiera diría que temes que se emborrache – bromeó Dale por la escasa cantidad de champán que acababa de servirle.

\- Así esta bien - retiró la copa.

\- ¿Podemos brindar ya? ¡Quiero los regalos!

Todos se levantaron con la copa en la mano repitiendo "Por Kyra" o "Feliz cumpleaños" después de las primeras palabras por parte de su padre. Katherine se llevó la copa a los labios bebiendo un escaso sorbo, sintiendo los ojos de Richard en ella.

\- Ahora si, ¿verdad? - preguntó Kyra impaciente.

. . .

Quince minutos después, el suelo a su alrededor estaba cubierto de envoltorios de papel de todo tipo. Mientras, en la mesa se apilaban los regalos, entre ellos la caja del nuevo iphone.

\- Papá falta el tuyo.

\- Lo sé y lo siento mucho cariño, pero no ha llegado. Me aseguraron que estaría aquí por la mañana, pero...

\- ¡Papá! - se quejó.

\- ¡Justo a tiempo! - exclamó Kate bajando las escaleras.

Kyra se dio la vuelta centrándose en la caja que sostenía entre sus manos.

\- ¡Acaba de llegar! – compartió una mirada de alivio con Richard – Todo tuyo – se lo entregó.

\- ¡Cuánto misterio! - comentó Peter.

Kate buscó a Julia con la mirada pidiéndole que grabara ese momento. A su lado, Valeria no dejaba de sacar fotos con la cámara de sus padres.

\- ¿Caramelos y confeti? – comentó decepcionada antes de encontrar el primer regalo.

Los comentarios fueron _in crescendo_ a medida que los demás observaban o preguntaban curiosos qué era.

\- ¿¡Es mi pasaporte!? - exclamó estupefacta nada más abrirlo.

\- ¿Usando sus contactos, capitana Beckett? - bromeó Castle a su lado.

\- Conozco gente que conoce gente - sonrió orgullosa.

Ver su reacción hacia que todos los hilos que había tenido que mover para hacerlo a escondidas hubiese valido la pena.

\- ¡Mola! - manifestó Kyra maravillada al escuchar aquel comentario.

\- ¿Significa eso que te vas de viaje, Kyra? – intervino Martha sabiendo de lo que hablaba.

Kate tomó asiento en la silla que antes ocupaba Richard tratando de esconder la media sonrisa por el comentario de su tía. Siendo testigo de su reacción, Kyra apartó los dulces de un arrebato hasta descubrir un sobre decorado imitando los colores del tejido tartán en el fondo de la caja. Con una sonrisa persistente lo sacó y lo abrió. En su interior, una funda de plástico – opaca por un lado y transparente por el otro – protegía el verdadero regalo.

\- ¿Y bien? – se agachó a su lado intentando verle la cara.

\- ¡Me voy a Escocia! - gritó de repente lanzándose a su cuello sin soltar el billete de avión.

\- Supongo que esto significa que hemos acertado.

\- ¡Es perfecto! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero!

En medio de esa efusiva muestra de cariño y risas, Katherine se disculpó precipitándose al interior de la casa al reconocer la procedencia de la llamada. Richard tragó con dificultad haciendo un esfuerzo mayor que la primera vez para disimular.

. . .

Dejando caer el teléfono al sofá se acercó al mueble bar con las palabras de la enfermera retumbando en su cabeza. Con el vaso medio lleno se retuvo a si misma cuando el olor de aquel viejo y exquisito whisky inundó sus fosas nasales. Sin ni siquiera probarlo, lo dejó en el mueble bar volviendo al sofá.

En los siguientes veinte minutos se incorporó, recostándose e incorporándose de nuevo, varias veces. Respiró hondo tratando de recordar algunos ejercicios de sus clases de yoga para tranquilizarse. Las ganas de llorar la abofetearon. Con la respiración atropellada se quedó echa un ovillo hasta que su cuerpo se relajó. Ya no sentía el miedo de la incertidumbre. En aquel momento eran nervios de miedo a lo desconocido, a afrontar los fantasmas del pasado.

Minutos previos a que los invitados empezaran a despedirse, se acercó a su padre con una sonrisa, evitando cualquier contacto con Richard.

\- ¡Katie! Tú tía y yo nos vamos a ir. Gracias por la invitación – la abrazó.

\- A tí por venir. A los dos.

\- Peter se ha ofrecido para llevarnos al aeropuerto – se les unió Martha - ¿Nos vemos en una semana?

\- Antes incluso... – murmuró demasiado alto

\- ¿Va todo bien?

\- Cosas del trabajo – mintió quitándole importancia – No os preocupéis.

Detrás de ellos se les unieron la Familia Barbara-Shumway, quienes también subieron al Land Rover de Peter. Cinco minutos después volvían a esta solos. O casi.

\- Papá, ¿puedo quedarme a dormir en casa de Valeria esta noche? Porfi, porfi, porfi...

\- No crees que...

\- ¡Puedes! ¿Por qué no? - se precipitó Kate a contestar dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

\- ¿Olivia, tu qué dices? – intervino Richard creyendo interpretar la intención de sus palabras.

\- Que puede quedarse siempre que quiera.

. . .

Beckett dio la espalda a la puerta mientras Richard la cerraba con llave. No más esfuerzos para aparentar que todo iba bien cuando su vida acababa de dar un giro inesperado después de aquella llamada. Sentada en la escalera se cubrió la cara con ambas manos antes de echarse a llorar. Menos de quince minutos aguantando y ya sentía que la noticia la asfixiaba.

\- Kate...

Algo iba mal. Muy mal. No soportaba verla tan frágil y mucho menos escuchar su llanto. Beckett no era una mujer que dejara ver su fragilidad con frecuencia, todo lo contrario. Pero los dos últimos días los episodios de mareos y vómitos la habían cambiado. No obstante, era consciente del gran esfuerzo que hacía para ser la misma de siempre; la mujer qué conoció y de quién se enamoró.

\- Sea lo que sea buscaremos una solución – la acunó en sus brazos- Tengo dinero. Haré lo que sea por...

La repentina risa nerviosa de Kate le dejó confuso. Y aunque hubiera deseado mirarla a los ojos, ambos se mantuvieron sentados en la escalera, ella abrazada a él con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

\- ¿Lo que sea?

\- Lo que sea – dijo firme.

\- ¿Incluso ir a comprar pañales?

Katherine notó como sus brazos se tensaban a su alrededor.

\- ¿Pañales? – repitió asimilando el significado de aquella frase.

\- Pañales – volvió a decir – biberones, chupetes... - agregó dejando la lista incompleta.

Con el silencio asentado en ellos, ella apartó sus brazos con cariño para aferrase a uno de ellos apoyando la barbilla en el hombro, alzando la mirada para verle el rostro. De un arrebato, Rick se levantó empezando a caminar nervioso y absorto a cualquier sonido, incluida la voz de Kate.

\- Richard – insistió por enésima vez – ¡CASTLE! – gritó finalmente.

Como si acabara de volver en sí, se giró haciaella y fue a su encuentro besándola con ímpetu sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos. Ella dejó entrever una sonrisa con respuesta aquella reacción.

\- ¡Eres Maravillosa! – susurró a centímetros de sus labios antes de alzarla del suelo sin previo aviso.

\- ¡Castle! – gritó aferrándose a él – ¡Estás loco! – le acusó risueña.

Al llegar a su dormitorio la dejó encima de la cama sentándose a su lado. Cómo si de su primera vez se tratase, le subió la blusa despacio y apoyó la mano en su barriga.

\- ¿Notas algo? - comentó divertida.

\- ¿Tú? - preguntó negando previamente – Siempre me he preguntado que se siente sabiendo que hay alguien que crece aquí dentro.

Kate contrajo la barriga con una sonrisa nerviosa por el cosquilleo que aquel tierno movimiento le produjo.

\- Rick... ¿Crees que estoy preparada?

\- ¿Acaso crees lo contrario?

\- No lo sé... No sé si lo estoy. No sé sí...

\- Shht.. ¡Ven aquí!

Se refugió en aquel abrazo que él le ofrecía.

\- Te haré una pregunta y quiero que la respondas sin miedo. ¿Vale? – asintió – Kate, ¿quieres tener el bebé?

\- No lo sé... – admitió con un hilo de voz – ¿Tú?

Richard sonrió negando con la cabeza. La separó de él y la miró a los ojos.

\- No sé trata de lo que yo quiera. Si tu me dices que no estás preparada, lo aceptaré y seguiremos con nuestras vidas igual que hasta hoy. Créeme, tu decisión no va a influir en lo que siento por ti – con las manos entrelazadas las acercó a su labios y se las besó – Voy a estar a tu lado quieras o no seguir con el embarazo. _Always._

Odiaba sentirse tan emocional. No era de llanto fácil, nunca lo había sido, pero su cuerpo estaba cambiando y tenía sus consecuencias.

\- Hormonas... _–_ se encogió de hombros sonriendo. Recibiendo un beso del hombre que había trastocado su vida en muchos sentidos.

\- Te quiero – susurró secando sus mejillas con el pulgar.

\- Mañana tengo visita con el ginecólogo a las 8:30am. ¿Vendrás conmigo? - él asintió – Espero haber tomado una decisión para entonces...

Acariciando su mejilla tras besarle, abandonó la habitación para encerrarse en el cuarto de baño. Había sido un día muy largo y agotador. Su estomago no admitía más comida y la cama no dejaba de llamarla. Vestida con su camiseta de manga corta de Stanford salió dispuesta a dejar atrás aquel martes de abril. En la cama, se acurrucó al lado de Richard, quien también con el pijama puesto, ya estaba en la cama, leyendo el libro que había empezado la noche anterior

...

 **April 5th, 2017**

La alarma de su smartphone iluminó la habitación aún a oscuras.

Poco a poco, consciente y agudizando el oído empezó a despertarse. Estirando y flexionando las rodillas se giró hacia el lado opuesto estirando el brazo para detener la alarma. Tumbada boca arriba miró hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama que como ya se imaginaba, estaba vacío. Con una sonrisa se incorporó permaneciendo sentada durante unos minutos. Sintiendo la urgencia de levantarse para ir al cuarto de baño, apartó la ropa de cama y descalza se encaminó hacia allí.

Delante del espejo hizo una mueca de desaprobación al ver que sus ojeras no habían desaparecido. Abrió el grifo de la ducha dejando correr el agua por unos segundos antes de ponerse debajo.

Pasados los minutos rutinarios de cada mañana, salió del cuarto de baño en dirección al vestidor. Con ropa interior, maquillada y peinada siguió abriendo y cerrando cajones y pasando piezas de ropa hasta encontrar algo cómodo que la convenció. Al descolgar los vaqueros y su camisa favorita de burberry, se dió la vuelta para escoger el calzado quedándose absorta delante del espejo de cuerpo entero de una de las puertas del armario. Inconsciente se puso de lado poniendo y sacando barriga con ambas manos al lado.

\- No tienes ni idea de todo lo que se me está pasando por la cabeza en este momento.

Sobresaltada dio un paso atrás topando con el banco acolchado situado en medio del vestidor y dónde había dejado la ropa.

\- Como los viejos tiempos – sonrió pícaro abrazándola.

\- ¿Llevas mucho aquí?

\- Lo suficiente para ver lo bien que te sienta el embarazo – la atrajo hacia él besándola en el cuello.

\- ¡No empieces que nos conocemos! – rió queriendo deshacerse de él.

Antes de permitir que se fuera la acercó delante del espejo quedando ambos encuadrados en él.

\- ¿Qué quieres decirme con eso, Castle?

\- Preguntar más que decir – aclaró.

\- Entonces... – vaciló – Antes de que me preguntes nada, mírame bien y quédate con la imagen del cuerpo que tengo ahora porqué dentro de unas semanas habrá cambiado y no dejará de...

No pudo terminar. Richard la giró y la besó con la euforia del momento.

\- Creo que nunca me acostumbrare a tus besos pasionales – rió divertida.

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo feliz que soy?

\- Acabo de hacerme una idea.

Con aquella respuesta volvió a besarla, esta vez más comedido pero sin esconder la felicidad que sentía en aquel momento.

\- ¡Ya basta de besos! Debo ir a vestirme o llegaremos tarde.

Beckett eligió los zapatos de tacón plano, recogió la ropa y dispuesta a salir del vestidor, Richard fue detrás de ella cargándola a sus hombros después de obligarla a darse la vuelta.

\- Da gracias a que tienes la visita con el ginecólogo. De lo contrario no te dejaba salir de la cama en todo el día.

Kate soltó una carcajada buscando su ropa a un lado y a otro de la cama mientras él le besaba la barriga.

\- Que ganas tengo de verla crecer...

\- ¡Lo veras! Ahora haz el favor de salir de encima o llegaremos tarde.

\- ¿A qué hora era la visita?

\- Ocho y media – se incorporó recogiendo la ropa del suelo.

\- Osea, dentro de media hora.

\- ¿¡QUÉ?! Mierda... – musitó.

. . .

Los miedos que la noche anterior la habían acosado seguían presentes, las preguntas se repetían una detrás de otra en su mente, pero había tomado una decisión. Tenía nueve meses para prepararse y preguntar todas las dudas que fueran apareciendo.

\- ¿En que piensas?

\- Muchas cosas – le sonrió mirándole a través de las gafas de sol – En Kyra, en nosotros, en él o ella – apoyó la mano en la barriga– En la reacción de la gente cuando lo sepan... El trabajo...

\- Lo solucionaremos – le sostuvo la mano aprovechando que estaban parados en el semáforo. Kate le besó – Ya que has sacado el tema – habló con los ojos pendientes de la carretera para no equivocarse de cruce – ¿Cuándo crees que será el mejor momento para decírselo a Kyra?

\- Prefiero mantenerlo en secreto unos días más. Semanas, en realidad – rectificó.

\- Me parece bien – aceptó.

Katherine se terminó el batido que llevaba bebiendo desde que habían salido de casa antes de que Richard encontrara aparcamiento.

\- Sé que no se va a ver mucho, pero tengo ganas de verlo – puso una mano en su barriga.

\- Ojalá Kyra se lo tome con las mismas ganas que tu. O con menos, pero se lo tome bien...

\- No te preocupes. Le hará ilusión. No tienes más que fijarte en como trata a los Shumway, a Alex en especial.

\- Tienes razón...

\- ¿Vamos?

Esperándola que saliese del coche, se acercó al lado del copiloto y le abrió la puerta.

\- Impaciente...

Risueña, se bajó del coche colgándose el bolso en el hombro.

Con las manos entrelazadas se alejaron del aparcamiento hacía las puertas del hospital. Ambos ansiosos por conocer a quien ya les había cambiado la vida.

...

* * *

 _ **Creo que puedo intuir lo que me vais a decir...**_

 _Algunos pensaréis que tal y como lo he dejado da para más, y no os lo voy a negar. Claro que da para más, da para ver como se las apaña para que trabajo y embarazo sean compatibles (por el ritmo de vida a la que ella esta acostumbrada), la reacción de Kyra, el nacimiento del bebe, etc. Seamos sinceros, podría sacar muchos temas, pero llega un momento que hay que saber frenar y ese " (...) ya les había cambiado la vida." es mi punto y final._

 _Lo que os pasó a muchos al finalizar el Epilogo, en realidad es lo que me ocurrió a mi en su día. No podía creer que esto hubiese terminado y de algún modo necesitaba este capitulo extra para ayudarme a cerrar la historia en mi cabeza; o esa era la intención... haha._

 _No vais a ser los únicos que echen de menos los avisos en el correo cada semana, os lo aseguro. Prometo hablar con mis ideas a ver si para dentro de unos meses (sean los que sean) nos podemos volver a leer._

 **¡GRACIAS!** **_:)_**


End file.
